For the heart I once had
by shanadawn
Summary: Hermione est Médicomage. Severus passe à deux doigts de la mort. Draco est directeur des Serpentards. Trois personnes brisées. Des liens improbables. Un croisement de vies sur fond d'hôpital, alors que la société magique est en plein chaos.
1. Au croisement de nos vies

_Bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire !_

_ Tentons de rédiger une petite introduction. Pour changer un peu, j'ai commencé à rédiger le premier paragraphe sur un coup de tête, sans vraiment savoir ce que j'allais en faire (en fait je ne pensais rien en faire pour être honnête). Un peu noir et tragique, d'ailleurs ce paragraphe, n'est-ce pas ? Ensuite, j'ai décidé d'écrire une nouvelle à partir de ça, et je me suis lancée avec le retour d'une nouvelle Hermione à exploiter. Mais au bout de quelques pages, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais de quoi en faire une fic complète en plusieurs chapitres et que beaucoup d'idées me traversaient. So, this is it._

_Le titre de l'histoire « For the heart I once had » est le titre d'une chanson de Nightwish, on peut le traduire par « pour le coeur que j'avais autrefois ». C'est assez important pour moi de choisir un titre définitif avant de vraiment débuter l'histoire, pour pouvoir me permettre de savoir où je veux aller. Je ne sais pas encore exactement combien il y aura de chapitres, une petite quinzaine je pense. Si vous voulez des bonus de backstage, le titre provisoire était « not for me » et je comptais partir vers une tout autre fin, mais j'ai changé mes plans après avoir terminé ma précédente histoire « In Light, In Darkness », pour ceux qui l'aurait lu aussi, sachez que ça n'aura pas grand chose à voir. Et que c'est volontaire, d'où le changement de titre. Je veux essayer de faire en sorte que ces histoires ne se ressemblent pas, même si elles emploient les même personnages. C'est assez difficile d'ailleurs, après avoir travaillé et forgé un caractère et une histoire de repartir de zero sur une autre voie, mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux ! L'ambiance sera totalement différence, j'espère que vous apprécierais quand même. _

_J'ai mis un rating T pour le moment, je ne sais pas si ça va changer ou non. _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Au croisement de nos vies<strong>

_Music mood : Frozen – Within Temptation_

L'homme renversa tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau en hurlant. Les encriers se brisèrent sur le sol dans un fracas de verre, tachant les parchemins. Les livres s'ouvrirent et fracturèrent leurs reliures tandis que leur bourreau s'avançait vers sa bibliothèque. Il lança au sol d'autres ouvrages avec rage, saisissant une statuette en bronze pour l'envoyer briser un des vitraux du bureau. Il perdait le contrôle de tout, c'était fini, il cédait. Pour la première fois en vingts ans, il n'avait plus aucune prise sur lui-même. Le légendaire masque de glace se fracturait dans tous les sens. Severus Snape ne pouvait plus rien faire pour combattre la fureur qui l'envahissait. Il hurlait littéralement, réduisant à néant tout ce qui se trouvait à porté de mains, il se mit à frapper le meuble en bois qui lui servait de secrétaire, sentant toute sa fureur s'arquer dans ses muscles.

Il ouvrit soudainement un des tiroirs de son feu bureau et en tira un long poignard en métal. Il fallait qu'il ressente la douleur, qu'elle s'insinue en lui jusqu'au plus profond. Sa plus fidèle compagne, sa seule compagne, la seule chose assez forte pour exorciser tout le reste. Il remonta rageusement la manche de sa chemise et mordit sa chair de la lame, sentant le liquide chaud et poisseux couler sur sa peau, accompagné de cette sensation tellement familière. Il avait mal, il se vidait de son sang. Mais ça ne lui faisait plus rien, ce n'était pas assez. Plus assez. Rien ne chassait ce gouffre noir au fond de lui qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Alors il recommença, encore et encore, transforma son bras en lambeaux de chair. Mais bientôt, il ne sentit plus rien. Il renversa la dernière chaise encore debout d'un coup de pied et s'effondra au sol la seconde d'après, se vidant de son sang. Ça ne partait pas. Toujours ce même regard.

Cette petite garce, cette sale pute ! Comment osait-elle ? Pourquoi le regardait-elle avec ce regard immonde visé sur le visage ? Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Une sale gamine impétueuse, la fidèle alliée de Potter. Non, il n'avait pas besoin de voir ça dans ses yeux à elle.

Soudain la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Et elle recommença à lui hurler dessus, comme elle le faisait toujours. Il aurait voulu l'étrangler, la voir suffoquer entre ses doigts. Mais il n'y voyait déjà plus assez clair pour ça à mesure que le sang se répandait sur le sol de pierre. Des mains s'approchèrent de lui. Il lui saisit le bras en hurlant quelque chose et la repoussa violemment, elle tomba au sol en gémissant. Il s'en moquait. Il la haïssait.

Elle se releva malgré tout et réussit à lui agripper fermement le bras. Il vit alors la forme d'une baguette pointée sur lui. De son bras libre et valide il la saisit alors, sentant une peau froide sous ses doigts. Il se moquait de savoir quoi ni comment, il allait la tuer. Ne plus revoir son regard, ne plus entendre ses paroles ignobles, ne plus sentir ça. Il resserra ses doigts sur sa gorge. Elle lui sourit et posa une main douce sur sa joue. Puis les doigts de Snape se refermèrent sur du vide et sa vision de la jeune femme disparut. Il comprit, il comprit à nouveau. Parce qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Parce qu'elle était déjà morte. Pour lui. Son esprit s'écroula une nouvelle fois.

**- 5 mois plus tôt - **

Hermione courrait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, c'était la folie. Les blessés affluaient de partout. Elle ignorait encore en détail ce qui s'était passé, on les avait informé très sommairement qu'un incident avait eu lieu avant de voir débarquer des sorciers par dizaines. Des cris emplissaient le couloir des urgences de Sainte Mangouste, elle avait du sang sur sa blouse et le cerveau complétement anesthésié, mais elle ne pouvait pas faillir. Elle était là pour ça, c'était son métier. Être médicomage n'avait jamais été sa vocation première, non, ça c'était évident. Parce qu'ici, ça n'avait rien à voir avec les livres, avec la théorie, avec les actions prévisibles et calculées. C'était la réalité. Et il lui avait fallut revenir à la réalité pour éviter de se perdre après la défaire de Voldemort.

Elle avait cru que tout irait pour le mieux, jusqu'au dernier moment. Mais elle s'était trompée. Ça ne finit pas toujours bien. Et il n'y avait pas un seul jour sans qu'elle se rappelle les gens qu'elle avait perdu parce que personne n'avait pu les sauver. Ici, elle pouvait sauver des vies, et c'est ce qu'elle faisait avec le plus d'ardeur.

Le monde des sorciers était toujours dans le plus profond des chaos, même avec la chute du plus terrible mage noir. Parce que les choses n'avaient pas prévue que le sauveur ne survivrait pas. Harry Potter, le garçon qui aurait pu faire la différence n'était plus là. Crise économique, crise politique, un gouvernement instable, des Mangemorts en fuite et un pays à la dérive. Mais malgré ça, elle, elle employait le temps qui lui restait à essayer de faire quelque chose de concret. Elle lui devait bien ça.

Une infirmière l'appela alors qu'elle passait dans le couloir en direction de la porte des admissions, ils étaient tous débordés et en sous effectif. Elle courut dans sa direction et se pencha sur le patient. Mais il était déjà à moitié mort, il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne puisse plus faire, même la magie ne peut faire des miracle.

- Stade noir, dit-elle en secourant la tête.

Elle marcha entre les brancards, s'arrêta sur les patients les plus graves, pratiquant les premiers gestes dans certains cas, criant presque ses directives à son équipe médicale. Ils avaient confiance en elle, elle avait confiance en eux, ils étaient une famille, ils se serraient les coudes.

Soudain, elle commença à tomber de plus en plus sur des visages familiers. Des membres du bureau des Aurors, des gens qu'elle avait connu durant la guerre... Elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Elle se précipita sur un nouvel arrivant. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, partiellement brulé et la jambe droite sectionnée.

- Stade rouge ! Emmenez-le, salle une, faites descendre un mage spécialiste de la reconstruction tissulaire. Trouvez-moi des potions de régénérations sanguine et par pitié faites sortir ce cadavre de cette salle ! Dicta-t-elle aux deux autres médicomages avec elle.

Elle allait disparaître dans la salle pour s'occuper du patient quand on la héla de l'autre bout du couloir surchargé. Une autre équipe de secouristes venait de débarquer. Ils étaient deux, portant à bout de bras le corps de quelqu'un. Elle ne savait pas d'où ils revenaient, mais visiblement, le champ de bataille avait été rude. Elle laissa l'homme brûlé aux deux sorciers et s'approcha des secouristes. Elle était la seule responsable de service aujourd'hui, c'était à elle d'assurer le triage. Pas questions de laisser passer quelque chose.

- Mettez-le là ! Dit-elle en désignant un brancard vide qui trainait contre un mur. Des constantes ?

- Pouls faible et filant, énonça une des secouristes, grande perte de sang, on n'avait plus de potion de régénération sur place. Une plaie profonde sur le visage et de nombreuses sur le torse. J'ai tenté de...

- Ça fait longtemps que nous sommes en service, l'aida son partenaire.

Hermione hocha la tête. C'était une sort complexe, et fatiguant.

- Bon travail, Lisa, dit-elle en se pencha pour examiner plus attentivement le patient.

Soudain, elle sursauta.

- Merde !

Elle se retourna vers les deux secouristes, qui la regardaient sans comprendre. Ils n'avaient pas dû le reconnaître avec tout ce sang sur le visage. Et ils ne le connaissaient surement pas aussi bien qu'elle. Mais c'était... Depuis toutes ces années, elle n'avait jamais plus entendu parler de lui.

- Vous le connaissez ? Demanda Lisa.

- Oui. C'est Severus Snape.

Il y eut un vague flottement dans l'air, comme si elle venait d'annoncer la fin du monde. Mais elle reprit rapidement ses esprits, se concentrant sur son métier pour refouler la multitude de questions qui lui venait à l'esprit. Plus tard. Toujours plus tard. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien de décisif en jeu, à part la vie de ses patients. Hermione se contenta donc de prendre en charge un patient de plus, sans divulguer son identité aux personnes qui travaillaient avec elle. Après tout, ils ne l'auraient pas fait pour un autre. D'abord ils soignaient, ensuite ils cherchaient à savoir ceux qu'ils sauvaient. Ils étaient dans un hôpital, tout le monde à la même enseigne. Personne n'avait le droit de décider qui devait vivre ou qui devait mourir, eux pas plus que les autres. Pourtant des fois la tentation était grande. Mais ils avaient un devoir à faire, l'ignorance aidant.

Au fil des heures, la jeune femme continua à voir une masse incalculable de gens. Et bien qu'elle n'oubliait pas un certain détail de la journée, les choses furent reléguées à un second plan pour quelques temps. Il avait été soigné efficacement, ses jours n'étaient plus en danger. Enfin, du moins, ils lui avaient permis de survivre à ses blessures présentement. Elle ignorait quoi faire. Quelque part au fond d'elle même, elle aurait eu envie de faire comme si de rien n'était, de le laisser se remettre sans qu'il ne la croise, de ne pas poser de question et de ne pas le voir partir, sans rien chercher d'autre. Mais pourtant, étrangement, elle voulait savoir.

Elle avait des tas de questions. Où était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? Elle voulait peut être se raccrocher à ce qui lui restait comme repère, aussi tordu que cela puisse paraître, elle l'avait côtoyé pendant presque 8 ans, durant toute son adolescence. Maintenant, Harry n'était plus là, Dumbledore n'était plus là, tellement de gens n'étaient plus là.

- Granger ?

Elle sortit brusquement de ses pensées et redressa la tête. Elle s'était laissée choir sur le canapé dans la salle de repos du personnelle. Un médicomage venait de la tirer de ses pensées et lui tendit un petit paquet de feuilles reliées dont elle se saisit.

- C'est le traitement pour le patient à la jambe amputée, tu peux contre-signer ?

Elle parcourut rapidement des yeux les lignes. Il s'en était tiré. S'il répondait bien, ses brûlures disparaitraient à long terme, pour la jambe en revanche... Elle signa le dossier et le rendit à son collègue.

- Dure journée, hein ?

- Oui. On n'attend plus de patients graves ?

- Pas pour le moment non, l'équipe de nuit ne vas pas tarder à arriver, tu devrais y aller.

- Oui, dans un moment, j'ai des dossiers à finir.

- Tu as une sale tête.

- Merci beaucoup, charmant, plaisanta-t-elle. Je vais y aller, promis. Et mon patient avec les lacérations au visage ?

- Il a était transféré en soins intensifs il me semble, il a une salle cicatrice sur la figure, je ne sais pas si on pourra lui rendre la même apparence. Il va falloir que les ecchymoses disparaissent avant de l'identifier.

Pendant une seconde, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'elle savait de qui il s'agissait. Puis elle se ravisa, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- D'accord, merci.

Son collègue lui fit un signe de tête et sortit de la pièce. Elle soupira longuement et prit son courage à deux mains en s'asseyant devant la pile de dossier qu'elle avait à remplir. Les urgences magiques de Sainte Mangouste n'avaient pas à se plaindre du manque de travail. L'ennuie avec la magie, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient un très bon département de recherches en soins magiques, un excellent centre anti-poison et des sorciers qualifiés derrières eux. La jeune femme remplit consciencieusement la paperasse en retard, ne se souciant pas vraiment qu'elle avait fini sa garde depuis plus de trois heures. De toute façon, personne ne l'attendait chez elle. Personne ne l'attendrait ailleurs non plus.

La porte de la salle de repos s'ouvrit de temps à autre sur le personnel, qu'elle salua gentiment. Ils étaient habitués à la voir même quand elle ne travaillait plus officiellement. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête il était minuit passé, elle songea qu'elle devait quand même rentrer dormir un peu. Elle était de repos le lendemain, mais elle avait une conférence à suivre dans l'après-midi. Elle rangea donc les dossiers dans un coin de la pièce, retira sa robe verte de médicomage et récupéra sa cape dans son casier. Elle passa devant l'accueil des admissions, salua ses collègues et prit l'ascenseur. Les urgences étaient situées en sous-sol par rapport au niveau de la rue et s'ouvraient sur un parking réservé au transplanage d'urgence, elle préférait sortir par le rez-de-chaussé en passant par le service administratif de l'hôpital. Bizarrement, ses doigts appuyèrent d'eux même sur le bouton du quatrième étage.

**- Lundi 5 septembre, 00h20 - **

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le service de pathologie des sortilèges. Des soins intensifs magiques étaient prodigués aux patients après avoir survécu à leur arrivée aux urgences.

Hermione fit un pas dans le couloir et passa devant le standard pour consulter le tableau accroché dans le couloir principale. Personne ne l'ennuya, on la connaissait assez bien depuis le temps qu'elle travaillait ici pour ne plus lui demander son identité. Elle repéra son nom dans la colonne des médecins référant et chercha le patient qui l'intéressait. Chambre 227. La jeune femme noua ses cheveux bouclés pendant qu'elle marchait à travers les couloirs autrement plus silencieux que ceux des urgences. Elle approcha et ralentit le pas pour chercher le numéro sur les portes qui défilaient. Puis elle s'arrêta enfin devant la bonne, et soudain, son courage lui manqua.

Depuis combien de temps exactement attendait-elle ce moment ? Elle pensait qu'il n'arriverait jamais. Aujourd'hui, elle avait l'occasion de remercier en personne l'homme à qui elle devait d'être encore en vie. Ça, personne ne le saurait jamais, mais elle, elle n'oublierait pas. Plusieurs fois, elle avait eu envie d'exposer une vérité toute autre à la face du monde, d'expliquer les actions de Snape et de Dumbledore, et celles de Harry également. De se dresser contre l'injustice de l'opinion publique qui accusait avec tous les autres l'homme, disparu à l'époque. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, parce qu'elle n'en avait pas eu le courage, d'être seule contre tous. Et pour quoi au juste ? Il avait disparu, il s'était enfui sans dire un mot. Et il n'était jamais réapparu. Alors elle s'était convaincue qu'elle avait rêvé, qu'il était mort et qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais.

Jusqu'à ce soir. Elle ne tournerait pas les talons encore une fois face à sa conscience.

Elle entra dans la petite chambre. Il y avait deux lits, un seul des deux étaient occupé par une grande silhouette allongée, recouverte d'un drap blanc. Les rideaux étaient tirés et seul une maigre lumière provenait d'une lampe à huile sur la table de chevet. Elle s'approcha lentement sans faire de bruit, et scruta la respiration lente et bruyante du patient. Des bandages lui barraient la moitié du visage, et l'autre moitié était tuméfiée. Mais elle savait que c'était lui.

Elle resta un moment immobile, sans savoir vraiment quoi faire, à le regarder sommeiller. Sa présence ne servait à rien, elle aurait mieux fait de partir et de rentrer chez elle pour dormir un peu. Mais elle était comme hypnotisée. Une foule de souvenirs l'assaillait en même temps. S'il avait été conscient de sa présence, il l'aurait congédié sur le champ avec son mépris habituel. Cette pensée la fit sourire malgré elle. Elle s'approcha du lit, elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose, s'il avait entendu malgré son état de demi-conscience. Mais elle comprit qu'elle était ridicule et tourna le dos dans l'intention de quitter le bâtiment.

Un grognement l'arrêta. Elle se retourna et resta pétrifiée.

- Qui est là ? Articula lentement une voix dure.

Elle attendit un moment que son rythme cardiaque redescende. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue, une chance. Évidement, il faisait sombre, il avait un œil bandé et l'autre à la paupière tellement gonflée qu'il ne devait pas y voir grand chose. Comment aurait-il réagi si elle lui avait dit que c'était elle ? Elle n'avait pas le courage de le savoir après tout. Elle continuerait à fuir.

- Je suis votre médicomage, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait qu'il ne reconnaisse pas. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ?

Il aurait pu demandé ce qu'il avait, si c'était grave, s'il allait mourir. C'était ce que la plupart des gens disaient à leur réveil. Ou bien ils demandaient où étaient leur famille, mais dans le cas présent, elle voyait mal qui il aurait aimé faire venir à son chevet. Non, il se contenta de demander s'il avait été inconscient longtemps. Elle ne savait pas si ça devait la désespérer ou la rassurer.

- Vous êtes arrivé dans l'après-midi. Il est bientôt 1h du matin.

- Aucune blessure mortelle ?

- Vous êtes hors de danger, vous allez vous rétablir.

- Dommage.

Elle sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine pour ce simple mot et partit comme une voleuse avant de se trahir. Elle sortit rapidement de la chambre et traversa les couloirs comme si elle fuyait le diable en personne. Il avait toujours la même voix froide et impersonnelle. Toujours aussi détaché et inexpressif. Combien de fois avait-elle entendu cette voix lui répéter la même chose ? Dans ses souvenirs ? Elle sortit de l'hôpital presque en courant, se mélangeant à la foule londonienne pour rentrer chez elle le plus vite possible. Elle prit le metro, elle aimait bien revenir dans le monde moldu à la fin de sa journée et laisser toutes les abominations que la magie pouvait commettre derrière elle. Elle ne passait pas inaperçue avec sa cape noire, mais il y avait assez de gens bizarres à Londres pour que personne ne s'en offusque plus que de raison. Elle descendit deux stations après. Elle habitait relativement près de son lieu de travail, dans une petit immeuble résidentielle dans un coin tranquille, avec des voisins moldus. Elle devait avoir une petite réputation, la jeune fille bizarre, la jeune fille au hibou, mais la plupart des autres résidents trouvaient ça amusant.

Elle grimpa les trois étages au pas de course, se força à ne pas utiliser l'ascenseur et tourna les clefs dans sa serrure. Elle entra et laissa trainer sa cape sur le porte manteau, passa dans sa chambre sans demander son reste et se laissa tomber sur son lit dans un soupir de soulagement.

Mais le sommeil ne venait pas malgré son épuisement physique, seulement les questions, les reproches et la culpabilité.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Hermione ? Murmura-t-elle en regardant le plafond.

**- Mardi 6 septembre, 15h32 -**

Hermione était assise au deuxième rang, dans un amphithéâtre aux murs recouverts de bois sombres, au dernier étage de l'hôpital. Elle assistait à une conférence sur les dernières découvertes à ce jour dans le domaine complexe des potions. Il était important que les médicomages prennent connaissance des nouveaux poisons qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer, tout autant que les nouveaux traitements qui existaient. Et pour illustrer ces propos, un Maitre de potions était là. Un certain Damien Levinski, un sorcier hautement respecté dans le milieu dont les travaux étaient très productifs. La conférence touchait à sa fin, mais contrairement à ses habitudes Hermione n'avait pas été très attentive.

Elle se rendit à peine compte que le conférencier rassemblait ses affaires et que les sorciers commençaient à se lever et à quitter la pièce. Lorsqu'elle en fit de même pour se diriger elle aussi vers la sortie, elle vit le Maitre de potions l'interpeller en venant vers elle. Il la salua et elle lui serra poliment la main, ne sachant trop comment il la connaissait.

- Miss Granger, permettez-moi de vous voler quelques minutes de votre temps.

Elle fit un signe de tête et ils s'écartèrent de la file des sortants. Elle regarda plus attentivement son interlocuteur. Il n'était plus de la première jeunesse et abordait une paire de lunettes rectangulaires noire. Il portait un costume gris impeccable et ses cheveux grisonnant étaient tirés en arrière. Son apparence lui donnait l'air d'une personne avenante et cultivée.

- Je suis ravie que vous soyez venue assister à cette conférence.

- Je vous en prie, c'était très intéressant, se força-t-elle à répondre.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. J'ai appris par mes relations que vous travaillez toujours aux urgences de l'hôpital.

- En effet.

- Je vous avoue que j'en suis assez surpris, depuis le temps que vous avez été diplômée médicomage... Je ne pensais pas que vous choisiriez ce service. J'ai entendu dire que vous avez toujours été une sorcière brillante. Vous avez fait vos classes au service de potiologie ?

- Naturellement, j'ai étudié un temps dans ce service pour ma formation.

- Vous n'avez pas songé à y travailler à plein temps, en tant que chercheur ?

- Eh bien... J'aime mon travail actuel pour tout vous dire.

- Hermione, vous êtes une sorcière remarquable, je ne vous cache pas que vous savoir en train de travailler dans un laboratoire nous serait d'une grande aide. Nous manquons de gens doués. Je suis en passe de prendre la succession de ce service, et j'aurais aimé vous compter parmi les nouveaux éléments.

- Vraiment ? Je l'ignorais, félicitation, nous aurons l'occasion de nous voir plus souvent, sourit-elle.

- Réfléchissez à ma proposition, dit-il.

- Je suis flattée que vous pensiez à moi, j'y réfléchirais. Mais je ne vous cache pas que pour le moment je ne pensais pas changer de plan de carrière.

- Vous savez ou me joindre.

Il la salua une dernière fois et la laissa s'en aller. Elle quitta les lieux en repensant à la discussion. Non, elle n'avait pas pensé à changer de service pour le moment. Elle était bien aux urgences, l'action l'empêchait de réfléchir. Elle avait le sentiment de faire quelque chose d'utile. Bien sur, elle aimait les potions et les recherches, mais supporterait-elle d'être seule avec sa conscience pendant de longues heures ? Pire encore, elle ne pouvait pas mettre les pieds dans un laboratoire sans être assaillie de nombreux souvenirs dont elle se serait volontiers passé.


	2. Attaque subite

_NdlA: Enfin une suite, oui! J'ai eu pas mal de soucis techniques avec mon compte mais apparemment c'est désormais réglé et je peux de nouveau uploader des docs. Bon, cela dit, où en étions nous ? Voici le second chapitre de cette nouvelle fic (qui commence à dater). Je m'excuse grandement pour le temps de latence et j'espère que vous découvrirez ou redécouvrirez cette __histoire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des avis, cela me fait toujours énormément plaisir et motive pour la suite ;) Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : <strong>

_Music mood : Taking over me – Evanescence _

**- Mercredi 7 septembre, 15h45 -**

Hermione se tenait devant la chambre 227. Elle ne savait pas précisément pourquoi elle était revenue le voir. Ça l'avait mis dans un état assez pitoyable comme ça la veille. Mais quelque part, elle devait se sentir responsable de lui. Elle voulait comprendre. Elle avait une dette envers lui.

Lors de la bataille de Poudlard, elle n'aurait pas dû survivre. C'était son destin, elle aurait dû mourir ce jour là. Elle se revoyait serrer le bras de son ami, le suppliant de revenir. Mais il était déjà mort. Et pendant qu'elle pleurait au milieu du champ de bataille, elle avait senti et relevé les yeux au dernier moment pour voir un Mangemort lui envoyer un sort mortel. Elle était fatiguée, elle était abattue, elle avait abandonnée. Elle ne voulait plus se battre, à quoi bon survivre toute seule ? Et puis d'un coup, il s'était interposé, tuant son – jusqu'alors – allié. Elle n'avait pas compris sur le moment. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Pourquoi son professeur s'était mis en travers de la mort pour elle. Puis il était parti sans un seul mot.

Ses souvenirs étaient maintenant lointains et quelque peu dilués, mais ils n'avaient pas perdu en intensité avec les années. Ils étaient juste devenu insupportables à porter, pour elle.

- Miss Granger ?

La jeune femme sursauta et tourna la tête vers un confrère qui arrivait avec un dossier entre les mains. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'il s'agissait encore d'un étudiant, il portait une robe de couleur vert clair contrairement au reste du personnel dont l'uniforme était beaucoup plus foncé.

- Oui ?

- C'est votre patient ? Demanda le jeune homme, en s'arrêta devant la porte.

- Si l'on veut. Du nouveau ?

- Je pense qu'il en a pour plusieurs semaines de convalescence. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je suis venu faire une consultation neurologique à la demande du chef de service.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Il ne se souvient pas de son identité.

Hermione tenta de cacher son trouble. Ça l'étonnerait beaucoup que se soit le cas. Il avait l'air parfaitement égal à lui même hier soir, qu'est-ce qui aurait changé entre temps ? Souffrait-il d'une perte passagère de mémoire ? Elle saisit le dossier des mains de l'apprenti et le toisa avec toute l'autorité dont elle était capable.

- Je m'en charge, vous pouvez y aller.

- C'est à dire...

- J'ai dis que je m'en chargeais, insista-t-elle.

Un regard inquisiteur suffit à faire fuir le jeune homme, sans doute peu désireux de s'attirer les foudres d'un médicomage pendant sa formation. Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et entra en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Mais il était éveillé. Les rideaux étaient ouverts et le ciel gris à l'extérieur baignait la pièce d'une lumière douce. Il ne tourna pas la tête vers elle lorsqu'elle entra, il se contenta d'ignorer sa présence. Elle se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

- Vous ne vous souvenez plus de votre nom ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est ce que j'ai dis, déjà quatre fois, d'ailleurs.

- Je suis désolée de vous ennuyer avec ça, mais c'est problématique pour nous. Et ça peut l'être pour vous, si vous avez perdu la mémoire, ça peut être dû à des blessures que nous aurions manqué...

- Ma mémoire va très bien, je vous remercie. Il me manque juste une donnée d'ordre administratif.

- Vous avez peut être subi un sort d'Oubliettes ? Proposa-t-elle.

- Possible.

Il tourna le regard dans sa direction et elle frémit. Mais il avait toujours la moitié du visage bandé et son absence de réaction lui laissa penser que même en plein jour il ne la reconnaissait pas.

- Comment va votre vue ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

- Je serais tenté de dire mal.

Elle sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe et invoqua un point lumineux à son extrémité. La jeune femme posa le dossier qu'elle tenait sur le lit et se pencha vers son patient, promenant sa baguette devant son visage. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, son œil libre n'eut aucune réaction réflexe.

- Vous pouvez distinguer cette lumière ?

- Il semble que non.

- Quelqu'un vous a déjà examiné ce matin ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non.

- Je vais retirer une partie de vos bandages pour voir votre oeil droit.

- Faites.

La jeune femme réprima une saute d'humeur devant le flegme de son patient. Il semblait se moquer comme de sa première chemise de son état de santé. Ce qui n'était pas du tout son cas, Hermione était plutôt inquiète. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucun problème de mémoire sur son identité, il refusait simplement de la révéler tant qu'il pourrait l'éviter. Quelque part, elle pouvait comprendre. Mais cette perte de vision n'était pas anodine. Toute sorcière qu'elle soit, elle ne pouvait pas faire des miracle, et rendre la vue à un aveugle ne faisait pas encore partie de ses capacités. Si la cécité n'était pas que passagère, ce serait irréversible même pour la magie.

Elle enfila une paire de gants. Hermione dégrafa lentement les bandages blancs et les retira un à un avec des gestes précautionneux. Alors qu'elle approchait de sa peau, les linges se teintaient d'une couleur rosée. Elle était habitué à voir du sang depuis le temps, et elle n'était pas censée se trouver mal. Mais là, il y avait quelque chose de différent. La situation était personnelle, elle en faisait quelque chose de personnelle, et elle dut faire un gros effort sur elle même pour rester stoïque. Elle mit sa peau à nue et en profita pour contrôler la plaie qu'il avait au visage, elle était presque refermée. Quelque chose de pas franchement joli, mais au moins, c'était en voie de guérison. Son œil droit était enflé et rougit. Elle posa lentement sa main sur le contour.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez ouvrir la paupière ?

Il le fit lentement. La jeune femme reprit sa baguette et recommença l'opération.

- Vous ne voyez rien ?

- Non.

Elle soupira et lâcha un juron presque imperceptible. Puis elle prit des bandages propres dans l'armoire murale et revint pour les lui refaire calmement. Pendant qu'elle s'exécutait, elle réfléchissait à un nombre incalculable de chose. Et sa proximité avec son patient ne l'aidait pas. Elle avait terriblement peur qu'il la reconnaisse d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et pourtant, une part d'elle même aurait été curieuse de découvrir sa réaction si ça avait été le cas.

**- Mercredi 7 septembre, 17h02 -**

- Vous êtes de garde ce soir ? Demanda une jeune femme rousse en entrant dans la salle de repos.

- Non, souffla Hermione pour la dixième fois.

- Ah, je croyais parce que...

- Je suis là parce que je travaille sur un patient, s'énerva la jeune femme. Mais je vais rentrer chez moi puisque visiblement c'est dur de trouver un endroit calme ici.

Elle se leva d'un bond et sortit avec une pile de dossier sous le bras sous l'œil interrogateur de ses collègues. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de la voir d'une humeur aussi massacrante. Elle était discrète, plutôt effacée, très efficace dans son travail et solitaire. Mais elle ne se permettait pas souvent de se laisser emporter par ses émotions.

Hermione traversa comme une furie le couloir jusqu'aux ascenseurs et attendit quelques instants que les portes coulisses. Elle entra en lisant et relisant les pages de parchemins qu'elle avait entre les bras. Soudain, la cabine de l'ascenseur s'immobilisa dans un tressautement. Elle releva la tête de ses notes et attendit un moment. Que se passait-il ? Impossible que ce soit une panne étant donné que l'installation était magique. Il aurait fallu que tout leur système magique soit paralysé en même temps et... Hermione lâcha sa pile de dossier d'un seul mouvement et sortit sa baguette. Elle força les portes de l'ascenseur à s'ouvrirent et constata qu'elle était à mi-étage. Elle voyait le bas d'un pallier à hauteur de sa tête. Elle appela de l'aide plusieurs fois sans succès.

Utilisant un autre sort pour ouvrir la grille de l'encadrement qui barrait l'accès à l'étage elle attrapa le bord du pallier des mains et entreprit de se hisser difficilement vers lui. Elle n'avait jamais été très sportive, ni très musclée et l'opération se révéla être plus délicate que prévue. À moitié appuyée par ses avant bras sur le rebord, les pieds dans le vide, elle se demanda si c'était une si bonne idée que ça.

- Un coup de main ?

Elle releva la tête et faillit glisser de son appuie provisoire avant de se saisir de la main qu'on lui tendait. Un bras efficace et musclé la hissa vers le haut et l'aida à se glisser par l'ouverture, la ramenant sur le sol froid du rez-de-chaussé. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal en prenant appuie sur ses genoux et fit face à son sauveur, jetant des coups d'œils alentours. C'était la panique générale. Une bonne partie de l'étage était dans le noir.

- On dirait que je tombe bien.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle soudain à son interlocuteur.

- Je viens récupérer un élève de ma maison pour le ramener à Poudlard, répondit un Draco Malfoy agacé. Et toi ? Tu batifoles dans les ascenseurs ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais nous avons une coupure de magie ! J'ai plus urgent à faire que de discuter.

Et sans prendre la peine de s'excuser, elle se sauva fort peu poliment vers les escaliers de service. Elle redescendit les marches à toute vitesse vers les urgences. Il devait y régner une panique indescriptible, entre le déraillement des sortilèges automatiques, de la gestion des éclairages et de l'arrêt des zones de sécurité. C'était la première fois que ça leur arrivait. C'était une catastrophe. Les zones de quarantaines des maladies contagieuses seraient détruites, les mises à jour des analyses arrêtées, sans parler des éclairages factices et des sorts magiques destinés à maintenir en vie certains patients critiques. Hermione savait depuis longtemps que la communauté sorcière allait mal. Mais aujourd'hui, elle allait très mal. Une telle carence de la magie...

Le Ministère devait être au bord de l'effondrement. Des mesures de restrictions supplémentaires seraient prises, et le personnel de l'hôpital en pâtirait. C'était certain.

La jeune femme employa son temps et son énergie à aider ses collègues à remettre un semblant d'ordre et à traiter les patients graves pendant les heures qui suivirent, tant bien que mal étant donné les circonstances. Ce n'est que tard dans la soirée que le flux magique résiduel de l'hôpital revient. Ils échangèrent tous des regards satisfaits en soufflant.

**- Mercredi 7 septembre, 22h23 -**

Hermione s'arrêta au comptoir d'accueil du rez-de-chaussé.

- Personne ne vous a rapporté un paquet de dossiers médicaux ? J'ai dû les faire tomber dans un ascenseur tout à l'heure.

La secrétaire jetant un coup d'œil à son registre.

- Miss Granger ?

- C'est ça, oui.

- Il me semble avoir récupérer ça, je vais aller voir.

Alors qu'elle regardait la femme s'éloigner et passer dans une autre pièce, derrière le comptoir, elle sentit une présence s'approcher d'elle et se tourna pour tomber nez-à-nez avec une personne qu'elle aurait bien voulu éviter. Draco avait la main posé sur l'épaule d'un jeune garçon portant un uniforme de Poudlard, plus pour l'empêcher de bouger que par affection. L'élève en question n'avait franchement pas l'air rassuré et portait son bras en écharpe sous sa cape noire.

- Tu as récupéré ton élève ? Demanda Hermione.

- Mr. Dingle, dites bonjour à Miss Granger.

- Bonjour, souffla-t-il tandis que Draco souriait résolument à la jeune femme.

- Dingle, répéta Hermione, une parenté avec Harold peut être ?

- Heu, c'est mon cousin madame. Vous le connaissez ? Couina-t-il.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il vendait des substances illicites à mes camarades.

- Ah, dit-il en se décomposant.

Draco éclata de rire et écarta sans ménagement son élève torturé. Il se pencha vers la jeune femme qui recula, méfiante.

- Sors avec moi, Granger.

- Quoi ? Non ! S'étrangla-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais parce que... parce que ! Non !

Draco se redressa, toujours son sourire charmeur vissé sur les lèvres et se retourna vers Dingle. Le saisissant de nouveau par le haut de sa robe il le fit avancer vers la sortie d'un bon pas. Hermione resta interdite, observant le jeu de Malfoy avec son élève qu'il prenait plaisir à gentiment terroriser. Elle n'aurait pas aimé être élève à Serpentard ces temps-ci. Elle soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ?

- Hum hum.

Le raclement de gorge la ramena à la réalité et elle tourna la tête vers une secrétaire lui tendant son dossier, fort peu aimablement à son goût. Elle sourit timidement et repartit avec.

Elle rentra directement chez elle, pressée de se doucher et d'aller dormir. Avec tout ça, elle était restée sur son lieu de travail alors qu'elle n'était pas sensée y être. Et demain, elle attaquait une garde de jour. Il fallait qu'elle dorme. Du moins, si Sainte Mangouste était toujours debout quand elle reviendrait... Elle jeta sa cape sur le canapé et défit sa robe de médicomage dans la foulée, se retrouvant en t-shirt et en jean. Elle fouilla dans son réfrigérateur à la recherche de quelque chose de comestible. Se rabattant sur des restes de nouilles asiatiques de la veille, elle fit réchauffer le tout d'un coup de baguette pendant qu'elle lisait son courrier en retard.

Elle tomba sur une enveloppe plus grande que les autres et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit un petit paquet de feuilles blanches, recouverte de caractères d'imprimerie. Une note rédigée à la main les accompagnait.

« _Si vous décidez de changer d'avis. Cordialement, D. Levinski._ »

Il ne perdait pas de temps, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Hermione parcourut à moitié des yeux le contrat de travail. Mais elle n'avait pas la tête à ça pour le moment. Envisager sa reconversion professionnelle n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Elle était trop épuisée pour ça. Et elle n'avait pas envie de se poser les bonnes questions ce soir.

**- Jeudi 8 septembre, 05h59 - **

- Bon, vous êtes officiellement de garde, je rentre chez moi.

- Encore une minute pour l'équipe de nuit, plaisanta quelqu'un.

La sorcière le foudroya du regard et lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas envie de plaisanter après la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Hermione sortit du vestiaire, portant sa cape verte de médicomage. Elle s'approcha de l'accueil et commença à survoler les dossiers des patients admis ces dernières heures tout en interrogeant l'équipe de nuit quand au chose à surveiller. Il n'y avait eu aucun autre incident, pas de patient vraiment critique à part une jeune femme admise à la suite d'une morsure de dragon. Elle s'était presque fait arracher le bras, heureusement pour elle tout était maintenant sous contrôle. Les lits étaient presque tous vides et la matinée s'annonçait calme.

C'était toujours ce qu'ils se disaient avant d'être assaillit par un accident de grande ampleur, une explosion dans un centre de potion ou bien un attentat dans un lieu public. Le personnel des urgences de Sainte Mangouste ne se permettait jamais de dire quelque chose comme les mots _calme_ et _journée_ dans la même phrase, question de superstition.

- 6h00, annonça une étudiante en regardant l'horloge au dessus de la porte d'entrée.

- Très bien, nous sommes de garde pour les 12h prochaines heures, commença Hermione.

Son équipe se rassembla pour passer en revue les affectations et les changements de planning de la journée. Hermione était médicomage superviseur, avec un de ces collègues qui passait en revue les patients présents dans le service présentement. L'équipe comptait quatre autres médicomages à plein temps.

- Ok, alors aujourd'hui nous avons trois nouveaux étudiants avec nous. Melina Fox, Cedric Dolme, Marc Quincy, lut-elle sur une note qu'on avait griffonnée à son intention.

Elle leva un instant la tête et repéra les trois étudiants, le regard perdu.

- Bon, vous trois, éviter de vomir pendant la première garde. Dolme et Quincy vous irez avec Anddle, dès qu'il sera réapparu, dit-elle en jetant un regard par dessus son épaule. Fox tu seras avec moi.

Les trois étudiants hochèrent la tête. Elle fit signe à son étudiante et elle partit en direction d'une salle d'examen, marchant toujours le nez dans la pile de parchemins qu'elle avait entre les bras. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs la suivait comme son ombre. Hermione soupira en se rappelant ses propres débuts en tant qu'étudiante en médicomagie. Elles devaient probablement avoir cinq ou six ans d'écart.

- Si tu as des questions, tu peux les poser, mais je ne répondrais peut être pas immédiatement.

Hermione entra dans la salle d'examen et posa son tas de parchemins sur une commode. Elle se retourna vers son étudiante de la journée et croisa son air anxieux derrière ses petites lunettes rectangulaires.

- C'est une de nos salles d'examen, quand un patient arrive ici dans un état stable, c'est ici qu'on prend le temps de déterminer de quoi il souffre. Les patients critiques vont directement en salle de traumatologie, dit-elle en ressortant de la pièce et en continuant sa visite guidée.

Elles passèrent devant une rangée de lits, vides pour la plupart après la nuit agitée qu'ils avaient eu.

- Les lits sont là pour les patients en consultation, ou en attente de transfert. Quand une infirmière te demande de faire quelque chose, fait-le, immédiatement. Pour l'instant tu es étudiante, donc tout en bas de la chaîne du pouvoir.

Hermione lui sourit gentiment pour lui montrer qu'elle rigolait – un peu –.

- Ici, je suis guérisseur, néanmoins je travaille en tant que médicomage. Si tu travailles aux urgences tu es par définition médicomage, ça veut dire que tu dois être capable de te rendre sur le terrain avec les équipes de secourisme contrairement aux autres services. Tu as déjà fait ton stage de secourisme ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête négativement.

- Bon, alors tu devras le faire rapidement pour valider ton stage aux urgences magiques. C'est un service particulier qui s'auto-gère en quelque sort. Le guérisseur-en-chef est Laury Elbourne. C'est la big boss qui validera ou non ton stage, alors soit gentille.

Hermione chercha si elle avait d'autre informations capitales à lui fournir avant de commencer mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Une infirmière l'appela justement depuis l'accueil. Ils venaient de recevoir un bulletin d'une équipe de secouristes qui étaient en route avec deux patients critiques.

La jeune femme fit signe à son étudiante de la suivre de près. Elles enfilèrent une paire de gants propres et se postèrent devant l'entrée de transplanage. Une attente fébrile commença. Soudain, une équipe de deux personnes apparut, transportant quelqu'un sur un brancard. Hermione s'approcha tendit qu'ils entraient dans l'hôpital et qu'on installait la victime sur un brancard intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Homme de dix-sept ans, désartibulation au cours d'un transplanage. A atterri en plein milieu du chemin de Traverse avec sa copine, elle suit avec une autre équipe. Perte du bras droit, nombreuses lacérations sur le torse, inconscient à notre arrivée. La fille est en meilleur état.

- D'accord, on le met en traumato. Jane tu t'occupes de sa copine, cria-t-elle à une de ces collègues en suivant les secouristes. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en cas de désartibulation ? Demanda Hermione à son étudiante tout en découpant les vêtements du jeune homme d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Il faut... Il faut ressouder les membres ?

- Exact, tu vois un membre à ressouder ici ?

- Non...

- Donc ça veut dire qu'on ne l'a pas. Autre chose ?

- Mais, alors il va rester sans bras ?

- Pour le moment, on essaye de lui sauver la vie, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur le moignon de son patient pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Donne moi le flacon de dictame.

La dénommée Melina chercha fébrilement le-dit flacon dans les placards de la salle tandis que la jeune femme se concentrait sur son patient qui se vidait de son sang. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, elle releva un regard impatient sur son étudiante.

- Ta baguette est là pour faire joli ? S'énerva-t-elle. _Actio dictame_ !

Elle passa la solution sur les plaies profondes du gamin qui se refermèrent lentement.

- Donne-moi des compresses et trouve moi une potion de régénération sanguine.

Cette fois, la jeune fille fut plus efficace et apporta à son mentor ce qu'elle demandait. Hermione passa plusieurs longues minutes à stabiliser son patient. Puis, voyant qu'il était hors de danger, elle fit un mouvement de baguette vers un bloc de feuilles accrochées contre un mur. Une des pages se détacha et voleta – littéralement, pourvue de deux petites ailes – jusqu'à elle.

- _Pour Mr. Blaire, patient nécessitant une reconstruction de membres. Transféré depuis les urgences. Guérisseur responsable, H. Granger. _

A mesure que la jeune femme parlait, les mots s'inscrivirent d'eux même sur la missive. Dès qu'elle eut fini sa phrase, la feuille se replia sur elle même et voleta à grande vitesse à travers les couloirs pour aller trouver son destinataire dans les étages supérieurs. Une infirmière entra dans la pièce pour prendre le relais et Hermione sortit, jetant au passage ses gants sales.

Elle traversa le couloir et se rendit en zone principale. La jeune fille qui avait dû arriver en même temps était installée derrière un rideau blanc, sur un lit. Un des étudiants était en train de recoudre ses plaies d'un mouvements de baguette précis.

- Bonjour, sourit la jeune femme en arrivant. Je m'appelle Hermione. Quel est votre nom ?

- Jenny.

- Salut, Jenny, reprit-elle en lisant son dossier. Vos parents ont été prévenus, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

- Comment va Greg ?

- Greg, c'est le jeune homme qui était avec vous ? Nous avons stabilisé son état, il devrait s'en sortir. Nous allons essayer de sauver son bras, ça devrait bien se passer. Vous connaissez le nom de ses parents, je peux les joindre quelque part ?

- Ils vont me tuer.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous voulez me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi avez-vous transplané subitement ?

Immédiatement, l'adolescente fondit en larmes. Hermione échangea un regard surpris avec l'étudiant avec de s'approcher d'elle et de poser une main sur son épaule.

- Allez-y, vous êtes en sécurité ici.

- Ce type... il avait un masque et il a essayé de nous tuer, articula-t-elle, et Sally... Sally, elle...

Hermione retourna jusqu'à l'accueil et baissa le ton.

- Appelez le bureau des Aurors et dites leur d'envoyer quelqu'un ici, tout de suite.

La journée n'allait pas être calme.


	3. Adoption dangereuse

_NdlA: Hey hey! Voilà qui est une suite rapide, non ? Je me suis dis que ce chapitre était moins cruciale que l'autre pour vous laisser attendre la suite, donc pas beaucoup de temps d'attente ;) Merci pour les fav que j'ai reçu, je fais mon petit come back sur le site. Et pour HBP, plaisir de te relire, je t'ai répondu en review. Et de manière général d'ailleurs, c'est ce que je fais pour chaque review anonyme, parce que j'aime bien papoter vous le savez. Bonne lecture, vous me direz si vous remarquez quelque chose dans ce chapitre hehe, et à bientôt ! (Et bon courage pour ceux qui reprenne la semaine de boulot comme moi!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

Music mood : Frozen – Within Temptation

**- Jeudi 8 septembre, 08h30 -**

Draco Malfoy ouvrit la porte de sa classe d'un coup de baguette magique, flegmatiquement appuyé contre son bureau de professeur. _Professeur_. Il ne s'y habituerait sans doute jamais. Il avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'il jouait les gamins écervelés et arrogants dans les couloirs de l'école. Il avait peut être conservé l'arrogance tout compte fait, mais il n'avait plus rien d'un gamin.

Il commençait avec un cours pour les premières années, Gryffondor/Serpentard. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ? Il eut un souvenir ironique. Les élèves entrèrent à petits pas, à moitié terrorisés par leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Il leur faisait cet effet là depuis le début de l'année, et ça n'était pas près de changer. Même les élèves de sa maison se taisaient. Il se redressa une fois que tous les élèves furent entrés et passa dans les rangs en annonçant la leçon du jour.

- Habillez-vous correctement, Mr. Clint, dit-il en resserrant la cravate d'un de ses élèves d'un coup de baguette, vous n'êtes pas en promenade !

Le cours se déroula sans encombre dans un silence studieux. Même si l'enseignement n'était pas sa vocation première, il devait admettre qu'il aimait bien ça. Avoir des élèves prêts à vous écouter et à suivre vos conseils était intéressant. Il se faisait un plaisir de persécuter les insupportables, de titiller un peu les têtes qui l'énervaient et même d'avoir un poil de fierté devant ceux qui étaient doués.

- Et donc, si vous rencontrer un vampire, que convient-il de faire ?

Il balaya la classe du regard et réprima difficilement un sourire.

- Oui, Miss Daniel ?

Cléo Daniel, miss-je-sais-tout, la relève. Élève de Serpentard en première année.

- Il faut l'éloigner avec de l'ail ou une croix, en argent si possible, Monsieur.

- Exact. Les vampires ne survivent pas à la lumière du jour, peuvent être tués pour de l'argent ou un pieux en bois. Ils sont repoussés par l'ail et les crucifix. Cependant, il est peu probable que vous en rencontriez ici.

- Pourquoi, Monsieur ? Demanda un élève de Gryffondor.

- Parce qu'ils vivent exclusivement en Roumanie.

- Et si on se fait mordre... on devient, un vampire ?

- Non, Hengen. On ne devient pas un vampire ! Les vampires sont des créatures magiques. Est-ce que vous avez la capacité de vous transformer en Mandragores ? Je ne pense pas, ça se saurait.

Il y eut un petit rire parmi les élèves. La sonnerie annonça la fin du cours. Draco fit signe à ses élèves de déguerpir et il retourna vers son bureau. Il était près de 10h30 et il jeta un œil distrait à son emploi du temps pour voir quelle était sa classe suivante. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et l'interrompit. Il se retourna pour voir une de ses collègues dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il se demanda bien quel pouvait être le motif de sa visite. Miss Black était professeur de Potions et par conséquent ses classes se trouvaient dans les cachots, bien loin du premier étage qu'occupait Draco. Elle était plutôt associable, une caractéristique du poste peut être ?, et il ne l'avait croisé que sommairement. Il fallait admettre qu'il avait un peu de mal avec cette femme, peut-être parce qu'elle occupait le poste qui était revenu à Severus Snape pendant des années, peut-être parce qu'elle avait un regard bleu un peu trop pénétrant à son goût, peut-être parce que sa silhouette noire et fine lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

- Malfoy ? Je peux vous voir un moment ?

Il hocha la tête et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de la classe.

- Je suis passée vous chercher, la directrice souhaite nous voir.

- Maintenant ?

- C'est ce qu'elle a dit.

- Très bien, je vous suis, un instant.

Draco chercha un moment dans la foule grossissante d'élèves qui attendait à quelques pas et repéra une troisième année qui n'avait pas l'air trop empoté. Il lui annonça que le cours était suspendu et qu'il devait faire passer le mot aux autres élèves. Et il le pria accessoirement de ne pas laisser éclater sa joie avant qu'ils ne se trouvent plus dans le même couloir.

Draco suivit donc la jeune femme et ils se rendirent dans le bureau de la directrice. McGonagall occupait toujours ce poste depuis la mort de Dumbledore, alors que le jeune homme était encore étudiant. Il avait toujours un peu de mal, sachant qu'elle avait été la directrice de Gryffondor, et par conséquent son ennemie favorite. Mais ils mettaient leurs nombreux différents de côté pour faire tourner l'affaire.

- Je suis navrée d'avoir interrompu vos cours.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- J'ai des informations à vous transmettre. Mais avant cela, il faut que je vous informe que rien ne devra sortir de ce bureau. (Ils hochèrent la tête.) Si je vous ai fait venir tous les deux, c'est parce que vous avez suivi une formation solide en la matière. Nous sommes confrontés à un grave problème. Je viens de recevoir un rapport du bureau des Aurors. Un tueur en série se balade en liberté et a pour cible de jeunes sorciers, la plupart d'origine moldue.

- Bon sang, ça ne va pas recommencer ! Souffla Draco.

- Nous devons nous assurer que nos élèves ne courent aucun danger. Je dois vous demander de mener une surveillance accrue à vous deux. Les sorties en dehors de l'école seront soumises à réglementation. Pour le moment, le Ministère nous impose de ne rien ébruiter...

- Mais c'est absurde, commenta la jeune femme. Comment voulez-vous protéger des gamins s'ils ne sont pas conscients du danger ?

- Je ne dirige pas le Ministère, Miss Black.

- Est-ce qu'ils ont une piste, au moins ?

- Probablement pas pour le moment, sinon, ils ne nous imposeraient pas le silence.

- Combien de victimes ?

- Je n'ai pas de chiffres à vous confirmer. Les deux dernières victimes sont à Sainte Mangouste.

**- Jeudi 8 septembre, 14h17 -**

Hermione arpentait les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il régnait une agitation inhabituelle. Elle faisait une pause pour prendre le temps d'aller déjeuner rapidement. Sa patiente de ce matin avait été transférée des urgences dès l'arrivée d'un Auror.

La jeune femme entra dans la petite cafétéria du personnel, mais c'était bondé. Et s'il y avait une chose dont elle avait envie en cet instant, c'était bien de tranquillité. Elle décida d'acheter quelque chose à grignoter et rebroussa chemin, redescendant les étages en prenant les escaliers de service. Lorsqu'elle arriva au quatrième, elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller jeter un coup d'œil au tableau d'admission. Elle fronça les sourcils et interpella la première infirmière qu'elle trouva.

- Excusez-moi, pourquoi certains patients sont-ils rayés du tableau ?

- Ils doivent encore signer le registre de sortie avant de...

- Sortie ? Mais comment ça, sortie ? Je suis venue voir un patient hier et je vous assure qu'il n'était pas du tout sur le point de sortir.

- Je sais, mais nous devons réduire le personnel et les coûts. Les patients valides doivent vider les lieux, ordre du Ministère.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie encore, murmura la jeune femme. Le patient de la 227, il est encore là ?

- Il me semble que oui.

- Merci.

Elle tourna le dos prestement et se dépêcha de se diriger vers la chambre en question. Elle ne savait pas précisément ce qu'elle espérait faire mais si jamais elle le laissait partir, elle était convaincue qu'elle ne le reverrait pas ces quarante prochaines années, en étant optimiste. Ou bien elle le retrouverait aux urgences une fois de plus, et cette fois il serait trop tard. Elle avait bien trop de questions sans réponses pour passer à côté de ça, tant pis ce que ça pouvait lui en coûter.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte sans prendre le temps de frapper.

- Posez-moi cette veste immédiatement, ordonna-t-elle à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Elle vit son patient tourner un visage agacé vers elle. Elle entra et referma. Ce n'était pas le moment de se donner en spectacle devant la moitié de l'hôpital.

- On m'a expressément fait comprendre que mon départ était souhaité.

- Et vous comptez aller où comme ça ? Vous allez vous faire écraser par un bus. Nous sommes en plein Londres !

- Votre sollicitude serait charmante si vous ne me rappeliez pas que je suis aveugle.

- J'ai d'autre chose à penser que de me montrer charmante, s'énerva-t-elle. Maintenant, vous vous asseyez sur ce lit et vous ne bougez pas de là !

- A moins que vous ne tentiez de m'adopter, je pense que la situation ne va pas changer en quelques heures, dit-il d'un ton froid.

- Taisez-vous. Je finis à 18h, vous ne bougez pas d'ici.

- Vous essayez de m'enlever ? C'est très mal de profiter d'un infirme.

- Très drôle.

Elle sortit en claquant la porte, totalement perdue. Elle resta un moment sans bouger dans le couloir, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle comptait faire à la fin de sa garde. Elle avait encore quelques heures pour y réfléchir après tout ?

**- Jeudi 8 septembre, 18h02 -**

Draco descendait les escaliers, peu désireux de se faire remarquer plus que de raison. Minerva avait été plus que claire sur ce point, il devait agir comme si ne de rien n'était et ne pas attirer l'attention plus que nécessaire. Mais il y avait un monde entre ce que Minerva disait et ce que Mr. Malfoy faisait. On ne perdait pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Alors même s'il n'était pas censé être là, il était quand même venu rendre une petite visite à la jeune fille qui s'était fait agresser.

S'il devait garder à l'œil ses élèves, il aimait autant avoir le plus de cartes en main. Et ne pouvait compter sur le Ministère pour lui transmettre des informations, il était venu les chercher lui-même. La gamine ne s'était pas montrée très utile cependant. Son agresseur portait vraisemblablement un masque, et il espérait que ce n'était qu'une tentative de plaisanterie morbide. Mais les Mangemorts, ça n'a pas un grand sens de l'humour.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, descendant machinalement les marches devant lui quand il se trouva soudain sur la route d'un corps étranger et faillit le percuter. Il tendit deux bras en avant pour éventuellement rattraper l'intrus mais elle se rétablit sans son aide et lui coula un regard surpris.

- Décidément, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, railla le jeune homme.

- Tu es dans _mon_ hôpital.

- Possessive avec ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Coupa Hermione.

- Je me promène en admirant ces escaliers à l'architecture unique.

- Et sinon ?

- Je harcèle le personnel soignant, dit-il en descendant d'une marche et en se penchant vers elle.

- Malfoy ! Tonna-t-elle en s'éloignant.

- Granger ! Imita-t-il avec le même ton indigné.

- Arrête ça tout de suite.

Elle fit un mouvement pour s'écarter et continuer son chemin mais il se déplaça avec elle et la bloqua. Elle le fusilla du regard, visiblement très énervée, mais il adorait ça.

- Tu m'as l'air bien pressée ? Un rendez-vous ?

- J'ai des choses à faire ! Dégage-moi de là.

- Et tu ne veux même plus savoir pourquoi j'étais là ? Décevant.

Il savait que sa curiosité naturelle répondrait d'instinct à l'invitation. Elle stoppa toute tentative d'évasion pendant quelques secondes et le regarda en levant la tête vers lui. Il lui lança un sourire narquois et elle croisa les bras, s'adossant à la rambarde de l'escalier en soupirant.

- Très bien, j'attends.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais te livrer mes secrets les plus intimes comme ça ? Enfin, Granger, tout se mérite ! Bye.

Et sans un autre mot, il s'éloigna d'elle et reprit son chemin, sentant parfaitement le regard indigné qu'elle lui lançait. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour le voir.

**- Jeudi 8 septembre, 18h06 -**

Hermione déboucha au quatrième étage, un peu essoufflée après avoir monté les escaliers à pied. Et surtout très énervée d'être tombée sur Malfoy. Toujours aussi insupportable celui-là ! Elle ne savait pas précisément à quoi il jouait, avec elle surtout. Et elle n'espérait pas précisément l'apprendre un jour. Pour se retrouver sur le tableau de chasse de monsieur ? C'était clairement ce qu'il cherchait, plus elle le repoussait, plus ça l'amusait. Mais elle, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre en jeu futile. Elle n'avait pas envie de se perdre dans une histoire de sexe compliquée, surtout pas maintenant, et surtout pas avec lui. Jamais.

Elle tenta de se calmer un peu et traversa l'étage vers la chambre de Snape. Elle n'avait toujours pas prévu ce qu'elle ferait après ça. Elle avait terminé sa garde, récupéré ses affaires et avait laissé ses dossiers seuls pour une fois. Ses collègues devaient certainement penser qu'elle avait un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, au vue des mines rieuses qu'ils lui avaient lancé. Depuis quand n'était-elle pas partie à l'heure ? Il faudrait peut être qu'elle songe à se trouver une vie, non ?

Elle toqua sommairement et entra. Soudain, son cœur eut un battement un peu plus violent que les autres. La chambre était vide. Les rideaux étaient tirés et les draps refaits. De toute évidence, il n'était plus ici. Il ne l'avait pas attendu. Elle sentit une angoisse sourde lui tomber dessus. Elle aurait dû le retenir. Et surtout, elle aurait dû lui dire que c'était elle. Peut être que ça l'aurait convaincu de rester un peu ? Ou peut être pas. Elle ne savait pas précisément ce qu'elle attendait. D'accord, il lui avait sauvé la vie une fois. Et puis, il avait eu près de six ans pour le regretter. Après tout, elle l'avait laissé se faire lyncher sur la place publique, trainant son nom dans la boue, encore. Alors qu'il lui aurait suffi d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire ce qu'elle savait. Mais elle était faible. Et aujourd'hui encore, elle avait préféré fuir et lui cacher son identité.

Elle se sentit misérable. Pire.

Ce fut la mine défaite qu'elle rebroussa chemin vers la sortie. Elle appuya machinalement sur un bouton, appelant un ascenseur, sans faire attention à ce qui se passait dans le reste du service.

- La ponctualité n'est pas votre fort.

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Il était nonchalamment assis sur un des fauteuils de la zone d'accueil. Il avait un air fantomatique, avec ses bandages sur une peau blanchâtre et les yeux ouverts dans le vide. Elle resta pétrifiée sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Il y avait une seconde, elle se maudissait de l'avoir laissé partir, et maintenant elle en serait presque venue à désirer qu'il ne soit pas là. C'était pitoyable.

- Vu votre manque de réaction, je suppose que vous ne vous attendiez pas à me voir. Navré d'avoir bouleversé vos plans.

Il se leva lentement, sous le regard de la jeune femme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et s'apprêta à s'éloigner. Elle dut faire un effort sur elle-même pour se secouer et chercha en son for intérieur la meilleure manière de réagir.

- Magnifique sortie, très théâtrale. Mais si j'étais vous, je prendrais garde à ne pas aller trop loin, il y a un mur dans cette direction, à dix mètres de vous. C'est difficile d'être aveugle et de réussir ses sorties. Mais vous vous en sortez bien, je vous donne un huit.

- Huit ? Dit-il en se retournant vers elle. C'est plutôt élevé.

- Considérant que si j'étais partie directement après vous, je n'aurais pas vu ce qu'il adviendrait de ce mur et de vous-même.

- C'est à votre tour de donner la réplique désormais. Je peux vous suggérer quelques tirades dramatiques. Ou empathiques au choix.

- Un peu facile. Je vais plutôt opter pour un ton paternaliste, gagner votre confiance et vous convaincre de me suivre.

- De vous suivre ? Dois-je craindre de me faire dépecer dans une ruelle sombre ?

- Prenez plutôt mon bras, dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant lui.

- Je vous préviens, je peux crier en cas d'abus.

- Qui s'en souciera ?

Elle esquissa discrètement un sourire tandis qu'il lui prenait le bras. Ils gardèrent le silence tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'hôpital. Comme à son habitude, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le métro. Cette fois-là, avec son patient kidnappé un peu plus tôt. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, même s'il devait se poser des questions quant à leur situation. Il dut entendre des moldus autour de lui et comprendre. Ils devaient avoir une drôle d'allure à eux deux. Snape portait son habituelle cape noire, même si elle n'avait pas vérifié l'état de ce qu'il y avait en dessous étant donné qu'il s'agissait des vêtements qu'il portait à son arrivée. Hermione ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle était censée faire. Ils descendirent à son arrêt et entrèrent dans la cage d'escalier de son immeuble.

- Vous faites souvent ça ?

- Voler des patients ?

- Ramener des hommes inconnus chez vous.

- Tous les soirs.

- Très convaincant, nota-t-il.

Elle tourna la clef dans la serrure et poussa la porte, entrant la première, son « invité » sur les talons. Il attendit sagement qu'elle referme derrière eux pendant que la jeune femme avait le cerveau en ébullition. Elle venait de ramener Severus Snape chez elle. Bien. Et maintenant ?

- Un médicomage qui habite dans un immeuble moldu ? Inattendu.

- Je suis Guérisseur pour votre information. Et oui, j'aime vivre loin de la magie à certains moments.

- Guérisseur ? Vraiment ?

- Vous voulez voir mon diplôme ? Oh, de toute façon vous ne pouvez pas, railla-t-elle.

- Très drôle. Vous êtes une née-moldue ?

- En quoi est-ce que ça vous intéresse ?

- Vous venez de me ramener chez vous.

- Par charité, uniquement. Et vous dégagerez dès que vous serez en meilleur état.

- Vous me faites visiter ?

Elle s'exécuta, en le conduisant de pièce en pièce. Son salaire plus que correct lui permettait de se payer cet appartement sans problème. Il y avait une cuisine, un grand salon, une salle-de-bain dans le couloir, à côté de la chambre de la jeune femme. Il y avait deux autres chambres plus petites, une située en face de la cuisine à l'entrée, qui servait de chambre d'amis et une autre transformée en bureau et en placard de stockage géant.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini la visite guidée, elle le fit asseoir dans le salon et passa un instant dans la cuisine pour allumer son four. Elle revint vers lui, baguette en main et s'assit sur les genoux en face de lui. Elle fit un petit mouvement de poignée et une petite lumière apparut à la pointe du morceau de bois.

- Vous pouvez voir ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

- _Ça_ quoi ? Je distingue seulement des variations lumineuses.

- Variations lumineuses ? C'est déjà mieux. Je pense que votre cécité n'est que temporaire. Vos blessures ont dû enflammer les nerfs optiques. Je pourrais peut être réduire ça avec une potion.

- Vous espérez me faire avaler quelque chose que vous aurez préparé ? Dit-il avec dédain.

- Si vous préférez rester dans cet état...

Elle baissa sa baguette et se redressa. Hermione s'aperçut qu'il portait toujours sa cape de sorcier et lui proposa de l'enlever. Il se redressa, un peu trop près d'elle à son goût et elle récupéra le lourd tissu noir. Ses habits étaient dans un piètre état. Le même que le soir de son arrivée aux urgences pour être précis. Elle réfléchit rapidement. Elle avait certainement des vêtements à sa taille quelque part, dans la montagne de cartons qui s'entassaient dans le bureau. Elle s'excusa et s'éclipsa, dans la dite pièce. Hermione alluma le plafonnier et posa ses mains sur ses hanches en contemplant la pile de cartons appuyés contre le mur d'en face. Elle avait emballé à la hâte les affaires de ses parents pour vendre leur maison, il y avait quelques années de cela. Et elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de faire un tri et de se débarrasser de certaine chose.

Elle s'approcha et commença à rechercher des inscriptions qu'elle se rappelait avoir fait dessus. Elle repéra un « dad's » et essaya d'extirper la boîte d'une colonne. Elle la fit pivoter, avancer, bouger, tirer, elle s'énerva un peu, et finalement sentit le tout basculer. Elle se retrouva sur les fesses, des cartons éparpillés autour d'elle dans le désordre. Elle pesta en se relevant et ouvrit le responsable sans ménagement. Elle en sortit un tee-shirt noir et un pantalon côtelé.

- Des problèmes, miss ? Déclara une voix moqueuse derrière elle.

- La ferme, bouda-t-elle en lui balançant les affaires au visage.

Il eut le réflexe de les rattraper, avec un air surpris.

- Ne jeter pas des affaires au visage d'un aveugle enfin !

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour vous changer, si ? Se vengea-t-elle.


	4. Entre deux nuits

_NdlA: Voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, notamment la fin qui promet quelques rebondissements... Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui me le font savoir. Je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter cette fois-ci mais je me rattraperais une prochaine. ;) __Bisous à vous~~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 :<strong>

_Music mood : All the world - Fauxliage_

**- Vendredi 9 septembre, 01h35 -**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant d'un coup dans son lit. Elle mit un moment à repositionner les derniers évènements. Elle avait kidnappé Snape, elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit son identité et par-dessus tout, c'était le milieu de la nuit et quelque chose l'avait réveillé. Elle comprit quoi lorsque des coups frappés à la porte de son appartement se réitérèrent. Elle sauta de son lit et enfila une veste en laine sur son pyjama. Qui pouvait bien la réveiller à cette heure-là ?

Elle traversa le couloir vers l'entrée et vit Snape ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'amis au même moment, baguette en main. Elle lui fit abaisser le bras en regardant par le viseur de la porte.

« - Rangez votre baguette, ce sont mes voisins, dit-elle en déverrouillant la serrure. Franck ? Carol ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle alluma le plafonnier du couloir en voyant la mine affolée de ses voisins du dessous et s'écarta en leur faisant signe d'entrer quand elle s'aperçut que Franck portait sa fille enroulée dans une couverture. Hermione vit d'un coin de l'œil que Snape s'approcha d'eux en gardant le silence. Elle fit signe au père d'allonger la petite sur le canapé pendant que sa femme essayait d'expliquer quelque chose à Hermione. Elle lui posa une main sur le bras pour essayer de la calmer.

« - Je suis désolée, dit-elle entre deux soubresauts. Mais elle a une crise d'asthme et son inhalateur ne lui fait rien, et elle a cette fièvre depuis ce matin... Et là... et j'ai appelé les urgences mais ça fait longtemps, et l'ambulance n'arrive pas et...

- Du calme, du calme, je vais voir ça, rassura la jeune femme en se penchant sur la petite fille. Franck vous pouvez me donner le sac noir derrière vous ? Et ensuite, vous pourriez vous asseoir et vous calmer tous les deux. »

Elle se saisit de la sacoche et l'ouvrit pour se saisir d'un stéthoscope. Elle le réchauffa entre ses mains avant de le poser sur la poitrine de la fillette. Sa respiration était sifflante et ses poumons semblaient obstrués. Elle plaça une main sur son front et constata qu'elle était brûlante. Elle se saisit d'un flacon et déballa une seringue.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander sa mère.

- Du solumédrol, ça va l'aider. Elle va mieux respirer. Franck, retournez à l'entrée au cas où ils arriveraient. Ce n'est pas grave, rassura-t-elle. »

Elle lui fit l'injection rapidement et attendit que le père se décide à faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Hermione souleva ensuite la petite fille, la portant jusqu'à la salle-de-bain et fit couler un jet d'eau froide. Elle entendit vaguement la voix de Carol s'inquiéter et elle fut surprise de constater que Snape lui parla, presque rassurant ? Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui dit. La jeune femme laissa la petite fille sous l'eau froide pour faire impérativement baisser sa fièvre. Elle n'ouvrit même pas les yeux, totalement dans les vapes. Elle coupa le jet d'eau rapidement et la sortit en l'enroulant dans une serviette. Elle revint dans le salon et trouva Carol en train de parler avec son patient kidnappé. Elle redonna sa fille à sa mère et partit dans sa chambre pour récupérer un haut propre à enfiler à la petite fille. Elle la changea et constata que sa respiration s'améliorait.

« - La crise est presque passée. Il va falloir surveiller sa fièvre, mais ça devrait aller.

- Je suis vraiment désolée...

- C'est bon, pas de soucis. Vous avez bien fait de venir.

- Oui, mais je suis _vraiment _désolée de vous avoir dérangé... »

Hermione vit le regard qu'elle balaya de Snape à elle et elle comprit soudain ce qu'était en train de se figurer sa voisine. Elle se redressa d'un bond, soudain très mal à l'aise.

« - Oh ! Non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez. C'est un de mes patients. »

Une fois les mots sortis, elle s'aperçut que c'était encore moins convaincant comme explication. Elle rigola nerveusement et accueillit comme une bénédiction les bruits qui montaient dans la cage d'escalier. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et elle leur dit d'entrer sans vérifier. L'équipe de secouristes envahirent alors son salon, accompagné par le père de la petite fille.

« - Bonsoir, commença un grand brun portant un sac médical. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Petite fille de cinq ans, crise d'asthme et forte fièvre. Je lui ai donné 3mg de solumédrol en IVD.

- Heu, attendez ? Vous êtes médecin ?

- Il paraît, oui. Vous en avez mis du temps, nota-t-elle.

- Oh, il y avait une cohue pas possible sur Shuterland avenue, on a eu du mal à se dégager. Apparemment une gamine s'est fait tuer. Ce n'est vraiment pas un bon jour. »

Ils installèrent la petite sur une civière et débarrassèrent le plancher avec les parents. Hermione referma la porte en souriant gentiment à Carol et s'autorisa un long soupir. Elle regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur de la cuisine. Il était presque 3h, dire qu'elle devait se lever dans peu de temps. Elle ne serait jamais en forme pour sa garde. Elle pouvait toujours appeler et dire qu'elle était malade non ? Elle retourna dans le salon et se laissa tomber sans ménagement sur son canapé, étirant ses jambes dans le vide. Elle sentit la présence de Snape dans son dos.

« - Vous êtes _médecin_ aussi ? Dit-il d'une voix lascive.

- Techniquement, je ne suis pas diplômée de médecine. Cependant, la théorie est quasiment la même pour la formation de médicomage, alors je passe une équivalence.

- C'est possible ? Je l'ignorais.

- J'ai arrangé ça avec le ministère. Je serais officiellement médecin dans deux ans, si je valide toutes mes formations. Et c'est beaucoup plus commode comme couverture ici. Mes voisins pensent que je le suis, c'est ce qui est noté sur mon bail.

- Vous aimez sauver les gens, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'essaye. »

Elle comprit le sous-entendu.

« - Si vous voulez savoir, je n'essaye pas de vous _sauver_.

- Et vous essayez de faire quoi, au juste ?

- Je... »

Elle s'arrêta pour chercher ses mots. Elle ferait peut-être bien de tirer les choses au clair dès maintenant et de passer aux aveux.

« - Pas la peine d'avoir cette conversation maintenant, déclara Snape. Je vais me coucher. »

**- Vendredi 9 septembre, 11h48 -**

Hermione bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, à moitié penchée sur le comptoir des urgences, une pile de dossier à examiner. Elle soupira, essayant de chasser sa fatigue. La journée n'était pour le moment pas trop chargée. Elle s'était levée aux aurores, avait bu un rapide café solitaire et était partie avant de croiser Snape. Ça l'aurait fort étonné qu'il ne soit pas réveillé mais il avait dû sentir qu'il valait mieux ne pas se croiser ce matin. Il se doutait de quelque chose c'était clair, il n'était pas stupide, c'était Snape ! Peut-être qu'il savait déjà et qu'il attendait une confession pour se payer sa tête. Peut-être qu'elle avait envie d'attendre encore un peu, histoire de trouver du courage.

« -Excusez-moi, madame ? »

Hermione sursauta, depuis quand est-ce qu'on l'appelait _madame_ ? Elle se retourna pour tomber sur son étudiante. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Melina ! Elle lui lança un regard qui en disant long et attendit qu'elle parle.

« -Il y a quelqu'un qui vous cherche à l'accueil ? Il dit que c'est urgent.

- Qui ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais on m'a dit de vous dire qu'il était _très_ bruyant.

- Et je suis supposée monter pour régler ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on paye un service de sécurité dites-moi ? Et puis vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de jouer mon répondeur ? Aboya-t-elle. »

L'étudiante déguerpit au pas de course, bien que la jeune femme ignore si elle savait vraiment ce qu'était un répondeur. Elle prévint l'équipe qu'elle montait régler un problème et qu'elle revenait dans trois minutes. Qui pouvait bien lui faire l'affront de la déranger en plein milieu de sa garde ? Il fallait que ce soit rudement important ! Et si jamais c'était Snape ? Elle se sentit perdre toute contenance. Il était furieux, avait repris ses esprits et venait la lyncher en place publique ?

Elle se figea sur place en sortant de l'ascenseur. Pas_ lui_.

Il lui envoya un sourire parfait et s'approcha d'elle. La jeune femme vit la standardiste lui lancer un regard noir, visiblement il avait été très malpoli avec elle.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle sans ménagement.

- Quel accueil !

- Tu ne peux pas agresser le personnel pour m'obliger à monter ! Je travaille _moi_.

- Oh, Granger, tu me brises le cœur.

- Ta gueule. Dégage. »

Elle lui tourna soudain le dos, signifiant que l'affaire était close.

« - Hermione Jane Granger ! Commença-t-il, d'une voix _très_ forte. »

La moitié du rez-de-chaussée se retourna vers eux. La jeune femme sentit ses joues rougirent directement. Cet imbécile blond lui rendait la vie impossible. Elle se figea, en fulminant, et le poignarda une centaine de fois du regard. Mais il avait ce qu'il voulait, elle l'écoutait et elle avait renoncé à partir. Alors Malfoy continua.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ?

- Je ne sortirais pas avec toi, Malfoy.

- Alors déjeune avec moi.

- Non.

- Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous.

- C'est pareil. Pourquoi je déjeunerais avec toi ? Et puis je n'ai pas le temps !

- Hermione. »

Soudain, le ton sérieux qu'il employa la força à le regarder directement. Elle vit qu'il ne plaisantait plus du tout et il avait enlevé son air arrogant et insupportable. Il avait juste l'air... normal ?

« - Quoi ? S'entendit-elle demander.

- Je sais que je suis le dernier des cons à tes yeux, et il y a sûrement maintes raisons. Mais tu es la dernière personne avec qui j'ai des liens, alors j'aimerais vraiment qu'on soit des amis.

- Je n'ai rien contre le fait d'être amis avec toi, si seulement tu n'étais pas toi. Je te connais par cœur, je t'ai vu faire des centaines de fois. À la première occasion, tu vas coucher avec moi, et ensuite tu te comporteras comme un bâtard.

- Alors, on peut coucher ensemble directement pour gagner du temps.

- Malfoy ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Désolé... Écoute, Granger, ce n'est peut-être pas facile à croire, mais je ne me paye pas ta tête. Présentement, j'essaye vraiment de faire les choses bien. Et j'aimerais vraiment que tu me laisses une chance, une toute petite.

- Non. Je n'ai pas envie de m'amocher plus que nécessaire. Maintenant, excuse-moi mais j'ai des patients à voir. Et ne reviens plus faire ce cirque par ici. »

**- Vendredi 9 septembre, 18h52 –**

Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées en signant le dossier de sortie de la gamine qui s'était fait agressée par un malade. Ses parents étaient venus la chercher sans tarder, et ils étaient prêts à partir aussitôt que les employés du Ministère auraient fini de se succéder à son chevet.

Elle avait dû répéter une bonne centaine de fois sa version de l'histoire, d'abord à des Aurors, puis à un tas d'autres personnes. Visiblement, le Ministère prenait cette histoire très au sérieux, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Hermione. En général, lorsque le Ministère prenait quelque chose au sérieux, c'était qu'il savait à quoi il avait à faire… ou bien qu'il était impliqué dans la chose.

La jeune femme déposa le dossier entre les mains d'un infirmier et retourna voir le tableau de triage de l'entrée. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre en charge un autre patient lorsqu'on lui annonça l'arrivé d'une équipe de secours. Elle chercha des yeux son étudiante mais celle-ci devait être occupé ailleurs car elle ne se trouvait pas dans les parages. A la place, Hermione en interpella un de son collègue Anddle et demanda aux garçons de lui rappeler son nom.

« - Cedric Dolme, madame.

- Bien, viens avec moi Dolme, on va réceptionner une équipe qui arrive. »

Ils sortirent tous les deux sur l'espace de transplanage et attendirent quelques instants. Les secouristes ne furent pas long. Aussitôt, Hermione reconnut la jeune femme, il s'agissait de Lisa Wilde, celle-là même qui lui avait apporté un Severus en morceaux.

Cette fois, ils portaient un homme, probablement d'une vingtaine d'année, et n'avaient même pas pris le temps d'utiliser un brancard pour le transporter. Hermione fronça les yeux, décelant un manque de rigueur qui l'alarma. Il devait y avoir eu une urgence… Elle s'approcha des deux médicomages.

« - Jeune homme trouvé inconscient à l'arrivée, entonna Lisa, grosse plaie hémorragique à l'abdomen, pas de réflexe, pas de constantes, multiples fractures suspectées –.

- Et vous le transporter comme un sac de farine ?, s'alarma Hermione.

- C'est-à-dire qu'on n'a pas eu le temps…

- C'est-à-dire qu'on a failli se faire tuer ! coupa son partenaire en déposa le garçon sur un brancard.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Hermione en transportant le blesser en salle de soins.

- On a failli se faire descendre par un malade ! aboya le secouriste, visiblement choqué.

- Ok, on en reparlera plus tard, trancha la jeune femme en se concentrant sur son patient. Dolme vient ici et rend-toi utile ! Et que quelqu'un aille chercher le Dr. Milton ! »

**- Vendredi 9 septembre, 19h46 –**

« - Heure du décès, 19h46, annonça Jane Milton en regardant l'horloge. »

Hermione serra les mâchoires et retira ses gants sales. Malgré tous leurs efforts, ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour réanimer l'inconnu transporté par les secouristes. Ses blessures étaient trop graves, et il avait visiblement subi une fracture du crâne et de nombreuses cervicales. La jeune femme se demandait quel genre de violence pouvait conduire quelqu'un à frapper ainsi. Elle voyait beaucoup de choses aux urgences, et pour la plupart pas très jolie, mais elle se sentait toujours nauséeuse après avoir eu à faire à des assassinats de la sorte. Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs…

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de pause et laissa sa collègue se charger de la suite. Les deux médicomages avaient été consignés dans la salle de repos du personnel et on attendait une autre équipe d'Aurors pour venir les interroger. D'après les premiers indices qu'ils avaient pu fournir, il semblait évidement qu'ils avaient eu à faire à la même personne que celle qui avait agressé Greg et Jenny, la veille. Ce qui inquiétait passablement Hermione… Un tueur en série ?

Elle poussa la porte et interrompit une discussion entre Lisa et son partenaire. Tous les deux se tournèrent vers elle, et lui demandèrent des nouvelles de la victime. Elle hocha négativement la tête et tira une chaise jusqu'à elle à côté d'eux.

« - On va chercher son identité pour avertir ses proches, expliqua-t-elle.

- Bon sang, souffla Lisa.

- Vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Hermione timidement.

- On nous a appelé depuis une maison, pas loin de Honeyducks. Les habitants ont entendus du raffut dehors et ils ont vu deux silhouettes se battre. Lorsqu'on est arrivé, il n'y avait plus personne, juste un corps au milieu du chemin. On pensait que les Aurors étaient déjà en route et qu'on n'avait pas grande chose à craindre. On s'est approché du garçon et quand j'ai voulu commencé à le soigner, on a reçu un sort en pleine face ! dit-elle en levant les bras.

- Enfin, on ne l'a pas vraiment reçu, corrigea son partenaire, sinon on ne serait plus là pour en parler…

- C'est vrai, confirma Lisa, et tout ça parce que Tobby à des réflexes de défenses plus affutés que les miens ! Du coup, j'ai attrapé le blessé et on a transplané en urgence jusqu'ici. On ne pouvait pas vraiment prendre le temps de réfléchir… Celui qui a fait ça voulait vraiment le voir mort, et nous avec si ça pouvait aider…

- Je comprends, déclara Hermione. De toute façon, on n'aurait pas pu le sauver, je suis presque certaine qu'il était déjà mort quand vous êtes arrivés.

- Peut-être, marmonna le dénommé Tobby. »

Hermione se leva et lissa sa robe verte d'un pli de main.

« - J'espère que les Aurors mettrons la main rapidement sur le détraqué qui se balade. Je dois vous laisser, j'ai fini ma garde et je dois remplir quelques dossiers avant de partir. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et se replongèrent dans leurs pensées tandis que la jeune femme sortait, des idées tourbillonnantes dans son esprit. Elle se rendit directement à l'accueil et demanda à quelqu'un si Jenny était déjà sortie. On lui apprit que oui, ses parents l'avaient emmenée un peu plus tôt. Hermione renonça à lui l'idée d'aller la voir et déposa ses dossiers signés sur une partie de l'accueil. Elle verrait le reste plus tard. Pour l'instant, l'anxiété qu'elle avait chassée pour une partie de la journée venait la retrouver à vitesse grand V. Elle allait devoir rentrer chez elle, et elle ne se trouverait pas seule. Que faire ? Que dire ?

Elle s'était mise dans cette situation comme une grande fille, et elle devait l'assumer comme tel. En outre, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. Elle commençait à se convaincre qu'elle devait avouer la vérité à Snape et lui demander pardon pour certaines choses. Et l'accabler de questions de manière diplomatique. Mais surtout arrêter de se cacher, c'était puéril… Et il ne le méritait pas.

La jeune femme sortit dans la rue par la porte principale, contente de se retrouver en plein milieu de la foule londonienne, en plein anonymat également… Elle ne se dirigea pas directement vers le métro mais fit un détour par un restaurant qu'elle aimait bien, deux rues à côtés, et acheta deux portions de riz au curry, accompagné de brochettes de poulets marinés. Serrant son petit paquet entre ses bras, elle entreprit de retourner chez elle aussi vite que possible pour ne rien laisser refroidir. Mais elle n'était pas très loin et le trajet se déroula sans incident. Elle dut quelque peu jongler avec ses clefs pour réussir à attraper la serrure, les bras encombrés par leur repas et poussa la porte.

Sur le coup, elle crut que l'appartement était vide. Elle n'entendait rien qui puisse trahir la présence de quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Est-ce que Snape avait mis les voiles pendant son absence ? Elle se rua à l'intérieur et referma la porte. Mais elle se tranquillisa soudain en voyait de la lumière provenir du salon. La jeune femme déposa son paquet sur le comptoir central de la cuisine en jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce adjacente. Il n'avait pas disparu.

Snape était debout près de la bibliothèque, la main sur la reliure d'un livre et il lui tournait le dos. Elle s'approcha silencieusement en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire.

« - Vous êtes une ancienne élève de Poudlard ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- Pourquoi vous me demandez cela ? improvisa Hermione.

- Vous avez des ouvrages intéressants.

- Comment est-ce que vous –

- _Les Potions de grands pouvoirs, _dit-il, la main sur le dos du livre. »

Elle le vit déplacer ses doigts sur la droite et passer à la couverture suivante, suivre son contour, parcourir sa hauteur et la gravure imprimé dans le cuir.

« - _Précis de botaniques descriptives pour usage de potions_, continua-t-il, suivi de _Des Grandes Noirceurs de la __magie. _Un classement sans doute intéressant… »

La jeune femme sentit la contradiction entre sa fascination quant à sa capacité de reconnaitre les livres sans pouvoir en lire le titre, et son inquiétude quant au ton qu'il venait d'employer dans sa dernière phrase. Il semblait vouloir en venir quelque part… Hermione se rappelait parfaitement le jour où il l'avait coincé en l'accusant de lui avoir volé des ingrédients dans la réserve, dans le but de préparer une potion de polynectar, potion qui se trouvait justement dans le livre intitulé_ Les Potions de grands pouvoirs. _Mais elle était sans doute paranoïaque, non ?

« - Vous vous intéressez aux forces obscures ? J'ai noté plusieurs ouvrages qui parlent de ça dans vos rayonnages.

- Je me tiens informée, répondit prudemment Hermione. Histoire de pouvoir se défendre convenablement. Bien entendu, leur utilité première est un peu dépassée depuis la fin de la guerre…

- Vous devez voir beaucoup de choses atroces dans votre métier, je suppose que cela n'aide pas à se sentir en sécurité dans le monde magique. N'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, concéda-t-elle. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il valait mieux être bien préparé.

- Une pensée tout à fait correcte… »

Elle n'aimait pas l'intonation qui trainait sur la fin de sa phrase. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Lui faire cracher le fin fond de sa pensée sous la menace ? Alors qu'elle était la première à se jouer de lui… Elle respira calmement, essayant de rassembler son courage.

« - Vous avez faim ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus avenant. Vous aimez le curry ?

- Votre timbre de voix a changé… Vous êtes inquiète ? Je vous alarme peut être ?

- Non, j'ai eu une dure journée, expliqua-t-elle. Venez vous assoir dans la cuisine avec moi. »

Le ton poli qu'elle s'était forcée à employer portait ses fruits. Il se tut et lui embottât le pas alors qu'elle revenait dans la cuisine et sortait de quoi dresser la table. Elle lui passa des assiettes, désireuse de l'inclure dans l'action pour ne pas avoir trop l'air de le prendre à charge et ils échangèrent quelques paroles sans intérêt sur sa garde à l'hôpital. Elle mit soigneusement de côté certains détails. Lorsque tout fut prêt, elle s'assit en face de lui et ils s'attaquèrent au repas.

Tout en mangeant, elle le fixa sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle était en quelque sorte fascinée par la présence qui se dégageait de lui. Il dut se rendre compte qu'elle le dévisageait, même sans le voir, car il fronça les sourcils. Du moins, elle distingua une pliure à travers les bandages du haut de son visage. La jeune fille avait des tas de choses en tête à cette minute… Mais le plus important, comment allait-elle amener le sujet ? Est-ce qu'il n'allait pas se jeter furieusement sur elle pour tenter de l'étrangler ? Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir avant de se confesser de toute façon.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, elle débarrassa et laissa la vaisselle dans l'évier avec un sort de nettoyage. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon sans un mot et Hermione alla chercher des bandages propres dans sa pharmacie personnelle, dans la salle de bain. Elle revint jusqu'au salon et s'assit à côté de Snape sur le canapé, lui demandant de se tourner vers elle pour changer ses linges.

« - Est-ce que votre vue s'améliore ? demanda-t-elle en agitant sa baguette devant lui, ayant défait tous les pansements.

- Peut-être un peu moins noire qu'avant, mais je ne pourrais pas en jurer.

- Je vais vous préparer une potion d'acuité, déclara-t-elle en réfléchissant. Vos plaies guérissent bien, mais il y aura une grande cicatrice sur le côté de votre visage.

- Cela n'a pas grande importance… »

Hermione se tut, ne sachant que dire. Elle examina son visage à la lueur de la lampe derrière elle. L'ambiance tamisée de son salon donnait un relief particulier à son visage… Il fixait un point indéfini derrière son épaule, les yeux dans le vague.

« - Je voudrais vous dire quelque chose, commença-t-elle.

- Je vous écoute… »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à tout lui avouer. Soudain, son téléphone sonna et elle sursauta violemment, peu habituée à recevoir des coups de fils. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure-là ? Elle s'excusa et se leva pour aller répondre. Elle avait un combiné mural accroché dans le couloir de l'entrée à quelques pas. Lorsqu'elle décrocha, elle entendit un vague silence à l'autre bout.

« - Allo ? répéta-t-elle, agacée.

- Granger ? s'enquit une voix distante à l'autre bout.

- Oui ? … Malfoy ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

- Bon sang, ce que je déteste ces trucs moldus !

- Mais… pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

- Tu sais ce que j'ai dû faire pour avoir ce numéro ? Bref, il faut que je te parle.

- Tu me parles, présentement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je t'appelle, enfin ! Bien sûr que je te parle, je ne suis pas idiot. Je ne pouvais pas t'envoyer de hiboux, c'était fort peu discret.

- Tu penses que me téléphoner c'est mieux ?

- Mais enfin, c'est ça qui est génial ! Personne ne pensera que j'ai utilisé ce truc !

- Et tout ça pour me dire… ?

- J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais foutue dans de sales draps, encore…

- Je ne comprends pas… commenta Hermione.

- Pour une fois ! Tu vas certainement recevoir une visite pas très agréable sous peu, à héberger des clandestins chez toi… »

Le ton de Malfoy n'était plus du tout léger. Hermione pâlit.

« - Quoi… balbutia-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris, mais tu vas avoir des problèmes monumentaux. Le Ministère dépêche des gens pour l'intercepter en ce moment même.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… tenta-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, oui, tu aurais peut-être dû y penser avant de crier sur tous les toits, que tu avais récupéré le fantôme de Snape.

- Mais je n'ai jamais… »

Elle s'interrompit soudain, se maudissant. Elle l'avait dit à quelqu'un. Elle avait dit à Lisa Wilde l'identité de son patient lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, sous le coup de l'émotion. Lisa Wilde qui venait de se faire interroger par des Aurors suite à leur agression par l'assassin de ce garçon…

« - Oh, merde…

- Exactement, Granger ! Maintenant, si j'ai un conseil à te donner : éteint cette chose, fait disparaitre Snape et trouve-toi une version convaincante à raconter si tu ne veux pas finir à Azkaban.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Mais je –.

- C'est assez urgent ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, Hermione comprit qu'il venait de raccrocher. Elle resta un moment, pantelante, le combiné à la main, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Elle réalisait à peine les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir. Elle n'avait pas du tout réfléchit à cet optique là… Et il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution avant que le Ministère ne vienne défoncer sa porte d'entrée sans politesse.


	5. Echappée belle

_NdlA: Bonsoir tout le monde! Et voilà le chapitre 5, il reprend directement à la fin du précèdent, pour me faire pardonner de cette coupure intempestive. Mais il faut bien que je vous donne envie de lire la suite, hein? :p Il est peut être un peu plus léger que les autres, enfin vous verrez. Je suis actuellement en train de finir d'écrire le chap7 (et oui j'avance lentement je sais) et je me rends compte que l'histoire devient de plus en plus noire. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas comme si n'étiez pas prévenus avec ma super introduction qui donne envie de se pendre. ^^' Merci pour vos reviews, j'essaye le plus possible de vous répondre en mp quand cela s'impose, mais j'en profite quand même pour vous faire un remerciement général (et je suis contente de relire certaines personnes qui me suivent encore!). J'adore rentrer et lire les commentaires que vous avez laissés! Bref, bref, quoi de neuf? Je crains que ce chapitre aussi ne se termine sur un suspense un peu machiavélique, mais vous aurez bientôt le reste. Bonne lecture ;) _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

**- Vendredi 9 septembre, 22h09 –**

« - Bonsoir, Carol, on peut entrer un moment ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire forcé. »

Ok, son plan était totalement stupide, mais sincèrement elle n'avait pas d'autres idées. Dans l'urgence de la situation, elle faisait au plus pressé, elle aurait le temps de peaufiner les détails plus tard. Enfin, elle l'espérait…

Malgré l'heure tardive, l'air anormale de la jeune femme et celui peu reluisant de son compagnon, Carol s'écarta de la porte et les invita à entrer. Lorsqu'elle eut refermé, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Son cerveau était en ébullition. Carol les fixait tous deux, incertaine de la suite.

« - Je peux vous proposer quelque chose à boire ? avança-t-elle.

- Non, déclina Hermione, un peu trop vivement. Je suis désolée… »

Elle se tordit nerveusement les mains.

« - Franck n'est pas là ?

- Si, il est dans le salon. La petite dort, tu voulais le voir ?

- En fait, ça va te paraitre très compliqué… et très déplacé, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour tout expliquer. Est-ce qu'il serait juste possible que mon ami reste chez vous un petit moment, peut-être même cette nuit ? Je… Disons que j'attends de la visite, pas franchement courtoise et…

- Tu as des problèmes ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Non ! Enfin, si. Enfin, pas vraiment… Ecoutez, dit-elle en respirant calmement, lançant un regard à Franck qui venait d'apparaitre dans l'entrée, la dernière chose qu'il faudrait au monde c'est que quelqu'un trouve ce monsieur chez moi ce soir. Et je n'ai pas le temps de penser à autre chose, est-ce que ça vous ennuie de l'héberger ? Je ne vous le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas vraiment important… »

Carol lança un regard à son mari, qui celui-ci haussa les épaules sans être certain de bien comprendre la situation. Finalement, il reprit la parole.

« - On a une chambre d'ami, dit-il en hochant la tête. Tu peux rester aussi si tu veux… Tu es certaine que ça va ? Tu veux qu'on appelle la police ?

- Non ! s'inquiéta Hermione. Surtout pas ! Je vais remonter chez moi et régler quelques trucs, c'est vraiment gentil. »

Un silence tendu s'installa. Carol fit un signe de tête à son mari et ils s'éclipsèrent dans une autre pièce, faisant mine d'aller préparer du café. Hermione se retrouva en tête à tête avec son patient volé et aveugle, poursuivi par le Ministère et caché chez ses voisins. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup, même pour elle… Elle s'efforça de garder son calme.

« - Je suis vraiment désolée, déclara-t-elle, je n'avais pas pensé…

- Vous saviez qui j'étais depuis le début ? demanda-t-il sans intonation.

- Heu… oui, c'est exact.

- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez ramené chez vous ?

- Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de parler de ça, il faut que je remonte chez moi. »

Elle fit mine de tourner les talons pour partir mais il lui attrapa le bras au vol et la retint fermement. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à tant de force et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Il la dévisageait, pourtant, elle était certaine qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

« - Et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu ? Me cacher pour le restant de vos jours ?

- Je ne sais pas ! se défendit-elle. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser !

- Pourtant vous faites ça bien, d'habitude, réfléchir. Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez m'aider ?

- Franchement, je ne vois pas l'urgence de cette discussion à cet instant, alors que des gens du Ministère sont en route pour perquisitionner mon appartement ! Alors soyez gentils, lâchez-moi, taisez-vous et soyez aimable avec mes voisins ! s'énerva-t-elle. »

Elle reprit son souffle après sa tirade, et aurait presque juré voir un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres. Mais il ne dit rien et lui lâcha le bras. Elle ne trouva rien à ajouter non plus et se dépêcha de claquer la porte pour remonter chez elle et faire bonne mesure.

**- Samedi 10 septembre, 08h31 –**

Hermione hésita à frapper. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise vue l'heure matinale pour un samedi matin de réveiller ses voisins. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait tellement mal dormi qu'il lui semblait qu'elle était debout depuis des heures, et elle était inquiète de savoir Snape ailleurs que chez elle. Comment c'était passé la nuit ? S'il y avait eu le moindre incident, elle s'en serait grandement voulu… Plus elle avait réfléchi à la situation, plus elle l'avait trouvé absurde. Sans compter l'énorme stress qu'elle avait subi à mesure que son appartement était dépecé pour y trouver un homme qui n'était que quelques mètres plus loin…

N'y tenant plus, elle passa outre la politesse et frappa trois coups contre la porte. Il fallut un moment pour qu'elle entende des bruits de l'autre côté et en conclure que quelqu'un venait lui ouvrir. Lorsque la porte pivota, elle dut baisser le regard pour tomber sur Lucy, la fille de ses voisins, qui lui souriait de toute ses dents, vêtue d'un pyjama avec des motifs de souris.

« - Bonjour ! déclara gaiement la petite.

- Bonjour Lucy, sourit Hermione, bien moins convaincante. Je peux entrer ? Tes parents sont debout ?

- Non, pas encore, dit-elle en laissant passer Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas très bien d'ouvrir à des gens quand tu n'es pas avec des adultes, expliqua Hermione avec un peu trop de sérieux, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Mais non, c'est bon, expliqua la fillette, il y a Sirus.

- Qui ça ? questionna Hermione en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Moi, trancha une voix agacée. _Se-ve-rus _!

- Mais c'est ce que j'ai dit ! protesta Lucy. »

Hermione faillit rire mais se retint de justesse devant l'air morose de Snape.

« - Et puis tu ne fais pas bien ! tempêta la gamine en lui arrachant un fouet des mains.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Hermione, perplexe devant la scène.

- Des crêpes, dit Lucy en haussant les épaules. On fait toujours des crêpes le samedi avec maman, mais elle sait mieux faire, elle !

- Je crois que Severus n'a pas l'habitude de faire ça, répondit posément Hermione pour calmer la réplique cinglante qui allait venir. En plus il s'est blessé et il n'y voit plus pour le moment, ce n'est pas très pratique tu sais… »

La fillette lança un regard suspicieux à son aide-cuisinier et revint à sa cible principale, un saladier rempli d'une pâte plus ou moins homogène. Hermione en profita pour s'approcher discrètement de sa cible et lui glisser quelques mots à demi-voix.

« - Est-ce que ça a été ? Je veux dire, à part les crêpes…

- Parfaitement.

- Vous m'en voulez ? s'inquiéta-t-elle face à son ton.

- Ce n'est pas le lieu pour avoir cette discussion je crois. »

L'effet fut immédiat sur Hermione que ne sut quoi répondre et se sentit blessée malgré elle. Heureusement l'arrivée de Carol dans la pièce lui offrit une parfaite diversion pour pouvoir faire bonne figure. Elle salua sa voisine et la remercia d'avoir hébergé son visiteur, lui assurant maintes fois que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Même si cette dernière ne semblait pas des plus convaincues.

« - Tu veux déjeuner avec nous ? proposa-t-elle.

- Non, on ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je pense que…

- Non ! protesta Lucy. Il faut que Sivus mange des crêpes, il m'a aidé à les faire.

- Se-ve-RUS, incendia-t-il la petite fille.

- Tais-toi, tu as un nom compliqué ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Lucy ! On ne parle pas sur ce ton aux gens, intervint sa mère, indignée.

- Je suis désolée Lucy, insista Hermione gentiment, mais il faut vraiment qu'on parte.

- Non ! S'il-te-plait… »

Contre toute attente, et sous le regard ébahi d'Hermione, la petite blonde sauta du tabouret sur lequel elle avait grimpée pour atteindre la hauteur du comptoir et attrapa le bas de la manche du pull que portait Snape. Elle tira dessus jusqu'à ce que celui-ci consente à se baisser à sa hauteur et lui chuchota quelque chose que la jeune femme ne put pas entendre. Elle fronça les sourcils, les poings sur les hanches, se demandant si elle devait rire ou pleurer devant la scène.

Finalement, Snape se redressa en soupirant et posa une main sur le sommet de la tête de Lucy, plus comme il l'aurait fait avec un hibou qu'avec un enfant d'ailleurs…

« - Miss, je vous propose de rester pour le déjeuner, soupira-t-il à son attention.

- Oui, voilà, comme ça tu pourras manger des crêtes aussi, Hermione ! chantonna Lucy. »

Hermione sentit un picotement dans sa nuque et se figea net. Snape n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, son expression était parfaitement égale. La jeune femme se sentit soudain envahir par un tas d'émotions contraires. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas penser à ce genre de détail plus tôt ? C'était inévitable que quelqu'un finisse par l'appeler par son prénom devant lui, et c'était un pur miracle que ça n'ait pas eu lieu plus tôt. Elle se maudit pour sa propre bêtise.

C'était un prénom pour le moins atypique, quelle était la probabilité qu'une autre Hermione recueille son ancien professeur ? Maintenant il savait parfaitement qui elle était, et il allait la haïr pour s'être moquer de lui de la sorte. Que croyait-elle ? Qu'elle pourrait lui cacher la vérité indéfiniment ? Il donnait fabuleusement le change en outre, rien n'aurait pu indiquer qu'il était affecté par une quelconque émotion. Il continuait même de parler avec Lucy.

« -Hermione ? répéta Carol. Ça ne va pas ? Tu es toute pâle… »

Incapable d'articuler la moindre réponse, la jeune femme tourna simplement les talons et courut se réfugier dans son appartement. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et traversa le couloir de l'entrée d'une traite. Elle entra dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur le sol, adossée au matelas de son lit qui gisait sur un côté du sommier, résultat de la fouille du Ministère.

La tête contre les genoux, Hermione se sentait atrocement mal, elle avait envie de vomir et luttait pour essayer de ne pas pleurer. Mais elle finit par renoncer et éclata en sanglots, seule au milieu de son appartement éventré.

**- Samedi 10 septembre, 09h46 –**

Elle entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle saisit par instinct sa baguette qu'elle avait glissée dans sa boite droite, puisqu'elle avait enfilé une jupe ce matin. Mais aussitôt après, elle reconnut la démarche et la voix qui laissa échapper un juron en se cognant dans un meuble déplacé par l'inquisition. Elle se demanda alors si elle n'aurait pas préféré avoir à faire à un potentiel agresseur.

« - Vous auriez dû rester pour avoir le plaisir de goûter cette nourriture indéfinie, c'était passablement atroce. »

Elle releva brusquement la tête vers Snape qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de sa porte de chambre, le regard dans le vide, loin au-dessus d'elle. Ses bras pendaient négligemment le long de son corps, mais pendant une seconde, elle vit sa main droite trembler légèrement. Elle scruta son visage, à moitié couvert de bandages.

« - Vous saviez que c'était moi… comprit-elle.

- Pour qui me prenez-vous ? nota-t-il avec un certain dédain.

- Et vous n'avez rien dit ?

- Je vous retourne le compliment. »

Elle se tut, ne sachant que répondre. Hermione sentit une pointe de colère s'immiscer en elle.

« - Je voulais... J'espérais vous empêcher de disparaitre.

- Je n'ai rien à faire ici. L'état de votre appartement semble me donner raison.

- J'ai commis des erreurs par le passé, mais ça peut changer… On peut –.

- On peut quoi ? coupa-t-il. On ne peut rien du tout, il n'y a rien à changer.

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, bondit Hermione en se redressant. Si les gens savaient, pour tout le reste, et puis on pourrait –.

- Toujours aussi infatigable ! N'êtes-vous donc jamais lassé de vouloir régler les problèmes des autres ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis entré dans votre jeu, c'était une erreur. Je n'aurais pas dû atterrir dans votre hôpital, je n'aurais pas dû même survivre…

- Taisez-vous ! hurla-t-elle en le poussa de ses deux mains. »

Il reprit l'équilibre quelques centimètres en arrière, choqué par son éclat. A vrai dire, Hermione elle-même était choquée par sa réaction. Elle resta les bras dans le vide, suspendus en l'air pendant quelques instants.

« - J'ai vu assez de gens mourir… souffla-t-elle. »

**- Samedi 10 septembre, 17h07 –**

Draco Malfoy faisait distraitement tourner une pièce d'échec entre ses doigts, penché sur son bureau, tandis qu'il lisait une lettre qu'on venait de lui envoyer. Il avait suivi de près l'actualité récente mais à son grand soulagement aucun éclat concernant Snape ou Granger n'avait été annoncé. Bien sûr, il aurait été envisageable que le Ministère veuille garder l'affaire sous silence quelques temps, mais d'après ses – très – fiables renseignements il n'en était rien. Il soupira une énième fois. Dans quoi cette idiote s'était-elle fourrée ? Et la question qui le taraudait le plus, d'où sortait Snape ?

Il relut les dernières phrases manuscrites sur le parchemin, essayant de se concentrer un peu plus que lors de sa première lecture.

« _S'il vous sied de passer quelques heures en ma compagnie, j'aimerais discuter de l'affaire de gardiennage qui nous occupe tous les deux. Vous savez où me trouvez. _

_Cordialement, L.B._ »

Lui siérait-il de passer un désagréable moment en tête à tête avec une créature venimeuse ? Draco était convaincu que non. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas ignorer cette invitation sous peine de vexer quelques egos sensibles. Il soupira, attrapa un parchemin et écrivit à la hâte une réponse qu'il allait s'empresser d'envoyer.

« _J'ai quelques affaires à mettre en ordre avant toute chose. Je passerais vous voir dans la soirée, ne m'attendez pas de bonne heure. D.M._ »

Tout à fait impersonnel à souhait.

Tandis que le hibou de Draco emportait la réponse vers son destinataire, le jeune homme attrapa une pochette dans le tiroir central de son bureau et en sortit un petit paquet de feuilles reliées. Il verrouilla la pièce d'un sortilège pour être certain que personne ne le dérange et commença la lecture des informations dont il n'était pas censé être en présence. Mais Draco avait appris à ne faire confiance à personne, si ce n'était à son sens d'alerte.

Il commença sa lecture.

_« Lux Jillian Black, mère biologique : Jena Black – fille de Lucretia Black –, père : non communiqué. Groupe sanguin : A-. Diplômée de Durmstrang. Major en Potions et Capacités Magiques de Combat. Membre du club de Quidditch de l'Université de Vatneyri, Iceland. A passé deux années universitaires à Salem. A travaillé au sein des forces d'Opérations et de Coordinations Magiques Internationales (OCMI), département de sureté magique, poste non communiqué, durée non communiquée. Présence avérée sur plusieurs opérations à Moscou. Retour en Angleterre officiellement enregistré depuis cinq ans. A travaillé au sein de l'école de sorcellerie Pourdlard, poste Professeur de Potions, durée encore actuel. Relations surveillées, domiciliée à temps partielle à Pourdlard. Suspectée d'avoir aidé certains opposants du Ministère durant la Guerre. Aucune preuve avérée à ce jour. Considérée comme dangereuse. »_

« - Intéressant…, commenta le jeune homme au fil de sa lecture. »

Cela faisait de Miss Black sa cousine à un millième degré, ou quelque chose comme ça. Draco n'était pas très calé généalogie. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas l'information qui l'intéressait en priorité… La demoiselle était donc rangée dans la catégorie « dangereuse » dans les bureaux du Ministère. En soi, ce n'était pas une révélation si on considérait que lui aussi ne devait pas être très apprécié. Mais, quelque chose lui disait qu'il serait sage de ne pas se la mettre à dos, ou du moins, de ne pas lui tourner le dos trop longtemps…

**- Samedi 10 septembre, 19h34 –**

Severus était assis sur un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient dans le salon d'Hermione. Ils avaient redressé quelques meubles et écarté du pied le plus gros des objets qui jonchaient le sol. Il faudrait du temps pour tout remettre en état, les inquisiteurs n'y étaient pas allés de mains mortes pour fouiller le domicile, mais ils avaient d'autres choses à penser. Il sentait sa présence à côté de lui. Cependant, pas trop près. Elle était assise en tailleur sur le sol, le dos contre le coin opposé du même fauteuil.

Cela faisait un grand moment qu'aucun d'eux n'avait parlé. Il voulait la laisser s'expliquer, mais il avait réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à expliquer. Elle avait agi par impulsion lorsqu'elle l'avait vu. Et surement aussi par pitié. C'était Granger après tout, il fallait toujours qu'elle essaye d'aider tout le monde. Même lui. Même si cette idée le révulsait.

Au début, il avait eu un doute. Est-ce vraiment elle ? Mais sa façon de parler, et surtout sa façon de se déplacer, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il avait voulu voir ce qu'elle ferait, combien de temps cela prendrait avant que quelqu'un ne la démasque. Et surtout comment elle réagirait. Mais elle ne réagissait pas du tout comme il fallait ! Ils avaient passé la moitié de l'après-midi à se hurler mutuellement dessous. A présent, Hermione était lassée et abattue. Et Severus était fatigué d'être lui-même. Il s'était laissé rattraper par son petit jeu malsain.

Il sentit sa main s'engourdir et serra le poing pour dissiper la sensation. Il était plongé dans un abîme sans lumière, mais cette solitude lui allait. En outre, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour reconnaitre certaine chose. Et d'autres pensées voyageaient beaucoup plus facilement en lui. Le rythme de sa respiration, son hésitation, son angoisse, son indécision. Toutes les émotions d'Hermione étaient aussi claires qu'en plein jour…

« - Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. »

Snape sentit quelque chose s'insinuer en lui, sans qu'il ne puisse savoir quoi. Elle aurait aimé que quelqu'un la rassure, c'était certain. Mais il n'était pas cette personne.

« - Vous n'allez rien faire. Je vais partir.

- Non.

- Je ne vous demande pas votre permission. »

Elle se tut un moment.

« - Où étiez-vous pendant toute ces années ?

- En Russie, répondit-il.

- Je vois. Qu'y avez-vous fait ?

- Il y avait une grosse communauté de mages noires. J'ai fait ce que je sais le mieux faire. »

Nouveau silence.

« - Comment avez-vous été blessé ?

- J'avais des affaires à traiter non loin de Londres. Mais il semblerait que je me sois trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Le Ministère avait planifié une purge pour une planque connue de certains opposants.

- Il y a eu beaucoup de blessés qui sont arrivés aux urgences. Un grand nombre n'a pas survécu, l'affrontement a dû être violent… Vous avez eu de la chance.

- Tout dépend du point de vue, commenta-t-il.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu en Angleterre ? s'enquit-elle.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. »

Il se leva soudain, décidé à mettre fin à cette situation totalement ridicule. Il sentit qu'elle l'imitait et qu'elle voulut lui passer devant lorsqu'il fit un pas vers le couloir. Il la repoussa sans ménagement d'un bras. Elle se rattrapa à son épaule et revint à la charge. Ils en virent vite aux mains alors qu'elle tentait de l'empêcher de bouger. Mais elle ne ferait pas le poids contre lui, et de toute façon il était décidé à partir, peu importe les moyens. Ils se mirent à lutter l'un contre l'autre avec plus de vigueur et bientôt, des bruits de luttes emplirent l'appartement.

« - Je vous interdit de bouger ! hurla-t-elle. »

Soudain, dans un mouvement de rage, ils sortirent chacun leur baguette. Pendant quelques secondes, un flottement les enveloppa. Allait-il vraiment lui lancer un sort ? Allait-elle vraiment riposter ? Puis il laissa sa haine le réveiller et lui envoya un sort informulé, qu'elle dévia aussitôt. Et elle riposta dans la seconde.

« - Comment… osez-vous ! cracha-t-elle, hors d'elle. »

Snape sentit sa patience fondre comme neige au soleil.

« - Petite idiote, je vais vous faire passer l'envie de me parler sur ce ton !

- Vous n'êtes qu'un… »

Au lieu de finir sa phrase, elle lui envoya un nouveau sort, beaucoup plus puissant celui-là qui l'obligea à reculer un peu. Il lui fit subir le même traitement et il entendit qu'elle tombait lourdement sur le sol avec un grognement de douleur. Il en profita pour passer la porte de son appartement et la claquer furieusement derrière lui. Il dévala les marches des étages en la maudissant d'avoir installé des protections contre le transplanage dans l'immeuble. Bientôt il fut dehors et le froid de la nuit qui tombait lui mordit la peau. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pris la peine d'attraper sa cape en sortant. Tant pis. Il sentait des corps le frôler alors qu'il marchait le long du trottoir, dissimulant sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon. La plupart des gens qu'ils croisaient devait se retourner sur son passage et le dévisager avec stupeur, mais il n'en avait qu'ure. En outre, il ne pouvait de toute façon pas les voir.

De temps à autre, il distinguait de vagues mouvements. Hermione avait sans doute raison en prétextant une cécité temporaire à cause de ses blessures au visage. Son cerveau se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Que devait-il faire en priorité désormais ? La réponse lui vint instantanément, il devait continuer ce pour quoi il était revenu en Angleterre. Peu importe l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, de toute façon ça n'avait pas d'importance. Les choses s'éclaircissaient dans son esprit à mesure qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. Ç'avait été une grande erreur de la laisser s'approcher, il n'aurait jamais dû jouer à ça. Il s'était laissé détourné, et pendant un instant il avait dû admettre que cela présentait un certain réconfort de ne plus se trouver seul. Mais il avait depuis longtemps accepté de payer le prix de ses fautes. Elle irait bien, et oublierait toute cette histoire. Et lui, il avait un boulot à finir.


	6. Engrenages

**Chapitre 6 :**

_Music mood : Parachute – The mess I made_

**- Samedi 10 septembre, 19h42 –**

« - Je vais le… grogna Hermione, hors d'elle, en se redressant. »

Elle repoussa le porte manteau qui lui était tombé dessus, attrapa sa cape d'une main, et grimaça en dévalant l'escalier comme une furie. On ne partait pas de chez elle comme ça, non hors de question ! Et lorsqu'elle l'aurait rattrapé, elle le ligoterait sur une chaise et lui arracherait les ongles un par un jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse ! Enfin, peut-être quelque chose de moins violent tout de même… Mais elle trouverait bien.

Elle bondit dans la rue en posant la cape sur ses épaules et en s'enveloppant dedans. La soirée était glaciale. Elle jeta rapidement des coups d'œil alentours et suivit quelques murmures intrigués dans la foule, il ne pouvait pas être bien loin. Il n'allait pas transplaner en pleine rue pour avoir le Ministère sur le dos en moins de trois minutes. Elle avait encore le temps de le rattraper et de l'épingler à un mur. Elle se mit à courir – avantage qu'il ne devait pas avoir, dur de courir sans voir où l'on va ! – et traversa plusieurs rues.

Elle repéra soudain du coin de l'œil une haute silhouette noire, se baladant en pull bleu un peu plus loin. Les gens jetaient des drôles de regards sur son passage et elle eut soudain envie d'en amocher quelques un. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Mais ses bonnes résolutions disparurent lorsqu'elle le vit tourner dans une petite ruelle entre deux blocs d'immeubles. Dès qu'il serait hors de vue, il disparaitrait et elle n'aurait plus aucun moyen de le localiser. Elle accéléra sa course et déboucha quelques secondes plus tard dans la ruelle déserte.

Il se retourna en entendant qu'il était suivi et elle lui agrippa fermement le bras, baguette en main, histoire qu'il n'est pas l'idée de transplaner sans elle.

« - Si vous recommencez ça, tonna-t-elle, je vous –. »

Soudain, ils se figèrent, comprenant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Hermione tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir un brouillard noir qui s'évaporait. Quelqu'un venait de transplaner sous leurs yeux. Enfin, surtout sous les siens. Mais Snape avait senti le danger également. La seconde d'après Hermione remarqua un corps sur le sol à quelques mètres, face contre terre. Elle retint son souffle et courut directement à sa rencontre. Lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés, elle découvrit que l'adolescent tenait une baguette dans sa main gauche.

Elle le retourna prudemment vers elle, cherchant un signe de vie. Elle tâtonna pour prendre son pouls, tout en comprimant d'une main la plaie chirurgicale qui courait le long de son cou. Une partie de son visage était couvert de sang, ainsi que le sweat qu'il portait. Une large entaille sur son bras droit faisait pendre mollement des lambeaux de chair. Et au vu de l'angle que faisait sa jambe gauche, il devait avoir une fracture sévère.

Elle lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, consciente qu'elle allait devoir transplaner d'urgence à l'hôpital. Et lorsqu'elle reviendrait, il ne serait plus là.

« - Je vous en prie… commença-t-elle.

- Allez-y, dépêchez-vous. »

Il commença à s'éloigner d'elle à reculons.

« - Snape, appela-t-elle. »

Elle jeta un regard critique au jeune garçon puis revint à Snape. Il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna lentement.

« - Snape ! cria-t-elle. Snape ! »

**- Samedi 10 septembre, 19h47 –**

« - Garçon inconnu, âgé d'une quinzaine d'année. Large plaie pénétrante au cou, plusieurs à l'abdomen et au bras. Fracture à la jambe gauche. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang sur place. »

Hermione laissa deux infirmiers soulever le patient et le placer sur un brancard. Ils l'amenèrent directement dans une salle de traumatologie tandis que la jeune femme lançait sa cape dans un coin et attrapait une paire de gants.

C'était l'équipe de nuit qui était en poste à cette heure-là et Hermione vit débarquer quelques secondes après elle un des deux superviseurs du service. Une petite blonde autoritaire et efficace, Laura Slow. Elle avait déjà sa baguette en main et tenta d'arrêter le flot de sang qui s'épanchait par la plaie du cou.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione sans lever les yeux.

- Je suis sortie faire une course et je l'ai trouvé à deux rues de chez moi ! L'agresseur m'a filé sous les yeux en deux secondes.

- C'est le même schéma que pour les autres, commenta-t-elle.

- J'ai remarqué.

- Ok, très bien. Marc, appelez le bureau des Aurors, ordonna Laura Slow à un infirmier. »

Hermione attrapa un flacon sur une étagère et versa son contenu sur la victime.

« - Tu as eu de la chance, déclara Laura, ça aurait mal se passer pour toi… »

La jeune femme n'eut pas le cœur de répondre, elle était encore trop chamboulé par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de repousser ses émotions pour se concentrer sur son patient, il fallait le sauver ! D'habitude, le travail l'aidait à ne penser à rien. Même les pires journées, il suffisait qu'elle rentre dans une salle d'urgence pour laisser à la porte tout le reste et être efficace. Elle savait travailler dans toutes les conditions, rien n'aurait pu la perturber de sa mission, sauver une vie.

Mais pour la première fois en six ans, elle n'arrivait pas à faire barrage. Minutes après minutes, elle sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle. Elle s'était retrouvée nez à nez avec un tueur inconnu qui avait vraisemblablement fait déjà plusieurs victimes. Et qui recommencerait certainement. Quelques minutes de moins et ça aurait bien pu être elle.

Elle regarda un instant ses mains pleines de sang, incapable de focaliser sur autre chose. La pièce lui sembla soudain tellement distante et insonore.

Il avait simplement tourné le dos et l'avait laissé là…

« - Granger ! Granger ! répéta la petite blonde. Sort une seconde, tu ne tiens pas le coup. »

Pendant un moment, Hermione eut honte d'elle-même et voulut se reprendre. Mais elle comprit qu'elle n'y arriverait pas.

Elle sortit presque en courant de la salle et s'adossa au mur du couloir, cherchant son souffle. Ses bras, couverts du sang du garçon, pendaient lamentablement sur ses côtés. La chemise et la jupe qu'elle portait étaient complètement foutues. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, la tête entre les mains, retenant difficilement la plainte qui lui montait à la gorge.

**- Samedi 28 octobre, 18h21 –**

Hermione tourna à l'angle d'un couloir pour se diriger vers la zone d'accueil et tenter de vider la salle des urgences qui étaient bondée ce soir. Elle enchainait les patients avec le plus d'efficacité possible. Heureusement, pour la plupart, ils ne souffraient pas de traumatismes graves et quelques sortilèges légers suffisaient généralement à les remettre sur pieds ou à les envoyer vers un autre service pour désengorger le leur.

« - Vous pouvez voir mon patient avant qu'il ne sorte ? demanda Cedric Dolme. »

Hermione hocha la tête en tentant d'évacuer sa fatigue et changea de trajectoire pour suivre le jeune étudiant. Il commençait à prendre ses marques, c'était un bon point pour lui. Mais il devait quand même rendre des comptes à ses superviseurs pour éviter tout problème. Jeremy Anddle travaillait sur un accident grave dans une des salles du fond depuis un long moment, il ne restait donc plus que Hermione pour s'occuper des trois étudiants qui rodaient dans le service. Mais ils étaient plus utiles qu'à leur arrivée, heureusement.

Après avoir vérifié que la morsure d'acromentule était bien désinfectée et qu'il n'y avait pas de danger de septicémie, Hermione valida la sortie du patient et retourna vers l'accueil avec la ferme envie que sa garde ne s'éternise pas.

« - Miss Granger ? »

Elle se retourna pour découvrir l'identité de son interlocuteur, et se retrouva en face de Damien Levinski. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis un moment et avait presque oublié jusqu'à son existence. Mais il avança vers elle avec un large sourire, et elle se rappela soudain sa proposition d'embauche, à laquelle elle n'avait pas donné suite.

« - Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant une main qu'elle serra.

- Bien, merci. Que venez-vous faire aux urgences ?

- Oh, je venais récupérer un échantillon pour analyse. Parait-il que vous avez besoin de nos talents de potiologiste de temps à autre, plaisanta-t-il. »

Hermione sourit poliment.

« - Et vous n'avez pas de subalterne pour vous servir de coursier ?

- Ah, vous savez, les restrictions budgétaires ! Je me retrouve à éplucher moi-même mes racines d'armoise par les temps qui courent.

- En effet, nous avons dû faire pas mal de révision de planning de notre côté.

- Dites-moi, vous avez le temps de venir prendre un café avec moi ?

- Je ne suis pas sure… Je n'ai pas fini ma garde.

- Mais vous avez une tête de quelqu'un qui a besoin d'une pose ! Allez, suivez-moi, il y en a petit café de l'autre côté de la rue. Vous ne serez pas loin du navire !

- Je dois encore voir beaucoup de patients…

- Faites-moi plaisir, insista-t-il gentiment. »

Hermione finit par céder, reconnaissant que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de souffler quelques minutes. Elle prévint un médicomage qu'elle s'absentait vingt minutes et suivit Levinski jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée qui donnait sur une rue londonienne. Ils traversèrent la chaussée et entrèrent dans un petit établissement aux murs peints en verts. Hermione avait pris le temps de retirer sa robe pour pouvoir se mêler à la foule, mais elle fut surprise de constater que presque la totalité de la clientèle appartenait au monde magique. Il y avait peut-être un sort de répulsion à l'entrée ? Toujours était-il qu'elle se sentit soudain nerveuse.

Elle supportait de moins en moins la tension qui régnait dans la communauté des sorciers.

Elle et Levinski s'installèrent sur une petite table de quatre places, face à face, à côté d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur la façade de Sainte Mangouste. Quelques minutes après, une jeune serveuse qui portait un tablier noir noué à la taille, vint prendre leur commande. Hermione opta pour un café liégeois. Lorsque leurs commandes arrivèrent, ils parlèrent pendant un petit moment de banalités et d'autres.

« - Vous avez été élève à Poudlard, c'est bien cela ? demanda alors son compagnon.

- Tout à fait, répondit Hermione.

- Avec qui avez-vous passé votre soutenance de potions ? Vous avez choisi votre ancien professeur comme tuteur ?

- Heu… non, déclara Hermione en avalant une gorgée. Le poste avait été repris entre temps. J'ai demandé à mon maitre de stage de me servir de tuteur à l'époque.

- Oh, oui c'est vrai, j'oubliais ! On m'a parlé du nouveau Maitre de Potions de Poudlard. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était là depuis si longtemps.

- Vraiment ? demanda la jeune femme, à demi-intéressée.

- Oui, une certaine Black. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas un grand admirateur.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Eh bien… Nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur certains points professionnels, vraisemblablement. »

Levinski eut un petit sourire d'excuse, comme pour se faire pardonner de penser du mal d'une collègue.

« - Qui était votre maitre de stage ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Le Professeur Baudart. Vous le connaissez ?

- Oh oui, nous avons travaillé dans le même service pendant un temps, à New Castle. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y était reparti d'ailleurs.

- C'est exact, il y a trois ou quatre ans. »

Hermione lança un regard par la fenêtre, observant un moment les passants qui bougeaient en tous sens le long du trottoir.

« - Vous n'avez pas repensé à ma proposition ?

- Pas vraiment, admit-elle. J'ai été plutôt occupée, et pour être honnête, je ne pense pas quitter les urgences.

- Très bien, je comprends. »

Alors qu'elle allait relancer la conversation sur un autre sujet, elle sentit une petite vague de chaleur dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle en sortit une pièce en or, un modèle vaguement similaire à ceux qu'ils avaient utilisé pour communiquer du temps de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Celle-là lui servait à être joignable par son équipe si on avait besoin d'elle d'urgence. Et visiblement c'était le cas. Elle remit la pièce dans sa poche et se leva en s'excusant. Levinski lui sourit gentiment en lui faisant signe de se dépêcher. Elle retourna au pas de course jusqu'à l'hôpital et descendit directement à son service.

Lorsqu'elle fut sur place, elle eut à peine le temps de se saisir de la blouse que lui tendait une infirmière et courut jusqu'à la salle qu'on lui avait indiquée. Alors qu'elle entrait, elle compta trois médicomages sur place : Alexandre Ferder, Fry Whitebourn et Eleme Dafol. Avec elle, ils étaient quatre. Ça semblait grave.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle vivement en s'approchant.

- Jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, plaie profonde à l'abdomen, hémorragie interne. On suspecte un sort de _Sectumsempra_. Elle était consciente à l'arrivée. »

Le médicomage qui venait de parler, Ferder, se tut soudain alors qu'une quantité impressionnante de sang se mettait à couler à ses pieds.

« - Merde ! Tournez-là ! ordonna Hermione en s'approchant. »

Elle posa immédiatement une main derrière l'épaule de la patiente, tandis que Ferder et Whitebourn la maintenait sur le côté.

« - Il y a une autre entrée par ici ! annonça Hermione. Donnez-moi une compresse, vite ! Dafol, un _Vulnera Sanentur _sur cette épaule ! »

Alors que son collègue était en train de s'exécuter, Fry Whitebourn tourna la tête vers la petite porte communicante entre les deux salles de traumatologie adjacentes. Un étudiant venait de passer la tête par l'ouverture, l'air complétement dépassé.

« - On a besoin d'un coup de main ici, on a une amputation qui s'enfonce ! articula difficilement Melina Fox.

- Pourquoi il n'y a pas de responsable avec vous ? beugla Hermione.

- Anddle et Milton sont sur une noyade à côté, expliqua brièvement Ferder.

- Ok, Fry tu passes à côté sur l'amputation, ordonna Hermione. »

Tandis que celle-ci s'exécutait, allant prêter main forte aux étudiants à toute vitesse, Hermione changea de place et attrapa une potion de cicatrisation sur une étagère. La patiente continuait à se vider de son sang à grande vitesse, alors qu'ils peinaient à tenter de refermes les plaies. Soudain, le sort d'alarme qui surveillait son état se mit à émettre une petite sonorité particulière.

« - Elle ne respire plus ! prévint Dafol en se saisissant de sa tête pour lui dégager les voies respiratoires.

- Essaye de rétablir un dépit, demanda Hermione. Alexandre, est-ce que tu trouves cette hémorragie ?

- Non, je n'arrive pas à distinguer, trop de sang !

- Ok, enraille la plaie du dos. Je vais m'occuper de ça. »

Alors qu'ils échangeaient de place à toute vitesse et que Dafol tentait de restaurer une respiration avec une potion ventilatoire, une autre alarme s'enclencha.

« - Bradycardie ! »

Hermione jura entre ses dents, dirigeant sa baguette avec habileté. Elle lança un contre-sort qu'elle espérait assez puissant pour stabiliser son hémorragie sans endommager d'autres organes à côté. Elle mit plusieurs longues minutes à s'en assurer. Mais la jeune femme voyait toujours son rythme cardiaque diminuer dangereusement.

« - Ventilez-la bon sang ! s'énerva Hermione.

- J'essaye ! La trachée est obstruée !

- Alors, libère-là !

- Asystolie ! prévint Alexandre Ferder. »

Hermione glissa sa baguette dans sa poche en une demi-seconde et se positionna sur la patiente, commençant un massage cardiaque. La magie n'avait pas encore trouvé de sort capable de réanimer quelqu'un. Les méthodes les plus simples étaient parfois les plus efficaces. Elle était déterminée à la sauver !

« - C'est bon, elle ventile ! triompha Dafol.

- Passez-lui une potion de stabilisation et deux gouttes de cardicine. »

Hermione arrêta un instant son massage cardiaque, constatant que le cœur avait repris un rythme plus régulier. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie ! Elle contrôla rapidement la respiration de la jeune femme et put de nouveau se concentrer sur ses blessures internes. Celui qui l'avait mis dans cet état n'y était pas allez de main morte.

**- Samedi 28 octobre, 20h09 –**

« - Votre patiente à l'hémorragie est en salle 3, indiqua une infirmière à Hermione.

- Merci. Du nouveau ?

- Elle est en train d'émerger.

- Et la noyade ?

- Sortie d'affaire. Anddle et Milton finissent le suivi. »

Hermione hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le fond de l'aile des urgences. Elle entra en salle 3, comme indiqué par le personnel et s'approcha d'une rangée de lits, dont la plupart étaient vides. Tout au fond, elle retrouva sa patiente. On lui avait administré une potion contre la douleur et elle sortait lentement de son inconscience. Hermione se saisit du petit bloc de feuilles qui trainait sur la table adjacente et gribouilla quelques indications. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la jeune femme était en assez bon état pour parler, elle s'approcha.

Elle avait des cheveux noirs qui ondulaient joliment, et des yeux d'un bleu limpide. Mais sa peau présentait une teinte plutôt cadavérique, qui lui donnait une allure de revenant. Pas tout à fait faux d'ailleurs. Hermione constata que son identité était encore inconnue. Elle tenta de se montrer rassurante, essayant de capter l'attention de sa patiente.

« - Tout vas bien, vous êtes à Sainte Mangouste. Vous m'entendez ? »

La femme hocha faiblement la tête.

« - Vous savez quel jour nous sommes ? demanda la médicomage, faisant un test de routine.

- Samedi, articula péniblement la patiente.

- Exact. Vous pouvez me dire votre nom ?

- Black. Lux Black. »

Hermione sursauta, puis se reprit et essaya de garder une attitude professionnelle.

« - Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

- Eh bien… non, je suis désolée, je ne m'en souviens pas…

- A quand remonte votre dernier souvenir ? proposa Hermione.

- J'étais chez moi, à Pré-au-lard. Je me souviens être sortie pour promener mon chien, et puis, plus rien…

- Visiblement, quelqu'un vous a agressé. Vous êtes arrivée avec de nombreuses blessures. Vous n'avez rien vu ou entendu qui pourrait nous donner un indice ?

- Je suis désolée… déclara Lux en soutenant son regard. »

Hermione trouva la situation très étrange. Pouvait-elle avoir subi une perte de mémoire temporaire ? Des fois, le cerveau se refusait à revivre certains souvenirs très pénibles à supporter. Pourtant, quelque chose lui soufflait que cette femme n'avait pas grand-chose qu'elle ne puisse supporter. Mais elle n'avait aucune raison de remettre sa parole en doute, après tout, c'était elle la victime, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

« - Je peux contacter un de vos proches ? proposa Hermione gentiment.

- Non, je n'ai pas de parents ici.

- Peut-être un ami, ou un collègue dans ce cas ? Vous travaillez à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact. Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ?

- Pas avant quelques jours. Peut-être demain soir si tout va bien.

- Il faut que je récupère mon chien.

- Heu…, commença une Hermione prise au dépourvu, personne ne pourrait le faire pour vous ? Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir comme ça, vous avez subi de graves blessures.

- Vous pouvez demander à Draco Malfoy d'aller chez moi, s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr, je vais demander à ce qu'on le joigne sur le champ. Vous ne voulez pas lui dire de passer ?

- Non, uniquement pour mon chien, merci. »

Hermione sentit malgré elle que la conversation était terminée et qu'on l'invitait gentiment à prendre la porte. Vu qu'elle n'avait cependant rien à ajouter, elle tourna les talons en réfléchissant. Etrange coïncidence qu'un professeur de Poudlard se retrouve à deux doigts de la mort, alors même que son prédécesseur s'était évanoui dans la nature. Elle secoua la tête, se sentant totalement ridicule avec ses idées de complots insensés. Pourtant, quelque chose l'inquiétait sans qu'elle puisse se l'avouer.

**- Samedi 28 octobre, 21h04 –**

Draco Malfoy marchait le long d'une rue résidentielle, à la périphérie de Pré-au-lard. Il y avait des tas d'endroits où il aurait préféré se trouver en cet instant. La nuit était tombée et un vent sec lui fouettait le visage, décoiffant ses cheveux blonds.

Il avait reçu un message de Sainte Mangouste un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et avait presque failli s'étouffer avec son thé. Voilà que Miss-je-transpire-les-ennuis s'était faite agressée près de chez elle. Et salement amochée. Semblait-il qu'elle avait été incapable d'en dire d'avantage ? Il ne le goberait pas. Et d'ailleurs, il ne serait pas le seul.

Ils avaient eu plusieurs entrevus au cours des dernières semaines, surveillant consciencieusement les allées et venues de leurs élèves, peu désireux qu'un malade leur tombe dessus. Mais bizarrement, Draco était persuadé que ce n'était pas la principale préoccupation de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle cachait quelques chose, mais il ignorait encore quoi.

Et voilà qu'il recevait un message l'informant que Black était en train de revenir d'entre les morts à Sainte Mangouste et qu'il se retrouvait à devoir aller surveiller un stupide chien en slalomant entre les tueurs en série. Une nuit rêvée en somme !

Il aperçue enfin la maison du Maitre de Potions, rangée entre les autres. Une petite allée en gravier traversait une courte étendue d'herbe sur le devant. Il entendit ses pas avancer en écho dans la nuit et grimpa les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la porte d'entrée, abritée par une terrasse couverte. Il jeta un regard alentours avant de tourner la porte de la poignée. Comme il l'avait pensé, celle-ci était ouverte.

Il saisit sa baguette et entra, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Le salon était désert, il n'y avait aucune lumière. Il repéra l'escalier qui conduisait au premier sur le mur du fond, entre un porte manteau et un large guéridon. La lueur qui provenait de l'extérieur filtrait par les larges fenêtres de la salle à manger sur sa droite.

Soudain, il se figea à quelques pas de l'escalier. Il avait entendu un bruit, provenant de l'étage. Il se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas été envoyé ici par sa collègue pour jouer les babysitteurs à son chien. En outre, il savait que Lux Black n'avait aucun chien.

* * *

><p><em>NdlA: J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, les choses commencent à se mettre en place doucement. Vous avez des théories qui commencent à pousser ? ;) <em>

_Je pense que je mettrais plus de temps à poster la suite, voir arrêter pour le moment pour réfléchir à la suite. J'ai constaté du trafic sur cette histoire mais cela ne semble pas déchainer votre attention, du moins vous ne me le faites pas savoir si tel est le cas, et comme je n'écris pas pour moi-même... Si vous avez des critiques/remarques/idées pour améliorer le tout, je prends ;)_

_Je réfléchis également au fait de passer cette histoire en rating M pour des besoins scénaristiques, comme il est question de meurtres et autres réjouissances (point de détails), je n'ai pas toujours envie de réfléchir à comment édulcorer la recette. Je voulais donc savoir s'il y a des lecteurs ici qu'un rM empêcherait totalement de continuer la lecture? (et je ne pense pas avoir un style particulièrement trash quand même), au quel cas, j'aviserais._

_Très amicalement~~_

Shanadawn.


	7. L'antre de la bête

**Chapitre 7 :**

_Music mood : __Zack Hemsey - Mind Heist_

**- Samedi 28 octobre, 21h10 –**

« - Si j'étais vous, je lâcherais ça gentiment, ordonna Malfoy. »

Il était debout au milieu de la chambre de Lux Black, baguette pointée sur le dos d'un inconnu. L'homme en question tenait vraisemblablement une poignée de parchemins dans la main et une baguette dans l'autre. Lorsque le jeune homme l'interpella, il se raidit d'un coup. Soudain, Malfoy laissa échapper un juron de surprise alors que l'intrus faisait volteface.

« - Dites-moi que je rêve !

- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas le cas…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Ne me dites pas que c'est vous qui l'avez agressée ? »

Pour toute réponse, Severus Snape garda le silence.

« - Parlez, bon sang ! rugit Draco, de plus en plus énervé.

- Je pense que Miss Black est très intelligente, mais qu'elle ne vous fait pas assez confiance pour vous mettre dans la confidence.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Snape lui tendit alors le paquet de feuilles qu'il tenait à la main. Draco s'en saisit précautionneusement sans perdre de vue son interlocuteur et se risqua à allumer un chandelier d'un coup de baguette. Grâce à cette lumière, il remarqua qu'une partie du visage de Snape était couvert de bandage, près de son œil droit, ses cheveux tombant lamentablement en mèches noires autour de ses tempes. Il se risqua à détourner son regard un instant pour lire ce qu'il avait entre les mains. Il s'agissait de coupures de presses, pour la plupart anciennes, d'au moins une trentaine d'années.

« - Lisez, ordonna l'ancien Maitre de Potions. »

Malfoy s'exécuta.

_« Une adolescente retrouvée morte aujourd'hui, près de son domicile, sauvagement assassinée. Un tueur en liberté. Appel à la plus grande prudence. »_

_« Nouvelle attaque près de Londres, une jeune sorcière ne survie pas à ses blessures et décède à Sainte Mangouste. Le département des Aurors confirme qu'il s'agit du même mode opératoire. Le pire est à craindre. »_

_« Un couvre-feu est imposé par le Ministère de la Magie, jusqu'à ce que l'affaire _Wilow_ soit résolue. »_

_« Le Directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, se voit contraint de renvoyer les élèves chez eux jusqu'à ce que le Ministère fasse place nette sur le tueur en série qui défraie la chronique depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. »_

Il en sauta quelques-unes, survolant furtivement les gros titres. Tous les articles disaient quasiment la même chose, sur une période de plusieurs mois.

_« L'affaire _Wilow_ connait un tournant inquiétant ! Mise en accusation aujourd'hui même par le Ministère, Jared Dermot, illustre potiologiste, a été transféré à Azkaban jusqu'à son procès. »_

Malfoy leva le nez de sa lecture, de plus en plus perplexe. Qu'était-il censé comprendre ? Quel était le rapport entre ces vieux faits divers et la situation actuelle, et pourquoi Lux gardait-elle ces coupures de presse chez elle ?

« - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il à Snape.

- L'affaire Wilow, pour Angelina Wilow, première victime d'un tueur en série. Près de vingt-deux meurtres en l'espace de sept mois. Jusqu'à l'arrestation de Jared Dermot et son internement à Azkaban. Sa culpabilité n'a jamais pu être prouvée, cependant les meurtres ont cessé après sa capture.

- Y-a-t-il un rapport avec ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ?

- Je serais tenté de dire oui, ironisa Snape. »

Malfoy réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il eut soudain un frisson.

« - Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que c'est elle qui fait ça ? Elle copierait ce Dermot ? »

**- Samedi 28 octobre, 22h25 –**

Hermione était en train de parler avec l'équipe de nuit qui prenait place pour les relever de leur garde. Comme elle était l'une des deux responsables, elle restait souvent plus longtemps que ses collègues. Pour une fois, Jeremy Anddle était rentré plus tôt chez lui car c'était l'anniversaire de sa fille, et il espérait la voir avant que tout le monde ne dorme.

Laura Slow et Filipe Dalager, les deux responsables de la deuxième équipe, étaient en train de redistribuer les postes à chaque membre du personnel. La nuit commençait tranquillement. Après le léger stress de la soirée, ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres blessés trop graves.

Soudain, alors que la jeune femme se servait un dernier café dans la salle de repos, une infirmière fit irruption dans la pièce en la pressant de la suivre. Vu le ton qu'elle avait employé, Hermione ne demanda pas d'explications et lui emboita le pas. Elles traversèrent au pas de course les urgences vers la salle 3. Lorsqu'elle entra, Hermione fut accueillie par un fabuleux brouhaha de voix qui haussaient de plus en plus le ton. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Filipe Dalager hurlait sur un homme qui faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui, tandis que celui-ci le menaçait avec une baguette. Un autre inconnu avait empoigné Lux Black par un bras et semblait vouloir se débarrasser du médicomage le plus vite possible.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? aboya Hermione, de fort mauvaise humeur.

- Ces abrutis viennent nous voler des patients !

- On se calme mon petit gars, tempêta un des « abrutis ». Nous sommes envoyés par le Ministère pour récupérer cette femme, point.

- Comment-ça ? demanda Hermione en bondissant devant lui. Cette femme est ma patiente, elle est sous ma responsabilité ! Elle n'est pas en état d'aller où que ce soit ! C'est inadmissible !

- Vous êtes soulagée de votre responsabilité, répondit le collègue qui tenait Lux Black. Maintenant, soyez intelligents et ne nous forcez pas à être désagréables.

- C'est une menace ? grogna Dalager. »

Pour toute réponse, il se fit écarter du chemin sans ménagement. Dépassée, Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Quelle pouvait être la raison d'un tel comportement ?

« - Si vous vous faites éventrer, je vous suggère de trouver un autre hôpital ! hurla Dalager à travers le hall, tandis que les deux hommes disparaissaient vers la sortie. »

Le personnel se regarda un instant sans comprendre, ne sachant comment réagir. C'était bien la première fois que ce genre de chose se produisait. Et pourtant, ils en avaient vu des choses. Hermione se demandait si elle devait prévenir quelqu'un. Comme Malfoy, par exemple. Cette réquisition lui semblait de la plus mauvaise augure. En outre, elle était inquiète pour la santé de sa patiente et quelle que soit la raison de tout ça, rien ne pouvait justifier le fait qu'elle laisse quelqu'un mettre sa vie en danger. D'abord ils soignaient, ensuite ils posaient des questions. C'était ça la raison d'être d'un hôpital, peu importe les circonstances, même si parfois c'était très dur, voir inhumain.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, elle le savait. Récupérant ses affaires dans son casier, elle se changea rapidement et sortit par la porte qui donnait sur le terrain de transplanage des urgences. En un clin d'œil, elle se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée de son unique idée. Elle frappa vivement, ignorant délibérément tout usage de politesse et bientôt, un petit elfe de maison lui ouvrit, pas le moins du monde perturbé.

« - Miss ?

- Il faut que je voie ton maitre, dit-elle en entrant sans attendre d'invitation. »

La petite créature tenta de l'intercepter en lui baragouinant quelque chose, mais la jeune femme n'en écoutait pas un seul mot et elle se dirigea machinalement vers la pièce la plus proche d'où montaient des voix. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste et se retrouva dans un petit salon faiblement éclairé, au sol couvert de tapis anciens.

« - Draco, il faut que… »

Elle hoqueta de surprise, s'arrêtant dans sa phrase, en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Draco et son invité spécial. Debout près d'une cheminée, les deux hommes étaient vraisemblablement en grande conversation jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. Désormais, ils la dévisageaient tous les deux. Enfin, surtout le grand blond, étant donné que Snape était toujours désavantagé sur ce terrain-là.

« - On ne t'as jamais appris à frapper ? s'énerva Malfoy.

- Lux Black vient d'être sortie _manu militari_ des urgences et emmenée au Ministère, annonça-t-elle, blanche comme un linge.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla son hôte.

- Je vais aller la chercher, annonça Snape.

- Non ! Vous, vous ne bougez pas d'ici ! Tout le Ministère vous coure après. Et toi, dit-il à l'intention de la jeune femme, tu ne sors pas d'ici tant que je ne suis pas revenu, est-ce que c'est clair ? On n'a pas idée de se foutre dans un tel merdier !

- Mais je n'ai rien…

- Oh non, tu soignes les ennemis publics du Ministère par pur hasard.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je papoterais avec toi une autre fois, mon ange. Vous ne bougez pas d'ici. »

Aussi rapide qu'une tornade, Malfoy eut disparu dans la seconde. Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir manqué une grande partie de l'histoire ! Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction, ni le pourquoi du comment. Et encore moins comment Snape avait atterri chez lui.

Severus Snape à qui elle s'était efforcée de ne pas penser une seule seconde depuis des semaines. Et elle y était arrivée plutôt bien, elle devait le reconnaitre. Elle avait réussi à étouffer toutes ses questions et ses remords. A donner le change pendant un temps, en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Mais maintenant qu'il était à nouveau devant elle, elle avait l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds.

« - Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle, pour la dernière fois…

- Vous l'avez sauvé ? demanda Snape d'une voix neutre.

- Non, il n'a pas survécu. »

Elle se tut un moment, nerveuse.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Et que se passe-t-il avec cette femme ?

- C'est une longue histoire, et vous n'avez pas envie de la connaitre.

- Au contraire ! s'énerva-t-elle. Vous savez qui a agressé Black ?

- En effet. »

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour exiger de plus amples informations lorsque l'elfe de Malfoy entra dans le salon, serrant nerveusement le bas de sa « toge ».

« - Vite, vite ! Il faut que vous alliez vous cacher ! Des Inquisiteurs arrivent ! »

Hermione frissonna. Des _Inquisiteurs_, vraiment ? Là, elle savait qu'ils étaient revenus en plein cauchemar. Le Ministère venait de réhabiliter la traque et les interrogatoires. Elle comprenait mieux d'où sortaient les deux types qui étaient arrivés à Sainte Mangouste. Ils avaient dû la suivre, ou placer la résidence de Malfoy sous surveillance. Ou les deux. Et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, puisqu'elle ne comprenait pas les trois quarts de la situation. Mais elle était persuadée que rien d'agréable ne l'attendait. Sans parler de Snape !

« Oh, bon sang… murmura-t-elle en se saisissant de sa baguette. »

**- Dimanche 29 octobre, 04h32 –**

Snape redressa une chaise poussiéreuse qui tenait à peine sur ses quatre pieds et la tira en direction de la jeune femme. Elle s'y laissa tomber sans ménagement, cachant à peine son soulagement. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés jusqu'aux os après leur cavalcades pour sortir de chez Malfoy discrètement. Hors de propos d'utiliser le transplanage bien évidement, sous peine de se faire repérer. Ils avaient donc dû utiliser des moyens plus communs, à savoir leurs pieds, pour arriver jusqu'au trou sordide où l'homme avait provisoirement élu domicile.

Ses longs cheveux coulaient le long de son visage, ruisselant sur son dos. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement de la dernière fois où il les avait coupés, et se demandait bien pourquoi il avait cette stupide pensée dans la tête à cet instant ?

Sa vision s'était améliorée depuis sa dernière entrevue avec la sorcière. Son œil gauche avait quasiment retrouvé toute sa fonction, le droit néanmoins était encore inutile. Mais il pouvait à nouveau la distinguer sans grande difficulté, sa petite silhouette ratatiné sur l'assise usée. Elle jetait cependant des regards interrogateurs à la ronde, et il se préparait mentalement à subir un assaut en règle. Pourquoi donc devait-il à nouveau se retrouver en sa compagnie ? Elle n'aurait même jamais dû se montrer chez Malfoy. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu, ç'en était fini d'elle. Et il avait d'autres problèmes à gérer pour le moment, par Morgane !

Et comme une insidieuse musique, elle vint retentir à ses oreilles.

« - Où sommes-nous ? demanda Hermione en relevant un instant la tête. »

Il la fusilla de son œil valide.

« - Ne vous taisez-vous donc jamais ? mordit-il.

- N'êtes-vous donc jamais plus sociable ? réplica-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur. »

Il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna à grand pas, histoire de ne pas laisser sa colère s'alimenter. Il sortit sa baguette en face du grand âtre noir de la cheminée et y alluma un feu. Pendant quelques instants, ses pensées se perdirent dans le crépitement des flammes, attirant son regard inlassablement dans une danse chaleureuse.

« - Je vous ai posé une question, assena la jeune femme sans se démonter. Qui n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule ! »

Il l'entendit s'agiter dans son dos et se retourna pour la voir délacer sa cape de voyage et la jeter sur la chaise qu'elle venait d'abandonner. Le tissu s'écroula dans un bruit mat, continuant d'égoutter sur le sol.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'énerva-t-il, tandis qu'Hermione entreprenait de retirer son léger pull marron.

- Je me sèche, rustre !

- N'êtes-vous donc plus une sorcière ? Avez-vous besoin de vous dévêtir alors qu'un sort suffirait ?

- Vous avez peut-être envie de garder cette sensation d'humidité permanente sur vous, mais pas moi. Et si la vision que je vous offre en chemisier est trop insoutenable, vous pouvez toujours prendre la porte ! claqua-t-elle, en retirant ses chaussures.

- Je n'ai pas à prendre la porte ! Vous êtes chez moi, insolente !

- Ah, nous y voici ! Nous sommes donc chez vous ? »

Elle jeta un regard désapprobateur alentours. Snape l'observa lorsqu'elle émit un claquement de langue agacée alors qu'elle retroussait le bas de son pantalon sur ses jambes. Elle se saisit ensuite de sa baguette et assena un sort de séchage rapide sur les vêtements qui lui restaient sur le dos. Puis s'occupa de ceux qui trônaient sur la petite chaise.

Une fois fait, elle se retourna vivement vers Snape, baguette en main et le menaça.

« - Vous ! tempêta-t-elle. Vous avez osé disparaitre sous mon nez, après m'avoir jeté un sort ! »

Snape crut qu'il allait sortir de ses gonds et la désintégrer sur place. Il fit cependant montre de sa plus parfaite maitrise de lui-même, ressortant son ton le plus glacial pour répliquer.

« - Et vous êtes aussi incompétente dans ce domaine que pour vous mêler de vos affaires, visiblement. Nous n'avons rien à faire en commun, et j'espère ne plus vous croiser après ce soir.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous arracher les yeux, souffla Hermione, rouge de colère. Mais pour commencer, vous allez me dire _exactement_ ce qui se passe ici !

- Je croyais que nous avions déjà eu cette conversation. »

Snape se déplaça, abandonnant son poste près de la cheminée et s'asseyant sur un canapé en velours vert, passablement élimé et troué. La seule lumière de la pièce provenait de la cheminée et donnait à Hermione une allure d'esprits.

« - Non, non, corrigea-t-elle. Vous avez eu cette conversation avec vous-même. Expliquez-moi ce que vous faisiez chez Malfoy pour commencer !

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés très fortuitement, et nous avons décidé de poursuivre notre conversation dans un lieu plus approprié, jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez.

- Vous étiez chez Lux Black, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vous qu'elle voulait que Malfoy rencontre cette nuit. Pourquoi ? »

Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de noter la vivacité avec laquelle elle tirait les conclusions de ses observations. Fidèle à elle-même malgré les années, pensa-t-il amèrement. Il réfléchit un long moment sur la manière appropriée de répondre à cette question. Il savait pertinemment que c'était une mauvaise idée, de la mêler plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà à cette sordide histoire. Il voulait éviter les détails autant que possible, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de dépeindre son rôle dans tout ça. Pour voir du mépris et de l'horreur dans le regard de quelqu'un d'autre, non merci, il avait déjà donné de ce côté-là. Et il ne voulait pas revivre ça, encore.

Mais par tous les diables, pourquoi fallait-il précisément que Black se fasse soigner par le seul médicomage de toute l'Angleterre qu'il faille qu'elle évite ?

« - Snape, rappela-t-elle à l'ordre alors qu'il mettait du temps à répondre.

- Je me suis rendu chez Black lorsque j'ai su qu'elle s'était faite agressée dans la soirée, pour voir si je ne trouvais pas de choses intéressantes.

- Agressée par qui ?

- Vous vous souvenez, lorsque je vous ai dit que je revenais de Russie ? (Hermione hocha la tête.) Eh bien, je suis revenu pour suivre la même personne qui a failli supprimer Black.

- Donc vous vous êtes rendu chez elle pour tenter de trouver cette personne ?

- Exact.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Pour la tuer, bon sang ! Que croyez-vous ? Que je cours la moitié du globe pour prendre le thé ? aboya-t-il, le regard en feu. »

Hermione garda le silence, se déplaça sur la gauche. Se faisant, elle ne tourna plus le dos au foyer de la cheminée et eut tout le loisir de contempler le visage de son interlocuteur. Visiblement, il était très agacé. Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas de la colère qui s'était exprimé lors de sa dernière phrase, elle était prête à en jurer, et ça la déstabilisa.

« - Maintenant, si vous avez fini de jouer les investigatrices, je vais aller dormir quelques heures, grogna-t-il en se levant pour quitter la pièce. »

Hermione le laissa faire, sachant qu'il valait mieux abandonner certaines batailles. Elle entendit de lourds pas se déplacer jusqu'au fond d'un couloir et entendit une porte claquer. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, ni de ce qu'elle allait faire désormais. Elle se réfugia dans le cercle de lumière qu'offrait la cheminée et s'assit sur le plancher poussiéreux. L'endroit semblait ne pas avoir abrité âme qui vive depuis des décennies. Mais son esprit était tout absorbé ailleurs.

Snape revenant de Russie pour traquer un ennemi, ennemi qui attaquait Black. Black qui était de mèche avec Snape. Malfoy qui aidait Black.

« - Ah ! s'énerva-t-elle. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable ! »

**- Dimanche 29 octobre, 06h07 –**

Hermione s'éveilla en sursaut. Aussitôt, elle sentie une vive douleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Elle grimaça en se redressa sur les coudes. Elle s'était endormie sur le plancher devant la cheminée à force de réfléchir à d'improbables solutions. Elle ferma les yeux un moment en s'asseyant, essayant de faire abstraction de sa fatigue.

Elle comprit pourquoi elle s'était réveillée lorsqu'elle tourna la tête et vit une petite forme grise s'agiter devant un carreau poussiéreux, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Se lever fut une autre épreuve pour la jeune femme qui tituba maladroitement jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour se saisir de l'enveloppe que tenait le hibou entre son bec.

Hermione se demanda un instant si elle devait l'ouvrir mais se rappela que vu le contexte de la situation, un peu d'indiscrétion pouvait être excusée si la missive ne la concernait absolument pas. Mais elle reconnut rapidement l'écriture penchée et nerveuse de l'expéditeur.

_« Nous retournons à Poudlard sur le champ. Dites à l'insolente de se rendre à son travail pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Prière de ne pas faire de vagues pour le moment. Cette affaire sera réglée, mais la situation est trop délicate présentement. D.M. »_

Bien qu'elle n'appréciait guère de se faire traiter d'insolente, elle fut soulagée d'apprendre que Malfoy avait vraisemblablement sorti Lux Black du Ministère et que ce _nous_ retournait à Poudlard. Il serait plus difficile de faire un scandale là-bas, et la jeune femme savait que McGonagall ne laisserait pas passer ça. Quant à l'autre point, retourner au travail ? Cela laissait à penser que pour le moment personne ne lui prêtait une quelconque implication dans les derniers événements. En un sens, c'était un soulagement.

En un sens seulement. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de se cacher sous couvert de l'anonymat alors qu'elle voyait pertinemment que quelque chose de dangereux se tramait sous ses yeux et que certains de ses proches – si tant est que Malfoy fusse qualifié de proche – y étaient impliqués.

Elle déposa la lettre sur le rebord de la cheminée en récupérant son pull et se rhabilla sommairement. Ses cheveux devaient être dans un drôle d'état, aussi décida-t-elle de remonter le tout sur sa nuque et d'en faire un chignon négligé avec un élastique qu'elle avait au poignet par habitude. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle se demanda soudain si elle devait partir sans bruit ? Cela ferait probablement plaisir à Snape de découvrir qu'elle s'était évaporée durant la nuit, à voir avec quel vigueur il se défendait de tout contact avec elle. Mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Pire, elle allait aller le réveiller, c'était certain.

Elle s'aventura dans le couloir où il avait disparu la veille. La plupart des volets étaient clos et il n'y avait guère plus de lumière que lors de leur arrivée. Mais elle se repéra tout de même assez pour ne pas trébucher et continua jusqu'à la porte du fond. Elle localisa dans la pièce d'à côté un simulacre de bureau laissé à l'abandon, comme le reste de la maison. Hermione se demanda soudain à qui avaient appartenu les lieux.

Puis son attention se reporta sur la porte fermée en face d'elle. Elle leva le bras pour frapper, puis se ravisa. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. A la place, elle tourna lentement la poignée, consciente de son total manque de savoir-vivre.

A l'intérieur de la pièce – confirmée chambre -, un léger rayon de lumière pâle entrait par une des lattes cassées du volet extérieur. Au centre, un lit à l'armature en fer noir, à peine assez grand pour deux personnes. Le reste du mobilier était en bois, ne portant quasiment aucun effet personnel. Elle nota une lampe à huile posée sur une commode et un tas de papier. La silhouette de Snape reposait au centre du lit, négligemment allongé sur une couverture mitée. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se dévêtir, tout juste d'enlever sa robe de sorcier.

Elle s'approcha à pas feutrés du lit, hypnotisée par le sommeil de cet étrange personnage. Son visage était complétement inexpressif. Mais pas de la même manière que lorsqu'il se voulait détaché ou impénétrable. Elle aurait presque dit qu'il ne pensait à rien, c'était intriguant, inhabituel. Elle fut soudain consciente d'être vraiment impolie.

Mais alors que cette pensée faisait son chemin dans son esprit, Snape se redressa d'un coup vers elle, l'agrippant à la gorge. Entrainée par son poids, elle bascula au sol et il atterrit lourdement sur elle, baguette pointée sur son visage. Elle eut le souffle coupée par la peur et la chute. Il se figea soudain lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune femme dans un sursaut de lucidité. Maintenant tout à fait éveillé, il serra la mâchoire et la lâcha en se redressant. Il était en train de fulminer, c'était évident.

« - Ne refaites jamais ça, déclara-t-il lentement en détachant bien ses mots. »

Hermione se releva lentement, le cœur battant la chamade. Pour sûr, elle n'était pas prête de recommencer ! Puis ils se trouvèrent tous les deux à se contempler en chiens de faïence pendant quelques instants. L'atmosphère devint pesante.

« - Heu… Malfoy vous a envoyé une lettre. Ils retournent à Poudlard.

- J'en conclue que vous lisez les lettres qui me sont adressées, bien…

- Oh ! Pas la peine de prendre ce ton-là, s'énerva-t-elle. Je vous rappelle que j'ai recollé tous vos petits morceaux ensemble, dit-il en le pointant du doigt, alors un peu plus de considération serait la bienvenue ! »

Snape eut un mouvement de surprise, puis se reprit aussitôt.

« - Exact, considérez alors que vous ne me devez plus rien, et partez d'ici.

- Je vous préférais aveugle et sarcastique. J'aime beaucoup moins ce personnage que j'avais oublié vous correspondre. Je suppose qu'il était idiot de ma part de rechercher votre compagnie, et peut-être ai-je même songé votre amitié, ne fut-ce qu'un instant. »

Hermione se tut un instant, amère.

« - Fus-je sotte ! Cela se saurait si Severus Snape avait jamais pu partager de l'amitié avec quelqu'un ! assena-t-elle pour le blesser. Je vous laisse à votre glorieuse solitude et vos vengeances malsaines, et j'espère bien ne plus jamais vous revoir ! »

Elle sortit de la chambre d'un pas décidée, complétement submergée par des sentiments contradictoires. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, mais à cet instant précis elle était incapable de se reprendre. Elle était outragée, révoltée, blessée par un tel comportement. Cette inflexible indifférence la mettait hors d'elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être tombée face à un bloc de glace, alors même qu'elle avait entrevu une faille quelques semaines avant. Etait-ce le même individu ? Depuis qu'elle ne faisait plus semblant de ne pas être elle, tout avait brutalement basculé dans une familière insensibilité. Et c'était encore plus blessant. Elle passa rapidement au salon pour récupérer sa cape et s'arrêta une dernière fois sur le seuil du couloir.

« - Jamais ! hurla-t-elle à l'autre bout. »

* * *

><p><em>NdlA: Voilà comme promis le chapitre suivant! Et plus tôt que prévu puisque j'ai finalement réussi à l'écrire! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal sur la fin, j'ai recommencé plusieurs fois les interactions SnapeHermione. Je suis plutôt indécise quant à cette version mais ce que j'ai pu faire de mieux pour le moment! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Vous mourrez tous d'envie qu'elle revienne pour s'excuser hein? :p Peut être que le chapitre vous apporte plus de questions que de réponses, après relecture, mais patience, ça va venir! Si, si, promis vous aurez le fin mot de l'histoire!_

_Si vous n'avez pas fait attention, j'ai finalement décidé de changer pour un rating M; donc, il y aura des scènes en conséquences, j'espère que ça ne dérangera pas la majorité d'entre vous! :) Je suis actuellement en train de bosser sur le chapitre 8 (oui, j'ai définitivement perdu mon avance *rires*) et ça va être... agité! _

_J'attends vos impressions avec plaisir et bon week-end à vous! ~~_


	8. Tout feu, tout flamme

**Chapitre 8 :**

_Music mood : Evanescence – The other side_

**- Lundi 6 novembre, 13h15 – **

Draco était toujours assis derrière son bureau, alors qu'il aurait dû se diriger vers sa salle de classe pour reprendre les cours. Mais perdu comme il l'était dans ses pensées, il avait du mal à focaliser sur des choses aussi stupides qu'un emploi du temps.

Il fixait pensivement le portrait accroché au-dessus de la porte de son bureau, comme si le personnage avait pu lui apporter quelques réponses à ses questions. Il lui semblait qu'il avait agi comme il fallait face aux derniers évènements. Pour commencer, il avait pu sortir Black d'une position délicate et cela uniquement grâce à ses nombreuses relations et sa toute de même relative influence. Même après tous les revirements que sa famille avait connus, on évitait de contrarier de trop près un Malfoy.

Evidemment, Minerva avait été mise au courant, dans les détails cette fois. Elle les avait d'abord fusillés du regard, vraiment mécontente. Vraiment très mécontente. Mais elle avait l'habitude de devoir gérer ce genre de chose. Malfoy aurait presque juré que ça lui faisait même plaisir d'avoir un peu d'action à couvrir.

Lux Black avait été assignée à résidence dans l'enceinte de l'école, et à dire vrai, elle n'aurait pas pris le risque de sortir inopinément. Elle n'était pas suicidaire. Etant donné que le Ministère n'avait aucune raison officielle de s'intéresser à son cas et de pouvoir l'appréhender, elle risquait beaucoup plus dangereux. Des règlements de compte au noir, dans une ruelle. Un peu comme ce qui avait failli lui arriver chez elle, bien que le Ministère n'y soit pas directement impliqué. Mais ils s'étaient bien défendu de lancer une enquête là-dessus. Ce qui confirmait à Draco, ainsi que tout le reste, que le Ministère avait un intérêt quelconque à la voir morte, et cependant pas de prétexte pour l'abattre. Très étrange.

Ils marchaient sur des braises, et au moindre faux pas…

**- Lundi 6 novembre, 22h30 –**

Hermione travaillait en équipe de nuit cette semaine, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ça lui évitait de croiser trop de monde, ce dont elle n'avait pas la moindre envie.

Aucun incident majeur à déplorer ces derniers jours, aucune incursion du Ministère, aucune menace. Rien. A croire qu'ils avaient jusqu'à oublié son existence. Elle n'était pas stupide au point de croire que personne ne la soupçonnait de rien, mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre d'être mise de côté pour le moment. Personne n'était revenu après l'évasion de Black. Bref, elle se contentait de faire ce qu'elle savait faire, soigner des gens. Et par tous les dieux, ne pas penser à Severus Snape !

Encore raté.

Quoi qu'elle fasse, il revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Elle regrettait la façon dont elle lui avait parlé la dernière fois. Elle regrettait la façon dont elle l'avait quitté. C'était vraiment un comportement indigne d'elle, même en face de lui. Même s'il se montrait le plus infâme des personnages parfois, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser entrainer là-dedans. En outre, elle était persuadée que c'était exactement ce qu'il recherchait, et il avait gagné.

Elle cherchait désespérément un moyen de réagir convenable. Et son esprit ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Elle faisait des rêves tous aussi réels les uns que les autres, la laissant douloureusement éveillée à chaque fois. Elle revoyait certaines scènes de son passé, certains moments qu'elle avait vécu lors de la guerre. Elle se revoyait arranger les choses, et brusquement tout disparaissait et la réalité la frappait à nouveau de plein fouet. Une lente torture. La jeune femme sentait qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus le supporter. Il fallait qu'elle agisse. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'attendre les bras croisés.

Un message la sortit de ses sombres pensées, elle arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire et posa le dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains. Quelqu'un dans le service interpela tout le personnel, la tension grimpa en flèche. Une explosion venait d'avoir lieu dans un stade au nord de Londres durant un match de Quidditch. Les gradins s'étaient effondrés sur la foule, on ignorait encore l'ampleur des dégâts mais tout le monde sentit ses poils s'hérisser. Ils étaient le seul hôpital de grande envergure du pays. Ils allaient être submergés dans quelques minutes…

Hermione respira un coup.

« - D'accord, écoutez-moi ! Libérez tous les lits d'observation, montez les patients stables dans un autre service, fermez les urgences à tous les traumatismes mineures. Redirigez les blessés légers vers les infirmeries, rappelez tout le personnel de repos. Que quelqu'un contacte Laury Elbourne. »

Elle attrapa une paire de gants qu'elle fourra dans la poche de sa blouse et fit signe à ses étudiants de venir.

« - Vous trois, écoutez-moi bien. Ce service va se transformer en antichambre de l'enfer, on ne pourra pas vous superviser correctement. Si vous êtes dépassés, trouvez de l'aide, immédiatement. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Les trois jeunes sorciers hochèrent la tête, visiblement inquiets.

« - Bon, on envoie une équipe sur place ! déclara Jeremy Anddle qui sortait d'une salle. Milton tu pars avec moi. »

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'approbation alors que ses deux collègues récupéraient du matériel et se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Elle prit la direction des urgences.

« - Tout le monde se souvient du marquage de triage ? demanda-t-elle en attrapant des flacons de morphine dans la réserve.

- Vert pour léger, jaune pour sérieux, rouge pour grave, noir pour mort, déballa Cedric Dolme.

- Parfait ! On va installer un triage sur le parking. Vous ne laissez entrer que les rouges en traumato, les jaunes seront soignés dans la salle de visite. Vous envoyez les verts ailleurs, n'importe où mais pas dans ces urgences !

- Heu… Excusez-moi ? intervint Melina Fox. Et les noirs ?

- Vous laissez les cadavres à l'extérieur. On verra plus tard. »

Hermione se dirigea vers le terrain de transplanage, comme la majorité du personnel des urgences. Et ils attendirent que l'apocalypse commence.

**- Lundi 6 novembre, 23h26 –**

Hermione attrapa un énième flacon de morphine et le lança à l'infirmière qui était à côté d'elle en lui ordonnant de faire une injection au patient. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec un sort pour ce genre de chose. En outre, ses réflexes moldus avaient la vie dure.

Elle était en train de soigner une jeune femme, négligemment allongée sur un brancard en plein milieu d'un des couloirs des urgences. La patiente avait une partie du visage complétement brûlée, ainsi que son épaule et son bras. Mais Hermione était pour le moment en train d'essayer d'enrayer le problème du bout de bois planté dans son abdomen. Et elle aurait désespérément eu besoin d'une salle et de personnel. Mais elle n'en avait pas.

La patiente respirait encore, très difficilement.

« - Quincy ! Quincy ! appela-t-elle en repérant un des étudiants, viens ici ! »

Il s'exécuta. Elle devait reconnaitre qu'il était plutôt efficace pour un étudiant terrifié et confronté à tout ça. Elle lui demanda d'évaluer les brûlures de la jeune femme et de tenter un sort de réparation faciale tant qu'il en était encore temps. La seconde d'après, elle était en train de tenter d'extraire le corps étranger sans endommager les organes vitaux.

Soudain, une énième équipe déboula dans les locaux. Elle reconnut la voix de Jane Milton qui ramenait un patient grave. Elle tourna la tête une demi-seconde. Sa collègue était couverte de suie et de sang. Pire encore, elle avait l'air totalement dépassée. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Jane Milton n'était jamais, s'était désemparée.

« - Quoi ? interrogea Hermione vivement.

- Jeremy, je ne sais pas où il est. Il y a eu une autre explosion… On a été séparé. »

Elle se tut, incapable d'en dire d'avantage. Hermione secoua la tête.

« - Viens ici et remplace-moi. »

Hermione laissa sa patiente à sa collègue. Elle ne pouvait pas repartir sur le terrain. Il fallait que quelqu'un y aille à sa place. Et il fallait qu'elle retrouve Anddle.

A cet instant, quelqu'un transplana à l'entrée et Hermione vit arriver avec soulagement le chef des urgences, Laury Elbourne. Grande, rousse, efficace et tyrannique. Absolument la personne qu'il leur fallait en ce moment !

« - Bon, quelqu'un, faites-moi un résumé ! demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

- On a vingt-deux patients critiques, et quinze de plus en code jaune. Tous les patients légers ont été dispersés entre les services. Une équipe a été envoyée sur place. On a un médicomage porté disparu, j'allais partir prendre la relève.

- Ok, valida-t-elle. Donc Granger, tu pars. Vous là, contactez les potiologistes et dites-leur de s'activer pour renouveler nos stocks. »

Hermione n'écoutait déjà plus sa supérieure, elle attrapa un sac d'équipement et fourra le maximum de chose dedans en les rétrécissant. Puis elle courut jusqu'à l'extérieur du service, attrapa un des secouristes qui repartaient sur le terrain et transplana avec lui. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle fut un instant essoufflée par l'ampleur des dégâts.

**- Lundi 6 novembre, 23h32 –**

Severus Snape suivit des yeux un groupe de trois personnes qui s'éloignaient dans une rue parallèle. Les trois hommes riaient fort et tenaient des propos plutôt incohérents, sortant d'un bar à l'autre bout de la rue. Ils disparurent quelques minutes plus tard en s'éloignant.

La nuit était plutôt chaude pour un mois de novembre, mais il n'appréciait guère de trainer dehors. Cependant, ils avaient convenu qu'il valait mieux se rencontrer dans un endroit neutre, qui n'attirerait pas l'attention. Il patienta encore quelques minutes puis repéra une petite silhouette noire qui progressait vers lui depuis le trottoir d'en face. La personne avait rabattue une capuche noire sur son visage et il ne pouvait pas être sûr de son identité. Aussi saisit-il d'une main discrète le manche de sa baguette.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il réussit à distinguer les traits de la jeune femme. Lux Black lui fit un petit signe de tête et ils disparurent entre deux bâtiments dans un petit espace étroit, bordés de murs de briques. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule afin d'être certaine que personne n'était dans les parages.

« - Vous êtes en retard, constata Snape.

- Oui, j'ai eu du mal à sortir.

- Vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé ?

- Oui, confirma la jeune femme. »

Elle sortit de sous sa cape un petit paquet de feuilles pliés en quatre et la lui tendit. Il vérifia d'un coup d'œil ce qui était inscrit dessus. En connotation rouge, il pouvait lire un _confidentiel_ manuscrit en haut de chaque rapport. Il ignorait comment Black avait eu accès à ses informations et il ne tenait pas à le savoir.

« - Où en êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai reperdu sa trace après qu'il ait tenté de vous tuer.

- Je suis presque certaine que le Ministère lui a offert une planque.

- Est-ce qu'ils ont pris des mesures contre vous ?

- Non, ils ne peuvent rien faire officiellement. J'ai été interrogée sommairement mais Malfoy m'a fait sortir avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de creuser…

- Je vais reprendre les recherches à zéro. Il va se manifester tôt ou tard.

- Vous pensez que c'est lui qui commet ces crimes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas vous ? interrogea Snape en levant les yeux vers elle. »

Lux Black plongea son regard céruléen dans le sien. Il y voyait briller une intelligence remarquable, et quelque chose qu'il connaissait bien. La détermination.

« - Un peu trop de coïncidences, n'est-ce pas ? C'est beaucoup trop simple, je ne peux pas accepter une telle hypothèse. Quelqu'un essaye de nous induire en erreur.

- Vous avez peut-être raison. Mais en attendant, ça ne change pas nos priorités.

- Je suis d'accord. Trouvez-le, et tuez-le. Et vite. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps.

- Je suis au courant.

- S'il termine son travail, on ne pourrait plus faire grand-chose… Je vous rappelle que –.

- J'étais Maitre de Potions lorsque vous étiez encore à jouer avec des chocogrenouilles. Vous n'avez rien à m'apprendre sur ce point, coupa-t-il.

- En effet, se reprit-elle. Je m'excuse. »

**- Lundi 6 novembre, 23h46 –**

Hermione serrait sa baguette en main tandis qu'elle courait à travers les débris du stade. Des sorts lumineux avaient été installés par les secouristes et une lumière rouge éclairait toute la scène. Un enchevêtrement étrange de cris et d'un brouhaha indescriptible lui vrillait les oreilles. Partout, des centaines de gens s'activaient dans les décombres. Des équipes de médicomages et de sauveteurs tendaient de venir en aide au plus de personne possible. La jeune femme avait le souffle court à cause de l'effort et la peau glacée.

Elle arriva à hauteur d'une équipe de deux sorciers qui faisaient léviter des morceaux de gravas pour dégager une personne coincée en dessous.

« - Je suis médicomage ! dit-elle en se laissant tomber à côté du corps.

- Ah bien ! Il a la jambe bloquée sous ce bordel, je crois que c'est moche !

- Monsieur ? Monsieur, vous m'entendez ? demanda fermement Hermione en se penchant. »

Elle utilisa un _Lumos_ pour distinguer l'état des parties bloquées sous les décombres. Elle repéra que l'inconnu perdait beaucoup de sang et avait une fracture ouverte particulièrement impressionnante. Elle se félicita de ne pas avoir avalé un copieux repas cette nuit. Fort heureusement pour lui, l'homme semblait en état de choc et n'était pas réceptif à la douleur pour le moment. Il avait certainement perdu connaissance plusieurs fois.

« - Ok ! Déplacez ce bloc-là s'il vous plait, demanda la jeune femme. »

Au prix d'un ultime effort, les deux sorciers réussirent à dégager la victime avec l'aide de la jeune femme. Elle l'examina sommairement et ralentit son hémorragie précipitamment. Elle attrapa ensuite sa baguette et envoya un sort informulé vers le patient. Aussitôt, un petit filet de lumière jaune émergea et vint s'enrouler autour du coup de l'inconnu, brillant faiblement dans la nuit. Elle se tourna ensuite vers un des sorciers et lui attrapa le bras.

« - Faites un transplanage d'escorte jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste, aux urgences, et montrez leur le sort de triage. Compris ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se releva et avança un peu plus vers l'intérieur du cyclone. Elle donna quelques directives à des gens qui le lui demandaient et tourna la tête lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on s'adressait à elle. Un secouriste avait repéré sa robe verte, bien qu'elle soit maintenant passablement sale, et lui faisait des grands signes pour capter son attention.

« - Eh ! Madame ! J'ai besoin d'un coup de main par ici ! »

Hermione enjamba un pilier en bois et commença à se hisser sur un monticule de pierres. Elle se saisit de la main que lui tendait un homme et arriva au somment de l'estrade improvisée. Elle put un instant contempler l'ampleur du désastre de sa nouvelle hauteur. Puis elle se concentra sur l'inconnu qui semblait être un sorcier ordinaire lui aussi, et qui prêtait main forte aux équipes d'urgences. Il y avait un petit interstice entre deux blocs de pierres noirs et de la lumière émergeait d'en dessous. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en observant la cavité.

« - S'il vous plait, il y a une jeune femme en dessous. On a déjà envoyé un secouriste mais il ne peut pas la déplacer, je crois qu'elle est empalée, il faut la désincarcérée.

- Heu, d'accord, acquiesça Hermione. Comment est-ce que je peux la rejoindre ?

- En descendant par le trou là.

- Vous avez sécurisé la zone ?

- On a placé des sortilèges pour éviter un éboulement.

- Ok, il y a déjà quelqu'un en bas ?

- Oui ! répondit une voix distante. C'est vous le médicomage ? Descendez, je vous réceptionne ! »

Elle ne pouvait pas voir celui qui lui parlait, mais elle hocha la tête pour elle-même. Elle lança son sac de matériel dans le trou après l'avoir prévenu et tourna ensuite le dos au trou. L'homme à côté d'elle lui tendit une main et l'aida à se glisser à l'intérieur. Puis elle sentit que quelqu'un lui attrapait les jambes à l'autre bout. En quelques secondes, elle fut à nouveau sur le sol, dans une petite cavité.

« - Bon sang, c'est impensable que ça ne se soit pas écroulé !

- Ouais, elle a eu de la chance. Enfin, si on veut…

- Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? demanda Hermione au grand brun, en baissant la tête pour se rapprocher de la patiente.

- On a envoyé des chiens sur le terrain.

- Vous l'avez déjà examiné ?

- Environ dix-neuf ans, pouls rapide, constantes stables. Je ne peux pas la bouger, regardez. »

Hermione regarda. La jeune fille était couchée sur le flanc et lui tournait le dos. Et une barre en acier était plantée sur le côté, dans son dos. La jeune femme s'agenouilla prudemment à côté d'elle et se pencha par-dessus le corps pour apercevoir son visage.

« - Mademoiselle, vous m'entendez ?

- Oui… »

Hermione sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la patiente soit consciente.

« - Quel est votre nom ?

- Helene Johnson.

- Ok, Helene. Ne bougez pas, vous êtes très courageuse. Il faut que je parle avec le secouriste, d'accord ? On va vous sortir de là. »

Elle se tourna vers le secouriste.

« - Je peux vous demandez votre nom ?

- Franck Delson. Je travaille à Harlow en temps normal.

- Hermione Granger. Bon, je vais avoir besoin d'un gros coup de main, Franck. Vous allez tenir cette barre immobile pendant que je la sectionne.

- Ok, ça marche ! »

Aussitôt, les deux personnes échangèrent de place. Le secouriste couvert de poussière et de terre se plaça dos à la victime et Hermione en face de lui. Il attrapa un pan de son manteau et l'enroula précautionneusement autours du métal, puis apposa ses mains des deux côtés et banda ses muscles pour empêcher tout mouvement. Hermione pointa sa baguette sur une section de la barre.

« - _Absinderum ! »_

Aussitôt, le métal se sectionna avec précision, suivant le mouvement de main de la sorcière. Il y eut un mouvement de bascule que le secouriste s'évertua de suivre pour essayer d'atténuer tout déplacement du corps étranger. Hermione lui fit signe de lâcher lentement le reste de la barre de fer et d'attraper son sac. Ils échangèrent à nouveau de place, tant bien que mal dans le minuscule espace. Hermione se pencha à nouveau sur la victime et contrôla son pouls en plaçant deux doigts sur son cou.

« - Helene ? »

Cette fois, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Hermione comprit qu'il fallait se dépêcher.

« - Prenez des compresses et faites un bandage autours de la perforation, je ne veux pas que ce truc bouge. On ne lui retire rien tant qu'on n'est pas à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Ils prennent encore des patients là-bas ?

- Il va bien falloir, nota Hermione. »

Dès que le secouriste eut fini, Hermione tenta une nouvelle fois d'appeler la jeune fille, sans résultat. Il fallait qu'ils la fassent sortir rapidement. Aidé par Hermione, l'homme utilisa un sort de secours très semblable à une lévitation, spécialement conçu pour déplacer des victimes d'accidents sans risque. L'histoire fut compliquée par l'étroitesse de la sortie, mais ils manœuvrèrent brillamment. Aussitôt à l'extérieur, Hermione apposa un sort de triage rouge sur la jeune fille et demanda au secouriste de transplaner avec elle. Il disparut aussitôt. Elle en profita pour redescendre du monticule et comprit enfin qu'il s'agissait d'une des entrées du stade, ce qu'il en restait du moins.

Alors qu'elle avançait plus en avant, elle repéra une zone qui était encore en feu. Des sorciers et sorcières tentaient d'éteindre les flammes tandis que des gens attrapaient des victimes et les tiraient plus loin. Soudain, elle se figea sur place. Une silhouette descendait de ce qui restait d'un ancien escalier conduisant aux tribunes supérieures. Bien qu'encore partiellement debout, la structure avait subit pas mal de dégâts, il manquait notamment une paire de marches importantes pour arriver à hauteur du sol. L'homme avait sans doute dû se hisser à la force des bras pour grimper. Il redescendait maintenant à toute vitesse tandis que l'incendie gagnait du terrain à quelques pas. Il portait un enfant dans les bras et fit signe aux personnes les plus proches de s'approcher pour le récupérer. Ils étaient maintenant penchés à plusieurs mètres du sol, essayant de secourir l'enfant rapidement.

Hermione pressa le pas, puis se mit à courir pour les rejoindre. L'enfant fut attrapé par un inconnu qui l'écarta précipitamment du brasier. L'homme toujours perché en haut des marches s'apprêtait à descendre à son tour.

Hermione se retrouva au sol, soufflée par une explosion. Elle eut le souffle coupée sous l'impact et s'étala de tout son long, face contre terre. Elle eut à peine le temps de relever la tête pour voir que l'incendie avait tourné au cauchemar.

Et Jeremy Anddle avait disparu de l'escalier en ruines.

Elle se releva d'un bond, sortit sa baguette de sa cape et courut vers les ruines de l'escalier. Soudain, elle vit tomber une boule de feu sur le sol. Elle eut envie de crier lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un corps. Elle pria une demi-seconde pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de son collègue, mais elle savait très bien au fond d'elle-même que c'était le cas. Elle vit la forme bouger sur le sol tandis qu'elle courait à toute jambe.

« - _Prohibeo Ignis ! _hurla-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers lui. »

Aussitôt, la chape de flamme s'étouffa. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux précipitamment, consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver si près de l'incendie. Mais elle avait autre chose à faire pour le moment.

Hermione dressa rapidement un état des lieux. Jeremy était brûlé sur la moitié du torse et une bonne partie du visage, cependant pas trop sévèrement, hormis pour le haut du torse qui avait reçu le plus de dégâts. Et il avait très probablement de multiples fractures vu la hauteur de sa chute. Elle immobilisa précipitamment sa nuque avec un sortilège de statisme. L'homme tentait de parler, ou bien simplement de respirer, et des sons saccagés s'échappaient de sa gorge. La jeune femme fit son maximum pour rester concentrée.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais la haut ? dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait léger. Tu t'es cru à la place de l'attrapeur ? »

Hermione sortit précipitamment de son sac tout une série de champs stériles et les enduits rapidement d'une potion anti brûlures avant de les appliquer sur quasiment tout le visage de son collègue. Elle jeta de temps à autre des coups d'œil inquiet à l'édifice à quelques pas d'elle qui menaçait de complétement s'effondrer, et de l'incendie qui crépitait violemment.

Soudain, quelqu'un arriva dans son dos sans prévenir et voulut la faire reculer. Elle répondit machinalement sans regarder la personne qui lui parlait, essayant de minimiser les dégâts sur son patient. Anddle avait besoin qu'on lui donne une potion pour dégager ses poumons, et elle n'en avait pas. Il fallait également qu'elle s'occupe de calmer sa douleur, et elle n'avait plus rien sous la main non plus.

« - Vous devez vous éloigner ! insista l'inconnu.

- Je sais ! hurla la jeune femme, énervée. Vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupée ! »

Une deuxième explosion ébranla les fondations de ce qui restaient encore debout. Hermione baissa la tête par reflexe. Elle aurait vraiment dû s'éloigner, mais lorsqu'elle vit, presque au ralenti, les pierres se détacher de la structure, elle comprit qu'elle n'en aurait pas le temps. Son premier réflexe fut de se pencher sur son collègue pour le protéger en invoquant un bouclier d'un coup de baguette, priant pour que cela suffise.

Le sol vibra comme s'il s'ouvrait en deux. Hermione crut que son cœur allait lâcher quand finalement, le silence revint. Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et peina à distinguer quoi que ce soit, un nuage dense de poussières et de cendres flottait tout autour d'eux, enveloppant les restes de la structure maintenant totalement effondrée.

« - Bon, Jeremy tu m'entends ? On transplane, ordonna-t-elle. »

Elle agrippa fermement le corps de son collègue et ferma les yeux. Les murs rassurants des urgences apparurent enfin devant elle. Elle cria des ordres sur le parking d'arrivé tandis que du personnel venait lui prêter main forte. La jeune femme avait l'impression de voir passer les évènements de plus en plus lointains. Elle s'occupa personnellement de son patient, jusqu'à ce que la chef de service vienne prendre le relais. Hermione fut presque sortie de force de la salle et se retrouva dans le couloir, dans un état second, déambulant comme un zombie.

Elle s'arrêta contre un mur et s'y adossa, totalement indifférente à l'ambiance qui régnait autour d'elle. Elle distingua alors une silhouette qui s'avançait vers elle et tourna la tête juste à temps pour reconnaitre Franck Delson, le secouriste qu'elle avait croisé un peu plus tôt.

« - Est-ce que tout va bien, relativement ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas sure, répondit Hermione. »

Il s'adossa à côté d'elle, contemplant l'apocalypse ordonnée qui régissait les urgences.

« - Je viens de voir un de mes collègues en flamme faire une chute dans le vide.

- Je vois, déclara Franck d'un air désolé. Vous voulez un café ?

- Non, merci.

- Un double whisky ? »

Hermione tourna le regard vers lui. Ils étaient tous les deux couverts de terre, de sueur, de sangs et d'autres choses encore. Hermione songeait qu'elle aurait dû repartir sur le terrain tout de suite. Mais elle ne tenait presque plus debout.

« - Un double whisky, dit-elle en se redressant pour suivre le secouriste. »

* * *

><p><em>NdlA: Quelle nuit mouvementée! Pauvre Hermione. Mais elle a bien mérité d'aller boire un coup avec un secouriste, non? ;) Et pendant ce temps, Snape et Lux trafiquent quelques chose de louche, vous ne croyez pas?<em>


	9. Mauvaise route

**Chapitre 9 :**

**- Mardi 7 novembre, 03h43 –**

Hermione tâtonna dans l'entrée de son immeuble pour allumer la lumière intérieure. Une fois fait, elle se retourna vers le secouriste qui l'avait raccompagné et lui adressa un petit signe de main, fort peu désireuse de toute autre démonstration d'affection. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse de s'être laissé aller de la sorte, mais après tout elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Ils étaient deux adultes responsables, ils avaient bien le droit de se saouler dans un bar pour oublier leur désastreuse journée.

Elle ne se rappelait d'ailleurs pas la dernière fois où elle avait autant bu, mais peu importe. Elle n'était pas encore au bord du coma, et tout ce qui l'importait pour le moment était d'aller prendre une douche et de dormir pour les prochaines 72h.

L'escalier lui parut interminable, mais elle aurait surement eu la nausée si elle avait pris l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin sur son pallier, elle s'arrêta soudainement, sursautant sous la surprise. Lorsqu'elle se reprit, un mélange de colère et de peur l'envahit.

Hermione s'approcha de sa porte d'entrée, clefs en main et donna un petit coup de pied dans la masse informe qui était adossée à celle-ci. Un grognement suivit.

« - Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas appeler la police ?

- Je suis un sorcier ! »

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Effectivement, la police moldue ne pourrait certainement pas faire grand-chose contre un individu de la sorte. Un peu prise de court et avec un mal de crâne carabiné, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils en donnant un autre coup de pied dans le corps de Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci s'écarta enfin, grimaçant.

« - Je me fiche de savoir ce que tu fais devant ma porte, mais trouve-en une autre ! »

Elle s'énerva un instant pour introduire sa clef dans la serrure sous l'emprise de l'alcool, puis finit par triompher et entra dans son appartement. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers le couloir, le grand blond la dévisageait avec stupéfaction.

« - Tu as bu ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je ne dois pas être la seule dans ce cas-là, nota-t-elle. »

Draco Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil à son apparence et lissa nerveusement la veste de son costume gris en faisant la moue. A mieux y regarder, oui, il était évident que monsieur avait descendu presque autant de bouteilles que la jeune femme. Et malgré son cerveau embrumé, cette information réussit à titiller sa curiosité. Draco ne buvait que très rarement voir quasiment jamais, et Hermione soupçonnait une très nette volonté de ne jamais ressembler à son géniteur. Quelques heures de thérapies auraient eu leur place ici. Mais ce n'était pas la question.

Au vue de la situation plus que grotesque, Hermione fit un énorme effort sur elle-même et lui fit signe d'entrer, ne voulant pas savoir par quel moyen il avait eu son adresse.

« - Pourquoi tu es là ? demanda-t-elle en faisant route vers le salon.

- Je ne savais pas où aller… »

Hermione se figea sur place, effectua un demi-tour au ralenti et fixa intensément Malfoy. La jeune femme s'attendait à tout moment à une mauvaise plaisanterie. Et en étant honnête avec elle-même, elle aurait sans doute préféré. Mais devoir faire face à ça… Draco affichait un visage plus que sincère et une mine totalement perdue. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il n'avait pas de répliques cinglantes en réserves.

« - Quoi ? Quelqu'un est mort ? demanda-t-elle. »

Elle se mordit la langue, se félicitant pour son manque de tact.

« - Heu, non… C'est juste, j'ai l'impression que je ne peux faire confiance à personne…

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une impression, déclara la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

- Si je discute avec toi, je pourrais te faire confiance, pas vrai ? »

Hermione le dévisagea un moment avec une furieuse envie de lui apprendre que le père noël n'existait pas. Mais dans tous les cas, il ne devait certainement jamais avoir entendu parler de ça, donc sa comparaison tombait à l'eau.

« - Donc pour résumer, une tension insurmontable pesant sur tes épaules de playboy, tu as cherché un potentiel ami de confiance, et tu en es venu au fait qu'il n'y avait que moi sur toute la maudite communauté sorcière pour remplir ce rôle, avant de te saouler et de venir prendre d'assaut ma porte d'entrée ?

- Oui, voilà… »

Hermione hocha la tête, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire.

« - Bien, ok… Alors, je suppose que mon salon n'attend que tes confidences. »

**- Mardi 7 novembre, 05h21 –**

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains, se penchant vers l'avant de son canapé pour réfléchir. Son cerveau tournait totalement au ralenti et elle détestait ça.

« - Je croyais que Lux Black était du bon côté, tu sais, pourchassée et martyre ?

- Je ne sais plus, pendant la nuit, elle s'est éclipsée du château alors qu'elle y était assignée pour sa propre sécurité. Et elle n'en a informé personne, comme si… Tu vois, comme si tu allais faire quelque chose de répréhensible.

- Peut-être qu'elle avait une bonne raison.

- Mais toute cette histoire est invraisemblable…

- Snape ne t'a pas donné plus d'informations ? »

Draco sourit ironiquement en se versant un autre verre de la vodka qu'il avait trouvé dans la cuisine de la jeune femme.

« - On parle de Snape, tu te souviens ?

- Mais tu essaies de dire quoi au juste ? Qu'ils sont tous les deux complices de quelques choses ?

- C'est toi-même qui m'as dit que tu n'avais pas confiance en lui… »

Hermione leva une main, se saisissant de la bouteille de Malfoy.

« - Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste… Il est si agaçant ! cria-t-elle en s'énervant. »

Malfoy rigola silencieusement pendant que la jeune femme avalait une autre gorgé du liquide transparent. Plus elle essayait de réfléchir, plus les choses semblaient s'éloigner d'elle. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait, elle aurait probablement dû cesser de boire depuis longtemps, mais ce détachement tombait à point nommé sur elle et elle appréciait de plus en plus la sensation.

« - Il m'a pratiquement jeté de chez lui la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ! Après ce que j'ai fait pour lui, quel ingratitude ! Tout ce que je faisais, c'était m'inquiéter…

- T'inquiéter…

- Oui ! Après tout… Enfin, il réapparait comme ça !

- Tu réagis de manière excessive.

- Excessive ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ? Le jour de la bataille finale. Ça te hante… »

Hermione tourna un regard brun vers Malfoy qui la dévisagea avec une lueur brulante dans les yeux. Soudain, la jeune femme était perdue. Se souvenir de quoi ? Elle ferma un instant les yeux, laissant son esprit retrouver le chemin du pire jour de sa vie. L'horreur de la bataille, elle serait incapable de s'en séparer, les morts qu'elle avait pleurés. Harry.

Hermione se battait férocement contre les Mangemorts, mais il y en avait tellement. Elle était à bout de force et de nerfs. Elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur ce jour-là. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle le vit. Son meilleur ami fut touché en plein torse par un fragment de mur qui venait d'exploser sous l'impact d'un sort. Elle le vit s'effondrer, mortellement blessé, loin d'elle.

Elle devait l'aider. C'était la seule pensée qui subsistait dans son esprit, mais le temps qu'elle parvienne jusqu'à lui, quelqu'un d'autre était à ses côtés. Hermione hurla en courant vers les deux hommes, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, tuer l'abominable traitre. Mais tout s'envola la seconde d'après. Harry et Snape se tenait mutuellement le bras. Hermione stoppa sa course à quelques pas, incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Ils échangeaient un serment inviolable.

Snape retira son bras de celui de Potter, sortant de sa transe la jeune sorcière qui se laissa tomber aux côtés de son ami sans comprendre. Il eut à peine le temps de tourner les yeux vers elle. Elle ne savait pas soigner des blessures mortelles. Elle était inutile.

« - Non… sanglota-t-elle.

- Vous pouvez… tuer Voldemort… maintenant. »

Elle tourna la tête un instant vers son dernier espoir, l'homme qu'elle avait le plus haï ces derniers mois, Voldemort excepté. Mais elle vit alors un Mangemort, baguette droit vers elle. En quelques fractions de secondes, elle sentit que sa mort était imminente. Rien à faire.

« - _Avada Kedavra!_ »

Comme si de rien n'était, Severus Snape venait de tuer l'homme qui se tenait devant elle quelques secondes plus tôt. Il la toisa de toute sa hauteur, le visage complétement fermé. Hermione le supplia du regard, incapable de faire autre chose, les mains crispés sur le corps de Potter.

« - C'est trop tard.

- Quoi ? Non… ! »

Mais le temps qu'elle cligne à nouveau des yeux, elle comprit qu'elle ne tenait plus qu'un corps sans vie entre ses mains. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir autant pleuré un jour dans sa vie, ni eu aussi mal que celui-là.

« - Hermione… »

La sorcière sursauta, reportant son attention sur Malfoy. Elle revint brusquement à la réalité. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas repensé à cette instant ? Depuis combien d'années s'était-elle acharnée à sauver des vies pour épargner à d'autres gens de ressentir la même souffrance ?

Draco tendit une main vers elle, essuyant les furieuses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. La jeune femme sanglota en essayant d'articuler quelque chose de cohérent.

« - Pourquoi ils m'ont laissée toute seule ? Pourquoi je – »

Pour toutes réponses, Draco posa son verre sur le sol et se rapprocha de la jeune femme sur le canapé où ils se trouvaient depuis une bonne partie de la soirée. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, il l'entoura de ses bras et la berça calmement. Hermione était en train de se fissurer de toute part, incapable de rattraper la muraille qu'elle s'était évertuée à construire dès lors. Elle accepta le réconfort qu'on lui offrait, incapable de tenir d'avantage et s'agrippa à Malfoy en pleurant. L'improbabilité de la situation rendait les choses encore plus dramatiques.

« - Tu n'es pas si heureuse que ça, hein Granger, déclara tristement le jeune homme. »

Hermione releva les yeux vers lui, ne sachant comment réagir.

« - Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens, tous les jours, dès que je me lève… Le vide total qui m'envahit me donne le vertige.

- Tu as Poudlard. Les élèves…

- Poudlard est vide, Poudlard me rappelle chaque instant mes propres faiblesses. »

Draco se saisit d'une mèche de cheveux de la sorcière et joua avec un instant, semblant totalement absorbé par cette action. Assez pour éviter de croiser son regard. Il en profita pour respirer son odeur, un peu trop près d'elle pour son propre bien. Elle sembla troubler par ce geste, au moins autant que lui. Il prit pleinement conscience de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, jambes sans dessus-dessous, à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Draco entoura la mèche de cheveux autours de son index et riva son regard céruléen sur la médicomage complétement chamboulée entre ses bras.

Il attira la mèche de cheveux vers son visage, obligeant Hermione à suivre le mouvement. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, soudain pris d'un doute douloureux. La sorcière cligna des yeux et entre-ouvrit la bouche, semblant vouloir dire quelques choses sans trouver quoi. Il sentit son souffle contre sa bouche. Elle lui lança un regard suppliant, mais il aurait été bien en peine d'en comprendre le sens. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il était incapable de s'arrêter là, la tentation était trop grande et il le savait. Draco franchit les quelques centimètres restants et s'empara de ses lèvres.

Il sentit un mouvement près de son épaule lorsque Hermione leva un bras dans la visible intention de le remercier d'une gifle. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Alors il continua son baiser et passa une main dans son cou, tandis que la jeune femme lui répondait. Leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent, Draco approfondit le baiser.

Soudain, Hermione sembla reprendre ses esprits et repoussa le sorcier.

« - Vraiment pas une bonne idée… »

Pour toutes réponses, il lui sourit et embrassa son cou. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en essayant de trouver un peu de volonté, quelque part au fond de son être. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment de la volonté qui l'habitait à cet instant, surtout avec des lèvres brûlantes en train de descendre sur sa peau.

« - Draco !

- Tait-toi, arrête de réfléchir…

- Draco, tu ne m'aimes pas ! répéta-t-elle, essayant de résister tandis que des mains glissaient sur elle. Tu es soul !

- Je suis soul, et j'ai envie de toi. Et toi aussi. »

La jeune femme gémit en sentant des doigts agiles déboutonner sa chemise. Ça n'allait pas du tout ! Elle avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'une boule d'hormones ambulantes, et elle détestait perdre le contrôle. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas coucher avec le premier venu qui échouait dans son appartement ! Elle ne pouvait pas coucher avec un ancien camarade de classe ! Elle le détestait, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'énervait au plus haut point, il la mettait hors d'elle. Il embrassait vraiment bien.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Hermione se remit à l'embrasser elle aussi. Ayant, vaincu les réticences de sa partenaire, Draco lui ôta complétement sa chemise. La jeune femme déboutonna furieusement celle qu'il portait lui-même en gémissant et s'attaqua à sa boucle de ceinture. Ils échangèrent un baiser plus pressant et il l'attira contre lui en glissant une main le long de sa cuisse, sous sa jupe longue.

**- Mardi 7 novembre, 11h18 –**

Lux Black était discrètement assise dans un coin de la bibliothèque d'archives du Ministère de la Magie, sous l'effet d'une potion de polynectar préparée par Snape. Elle étudiait attentivement les archives de toutes les promotions diplômées de Potiologie du pays, par années et par Maitre de stage, et cherchait n'importe qu'elle lien avec Jared Dermot.

Après en avoir discuté avec l'ancien Mangemort, elle en avait maintenant la certitude. Quelqu'un essayait de les mettre sur une fausse piste, et elle ne l'entendait pas de la sorte. Ce n'était pas à elle qu'on allait apprendre à duper son entourage. Elle recoupait précieusement les informations dont elle disposait et griffonnait de temps à autre des noms sur un morceau de parchemin. Elle rentrait des visites de la plus haute importance à chacune des personnes inscrites sur le morceau de papier, et elle n'y irait pas avec les intentions les plus amicales du monde.

Snape travaillait déjà d'arrachepied sur le problème principal, et il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle puisse faire de plus que lui. Elle n'aurait pas été plus douée que lui pour débusquer quelqu'un, inutile de perdre son temps avec ça.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta dans ses recherches, un nom venait particulièrement d'attirer son attention. Mais même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, elle ne se rappelait pas où elle l'avait déjà entendu… Elle fronça les sourcils, décidant de commencer par celui-ci.

**- Mardi 7 novembre, 14h32 –**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, une vive douleur tambourinait sous la surface de son crâne. Essayant de se redresser dans son lit, Hermione vit la pièce tanguer un instant sous ses yeux. Les rideaux étaient à peine entrouverts, mais la lumière qui entrait dans la pièce était déjà insoutenable pour son cerveau. La jeune femme se passa une main sur le visage, essayant de se remémorer les derniers évènements. Elle tenta un mouvement de côté pour s'extirper du lit, mais elle était enchevêtrée dans ses draps.

Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête de côté pour se dégager, elle tomba nez à nez avec un dos nu. Un dos d'homme nu. Le dos nu de Draco, dans son lit, nu.

Elle retrouva soudainement toute sa lucidité et sortit de son lit prestement, tâtonnant jusqu'à ses sous-vêtements, éparpillés sur le sol de la chambre. Elle eut à peine le temps d'accrocher son soutien-gorge avant que le grand blond n'émerge lui aussi et se redresse d'un bond, semblant aussi perturbé qu'elle.

Elle se figea et ils échangèrent un long regard.

« - C'était une erreur ! déclarèrent-ils ensembles. »

Hermione soupira de soulagement, tandis qu'ils se rhabillaient prestement tous les deux. Il leur semblait évident d'un commun accord qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû passer la nuit ensemble, ça avait été une erreur, mais ils étaient adultes, ils étaient capables de gérer ça. Après tout, il n'y avait aucun sentiment en jeu ou quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois que Malfoy passait la nuit avec une conquête et Hermione avait passé l'âge de faire tout un drame de la situation. Bien.

Sur le pas de la porte, elle l'interpella soudain.

« - Si tu parles de ça à quelqu'un, je jure que je te tue Malfoy.

- Tu as intérêt à être super gentille avec moi alors, Granger.

- N'y pense même pas ! »

Pour toute réponse il lui sourit diaboliquement. Hermione se sentit un peu soulagée, rien ne semblait vraiment avoir changé.

**- Mardi 7 novembre, 14h58 –**

Lux remarqua du coin de l'œil une certaine agitation, elle fit semblant de continuer sa lecture tout en analysant les alentours. Elle remarqua un groupe de sorciers qui cherchaient négligemment dans les rayonnages en quête d'ouvrages. Mais il n'avait pas le profil de personnes intéressées par les arbres généalogiques des grandes familles de sorciers. Surtout avec la main droite si ridiculement proche de leurs corps.

Elle ne savait pas comment ils l'avaient repérée, ni reconnue, et ce n'était pas son principale soucis par le moment. La jeune femme ramassa ses précieuses notes et les glissa dans son corsage le plus naturellement du monde. Elle fit ensuite semblant de s'approcher d'un rayonnage pour remettre en place un des ouvrages qu'elle avait en sa possession, et d'un chercher un autre.

Elle nota du coin de l'œil, la présence d'une rose des vents, tatouée sur le dessus de la main du plus proches des sorciers qui la surveillait. Des Inquisiteurs. Les autres personnes qui se trouvaient là en train de travailler ne semblaient rien avoir remarqué, ou feignaient la chose à merveille.

Lux accéléra le pas en remonta une allée de la bibliothèque, s'efforçant de ne pas jeter de regards derrière elle, elle se dirigea vers le fond du bâtiment. Dans l'esprit des Inquisiteurs, elle ne pouvait pas leur échapper, il n'y avait qu'une seule sortie au bâtiment, la porte principale.

Soudain la jeune femme se retourna vers eux et sortit sa baguette. Tout s'accéléra. Des sorts fusèrent, des cris s'échappèrent, des livres volèrent en tous sens, désintégrés entre les sortilèges. Puis d'un mouvement, Lux Black se vaporisa dans les airs, brisant un des vitraux du mur vers l'extérieur, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une trainée noirâtre.

Le sorcier de tête se redressa et attendit que ses collègues le rejoignent, une fureur animale peinte sur son visage bardé de cicatrices.

« - Vous avez vu ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, elle peut se translocaliser instantanément, tout comme un Mangemort...

- Je pense qu'il est temps de mettre une main définitive sur l'autre chauve-souris qui rôde dans le coin. »

* * *

><p><em>NdlA: Mais oui il est enfin là! Je m'excuse graaaaaandement pour le temps d'attente de ce chapitre! Je suis extrêmement occupée en ce moment et j'ai bien du mal à trouver le temps d'écrire, mais je continue et je n'abandonnerais pas la fic, pas de panique! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça m'encourage énormément, et ça me fait super plaisir (que ce soit sur celle-ci ou l'autre d'ailleurs). Ce chapitre est peut être un peu étrange, mais je vous assure que tout a un intérêt! J'espère que vous attendrez la suite avec autant d'impatience, en attendant je vous embrasse et à bientôt!<br>_

_Shana ~_


	10. Faire le bon choix

**Chapitre 10 :**

_Music mood : Apart – The Cure_

**- Mardi 7 novembre, 17h29 –**

Severus Snape était debout devant une petite table en bois qui avait déjà bien vécu, dans la cuisine délabrée de la demeure. Il broyait une poignée de racines d'asphodèles. Son esprit était méthodique et surtout, occupé à tout un tas d'autres problèmes d'un même mouvement.

Soudain, un bruit provenant de l'extérieur le fit immédiatement cesser son geste et s'emparer de sa baguette. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte de devant et jeta un coup d'œil à travers une des fenêtres barrées de planches au passage. Quelque chose venait de s'écraser sur le sol, un bruit métallique s'en suivit et le sorcier en déduit que les sauts en fer rangés le long du mur extérieur venaient d'être bousculés.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement de baguette et pénétra à l'extérieur. Quelqu'un était agenouillé sous le porche, face contre terre. Il reconnut les longs cheveux noirs et la cape de la sorcière avant qu'elle ne relève les yeux vers lui. Snape s'avança vers Black et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se redresser. La jeune femme tituba en se tenant le flanc.

« - Des ennuis ? demanda succinctement l'homme en la conduisant à l'intérieur.

- Des Inquisiteurs. Un des sortilèges a ripé. »

Snape hocha la tête et assit la jeune femme sur une chaise avant de se diriger vers un placard murale, au-dessus de l'évier de la cuisine. Lux Black en profita pour retirer sa cape de sorcière et remonta sa chemise pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Elle grimaça en voyant le morceau de verre planté dans sa chair sous l'impact d'un sortilège. Snape revint vers elle avec une pince entre les mains, ce qui n'était pas pour la ravir. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire la moindre chose, l'homme avait saisi le morceau de verre et pointé sa baguette vers la jeune femme. Elle n'entendit pas un seul des mots qu'il prononça, la douleur lui donnant soudain le vertige. L'instant d'après, il lui plaça un verre entre les mains et lui ordonna de boire, ce qu'elle fit sans poser de questions.

Elle reprit rapidement conscience de la réalité.

« - J'ai trouvé quelque chose, annonça-t-elle en haletant. »

Snape hocha la tête, l'invitant à poursuivre.

« - Il y a un des noms de la liste qui m'est familier mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être est-ce que vous le connaissez ? »

Elle grimaça en levant le bras pour récupérer le morceau de parchemin qu'elle avait glissé dans son haut avant de disparaitre précipitamment. Il avait reçu quelques taches de sang, mais l'écriture était toujours lisible. Le sorcier parcourut la liste des yeux et s'arrêta sur le dernier, mais ça ne lui disait rien de particulier, pas plus que les autres. Il secoua la tête.

« - Je vais me renseigner alors, en commençant par celui-ci. Est-ce que vous avez avancé sur notre principal problème ?

- Oui. Et ça être plus compliqué que prévu. Le gros du travail est réalisé dans un laboratoire privé dans les sous-sols du Ministère. Il n'y a aucune chance que je puisse m'introduire là-bas pour détruire son travail, ou même pouvoir réaliser un contrepoison.

- Donc ? demanda Lux en frémissant.

- Donc, il va falloir le tuer durant les trajets. Mais depuis ma dernière tentative, les mesures de sécurité ont été renforcées. Il ne se déplace plus sans une escorte d'Inquisiteurs.

- Il y a peut-être une solution… En parler à Malfoy, il a des amis chez les Aurors. Je suis certaine que malgré leur fidélité au Ministère, la plupart sont capables de penser par eux-même…

- Non, je ne veux pas mêler Malfoy à ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je connais Draco depuis qu'il est né. Et je ne peux pas garantir ses réactions. »

Lux riva son regard bleu acier vers Severus Snape, elle semblait choquée malgré elle.

« - Vous voulez dire que vous ne lui faites pas confiance ?

- Je ne fais confiance à personne. Mais ce n'est pas la raison principale…

- Pourtant, il va nous falloir un plan. J'ai peur qu'à deux, aussi brillant que vous soyez, nous ne soyons pas assez puissants.

- Il va falloir faire usage de stratégie. »

**- Mercredi 15 novembre, 19h23 –**

Hermione était plus qu'en retard pour sa garde de nuit. Il y avait des perturbations sur les réseaux de transports urbains de la ville et le métro était bondé de ce fait. C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'être une sorcière se révélait utile, mais il lui avait fallu encore plus de temps pour trouver un endroit de transplanage adapté qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Résultat, c'est une médicomage survoltée qui prit son tour de garde et fit un inventaire du personnel sous ses ordres ce soir. Les trois étudiants qu'elle supervisait depuis le début de l'année avec son équipe avaient été envoyés sur les lieux d'un stage à l'autre bout du pays, elle n'avait donc pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là. Mais avec Jeremy Anddle toujours en rémission à cause de son grave accident le soir du match de Quidditch, elle était la seule responsable pour gérer le service.

Hors de question d'entendre parler de remplaçant pour leur direction, ils avaient déjà assez de problèmes de budget.

Et pour assortir sa soirée d'une petite pointe de joie, Jane Milton était absente car sa fille avait attrapé une mauvaise grippe. Autant dire qu'ils étaient clairement en sous-effectif et que les prochaines heures allaient être sportives s'ils devaient faire face à beaucoup de patients.

**- Mercredi 15 novembre, 19h23 –**

Severus Snape observa la jeune femme, dissimulé derrière un mur de l'angle de la rue, alors qu'elle se matérialisait à proximité de Sainte Mangouste. Il la vit entrer d'un pas décidé dans le bâtiment et fut satisfait de constater que son retard n'avait rien à voir avec une contrainte physique, elle semblait en forme. Pour les prochaines heures, elle serait certainement en sécurité.

Il s'autorisait à partir juste au moment où il sentit un crépitement de magie à quelques pas de lui et accueillit le nouveau venu en le saluant de sa baguette. Il abaissa celle-ci lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui émergeait d'une volupte de fumée noire, et n'en fut que plus contrarié. La sorcière jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour repérer l'hôpital.

« - Alors c'est elle que vous surveillez depuis des semaines.

- Je n'apprécie pas du tout que l'on me suive, gronda Snape.

- Je n'apprécie pas du tout que l'on me dupe, coupa Lux Black avec la même hargne. »

Snape fit un mouvement de main, qui entraina sa cape noire avec lui pour éluder la conversation à venir, semblant soudain très las.

« - Que se passe-t-il avec elle ? insista la jeune femme froidement.

- Rien qui ne vous concerne.

- Tout ce qui est susceptible de vous détourner de votre but me concerne. Dois-je vous rappelez combien de vie sont en jeu ?

- Vous n'avez rien à me rappeler, cracha Snape d'un ton plus que menaçant. »

**- Mercredi 15 novembre, 20h36 –**

Hermione vérifiait tranquillement les stocks de potions avec l'aide d'une des infirmières qui prenait soin d'écrire une liste à l'intention de l'intendance pour le renouvellement. Elle était accroupie près de la rangée du bas en notant qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de potions de sommeil, lorsqu'elle entendit son nom provenant du couloir.

Elle laissa sa collègue finir seule le travail tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'accueil.

« - Une équipe de secouriste est en route, annonça la grande brune derrière le bureau.

- Des détails ?

- Très mauvais état, un couple de sorciers vient de trouver le corps dans leur rue. On ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, j'ai eu du mal à avoir des précisions.

- Merci. Qui est disponible ?

- Whitebourn a presque fini de retirer les écailles de dragon de son patient, je vous l'envoie. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et attrapa une paire de gants en se dirigeant vers l'entrée pour attendre l'arrivée des secouristes. Elle n'aimait pas avoir aussi peu de détails sur le patient, car elle avait beaucoup moins de temps pour réagir. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, une équipe de deux personnes vêtues de capes rouges apparut soudainement. Ils entrèrent tous à l'intérieur pour se mettre à l'abri du froid tandis que le plus grand des deux secouristes faisait un compte rendu précis de la situation.

« - Jeune fille d'environ seize ans, découverte sans connaissance par des passants. Trois entrées profondes dans le dos, sortilège de démembrement partiel, probable trauma crânien, lacération au cou. »

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit soudain apparaitre deux personnes de plus qui les suivirent à l'intérieur des urgences.

« - Ses parents ? s'enquit-elle.

- Non, on n'a pas encore son identité. Ce sont eux qui l'ont trouvé. »

La victime fut rapidement installée dans une salle de soin et les secouristes vidèrent les lieux après s'être assuré que leur présence n'était plus nécessaire. Hermione fit signe à une infirmière de faire patienter le couple de sorciers dans une autre zone de l'hôpital, mais ils semblaient vraiment concernés par la situation. Elle reporta son attention sur l'adolescente.

« - Ok, Fina, à trois, on la retourne. Un, deux, trois. »

Hermione pointa sa baguette magique vers le premier point d'impact de ce qui ressemblait fort à une arme blanche et commença à traiter la plaie.

« - Donnez-lui deux flacons de belerium. »

L'infirmière la plus proche de l'armoire de réserve s'empara de ce que demandait la médicomage et commença à administrer la potion à la patiente. Aussitôt, celle-ci se mit à tousser violemment malgré son inconscience, interrompant Hermione dans son travail.

L'infirmière échangea un regard d'incompréhension avec la médicomage tandis que celle-ci faisait le tour de la patiente. La jeune fille vomissait du sang comme si on était en train d'essorer ses entrailles. Hermione se saisit de son épaule pour la maintenir sur le flanc tandis que le sol se transformait en une marrée rougeâtre.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez donné ? demanda-t-elle vivement.

- Belerium ! affirma l'infirmière. Une réaction allergique ?

- Impossible ! C'est un empoisonnement, peut-être une contre mesure pour empêcher toute intervention médicale. Putain ! grogna Hermione en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. »

Elle leva sa baguette et tenta une manœuvre aléatoire.

« - _Finite Maleficia_ ! »

Malheureusement, l'effet ne fut pas des plus efficaces même si la jeune fille chercha à reprendre son souffle dans un râle puissant.

« - Qui est le potiologiste de garde ?

- Damien Levinski.

- Faites le descendre, sur le champ! »

**- Mercredi 15 novembre, 20h45 –**

Damien Levinski entra dans la salle de soins où régnait une agitation étouffante. Hermione Granger était penchée sur une patiente, sa robe de médicomage recouverte de sang, tout comme le sol remarqua-t-il au même moment. Une infirmière lui tendit une blouse verte qu'il enfila par-dessus ses habits de laboratoires.

« - De quoi avez-vous besoin ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai donné du belerium à cette gamine et elle a fait une très forte réaction de rejet. Je pense que quelqu'un lui a administré quelque chose pour l'empêcher de recevoir tout traitement efficace. Trouvez-moi moi quoi, et éliminez-en les effets. Tout de suite ! »

Le Maitre de potions ne se formalisa pas du ton qu'avait employé la jeune femme dans l'urgence. Il sentait très clairement la tension de la pièce. Il nota également avec quelle vitesse elle avait tiré des conclusions de la situation. Granger n'usurpait pas sa réputation.

Tandis que le reste du personnel médical s'évertuait à garder un maximum de sang à l'intérieur de la patiente, il s'approcha et lui ouvrit la bouche, inspectant l'aspect interne des premiers organes en contact avec une potion. Après plusieurs secondes d'examens, il se tourna vers Hermione.

« - On pourrait lui avoir administré du proscrivatum, ou bien une décoction de mélgarde. Je ne peux pas le savoir en si peu de temps !

- En quoi est-ce que ça me concerne ? s'énerva Hermione en tentant désespérément de maintenir un rythme cardiaque.

- Si j'effectue la mauvaise contre-mesure, ça peut la tuer !

- Si vous ne faites rien, ça va la tuer ! Je ne peux rien lui administrer pour la sauver ! Décidez-vous et vite ! »

Hésitant, Levinski se tourna vers sa sacoche de potiologiste et en sortit deux flacons après avoir fouillé à l'intérieur quelques secondes. Il sembla les peser longuement, ne sachant lequel utiliser. Hermione lui coula un regard exaspéré, repoussant une mèche de cheveux d'un geste sec de la tête. Elle le vit alors s'avancer, tenant un des flacons en évidence. Sans attendre, elle bouscula son collègue et se saisit de l'autre flacon avant qu'il ne puisse protester et le vida dans la gorge de sa patiente tandis qu'une infirmière la redressait.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que… commença Levinski, médusé.

- Je suis la responsable. Si quelqu'un doit faire le mauvais choix, c'est moi qui dois l'assumer. »

Vexé au plus haut point, l'homme sortit de la salle pour prendre l'air tandis que l'équipe de Sainte Mangouste continuait de s'occuper de son inconnue. Quelques minutes seulement après la décision d'Hermione, au soulagement général, l'adolescente ouvrit les yeux, totalement paniquée. Elle se débattit, tentant de crier et les infirmiers durent la maintenir en place un instant.

« - Du calme, du calme ! tenta la médicomage. Tout va bien, on s'occupe de toi. Allongez-là ! Donnez-lui un calmant pour la douleur. »

Le calmant fit son effet en un temps record et la jeune fille somnola à nouveau tranquillement tandis que le personnel s'occupait de la soigner. Hermione termina de revitaliser les organes touchés et enraya les problèmes les plus graves. Dans l'heure qui suivit, elle eut l'aide de Whitebourn qui en avait fini avec ses écailles de dragon. A deux, les jeunes femmes remirent en place les épaules désarticulées de la patiente avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Hermione était maintenant en train de compléter le dossier de soin, assise sur un petit tabouret dans un coin de la pièce. Elle aperçut soudain le couple de sorciers qui était arrivé en même temps que l'inconnue quelques heures plus tôt. Elle leur fit signe d'entrer. La jeune femme, une petite rousse au visage amicale, jeta un regard en direction du lit.

« - Vous avez pu trouver ses parents ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, pas encore. Mais ça ne devrait plus être très long. Le Ministère va nous envoyer quelqu'un pour nous aider à retrouver ses parents, et éclaircir les circonstances... C'est gentil d'être restés.

- On voulait savoir si elle allait s'en sortir, expliqua l'homme avec un mouvement d'épaule.

- Je suis optimiste, confirma Hermione. Elle devrait se rétablir. Vous avez des détails à me donner sur les évènements ?

- Eh bien, nous étions en route pour rentrer chez nous, et nous l'avons trouvé près de Tottenham Court Road.

- Tottenham Court Road, répéta Hermione ?

- Exact. C'était vraiment horrible…

- Quelque chose d'autre ?

- Non, je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Penser à laisser vos coordonnées à l'entrée, au cas où la police aurait besoin de vous joindre. »

**- Mercredi 15 novembre, 23h39 –**

Severus Snape était debout au milieu de son bureau. La pièce était dans le même état d'abandon que le reste de la maison, mais qui s'en souciait ? Du temps de son enfance, la différence se serait à peine vue pensa-t-il ironiquement. Il n'avait cure de toutes ces considérations matérielles, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait dépassé cela.

L'homme fixait résolument le seul tableau encore en bon état dans la pièce, accroché au-dessus du vieux secrétaire en bois massif. Cette image l'avait toujours obsédé sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Pour un maitre comme lui en légimencie, c'était un comble de ne pas être capable d'une si simple analyse sur sa personne. Mais avec un peu de lucidité, il était clairement conscient qu'il ne préférait pas trop fouiller dans son inconscient.

Il était en colère contre lui-même désormais. Et contre Lux. Et contre la terre entière. Il détestait le fait de ne pas être capable de maitriser certaines choses. Black était partie en investigation pour dénicher le premier nom de sa liste. Cette femme était trop intelligente, et trop puissante pour son propre bien. C'était exactement le genre de personne que le sorcier mettait un point d'honneur à éviter. S'il ne prenait pas garde, elle serait capable de percer son esprit, il en était certain. Depuis lors première rencontre, il ne s'était jamais défait de cette impression. Lux Black serait le poids décisif dans la balance. Trop de personnes, en particulier des hommes - des Mangemorts - se laissaient abuser par son apparence harmonieuse et féminine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur tranche le cou. Il l'avait vu à l'œuvre, il l'avait vu se salir les mains sans broncher. Lorsque comme lui, on ne faisait confiance à personne, la sorcière aux yeux bleus était l'allier et l'ennemi à la fois.

Et la descente aux enfers n'avait jamais cessé depuis qu'il s'était exilé eu Russie. Chaque jour, sa vie s'était un peu plus enfoncée dans les abysses. Snape se repassait en boucle dans son esprit une simple question, pourquoi ? La réponse la plus simple lui apparut, parce qu'il l'avait promis. Mais cela ne le satisfit pas. Il ne pouvait pas se persuader lui-même.

Une autre goutte glissa le long de son poignet, atteignant le bas de son index et tomba au sol. Le plancher continua de rougir à mesure que la tâche s'agrandissait. Mais la douleur ne le réveillait pas, et il ne trouvait pas la réponse. Pourquoi les évènements s'étaient-ils déroulés de la sorte ? Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait ceux de Potter, ceux de Lily.

Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il entendait la voix de Hermione.

**- Mercredi 15 novembre, 23h42 –**

Hermione grimpait une autre série de marches et arriva à l'étage qui l'intéressait. L'unité de Potiologie ressemblait plus à une université miniature qu'à un service de l'hôpital. Elle fit le tour des lieux, cherchant le bureau de garde de l'équipe. La jeune femme dépassa une porte entre ouverte de laquelle elle put distinguer un laboratoire en plein travail. Cela lui rappela des souvenirs de Poudlard.

« - Je peux vous aider ? »

Une jeune étudiante blonde qui venait de sortir d'un bureau l'interpella.

« - Hum, oui… Je cherche le Professeur Levinski.

- Oh, vous venez juste de le manquer, il est sorti.

- Il en en pause ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, il est rentré chez lui.

- Mais… il est de garde ce soir ! insista Hermione. »

L'étudiante haussa les épaules.

« - Je ne sais pas, il n'est pas resté longtemps, il ne devait pas se sentir bien.

- Comment ça ? s'intrigua la jeune femme.

- Il est arrivé très en retard ce soir. »

Hermione se demanda un instant si le départ de Levinski avait quelque chose à voir avec elle. Elle comptait venir s'excuser pour son attitude un peu rude durant l'intervention sur la jeune fille, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle se montrait souvent dure avec son équipe, surtout lorsqu'elle n'avait pas les réponses qu'elle attendait. Mais elle était plutôt convaincue d'avoir agi dans le meilleur intérêt de tous.

De plus, elle avait visiblement fait un meilleur choix que le Maitre en Potions, même si elle ne comptait pas lui lancer cela à la figure… Renonçant, elle rebroussa chemin, se disant qu'elle aurait tout le loisir de le voir une autre fois.

Alors qu'elle faisait chemin vers la sortie, elle se figea d'un seul mouvement, tombant nez à nez avec une sorcière qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas voir. Surtout ici. Hermione vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir, mais les lieux étaient pratiquement déserts en pleine nuit. Personne ne prêtait attention à elles.

« - Ne travailliez-vous point aux urgences ? demanda Lux Black d'un ton calme.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? répliqua Hermione, beaucoup moins calme.

- Je suis venue voir une vieille connaissance.

- Vous ne devriez pas… éviter de sortir en public ?

- Il faut parfois prendre des risques, sourit Lux.

- Comment va Severus ? osa demander Hermione au bout d'un instant, essayant de paraitre détachée.

- Comment va Draco ? »

Le sourire entendu que lui lança la sorcière aux yeux bleus lui coupa toute réplique sous le pied. Celle-ci s'excusa alors et prit congé de la médicomage, laissant une Hermione passablement interloquée devant l'unité de potiologie. Est-ce que Draco lui avait raconté quelque chose ? Cette pensée chassa toutes les autres de sa tête, aussi futile que cela puisse être. Si elle avait été moins préoccupée, Hermione aurait certainement pu remarquer le regard douloureux que lui lança Lux en s'éloignant.

* * *

><p><em>NdlA: Review, please! Sinon je ne sais pas si vous avez lu et aimé, et vous n'aurez pas la suite! :p<em>


	11. Premières neiges

**Chapitre 11 : Premières neiges  
><strong>

**- Vendredi 1 décembre, 18h45 –**

« - Oh, Granger ! Il y a du courrier pour vous ! »

Hermione fit signe qu'elle avait entendu en passant devant le couloir d'accueil, elle s'en occuperait plus tard, lorsqu'elle finirait son service. Ce qui théoriquement n'aurait pas dû tarder, mais dans la pratique, elle doutait d'être chez elle avant deux ou trois heures du matin. Elle était sur le départ, accompagnée par un des étudiants aux urgences – Marc Quincy. Ce soir, il faisait un stage de secourisme, et c'était elle qui devait le superviser.

Comme Jeremy Anddle n'était toujours pas capable de reprendre son poste, Laury Elbourne, chef du service, avait été appelée en renfort pour effectuer une double garde.

Hermione sortit pour transplanner avec son étudiant. L'orphelinat de Heme Hill avait envoyé un message aux urgences pour une de leurs enfants, la situation ne semblait pas trop grave, assez pour pouvoir la confier à un étudiant. Et en cas de problème, Hermione serait là pour intervenir. Il s'agissait de l'inconnue qui était arrivée aux urgences quelques semaines plus tôt grièvement blessée. Après enquête, il s'était avéré que l'adolescente s'appelait Anke Bones et habitait à l'orphelinat pour sorciers de Londres. Hermione voulait effectuer le suivi elle-même.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, une grande demeure rectangulaire à la peinture grise les accueillit. L'endroit ne semblait pas des plus accueillant mais ce n'était pas non plus le pire de ce que la jeune femme avait pu voir. Il y avait une balançoire montée sur un arbre dans la cour de devant. Quelques enfants jouaient encore dehors malgré le froid.

Les deux médicomages arrivèrent sur le perron et une vieille dame portant un tailleur bleu les accueillit. Elle avait une certaine douceur sur les traits malgré sa voix rêche.

« - Bonsoir, équipe de secours de Sainte Mangouste, se présenta Hermione.

- Merci d'être venus si vite ! Une de nos filles a des difficultés respiratoires… Oh, je suis Mme Grimm, c'est moi la directrice de l'établissement.

- Hermione Granger, et voici Marc Quincy, il est étudiant sous ma tutelle. »

La petite équipe traversa le hall de l'orphelinat et grimpa au premier étage par l'escalier principal. Ils débouchèrent dans un couloir avec de nombreuses portes, celles des chambres des enfants. Un attroupement c'était créé dans un coin, et Hermione et Quincy durent bousculer quelques enfants pour entrer. Une infirmière était déjà là, certainement travaillant ici à temps plein.

« - Tout le monde dehors ! ordonna Mme Grimm. Ouste ! »

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se posta dans un coin de la chambre pour ne pas gêner le travail des médicomages.

« - Salut, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. On s'est déjà rencontré, tu te souviens ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête en inspirant profondément, avec de visibles difficultés respiratoires.

« - Comment va la rémission ? demanda Hermione.

- Plutôt bien, mais ça fait environ vingt minutes que ça dure, expliqua l'infirmière. Elle n'est pas asthmatique, il n'y a pas eu de traumatisme, je ne comprends pas !

- Quincy ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

- Vérifier qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un sortilège ?

- Oui, vas-y. »

Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette pendant que Hermione contrôlait le pouls d'Anke. Mais elle savait déjà qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une malédiction ou d'un sortilège, elle l'aurait probablement sentit. Hermione fit ouvrir la bouche à la jeune fille et inspecta sa gorge pendant de longues minutes.

« - _Restio respibirabilis_, c'est un empoisonnement.

- Comment ça ? sursauta Mme Grimm. Tous les repas sont préparés ici, c'est impossible !

- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda l'infirmière.

- J'ai eu l'occasion d'étudier un cas une fois pendant mes études. Il va falloir qu'on la transporte à l'hôpital pour la soigner, je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut avec moi.

- Je vais vous accompagner, affirma la directrice.

- Bon, ça va aller jeune fille, rien de grave si c'est soigné rapidement.

- Il va falloir sortir pour transplanner, précisa la directrice. »

Hermione hocha la tête en faisant signe à son étudiant de la suivre, ils s'éloignèrent un peu pour échanger quelques mots. Elle doutait fort qu'une des filles de l'orphelinat soit assez calée en potions pour préparer ce genre de poison. Et pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il tuer une gamine ? Une gamine qui s'était déjà faite agressée… Elle n'avait voulu alarmé personne, mais elle avait du mal à garder son calme, et passa en mode alerte.

« - Il va falloir la transporter aussi rapidement que possible, précisa la médicomage à voix basse. Pour l'instant son état est stable, mais ça va se dégrader de plus en plus vite. Je n'ai pas les compétences nécessaires pour soigner ce genre de chose…

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Il me faut un Maitre de Potions très compétent pour préparer un contrepoison, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir le faire moi-même, et quelqu'un qui a déjà eu à faire à ce genre de chose. J'ai eu l'occasion d'étudier un cas pendant mes études, et le patient est décédé en deux heures… »

L'équipe médicale récupéra son matériel et Marc Quincy porta l'adolescente jusque sur le perron. Dans son for intérieur, Hermione était déjà en train de se poser des tas de questions. Cela faisait beaucoup de coïncidences, et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Du coin de l'oreille, Hermione entendit son étudiant plaisanter avec la patiente pour la détendre, tandis qu'ils descendaient les marches et s'engageaient dans l'allée. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle sentit ses poils se dresser d'un seul mouvement.

« - Quincy ! »

A quelques mètres d'elle, elle perçut un éclair de magie et vit le jeune homme s'effondrer sur le sol, accompagnée de l'adolescente qui hurla. Hermione voulut bondir vers eux mais un autre sortilège l'en empêcha. Cette fois alerte, la sorcière répliqua avec force, essayant de repérer leur agresseur. Mais le manque d'éclairage dans la rue l'en empêchait.

« - Prévenez la brigade d'intervention ! ordonna Hermione à la directrice. »

D'un bond, elle fut au bas des marches et courut jusqu'aux deux personnes.

« - _Confringo _! »

Elle attrapa l'adolescente par le bras et la tira derrière elle, celle-ci avait sorti sa baguette également et effectua un sortilège de levicorpus malgré son état.

« - A l'intérieur ! Vite ! »

En quelques secondes, Hermione poussa à nouveau les deux personnes dans l'orphelinat et verrouilla la porte.

« - _Protego maxima_ ! »

Anke s'écroula dans le hall tandis que la médicomage se penchait vers son étudiant. Elle jura entre ses dents. Un sortilège l'avait atteint de plein fouet à la place de la jeune fille, il se vidait de son sang à toute vitesse.

**- Vendredi 1 décembre, 19h16 –**

D'interminables minutes s'étaient écoulées. La médicomage était penchée sur le corps de son étudiant, essayant de contenir les hémorragies et de stabiliser son état. Elle fouilla rapidement dans son sac et en sortit un bandage qu'elle plaqua sur la plaie la plus importante au niveau du cou en la comprimant.

Hermione sursauta lorsqu'un nouveau sort vint s'écraser sur la porte du bâtiment, faisant trembler le sol dans le même temps. Quel que soit leur assaillant il était très puissant. La jeune femme se retourna rapidement vers la directrice de l'orphelinat.

« - Il y a une autre sortie ?

- Non, c'est la seule, pour que nous puissions surveiller les allées et venues des filles…

- Eh bien, nous n'avons qu'à attendre l'arrivée des renforts alors, se rassura Hermione.

- Est-ce qu'il va s'en tirer ? articula Anke dans une respiration sifflante. »

Au même moment, un autre sortilège frappa la demeure, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Cette fois, il y avait plus d'un sorcier en train de s'en prendre au bouclier dressé par la sorcière. Elle fit signe à la jeune fille de la remplacer et se leva brusquement en s'approchant d'une fenêtre. Dans la nuit, elle ne distinguait quasiment rien. Personne n'était en vue. Soudain, des silhouettes traversèrent un espace dégagé à côté de la balançoire.

« - Oh merde…

- Que voyez-vous ? la pressa Mme Grimm.

- Je peux vous parier qu'il y a des Mangemorts sur votre pelouse.

- Quoi ? Mais que font-ils là ? hoqueta la veille dame.

- Je ne sais pas… Je crois…»

A côté de son oreille droite, la fenêtre explosa soudain en morceau. Hermione recula prestement en se protégeant le visage. L'instant d'après une silhouette voulut bondir par l'ouverture. La jeune femme leva sa baguette et projeta le corps en arrière par réflexe avant de transfigurer le mur pour en faire disparaitre le trou béant. Ça ne les retiendrait pas longtemps, elle espérait que des secours seraient bientôt là.

« - Miss Granger ! »

Hermione revint près de son étudiant qui allait de plus en plus mal. Elle s'efforçait de réfléchir efficacement mais elle ne trouvait aucune solution qu'elle n'ait déjà utilisée. La magie ne pouvait pas tout arranger, et avec le peu de matériel qu'elle avait… La carotide était vraisemblablement touchée, et elle ne savait pas recoudre une carotide. Le jeune homme encore à moitié conscient lui coula un regard terrorisé, tremblant de tous ses membres. Elle lui agrippa la main aussi fort que possible.

« - Hé, Marc, ça va aller ! Je m'occupe de toi. »

Soudain, un brouhaha infernal éclata à l'extérieur. Hermione bondit sur ses pieds et courut de nouveau jusqu'à une fenêtre pour tenter de voir quelque chose. Des sorciers venaient d'apparaitre sur la pelouse de l'orphelinat et échangeaient des sortilèges à une vitesse impressionnante avec leurs agresseurs, tapis de l'autre côté de la rue. Immédiatement, des coups pressants frappèrent la porte. Dans un geste du poignet, Hermione la fit purement sauter de ses gonds, laissant entrer deux Aurors tandis que leurs collègues ripostaient pour les couvrir. Etant la plus proche, ils empoignèrent Hermione.

« - Non ! Le garçon, il faut le transplanner d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste ! Occupez-vous de lui ! »

Alors que les deux hommes soulevaient sans douceur le pauvre Quincy, Hermione attrapa l'adolescente sous le bras et l'entraina à sa suite. Elle était certaine que les autres occupants ne les intéressaient pas et qu'ils ne seraient probablement pas en danger s'ils s'éloignaient d'eux. Alors qu'ils franchissaient de nouveau la porte sous escorte, Hermione vit le sorcier le plus proche d'elle tomber raide mort. Elle fit un bond de côté et courut pour descendre les marches du perron, talonnant leurs sauveteurs et les vit soudain disparaitre avec soulagement. Ils avaient pu transplanner sans encombre, ils pourraient peut-être sauver le jeune homme. Les deux Aurors restant encadrèrent du mieux qu'ils le purent les deux femmes.

Des sortilèges fusaient de tous côtés, Hermione était forcée de riposter constamment, des sueurs froides lui coulait le long du dos. Impossible de transplanner dans ses conditions. Elle serrait Anke contre son flanc gauche, tandis qu'ils étaient à nouveau obligés de reculer sous l'assaut.

« - Ils sont trop nombreux ! hurla un des sorciers à son collègue. »

Un autre éclair de magie zébra la nuit et frappa l'homme en pleine poitrine, il s'effondra sur le sol sous le regard affolé de la médicomage. Tournant les yeux vers sa droite, elle vit alors un mur de silhouettes menaçantes qui avançait vers elles d'un pas déterminé. Inconsciemment, elle serra l'adolescente plus fort. Cette fois, elle ne s'en sortirait pas…

Un crépitement surchauffa l'air et deux formes humaines apparurent devant la sorcière, dans un tourbillon de fumée noire. Elle eut à peine le temps de couler un regard aux nouveaux venus avant que Snape ne la saisissent à la taille et que quelqu'un lui ôte l'adolescente des bras. Le sorcier envoya un sortilège informulé sur le plus proche agresseur et tourna les yeux vers Lux pour s'assurer qu'elle était prête. L'instant d'après, les quatre personnes avaient disparu de la pelouse de Heme Hill.

**- Vendredi 1 décembre, 19h30 –**

Hermione atterrit devant les grilles de Poudlard et eut du mal à tenir debout, encore sous le choc, le bras autoritaire de Snape la retint et l'empêcha de tomber. Elle reprit immédiatement ses esprits et chercha des yeux sa patiente. L'adolescente avait transplanné avec Lux Black. Elles étaient à quelques mètres d'eux, Hermione tourna un regard vers l'ancien Mangemort.

« - Elle a été empoisonnée par une potion de _Restio respibirabilis,_ il faut que vous prépariez un contrepoison ! »

Snape hocha la tête en entraina Hermione vers les deux femmes. Il se saisit de la petite qui était maintenant en train de suffoquer lentement et le groupe de sorciers se pressa pour remonter le parc du château. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Hermione n'avait pas mis les pis dans l'école et de tas de souvenirs l'assaillirent. Ils entrèrent par la grande porte, devant le regard choqué et curieux de plusieurs étudiants.

Plusieurs d'entre eux reconnurent leur professeur de potions, et leur surprise fut encore plus grande lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'elle était accompagnée par Granger. Certains murmurèrent même le nom de Snape… Le groupe descendit rapidement dans les cachots et Lux les fit entrer dans ses appartements. Snape allongea l'adolescente sur un canapé et Hermione s'assit à côté d'elle pour lui tenir compagnie. Elle avait les lèvres bleutées et commençait à perdre connaissance.

« - Je vais me charger du contrepoison, déclara Lux Black. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la sorcière l'en empêcha.

« - Je suis _professeur_ de potions… »

Hermione ravala sa protestation en s'excusant, Black était certainement très capable. Elle semblait être une sorcière très puissante, et ça ne faisait que renforcer le malaise de la jeune femme à chaque fois qu'elle la rencontrait. De plus, si elle n'avait pas été qualifiée, Snape serait intervenu, elle en était certaine. Elle regarda la jeune femme disparaitre dans le laboratoire et se retrouva en quasi tête à tête avec Severus Snape. Elle tenta de s'occuper en surveillant l'état d'Anke, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à part attendre.

« - Comment vous avez su où nous étions ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Une attaque de Mangemorts, ça ne passe pas inaperçu, répondit Snape sans vraiment répondre. »

Il s'adossa à la cheminée, examinant les lieux qui avaient jadis été en sa possession. Hermione ignorait ses états d'âmes à cet instant mais la situation ne devait pas être des plus agréables pour lui. Mais comme à son habitude, son visage restait de marbre.

« - Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe… déclara Hermione en caressant les cheveux de l'adolescente. Quelqu'un s'acharne à tuer cette gamine. Je n'avais pas entendu parler de cette potion depuis la fin de la guerre…

- Quelqu'un essaie peut être de la tuer, mais les opposants du Ministère sont venus pour vous, pas pour elle. Apparemment vous fouillez là où il ne faut pas.

- Celui qui voulait s'assurer de sa mort a surement voulu m'empêcher de l'aider… Mais pourquoi ? Vous croyez… Il y a quinze jours, elle a été agressée. Vous pensez que ça pourrait être la même personne que les Aurors recherchent ?

- C'est probable.

- Le tueur a peut-être peur qu'elle puisse l'identifier…

- Vous êtes blessée ?

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione, désorientée. »

Snape délaissa son poste près de la cheminée et s'approcha en désignant la tâche de sang sur la blouse de la médicomage. Il attrapa son menton entre ses doigts et l'obligea à tourner la tête pour examina une coupure le long de sa tempe. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil sur sa blouse et revint soudain brusquement à la réalité en levant les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

« - Non, c'est le sang de mon étudiant. Il a été gravement blessé avant que vous n'arriviez. Des Aurors l'ont conduit à l'hôpital, j'espère qu'il va s'en tirer… »

Au même moment, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce comme une tornade et Hermione se leva d'un bond. Elle vit à peine Snape s'éloigner de quelques pas du coin de l'œil avant que McGonagall ne la serre dans ses bras un déblatérant tout un tas d'informations. Au bout de quelques minutes, le flot de questions s'arrêta et la directrice de Poudlard fit une pose.

« - Je suis soulagée que vous soyez saine et sauve, Miss Granger !

- Je… euh… Oui, moi aussi, professeur.

- Allons, vous avez passé l'âge de m'appeler ainsi.

- De vieilles habitudes…

- Comment va Miss Bones ? Elle devait reprendre les cours la semaine prochaine.

- Black est en train de préparer ce qu'il faut, expliqua Severus.

- Elle ferait bien de se dépêcher, déclara Hermione en contrôlant le pouls de la jeune fille. »

**- Samedi 2 décembre, 00h16 –**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, et le mouvement lui arracha une grimace d'inconfort. Elle s'était endormie au pied du canapé après avoir contrôlé que la potion préparée par Lux était efficace. En vérité, elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu l'être plus, la sorcière avait fait un très bon travail et la vie de l'adolescente n'était plus en danger dans l'immédiat, bien qu'il s'en soit fallu de très peu. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, la jeune femme s'aperçut que la patiente avait disparu. Elle la chercha des yeux dans la pièce, mais il n'y avait plus personne dans le salon de Black, hormis un feu dans la cheminée.

« - Elle a été amenée à l'infirmerie, expliqua une voix grave en faisant sursauter la jeune femme. »

Snape était assis dans un coin de la pièce, et regardait dormir la jeune femme depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'elle se réveilla brusquement, semblant inquiète. Elle ne s'aperçut de sa présence qu'au moment où il l'interpella. Son chignon était totalement défait, sa robe de médicomage était couverte de sang et elle était pleine d'égratignures suite au combat. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir ce même regard de défiance à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. Il aurait bien été en peine de dire qu'elle opinion elle avait de lui, mais elle semblait avoir gardé de vieux démons en réserve.

S'il devait être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il préférait encore la haine ou la rancœur – ou quoi que ce soit d'autre – que le regard vide et résolu qu'elle avait parfois, ça ne lui allait pas du tout.

« - Où est votre collègue ? demanda Hermione, se sachant pas vraiment comment elle devait appeler Lux.

- Elle est partie dormir, chez Malfoy semblerait-il. »

Snape ne put manquer l'expression furtive qui traversa le visage de Hermione. La gestuelle pouvait en dire bien plus long que les paroles de quelqu'un, et Snape était un expert dans ce domaine. Quoi qu'il se fut passé entre Hermione et Draco, Black et Granger ne serait sans doute jamais les meilleurs amies du monde. Et Snape n'aimait pas du tout les images qui lui passaient par la tête.

« - Elle vous laisse ses appartements pour la nuit, précisa-t-il, il vaut mieux que vous ne sortiez pas de Poudlard pour le moment. »

Hermione enleva sa robe verte et la posa sur le dossier du canapé en jetant un sortilège pour la nettoyer. Elle tenta de rattacher ses cheveux en s'approchant de la fenêtre. Il avait commencé à neiger au dehors. C'était les premières chutes de l'hiver.

« - Vous allez encore me hurler dessus ? demanda Hermione sans expression.

- Plait-il ? »

La jeune femme s'empêcha de sourire en entendant la pointe de colère dans sa voix. Il était bien trop facile de le faire réagir.

« - J'ai l'intention de vous poser des questions jusqu'à ce que j'ai des réponses, alors dois-je me préparer à essuyer de nouveau votre colère ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas harceler les gens impunément, vous le savez cela ?

- Il fallait vous enfuir pendant que je dormais dans ce cas…

- Vous auriez été capable de vous étouffer contre un oreiller étant donné que vous avez l'air aussi chanceuse qu'un sombral. Quelqu'un devait bien vous surveiller, vous avez décidément besoin d'un garde du corps à temps plein.

- Et vous, vous avez besoin d'une amie. »

Snape tourna brusquement le regard vers Hermione, foudroyé par sa dernière phrase. Elle le regardait fixement, toute trace de sarcasme envolé. Son regard chocolat était apaisant, et rassurant même, il aurait été si simple d'abdiquer.

* * *

><p><em><span>NdlA<span>: Et encore un chapitre mouvementé! Mais Hermione semble commencer à recoller les morceaux, les réponses ne devraient pas être très loin! Surtout si Snape est à porté de main pour lui donnez un coup de main ? Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review (ou plusieurs ;o) au précédent chapitre et je vous invite à faire de même pour celui-ci! :) N'hésitez pas à me dire si certaines choses vous déplaisent, pour que je puisse corriger ça!_ _Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit et n'attend que vos avis pour arriver! Il sera assez décisif niveau émotion, je n'y suis pas allée de main morte. Bref, vous verrez! _


	12. Désarçonnée

**Chapitre 12 :**

_Music mood : Sia – Breathe me_

**- Samedi 2 décembre, 00h17 –**

« - Et vous, vous avez besoin d'une amie. »

Hermione finit par baisser les yeux, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas mal le prendre. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait tendance à dire ce qui lui passait par la tête au plus mauvais moment. Elle fut soulagée quand finalement, elle le vit sourire ironiquement. Ce n'était pas la réaction qu'elle avait espéré mais c'était mieux que rien. C'était toujours Snape après tout.

« - Vous savez, si je vous ais caché mon identité au début, quand vous êtes arrivé aux urgences… Enfin, ce n'était pas intentionnel. C'est juste, que je ne savais pas comment réagir… Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, c'était…

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier, dit-il.

- Je ne me justifie pas, je m'excuse. »

Severus lui coula un regard de serpentard, mi-méfiant, mi-curieux.

« - Eh bien, je suppose que je peux comprendre, en faisant un effort.

- Faisons la paix, proposa Hermione en lui tendant une main.

- Je ne savais pas que nous étions en guerre, répondit-il en levant un sourcil.

- La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, je vous ai hurlé que je ne voulais plus vous revoir… Ce n'est pas vraiment une attitude amicale.

- Je dois être un peu rouillé dans ce domaine.

- Serrez cette fichue main, ordonna Hermione. »

L'homme finit par s'exécuter et elle le gratifia d'un sourire charmant, bien qu'un peu macabre avec le visage couvert de sang et de poussière. Il fit son possible pour ne pas le montrer, terrorisé à l'idée que quelqu'un s'aperçoive qu'il était soulagé, malgré lui, d'être aussi facilement pardonné. C'était un luxe qu'il n'avait pas eu souvent dans sa vie.

**- Samedi 2 décembre, 10h26 –**

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla ce matin-là, elle eut du mal à se rappeler où elle était. Elle mit un petit moment de panique à reconnaitre le plafond qu'elle fixait, allongée sur le canapé de Lux Black où elle avait dormi. Elle chercha des yeux une trace de Severus, mais il avait disparu comme à son habitude. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'était avoir eu une conversation improbable avec lui jusque très tard dans la nuit, puis elle avait fini par sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Maintenant totalement alerte, elle remit sa paire de chaussure et défroissa le chemisier qu'elle portait avec sa baguette avant de sortir pour prendre la direction de l'infirmerie. Traverser ainsi les couloirs de Poudlard un samedi matin avait quelque chose de grisant. Elle se rappelait très bien les nombreuses fois où elle les avait arpentés avec ses meilleurs amis…

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'infirmerie, rien n'avait changé, et elle trouva Anke dans un lit en train de dormir. La jeune femme s'assit à côté d'elle et tenta de mettre ses idées en place. Elle allait attendre encore un peu que l'adolescente se réveille, dans le cas contraire elle le ferait elle-même. Il était urgent d'avoir des réponses.

Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et eut tout le loisir d'étudier la mince silhouette de Lux, vêtue d'une jupe de tailleur noire et d'une chemise fluide de la même couleur. La jeune femme avait une tout autre allure que la veille, les cheveux sagement disciplinés en chignon et un maquillage noir. Elle repéra Hermione sans mal et vient à sa rencontre, même si cette dernière s'en serait volontiers passée.

« - Je pensais bien vous trouver là, dit calmement Lux.

- Vous avez besoin de moi ?

- Malfoy veut vous voir, c'est assez urgent.

- Ca ne peut pas attendre un peu ? Il faut vraiment que je parle à Anke, je suis presque certaine qu'elle a vu son agresseur et que c'est le meurtrier qui rôde dans le coin !

- Elle ne va pas s'envoler, insista Lux. »

Devant le regard insistant qu'elle lui lançait, Hermione capitula et se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie. Voyant que la sorcière n'avait pas l'intention de la suivre, elle eut un mouvement d'hésitation mais finit par sortir de l'infirmerie pour aller jusqu'au bureau de Malfoy.

Lux sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'adolescente.

« - _Enervatum_ ! déclara-t-elle doucement. »

Aussitôt, Anke Bones ouvrit les yeux, un peu perdue.

« - Professeur… articula-t-elle.

- J'ai une question très importante à vous poser. »

Anke hocha la tête, devant le ton sérieux de son Maitre de Potions.

« - La nuit où vous avez été agressée, vous avez pu voir quelque chose ?

- J'ai déjà tout raconté aux enquêteurs, dit-elle en coulant un regard inquiet à Black.

- Je sais. Et je sais aussi que vous avez tenté de donner une description partielle.

- Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en souvenir vraiment, ça n'a servi à rien…

- Il y a peut-être un autre moyen.

- Lequel ?

- Vous connaissez la légimencie ? »

**- Samedi 2 décembre, 10h38 –**

Hermione frappa sommairement avant d'entrer dans le bureau du professeur de Défense. Elle trouva Malfoy et Snape dans la pièce, offrant un contraste perturbant. Malfoy leva les yeux vers Hermione lorsqu'elle entra et il contourna son bureau pour venir à sa rencontre. La jeune femme trouva que la pièce était remplie d'une tension malsaine, et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard indéchiffrable.

« - Quoi ? demanda Hermione, alarmée. »

Des tas d'hypothèses passèrent dans son esprit.

« - Je viens d'avoir des nouvelles de Sainte Mangouste, expliqua Draco.

- Et ?

- Ce n'est pas très réjouissant…

- Malfoy, abrège ! ordonna Hermione, de plus en plus inquiète.

- Le gamin qui était avec toi, ton étudiant… Ils n'ont pas pu le sauver, il est mort… »

Hermione se laissa tomber sur la banquette qui était appuyée près du mur le plus proche, le désespoir lui coupant les jambes. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, totalement désœuvrée. Si seulement elle avait été là-bas, peut-être qu'elle aurait été capable de le sauver… C'était sa faute si ce gamin était mort, ça aurait dû être une simple sortie de routine… Et quelque part, des parents recevraient le corps de leur fils dans un cercueil. Hermione était au plus bas.

« - Je suis désolé, ajouta Draco avec sincérité.

- Il faut que j'y retourne…

- Quoi ? »

Hermione s'était à présent levée et cherchait nerveusement sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon, mais ses mains ne voulaient pas cesser de trembler et elle n'arrivait pas à s'en saisir.

« - Il faut que je retourne à l'hôpital, répéta-t-elle. Ils ont besoin de moi. Je dois pendre l'adresses de ses parents et…

- Non, tu ne peux aller nulle part ! Réfléchis deux minutes, nous n'avons aucune certitude que ce n'était pas toi la cible de cette attaque et non la gamine.

- Mais c'est évident que j'étais visée aussi, Malfoy ! s'emporta Hermione. Pas la peine de disserter là-dessus plus longtemps, j'ai toujours soutenue le côté opposé au leur, j'ai aidé Harry à vaincre Voldemort, et même maintenant, je sauve les gens qu'ils tentent de tuer ! Je serais toujours une cible, dommage collatéral ou pas. Mais à cet instant, des gens ont besoin de moi, et je ne compte pas me planquer dans vos jupes plus longtemps !

- Granger ! s'énerva le blond en bondissant vers elle. »

Mais quelqu'un d'autre fut plus rapide. Snape lui empoignant le bras droit violemment et la traina hors du bureau de Malfoy sans un mot, insensible à toutes protestions. Après quelques minutes de marche forcée dans les couloirs il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et s'avança vers elle pour être certain d'avoir toute son attention.

« - Je vais vous emmener là-bas, et à la moindre de vos inconscientes initiatives, je vous transforme en scarabée. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? »

Hermione acquiesça sans un mot, retournant soudainement à l'état d'élève de première année. Severus et elle firent leur chemin à travers le hall jusqu'à l'extérieur de Poudlard, aussi discrètement que possible. Elle ne posa pas de questions, elle n'émit pas d'objections. La chose la plus importante pour elle en ce moment était d'être là où elle le devait. Lorsqu'ils apparurent non loin de Sainte Mangouste, Snape lança un sort de désillusion sur sa personne et suivit la jeune femme comme son ombre. Hermione respira profondément en traversant la rue et entra avec détermination dans le bâtiment.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le service des urgences, il y eut soudain un flottement… Le personnel s'arrêta un moment pour la regarder, sans pouvoir autant s'autoriser de commentaires. Puis ils reprirent peu à peu leur activité comme si de rien n'était. Ayant passé la première épreuve, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle de repos. Avant qu'elle ne puisse entrer, elle tomba soudain sur Fry Whitebourn qui en sortait, la mine passablement fatiguée.

« - Oh, ça c'est une mauvaise idée… commença-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Il faut que je le voie. Laisse-moi passer.

- Elbourne est là, et quelqu'un a dû la transfigurer en pitbull aujourd'hui… Si j'étais toi, je m'éviterais ce genre de confrontation. Rentre chez toi.

- C'est ici chez moi… »

Comprenant soudain qu'il ne servait à rien d'argumenter, la médicomage s'écarta et laissa passer sa collègue sous le regard d'un Snape invisible. Hermione pénétra dans la pièce, où régnait une tension inimaginable. Aussitôt, elle trouva sa responsable de service et fut poignardé par un regard glacial. Laury Elbourne bondit sur ses petites jambes et s'exprima avec toute la fureur que Hermione avait pu imaginer.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce BORDEL ? hurla-t-elle.

- Est-ce que son corps est toujours là ? demanda Hermione en l'ignorant.

- Vous avez d'autres choses à penser, Granger ! Je ne vous confie pas des étudiants pour les tuer ! Vous imaginez à peine ce que nous risquons ! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ses parents ?

- C'est tout ce qui vous inquiète ? Les poursuites ? s'indigna Hermione.

- Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de la merde dans laquelle se trouve cet hôpital ! hurla-t-elle. Et je fais mon possible pour que vous et vos collègues gardiez un emploi ! Vous n'avez pas à me donner de leçon, Granger !

- Vous croyez que ça m'amuse ? hurla-t-elle en retour. Je l'ai vu se vider de son sang entre mes mains et je ne pouvais rien faire à part lui assurer que tout irait bien, pendant que je le regardais dans les yeux en sachant pertinemment que je lui mentais ! »

La petite rousse se cramponna au dossier d'une chaise pour tenter de se calmer.

« - D'abord Anddle, maintenant Quincy. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec vous mais –.

- Je n'étais pour rien dans l'accident de Jeremy ! protesta Hermione.

- Le Ministère veut un rapport détaillé de l'accident, et vous avez intérêt à n'omettre aucuns détails pour couvrir qui que ce soit. Je _veux_ savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ! Maintenant, disparaissez, rentrez chez vous jusqu'à ce que je vous donne l'autorisation de revenir travailler. Si je vous la donne ! cracha-t-elle en claquant la porte de la pièce derrière elle. »

Hermione resta un moment immobile, tremblante à cause de l'altercation. Puis elle sortit de la pièce par la porte opposée et fit son chemin jusqu'au sous-sol par l'escalier de service. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte vitrée de la morgue et inspira un grand coup. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir le courage de faire face à tout ça, mais elle sentit soudain une présence invisible à ses côtés et en conclut que Snape l'avait suivi jusque-là. Sans un mot, elle poussa la porte et entra. Deux globes lumineux flottaient dans les airs sans émettre la moindre chaleur. La jeune femme consulta le registre qui pendait sur le mur, près de l'entrée et lut difficilement les noms qui étaient inscrit dessus. Puis elle s'approcha du mur opposé et sortit sa baguette pour faire coulisser un petit cercueil en métal du mur. Celui-ci lévita doucement dans les airs et Hermione prit une grande inspiration avant de faire disparaitre le couvercle.

Marc Quincy reposait calmement, les yeux clos et la peau blanche. Il avait une large cicatrice recousue sommairement au cou et plusieurs autres sur le torse. Sentant ses jambes se dérober, la jeune femme attira un tabouret vers elle. Elle resta là plusieurs minutes, cherchant son souffle. Elle savait que Snape était dans la pièce et la regardait mais elle s'en moquait.

Hermione resta plus d'une heure au sous-sol, avant qu'elle ne commence à sentir le froid qui lui paralysait les membres et ne décide de partir. Elle voulait aller voir les parents de Quincy en personne, même si elle ne savait pas comment elle ressortirait de cette visite. Mais lorsqu'elle passa devant l'accueil pour partir, la jeune femme qui travaillait aujourd'hui l'interpella. Comme un automate, Hermione s'approcha.

« - Vous avez reçu une lettre l'autre jour. »

Hermione s'en souvint vaguement alors que la standardiste lui tendait le courrier. La médicomage sortit de l'hôpital en ouvrait la lettre d'un même mouvement, elle venait du Ministère, et ça n'était surement pas une bonne nouvelle. Lorsqu'elle parcourut rapidement la petite écriture noire manuscrite, elle crut que ses jambes allaient à nouveau se dérober. Elle était convoquée pour une audience au Ministère le lendemain, pour éclaircir son implication dans les faits ayant entrainés l'accident survenu sur la personne de Jeremy Anddle. Hermione leva les yeux aux ciels en froissant la lettre, prête à fondre en larmes. Elle dut faire un gros effort sur elle-même pour se maitriser, pensant à ce qui l'attendait ensuite.

Sans prendre la peine de chercher à informer Snape, elle transplanna instantanément. Elle voulait être seule. Elle regarda autours d'elle et reconnut l'adresse indiquée que le certificat de décès. C'était une petite rue résidentielle d'un quartier sorcier. Les pavillons étaient propres et bien entretenues, le loyer modeste. Elle remonta un instant la rue jusqu'au numéro 158. Son cœur sembla sortir de sa poitrine lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte. Elle entendit des pas venir dans sa direction et une femme aux cheveux noirs lui ouvrit, des cernes sous les yeux.

« - Vous êtes Mme Quincy ? demanda Hermione. »

Celle-ci acquiesça, se demandant quelle nouvelle on allait encore lui apprendre.

« - Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je travaille à Sainte Mangouste. C'est moi qui avais la responsabilité de Marc…

- Je sais qui vous êtes, dit-elle doucement. Mon mari est absent. Vous voulez rentrer ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et suivit la mère de Marc à l'intérieur de la maison. Dans le salon, des chaises étaient encore disposées au hasard, ayant suivies la foule d'invités qui avait dû se succéder ces dernières heures. Sur la table basse, le service à thé avait été abandonné.

« - Vous voulez boire quelques chose ? proposa-t-elle machinalement.

- Non, ne vous donnez pas cette peine, coupa Hermione. Je suis… Je suis juste venue… »

Elle s'arrêta, ne trouvant pas les mots. Sur la cheminée, une photo de famille montrait Marc entouré par ses parents et un jeune garçon plus petit qui devait être son frère. Hermione sentit ses entrailles se retourner et accepta l'invitation à s'assoir qu'on lui tendit.

« - Mon mari est parti régler les formalités pour récupérer le corps… Marc parlait souvent de vous, commenta sa mère en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Vraiment ? Il était toujours le premier à faire ce que je leur demandais…

- Il voulait vraiment réussir cette formation.

- Il l'aurait fait, assura Hermione. Il faisait du bon travail.

- Il travaillait tout le temps lorsqu'il était à la maison. Et il nous racontait ses journées avec tellement d'enthousiasme. Même si j'avais du mal à comprendre parfois… Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il nous rabâchait les oreilles avec ça. Il voulait sauver les gens, rien d'autre.

- C'était un très bon élève.

- Il voulait vraiment cette fichue robe verte, déclara sa mère en baissant les yeux.

- Je ne sais ce que je pourrais vous dire…

- Est-ce qu'il a souffert ? demanda soudain la femme en noire. »

Prise au dépourvue, Hermione lui coula un regard meurtri. Elle savait que cette question viendrait, c'était sans doute naturelle pour une mère. Mais elle n'était pas prête à y répondre, pourtant elle prit sur elle. Ce n'était pas elle qui souffrait le plus en cet instant.

« - Nous sommes arrivés à l'orphelinat à dix-neuf heures, commença-t-elle. »

Elle lui raconta l'histoire dans ses moindres détails pour qu'elle puisse se figurer toute la scène. Elle lui expliqua comment son fils s'occupait de leur patiente lorsqu'ils sont sortis pour retourner à l'hôpital et la soigner. Elle lui expliqua comment il avait reçu plusieurs sortilèges en protégeant la vie de l'adolescente. Elle détailla l'attaque et la retraite dans le bâtiment, elle expliqua comment ils avaient attendus l'arrivée de l'équipe d'intervention. Cependant, elle mentit sur un point, pour épargner à cette famille de vivre des nuits d'angoisses sans fin.

« - Les blessures de Marc étaient très importantes, il a perdu connaissance après quelques minutes et n'a pas assisté à la suite. J'ignore s'il a repris connaissance en arrivant à Sainte Mangouste, mais je suis presque certaine que non…

- Alors, il n'a pas souffert longtemps, souffla sa mère.

- Non, répondit Hermione. Il était déjà loin de tout ça.

- Vous étiez avec lui, lorsqu'il a fermé les yeux ?

- Oui, je… Anke – la patiente que nous étions venus aider – et moi, nous étions avec lui, nous lui tenions la main. Il n'était pas seul.

- La dernière chose qu'il m'ait dite lorsque je l'ai vu, c'était 'Il faut que je me dépêche, si je suis en retard, Granger ne m'autorisera jamais à l'accompagner aujourd'hui.' »

**- Samedi 2 décembre, 19h40 –**

Après être restée des heures à contempler un vieux chêne au beau milieu d'un parc désert, transie de froid dans sa cape noire à cause de la neige, Hermione se décida à partir. Elle fit route jusqu'à son appartement. Mais au moment de mettre la clef dans la serrure, elle comprit que si elle entrait à cet instant, son esprit ne pourrait pas tenir jusqu'à l'aube. Au lieu de ça, elle quitta au pas de course son immeuble sans même être rentrée chez elle et disparut dans la nuit tombante.

Lorsqu'elle réapparut devant une vieille maison branlante, elle repéra de la lumière entre les lattes des volets clos et gravis les marches jusqu'au perron, sentant de plus en plus l'urgence qui pulsait dans sa gorge.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse frapper à la porte, celui-ci s'ouvrit et la grande silhouette noire qui se trouvait de l'autre côté s'écarta pour la laisser entrer en tendant un bras. La jeune femme s'agrippa de ses deux mains à ce bras et collapsa lentement tandis que Snape se plaçait dans son dos et l'enserrait à la taille. Il referma son autre bras autours de ses épaules et la jeune femme appuya sa tête contre son épaule en éclatant violemment en sanglot. Le sorcier referma la porte d'un coup de pied en la maintenant fermement contre son torse, tandis que des cris de douleurs montaient de cette gorge frêle.

* * *

><p><em>NdlA: J'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite bientôt! reviews ? :)<em>


	13. Menaces et conspiration

**Chapitre 13 : **

**- Dimanche 3 décembre, 14h05 –**

Hermione tripota nerveusement le bas de sa jupe, assise sur un banc, dans les couloirs sombres du Ministère. Elle attendait d'être reçue pour l'audience à laquelle on l'avait convoquée. Et elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Avec les derniers événements, elle était certaine que son dossier s'était alourdi. Et d'une manière officieuse, elle savait que certaines personnes n'entendaient pas la louper… Pour preuve, l'heure de l'audience était dépassée de cinq minutes, et les employés du Ministère étaient toujours plus que ponctuels. Quelque chose d'imprévu était en train de faire trainer les choses.

Soudain, une porte à quelques mètres d'elle s'ouvrit sur le couloir et deux personnes en sortirent, finissant leur discussion. Hermione se figea en reconnaissant l'homme qui était en train d'être remercié par l'employé du Ministère. Celui-ci se tourna dans sa direction pour rejoindre la sortie et s'aperçut alors de sa présence. Il sembla un instant incertain puis avança vers la jeune femme qui s'était levée, espérant une explication. Damien Levinski s'arrêta à sa hauteur et la salua.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai reçu une convocation du Ministère. Vous aussi, je suppose ?

- Puis-je vous demander à quel sujet ?

- Il parait qu'il y a une enquête sérieuse concernant cette gamine qui a failli être assassinée. Comme j'étais sur ce cas…

- Je vois, répondit la sorcière. A ce propos, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'excuser pour mon attitude durant l'intervention…

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour ça, assura le potiologiste sincèrement. Je sais que les urgences sont souvent sous pression.

- C'est le cas, en effet.

- Je suppose que vous êtes là pour la même raison ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui, répondit Hermione sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- J'espère qu'on attrapera le meurtrier sous peu, cette histoire commence à m'inquiéter.

- Pareillement.

- Miss Hermione Granger ? »

Une petite femme entre deux âges portant une robe de sorcière d'un vert foncé attendait tranquillement devant la porte de son bureau. Hermione s'excusa auprès de son collègue et fut invitée à prendre place sur une chaise, devant un long bureau. Trois personnes étaient présentent dans la pièce et déjà installées à l'autre bout. La petite sorcière en robe verte se posa dans un coin, devant un tas de parchemin et une plume magique. Hermione en conclut que la conversation qu'elle s'apprêtait à avoir allait être retranscrite, elle avait tout intérêt à surveiller ses paroles… Elle avait deux hommes et une femme en face d'elle. Elle ne connaissait aucun de ses interlocuteurs et elle imaginait que la situation était voulue…

« - Vous êtes Hermione Jean Granger, commença le plus petit des deux sorciers en lisant un petit parchemin. Née le 19 septembre 1979, vous travaillez actuellement à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste en tant que médicomage titulaire au service des urgences magiques. Ces informations sont-elles exactes ?

- Tout à fait, répondit la jeune femme sur ses gardes.

- Vous avez été convoquée dans le cadre d'une enquête menée par le Ministère.

- Vous faisiez partie de l'équipe de secouristes lors de l'intervention du six novembre dernier ? demanda la femme.

- C'est exact, confirma Hermione.

- Pourtant, vous n'êtes pas répertoriée sur les registres. Pourquoi étiez-vous sur les lieux ?

- Je n'étais pas désignée en début d'incident.

- Jane Milton est mentionnée sur le journal de bord. L'avez-vous remplacée ?

- C'est exact.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- La situation sur le terrain semblait critique et Jane avait du mal à y faire face.

- Selon vous était-elle incompétente à assurer ses responsabilités ? poursuivit la sorcière par-dessus une paire de lunette rectangulaire.

- Non ! Je veux dire, Jane Milton est tout à fait compétente, mais des circonstances particulières rendaient la situation difficile ce soir-là. J'ai pensé que je serais plus efficace sur le terrain.

- De quelles circonstances parlez-vous ?

- Notre collègue venait d'être porté disparu sur les lieux.

- En quoi cela affectait-il plus votre collègue que vous-même ? »

Hermione marqua un temps de pause hésitant. Elle savait qu'elle était en train de marcher sur un sol glissant, et elle ne voulait pas que ses propos puissent porter préjudices à ses collègues, mais elle ne voyait pas comment répondre autrement.

« - Eh bien, je dirais que Jane Milton et Jeremy Anddle sont des amis proches et j'ai jugé que cela pouvait l'empêcher de se focaliser complétement sur les blessés sur les lieux.

- Est-ce que vous voulez dire qu'ils ont une liaison ?

- Ils sont proches, c'est tout ce qui me concerne. »

Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel la jeune femme vit ses interlocuteurs griffonner des choses sur des parchemins. Elle était de plus en plus mal à l'aise…

« - Vous vous êtes donc rendue sur les lieux. Est-ce qu'un responsable en était informé ?

- La chef de service a donné son feu vert.

- Qu'avez-vous fait une fois sur place ?

- J'ai porté secours à plusieurs personnes, en suivant les indications des secouristes déjà sur place.

- Vous n'avez pas cherché à retrouver votre collègue ?

- Je n'avais aucune information, et j'avais d'autres priorités.

- Vous ignoriez donc que votre collègue était en danger ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? s'énerva Hermione.

- Nous essayons de déterminer les raisons pour qu'un médicomage soit grièvement blessé lors d'une intervention.

- J'ai un scoop pour vous, secourir des personnes est un métier dangereux. Particulièrement sur un terrain accidenté comme celui sur lequel nous sommes intervenus !

- Selon des témoins, vous auriez tardé à réagir pour porter secours à votre collègue.

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'étrangla la jeune femme.

- Il semblerait aussi que vous ayez une attitude borderline avec votre personnel.

- Vous voulez rire, j'espère ?

- Et dernièrement, un étudiant en médicomagie est décédé tandis qu'il effectuait une garde sous votre responsabilité. Cela fait beaucoup de faits qui vous concernent, vous en conviendrez.

- Le Ministère ne devrait-il pas plutôt se préoccuper d'arrêter le meurtrier qui court les rues ? réplica Hermione, plus qu'agacée.

- C'est en cours, Miss Granger. Mais en attendant, nous avons été priés de revoir vos qualifications.

- Mes quali… Mes qualifications ? dit-elle en haussant le ton. Je fais mon travail, et je le fais bien ! Mais nous ne pouvons pas sauver tout le monde !

- Le Ministère souhaite régler cette affaire à l'amiable, sans passer en jugement.

- En jugement pour quoi exactement ? C'est absurde !

- Des plaintes ont été déposées, expliqua le grand sorcier à la barbe grisonnante.

- Mais par qui, bon sang ? »

Avant qu'elle n'ait une réponse, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la pièce. La sorcière qui prenait un malin plaisir à disséquer la vie de Hermione fit signe à leur greffière d'ouvrir la porte. Hermione se leva lorsqu'elle reconnut sa chef de service, Laury Elbourne, encore en tenue de médicomage. Visiblement, elle avait quitté l'hôpital précipitamment et elle semblait très énervée, vraiment très énervée. Et vraiment personne n'aimait avoir Elbourne énervée en face de lui…

Le petit sorcier lui jeta un coup d'œil outré.

« - Vous êtes ?

- Laury Elbourne, chef de service des urgences de Sainte Mangouste, annonça la petite rousse. Et j'ose espérer que le fait que je n'ai pas été informée de l'inquisition des membres de mon personnel est un oubli de la part de notre administration débordée…

- Votre présence n'est pas requise dans cette affaire.

- Au contraire ! Je suis responsable des faits et gestes de mon personnel, c'est écrit noir sur blanc dans un des précieux articles de loi de Ministère. Je suis certaine que vous connaissez le passage mieux que moi. Aussi, si vous avez des objections à formuler sur Miss Granger, je vous prierais de m'envoyer une invitation à comparaitre. Autrement, vous nous excuserez, j'ai des sorciers à recoudre et j'ai besoin de tous nos bras !

- Vous ne pouvez pas interrompre cette comparution comme bon vous semble ! s'énerva la sorcière. Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

- N'essayez donc pas de me faire avaler vos couleuvres, mon père a travaillé pour le tribunal du Mangenmagot plus qu'une vie. Cette comparution n'a rien d'officielle, vous faites honte à la justice avec vos méthodes douteuses ! Le Ministère est tombé bien bas s'il en est réduit à des intimidations et des pressions pour arriver à ses fins.

- Comment osez-vous ? cria la sorcière aux lunettes rectangulaires.

- Granger, suivez-moi ! Vous avez une garde dans vingt minutes ! »

**- Dimanche 3 décembre, 18h21 –**

Lux entra d'un pas souple dans son bureau, refermant la porte derrière elle et plaçant un sortilège de verrouillage. Severus Snape l'attendait de pied ferme et il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Mais l'avait-elle jamais vu de bonne humeur se reprit-elle ? La moitié de son visage endommagée par la cicatrice lui donnait un air encore plus sévère qu'à l'accoutumé. Ou bien était-ce parce que la jeune femme l'avait fait attendre trop longtemps à sa guise ? Elle lui lança un regard ironique et s'assit sur le rebord de son bureau en croisant les bras. Elle touchait enfin des doigts le début des réponses.

« - J'ai vérifié ma petite théorie, annonça-t-elle.

- Avec tout le temps que vous avez mis, j'espère bien.

- On a passé une mauvaise nuit ? riposta-t-elle devant le ton cassant qu'il lui lança. »

L'homme tourna soudain le regard vers la sorcière et la fixa intensément, se demandant quels sous-entendus il y avait dans cette phrase. Lux sourit de plus belle avec une manière toute prédatrice. Elle se releva et s'approcha de sa bibliothèque, se saisissant d'un cahier en cuir.

« -J'ai finalement l'identité de notre imitateur, vous aviez raison pour mon élève.

- Bien. Vous allez devoir le surveiller de près.

- Le surveiller ? répéta Lux. Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre…

- Cela me semble parfaitement clair…

- Vous m'avez fait traquer de la vermine en me faisant perdre mon temps, et maintenant je dois le surveiller ? Vous plaisantez, j'espère ?

- Réfléchissez un instant. Si vous le tuez, il y aura une enquête, le Ministère trouvera le lien avec Jared Dermot. Ils sauront qui est derrière tout ça et ils renforceront la sécurité. Ce qui est la dernière chose que nous voulons, je vous le rappelle, nous avons déjà assez de problèmes.

- Je peux faire en sorte que cela ressemble à un suicide. Ou à ce que vous voulez d'autre.

- Non. Ne les prenez pas pour des idiots, ce serait une erreur. J'ai déjà assez de mal à trouver une opportunité d'approcher Dermot, sans vous rappeler que le temps file. Si vous tuez cet imitateur maintenant, vous anéantirez toutes mes chances.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, insista Lux. Jusqu'ici, j'ai fait ce que vous me demandiez gentiment. Mais nous n'avons toujours aucun résultat, et mon père est toujours en vie. Si je laisse l'imitateur en vie, il s'en prendra à nouveau à des gosses, et quoi que vous en pensiez, ça me dérange fortement.

- C'est bien pour cela que vous allez le surveiller.

- Vous me faites perdre mon temps ! cracha Lux.

- Vous n'aviez pas le même discours en Russie, nota Snape.

- En Russie, vous agissiez efficacement ! Et vous n'aviez pas peur des conséquences. Peut-être que cette fille vous attendrit trop, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? déclara la sorcière avec hargne. Je devrais peut-être lui parler ? »

Snape bondit vers elle et lui agrippa la gorge. D'un même mouvement, Lux avait sa baguette braquée sur lui. Ils échangèrent un regard de braise. Severus avait rarement eu à faire à des personnes qu'il considérait réellement dangereuses pour lui. Et Lux était incontestablement en première ligne de sa liste. Mais il ne pouvait pas tolérer qu'on le menace, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il avait appris à ne rien céder avec les années, et cette femme voyait beaucoup trop de choses.

« - Vous allez faire exactement ce que je vous dis, ordonna-t-il.

- Il vous reste deux mois pour assassiner Dermot, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors je vous suggère de vous y mettre. A moins que vous n'ayez toujours pas décidé de votre allégeance…

- Faites attention, Lux. Vous avez l'habitude de ne pas craindre les autres, mais l'histoire ne sera pas la même si vous me poussez à bout. Menacez-moi encore une fois, et je vous promets que Dermot sera le dernier de vos soucis. »

Severus lâcha finalement la jeune femme et recula. Lux lui coula un regard en biais.

« - Je n'arrive pas à vous comprendre, Snape, déclara-t-elle. Vous sortez votre venin sitôt que j'évoque votre problème favori, et pourtant vous me demandez de laisser en vie un tueur qui est à deux pas d'elle. Et qui a déjà été impliqué dans une tentative d'assassinat à son encontre. Est-ce que Granger affecte vos capacités intellectuelles ?

- Je ne sais pas, nous pourrions demander à Draco ce qu'il pense des vôtres… »

Lux le fusilla du regard avec toute la haine dont elle était capable. Mais Snape n'était pas idiot et avait remarqué depuis longtemps la manière dont elle le regardait. Si elle comptait jouer sur ce tableau-là, elle allait devoir compter sur des représailles. Il savait pertinemment que Hermione était exposée au danger, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre en péril sa mission pour se rassurer. Tant qu'elle était à l'hôpital, elle était probablement en sécurité, et il s'en assurerait. Mais s'il devait échouer avec Dermot, Hermione aussi en subirait les conséquences. Snape savait depuis longtemps se donner des priorités. Même s'il devait admettre que le fait que Lux décèle quelque chose le perturbait. Depuis quand est-il si préoccupé par la jeune femme ?

« - Faites-moi confiance.

- Encore, précisa-t-elle. J'espère que vous ne me le ferez pas regretter. »

**- Lundi 18 décembre, 10h05 – **

« - Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, déclara l'homme en serrant la main que lui tendait la sorcière. Bien que je ne vous cache pas que j'ai été surpris de recevoir votre demande. Quitter votre poste en plein milieu d'année scolaire ?

- Je pense que vous êtes au courant des rumeurs qui courent sur Poudlard, ces derniers temps, expliqua Lux en s'asseyant devant le bureau de son hôte.

- Eh bien, oui, j'ai entendu dire que Severus Snape trainait dans le coin…

- Je ne pouvais pas continuer d'accepter le laxisme de la directrice. Je ne tolère pas d'être associée d'une quelconque manière à cette affaire…

- Je comprends… Je n'ai entendu que du bien de vos talents, Miss Black, ce laboratoire gagnerait certainement à vous avoir parmi nous.

- C'est une aubaine pour moi que vous ayez encore un poste vacant.

- Pour vous dire la vérité, j'avais proposé ce poste à Hermione Granger. Vous la connaissez certainement.

- Certainement.

- C'est pour cette raison que j'ai tardé à vous répondre.

- Je comprends, nota la jeune femme en gardant un masque d'impassibilité.

- Alors, vous êtes disposée à commencer dès à présent ?

- Tout à fait, Professeur Levinski. Signons ce contrat de travail et je suis toute à vous… »

Lux jeta un coup d'œil au Maitre de Potions en face d'elle lorsqu'elle se pencha pour signer le parchemin magique. La situation avait pris quelques temps à être arrangée. Il avait fallu que McGonagall trouve un remplaçant à Lux au pied levé pour assurer les cours de potions, lorsqu'elle avait pris connaissance des implications du plan de Snape. L'excuse qu'ils avaient trouvée pour expliquer la soudaine démission de la sorcière tenait parfaitement la route au vue du contexte actuelle, et s'était une aubaine pour eux, sinon ils auraient pu éveiller quelques soupçons. Une autre aubaine que Granger n'est pas pris ce poste qu'on lui proposait miraculeusement, car Lux n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleure couverture. La jeune femme n'était toujours pas enthousiaste quant à la situation, mais elle était contente d'être au plus près du danger. Au moins, elle pourrait essayer de limiter la casse dans les semaines à venir. Si quelqu'un essayait à nouveau de tuer un de ses élèves, elle ne pouvait pas garantir à Snape qu'il retrouverait son tueur avec tous les morceaux…

**- Lundi 18 décembre, 19h56 – **

Hermione venait de finir sa double garde, elle était exténuée et n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête : prendre une douche. Elle avait eu une très rude journée. Avec l'approche de l'hiver et du mauvais temps, les accidents étaient de plus en plus monnaies courantes, surtout ces derniers jours où les conditions climatiques étaient particulièrement difficiles. Même ce soir, elle avait du mal à voir à plus de deux mètres à cause d'un vent violent qui faisait danser des flocons tout autour d'elle. Elle venait de quitter l'hôpital et prenait la route habituelle vers son appartement. Tout en marchant la jeune femme était plongée dans ses pensées.

Ces derniers temps, elle avait passé peu de temps chez elle. Depuis le soir où elle avait appris la mort de Marc et s'était réfugiée chez Snape, il s'était passé quelque chose. Sans qu'elle puisse vraiment se l'expliquer, elle avait senti qu'elle ne pouvait aller voir personne d'autre. C'était la personne qui comprenait le mieux ce qu'elle ressentait, à quel point elle se sentait vulnérable, simplement humaine. Cela l'avait particulièrement chamboulée et elle avait eu du mal à retrouver une certaine maitrise d'elle-même. Le caractère froid et solennel de Severus l'avait particulièrement aidé, apaisé même. D'autres soirs, elle était retournée là-bas, sans raisons particulières, dans cette maison d'enfance en ruine. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté, mais il ne l'avait pas chassée. Et ça lui suffisait. Ils s'étaient assis tranquillement dans le salon, Hermione avait passé des heures à lire, où bien à l'écouter préparer des ingrédients dans la cuisine attenante. C'était particulièrement inapproprié, mais aucune des deux personnes n'avait eu le cœur de se reprendre.

Elle n'était pas encore certaine de ce qu'en pensait le sorcier, peut-être qu'il n'en pensait tout simplement rien. D'une certaine manière, ils avaient retrouvé une sorte d'équilibre. De temps à autre, Hermione avait l'impression d'être revenue quelques mois en arrière, alors qu'elle avait hébergé Snape chez elle en lui cachant son identité. Cette fois, c'était elle qui était en miette et qui avait besoin d'être chaperonnée, même s'il avait l'intelligence de ne pas lui faire remarquer… Hermione savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, elle le savait depuis des années, et toute cette histoire n'avait fait que le lui rappeler.

Mais elle n'avait pas de solution miracle, alors elle se contentait d'apaiser son esprit avec un peu de compagnie. Elle aimait celle de Severus Snape, parmi toutes les autres, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas obligé de lui parler s'il n'en avait pas envie. Et parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre ami. _Ami ?_

Ce soir néanmoins, elle avait décidé de se secouer un peu et de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait du courrier à trier, de la lessive à faire et certainement quelques sortilèges de nettoyage à lancer. Elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement bien, surement en train de couver un rhume et ne voulait pas le transmettre à quelqu'un d'autre. La jeune femme fut soulagée lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de son immeuble et put se réfugier loin de la neige qui tourbillonnait au dehors. Elle monta rapidement les marches, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse arriver à son étage, une porte s'ouvrit sur son passage et quelqu'un l'interpella.

C'était Carol, sa voisine, qui venait de passer la tête hors de son appartement. Elle parla d'une petite voix, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'on puisse l'entendre.

« - Hermione ? Je voulais te prévenir, ton ami est là… J'ai voulu le faire attendre chez nous, mais il a refusé. Il a l'air un peu… confus. Je ne savais pas si je devais appeler les secours…

- Les secours ? répéta Hermione en jetant un regard vers l'étage supérieur. »

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'écouter d'autres explications, ce qui fut extrêmement grossier. Mais tout ce qui l'importait en cet instant était de calmer l'angoisse qui lui vrillait les entrailles. Elle ne savait pas exactement de qui Carol parlait, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre du temps à le lui demander. Elle avait une précise idée de ce qui pouvait s'être passée de pire. Même si dans le pire des scénarios, elle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais l'idée de venir ici. N'est-ce pas ?

Lorsqu'elle posa le pied sur son pallier, une pâle silhouette noire était assise calmement sur les marches de l'escalier suivant. Hermione croisa le regard de Severus alors qu'il levait les yeux vers elle. Elle comprit instantanément que quelque chose de grave venait de se passer. Puis elle remarqua la couleur rouge qui ornait les doigts de l'homme et elle frissonna. Il suivit son regard et jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains, couvertes de sang.

* * *

><p><em>NdlA: Oh, un chapitre haut en couleur! Quelques autres indices et encore des nouvelles questions? Que je suis vilaine, je sais, mais il faut bien vous tenir en éveil. ;) Je me demande si vous aimerez Lux un de ces jours, elle a décidément un rôle pas très sympathique cette demoiselle. J'aurais voulu lui donner un côté plus amicale, mais malheureusement, je pense que son caractère n'aurait pas du tout collé avec l'histoire (c'est pas grave, je me rattraperais dans une autre fic!). J'espère que vous aurez apprécié l'enchainement des évènements, le chapitre suivant reprendra exactement au même endroit, patience. Une petite review ? :)<em>

_Edit: Oh gosh! Je suis vraiment désolée pour toutes les fautes glissées dans ce texte, j'ai semblerait-il oublié de relire avant de publier! Donc un grand merci à ShadowSpark pour avoir pris la peine de me faire une correction! J'ai honte là! :D  
><em>


	14. Jouer avec le feu

**Chapitre 14 :**

**- Lundi 18 décembre, 20h32 – **

La sorcière ne prit pas le temps de chercher ses clefs et ouvrit sa porte d'un coup de baguette, se moquant bien de qui pouvait la voir en cet instant. Sans demander de permission, elle attrapa le sorcier par le bras et le força à la suivre à l'intérieur. Elle verrouilla de nouveau la porte derrière eux et posa quelques sortilèges défensifs, parant à toute éventualité. Elle était à présent totalement alerte et prête à n'importe quelle situation.

D'une attitude autoritaire, elle força Snape à s'assoir sur son canapé tandis qu'elle se débarrassait de sa cape couverte de flocons fondus. A la lumière de son salon, elle put constater qu'il n'y avait pas que des mains qui étaient couvertes de sang. Elle se saisit délicatement de son menton entre ses doigts glacés par le froid extérieur et lui tourna la tête sur le côté. Une partie de ses cheveux étaient poisseux. Une trainée rougeâtre descendait le long de son cou pâle. La sorcière écarta le col de sa chemise écarlate mais ne distingua pas d'autres blessures. Elle repoussa alors les bras qui essayaient de l'éloigner et palpa son torse, son ventre, retourna ses mains vers elle, cherchant une autre blessure. Mais il n'y en avait pas d'autre. Ce sang n'était pas le sien.

Elle se sentit soulagée. Snape la fixait avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle. »

Il ne lui répondit pas, au lieu de ça, il leva une main dans l'intention de toucher son visage. Mais il s'arrêta au milieu de son geste, contemplant sa main fixement.

« - Cela ne cessera donc jamais, déclara-t-il.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? insista Hermione avec une voix douce.

- Tous ces morts. Tous ces morts inutiles. Pour une guerre, pour un homme, pour une cause, pour un gouvernement, pour une révolution. Il y a tant d'occasion…

- Expliquez-moi…

- Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres endroits où vous devez être. »

Severus releva brusquement les yeux vers elle. A l'intérieur, il était furieux, furieux contre lui-même. Une telle haine de sa propre personne le traversait qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir convenablement, le paralysant littéralement, le laissant tremblant de toute part. Et pourquoi, par tous les dieux, avait-il fallu qu'il vienne ici ? Pourquoi avait-il attendu, résigné, jusqu'à apercevoir sa silhouette familière comme une bouffée d'oxygène offerte à un noyé ?

Il ne comprenait pas, ce n'était pas lui, il n'était pas comme ça. Cela le dégoutait. Cette preuve évidente de faiblesse… Il ne se laissait jamais aller, même lors des pires situations, même lorsqu'il avait dû tuer son unique ami et mentor. Il n'avait pas versé une larme, il n'avait pas bronché. Il avait regardé en face tout son auditoire de fous et il avait gardé son masque. Même lorsque le fils de Lily était mort devant ses yeux, lui faisant promettre de ne jamais échouer. Non, il était resté de marbre, ses émotions lui avaient été arrachées depuis bien des années. Mais cette fois, c'était la fois de trop. Il n'arrivait pas à se reprendre, sentant la vie tellement distante de lui à cet instant, il avait eu un besoin irrésistible de la retrouver chez quelqu'un d'autre. De voir l'agacement et l'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux, ses manières autoritaires et ses gestes sûrs tandis qu'elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas blessé. La vie qui s'était rallumée un court instant derrière le regard marron de la sorcière, tandis qu'elle se sentait concernée par son sort, voilà ce qu'il était venu chercher. Quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour lui.

Et pendant un instant, son ton apaisant et sa sincérité se déversa en lui. Il se demanda s'il lui était encore possible d'être sauvé.

« - Laissez-moi recoudre la plaie que vous avez à la tête, dit-elle doucement. »

Mais aussitôt qu'elle fit un mouvement pour s'éloigner, il sentit à nouveau le vide et le dégout s'abattre sur lui comme une toile d'araignée. S'il était rentré chez lui à cet instant, il se serait mutilé jusqu'à de plus avoir une goutte de sang dans les veines. Il aurait laissé la mort le prendre, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter sa vie. Il était usé et à bout de force, se battant sans cesse contre des chimères. Aucune paix ne lui serait jamais accordée. Et si elle s'éloignait, s'en était fini.

Dans un mouvement de conservation primitif, il lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse tourner le dos. Hermione se figea, le regard interrogateur, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il désirait. Il fut tenté de la lâcher, craignant de voir le rejet dans ses yeux. Alors il ne la regarda pas, car il était incapable de la libérer. Depuis qu'il avait senti sa présence à l'hôpital, il avait envisagé de tisser des liens avec un autre être humain, aussi improbable que ce soit elle. Mais peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver une attache pour l'ancrer à la vie encore assez de temps…

Après un court instant d'intense hésitation, il sentit un mouvement près de lui, alors que la jeune femme s'asseyait à ses côtés. Son bras reposait maintenant sur les genoux de Hermione, la main toujours fermement serrée autours de la peau froide de son poignet. Pendant quelques secondes, elle attendit sagement. Il sentait son regard peser sur lui, mais il ne pouvait pas la regarder, c'était au-dessus de sa volonté. Il était indécis quant à la situation. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit une seconde de plus dans cet état de vulnérabilité, mais il était bien incapable de repousser la présence à ses côtés tant il en avait besoin. Il se raidit d'un coup en sentant la jeune femme se pencher vers lui. Hermione resserra son bras libre autours de celui du sorcier et s'appuya contre son épaule, sans un mot. Au bout de quelques secondes, Severus relâcha un souffle qu'il n'était pas conscient de retenir, focalisé sur la présence chaude à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait senti le poids d'un corps contre le sien, et ça valait n'importe quel prix. N'importe lequel.

Une vive émotion le transperça. Il écarta les bras vers elle, la jeune femme se glissa un peu plus contre lui, l'enserra de ses bras pour le réconforter même si elle ignorait quels démons elle était en train de chasser. Elle reposa la tête contre son torse, écoutant sa respiration rapide tandis que le sorcier la tenait fermement contre lui. Sa peau était glacée et brulante à la fois. Il sentait son odeur délicate flotter dans l'air. S'il fermait les yeux, il oublierait…

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même toute la gravité de la situation. La jeune femme n'était pas certaine d'avoir les épaules assez solides pour pouvoir y faire face, mais elle pouvait essayer. Oui, elle pouvait essayer de soutenir l'homme qui avait sacrifié sa vie dans le dos des autres. Certainement qu'il avait payé un plus grand prix que tous les autres pour détruire les racines du mal. Alors même si elle ne savait pas de quel côté de la ligne elle était en train de marcher, tant qu'elle pourrait s'y tenir, elle continuerait. C'était ça sa vie, aider des gens, sauver des gens, récupérer des gens dans la mort. Elle allait le récupérer, quelle que soit la mort qui l'avait entrainé de l'autre côté. Elle le savait maintenant, voilà ce qu'elle voulait faire, avec toute la conviction dont elle était capable.

Elle resta un long moment immobile, sentant la chaleur de son corps traverser ses vêtements. La respiration de Snape revint à un rythme normal. En levant légèrement le nez vers son visage, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Elle scruta ses traits fatigués, son teint pâle, ses cheveux sales, la cicatrice sur sa joue. Elle sentit une vague de tristesse monter en elle et elle reposa la tête contre son torse, chassant des larmes. Elle aurait voulu que les choses soient différentes pour tellement de gens.

« - Laissez-moi m'occuper de cette plaie, dit-elle calmement, vous saignez toujours. »

Comme il n'émit aucune objection, elle se releva lentement, glissant hors de son étreinte. La médicomage passa rapidement dans sa salle de bain et récupéra des bandages dans une armoire, ainsi qu'un flacon de cicatrisation avant de revenir dans le salon. Elle déposa son matériel sur ses genoux alors qu'elle s'installait de nouveau sur le canapé. Délicatement, elle écarta des mèches de cheveux pour localiser la coupure. Elle dut se grandir un peu comme Severus le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Son cuir chevelu était entaillé sur plusieurs centimètres. Elle se saisit de sa baguette et murmura un sortilège pour rapprocher les bords de la plaie et les maintenir ensemble. L'opération fut sans doute douloureuse mais il ne frissonna même pas. Elle imbiba ensuite des compresses avec la potion et tamponna la plaie calmement.

« - Tenez ça appuyé un moment, dit-elle en plaçant la main de Severus à la place de la sienne. »

Elle se releva et disparut à nouveau en direction de la cuisine. Elle en ressortit un instant après avec une petite serviette mouillée en main. Sous le regard transpercent du sorcier, elle entreprit de nettoyer les traces de sang qui coulaient le long de son visage. Elle repoussa plusieurs fois ses cheveux d'une main alors qu'elle frottait doucement sa peau blanche. Snape la regardait, une main toujours appuyée sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle descendit le long de son cou, écartant le col de sa chemise jadis blanche. Hermione dut déboutonner quelques centimètres de son manteau noir pour pouvoir faire ce peu. A cet instant, elle croisa le regard noir fixé sur elle et comprit instantanément que ce geste était des plus déplacés lorsque quelque chose lui donna l'impression de s'être brûlée. Elle retira sa main tremblante et considéra qu'une douche ferait le reste.

Pour se donner une contenance, elle écarta de nouveau la main de Snape et vérifia l'effet de la potion sur sa plaie au crâne. Mais ce simple geste fut également traitre lorsqu'elle frôla malencontreusement ses doigts. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi la pièce était soudain remplie d'une tension grandissante.

Elle aurait voulu poser des questions, et surtout avoir des réponses. Mais elle était consciente que le moment n'était pas indiqué pour ça. Elle attendrait encore un peu, peut-être demain. De plus, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir savoir ce que les ombres de Snape cachaient. Si même lui n'était plus capable de faire face aux horreurs qu'il avait vu, alors comment Hermione l'aurait-elle pu ? Peut-être qu'il était mieux de ne rien savoir. Mais elle savait également que cette situation ne pourrait jamais la satisfaire. Elle devait avoir les réponses. Elle n'aimait pas vivre dans l'ignorance, elle avait laissé passer trop de temps toutes ces choses qui courraient à côté d'elle, ce soir c'était fini. Mais pour quelques heures encore, elle pourrait faire semblant de vivre dans un autre univers, car à cet instant ce n'était pas elle qui en avait besoin.

La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha de sa bibliothèque, cherchant des yeux une couverture familière. Elle mit quelques instants avant de la repérer et de l'extraire de l'étagère. Elle revint ensuite près de son invité, s'installant confortablement sur le canapé, enlevant ses chaussures et ramenant ses pieds contre les jambes de l'homme. Severus la regardait en silence, comme hypnotisée par une apparition. Elle tourna les pages, pour sélectionner un de ses passages préférés et commença sa lecture d'une voix caressante.

'_Let me begin with a description of her hair – because, really, it would be impossible to start with anything else. Her hair was like Tartarean vines that grown in the night, reaching up from a place so dark that the sun is only a rumor. It spread wildly everywhere, dark curls so cascadingly alluring that they looked as if they would swallow your hand if you were lucky enough to run your fingers through them. Her hair was so outlandish than even now, years later, I am compelled to create these ridiculous metaphors, which I know I'll regret in the morning.  
>Her eyes, also, are going to force me to embarrass myself. They burned like the green hearts of jealous lovers who accuse each other at midnight. No, I'm wrong, they were not green : they were blue. Ocean waves tossed around her irises, like an unexpected storm ready to steal a sailor from his wife. No, wait… maybe her eyes were green : mood eyes, perhaps, like the bejeweled rings that purportelly change color according to one's frame of mind.<br>She appeared in the burn ward door dressed in a light green hospital gown, with those unsolvable eyes and that riotously entangled hair, and I waited for the gasp that inevitably came whenever someone saw me for the first time. I waited for her to cover her mouth with her hand, in shock and dismay. She disappointed me by only smiling.  
>« You've been burn. Again. »'*<em>

Severus écoutait attentivement chacun des mots que la jeune femme lisait, bercé par une voix apaisante. Il ne connaissait pas ce livre, aussi trouvait-il étrange qu'elle n'ait pas commencé par les premières pages. Mais elle mettait tant de poésie à lire les phrases qui coulaient dans sa bouche, qu'il avait l'impression de connaitre déjà l'histoire, imaginant attentivement la femme décrite dans ce passage, comme une vieille amie. Il voulait maintenant connaitre la suite. Et savoir pourquoi le narrateur avait été brûlé. Pour qui ? Pour quoi ? Comment ? Entendre encore cette voix amicale qui emplissait la pièce pour chasser la douleur.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Hermione continua sa lecture, parcourant les pages une à une, indifférente à tout autre chose. Lorsque finalement, elle s'endormie en plein milieu d'un paragraphe, le sorcier continua à la fixer longuement sans un mot, hypnotisé par sa présence. Il réfléchit longuement. Puis il décida qu'il avait assez joué les victimes pour cette décennie-là. Il se releva lentement et souleva le corps de la jeune femme en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Lorsqu'il la porta dans sa chambre et la déposa sur son lit, il était maintenant certain qu'il savait pourquoi il était venu ici après les évènements de ce soir. Demain, il lui raconterait tout, c'était sa décision.

**- Mardi 19 décembre, 06h31 – **

Hermione s'éveilla en sursaut, se redressant prestement dans son lit. Elle chercha alors à comprendre comment elle avait justement atterri dans son lit.

« - Snape, murmura-t-elle en se levant. »

Il faisait encore nuit à l'extérieur et son appartement était plongé dans l'ombre. Elle avança dans le couloir sans allumer, cherchant une autre présence que la sienne. Mais il n'y avait personne, elle était seule. Elle s'efforça de penser que cela n'avait rien de surprenant, les choses étaient censées se dérouler de la sorte, elle le savait… Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue. Essayer d'entrer en contact avec Snape était aussi difficile que de réveiller un mort.

La jeune femme marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et alluma le chandelier qui pendait au plafond d'un coup de baguette. Elle récupéra une tasse dans un des placards muraux et entreprit de faire chauffer de l'eau pour son thé. Lorsqu'elle posa la tasse sur la table, elle remarqua alors un morceau de papier, posé là à son intention. Elle s'en saisit fébrilement, presque bondissant dessus, cherchant une preuve qu'il allait revenir, peut-être.

'_Vous aurez les explications que je vous dois, je vous le promets. Je reviendrais ce soir, et vous n'aurez pas à éponger mon sang encore une fois. S. Snape.'_

**- Mardi 19 décembre, 19h09 –**

Severus était en position, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect. Il attendait patiemment, tel un prédateur, car il savait que seule la patience pouvait lui prêter main forte dans cette affaire. Il était impossible de s'infiltrer dans les lieux de forces, même pour un sorcier expérimenté comme lui, trop d'alarmes se seraient déclenchées. Sa proie aurait filée. Il lui était impossible de l'avoir pendant ses déplacements car une escorte d'un minimum d'une dizaine d'Inquisiteurs le suivait à la trace. C'était un nombre important. Il aurait pu tenter, mais il n'était pas certain de vaincre, et en cas d'échec, il serait découvert. Non, il fallait frapper pendant que sa cible était seule, c'est-à-dire dans le laboratoire. Et pour cela, il devait s'introduire dans le bâtiment, sous le Ministère, dans une aile ultra sécurisée. Autant dire que la chose était quasiment impossible.

Mais il avait foi dans une constante rassurante : la race humaine n'était pas infaillible. Quelqu'un finirait par faire une erreur. Et il s'y engouffrerait.

Aussi le sorcier était-il dissimulé entre deux alcôves, contre le mur d'un égout lugubre. A quelques mètres de lui, commençaient les périmètres de sécurité de l'entrée dérobée du laboratoire qui l'intéressait. Personne n'avait fait attention à lui jusque-là, alors qu'ils les épiaient presque jours et nuits. C'était pathétique.

Et hier, ils étaient montés d'un cran dans l'horreur de la situation. Snape avait eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas trahir sa présence. Contrairement à d'habitude, où il voyait des corps d'animaux être jetés dans l'eau croupie pour être évacués, deux sorciers s'étaient débarrassés de quelque chose de plus gros. Puis sa cible était sortie, semblant satisfaite d'elle-même. Severus avait dû attendre de longues minutes pour être certain de pouvoir bouger et abandonner son camouflage.

Rester statique si longtemps était contraignant et douloureux. Ses muscles avaient rechignés à lui répondre aussi vite qu'il le voulait et il avait trébuché dans l'eau saumâtre. Juste assez pour s'entailler le crâne contre une pierre acérée avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec un cadavre encore chaud. A la lumière de sa baguette, il avait retenu un hoquet de stupeur en reconnaissant le visage d'un enfant, pas encore sorti de l'adolescence. Voilà qu'ils tuaient des enfants désormais. Ils étaient passés à une autre phase du test, et elle était concluante. Le corps sans vie baignait sur le dos, dans quelques centimètres d'eau. Du sang qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de coaguler parsemait sa bouche, son nez, ses yeux. Comme un animal de laboratoire, le garçon avait été utilisé et jeté aux ordures.

Un bruit le tira de ses pensées, le mur se transfigura en ouverture en quelques secondes et trois personnes sortirent, ils trainaient un poids derrière eux. L'espion endormi sa respiration pour ne pas se trahir alors qu'un nouveau corps était jeté dans le chenal.

Soudain, l'erreur qu'il attendait vint enfin.

« - Cette histoire commence à puer, déclara un des fossoyeurs.

- Ferme-là, Delson, tu n'es pas payé pour tes commentaires. »

Il avait maintenant un nom, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

**- Mardi 19 décembre, 21h10 –**

Hermione ouvrit la porte de son petit appartement londonien et tomba nez à nez avec une haute silhouette noire. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir, se préparant à la suite des évènements. Snape était revenu comme il l'avait annoncé, et ça impliquait qu'il comptait jouer franc jeu avec elle. Sans un mot, les deux personnes s'installèrent sur le canapé du salon, car il leur semblait que c'était le meilleur endroit pour discuter. Une odeur devenue familière chatouilla l'odorat du sorcier. La lumière du chandelier posé sur le bord d'une étagère éclairait doucement les cheveux bruns de la jeune femme.

Pendant un moment, Severus se contenta d'observer Hermione en silence. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme elle le faisait souvent lorsqu'elle était anxieuse. Elle se demandait peut être s'il était encore temps de reculer, mais il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une entrée en matière. Hermione avait été mêlée malgré elle à des choses qui avaient des relations autre part, c'était indéniable. Il ne tirerait rien de bon en continuant à la tenir à l'écart de tout ça. De plus, il lui devait la vérité, en quelque sorte.

« - Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda-t-elle. »

Snape hocha la tête.

« - Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé ?

- J'ai réalisé que tenter de vous tenir éloignée de cette affaire était une pure perte.

- Je vois.

- Ce que je vais vous dire ce soir va probablement être dur à entendre. J'ai voulu garder le silence le plus longtemps possible, mais ça n'a plus aucun sens.

- Je vous écoute, je suis prête...

- Vous vous rappelez que j'ai mentionné la Russie ?

- Oui, vous avez vécu quelques années là-bas.

- Je travaillais à l'élimination de certaines personnes, en toute discrétion. A cette époque, quelqu'un m'a contacté. Lux Black avait immigré pour traquer une proie, et elle avait besoin de moi. Alors nous avons fait équipe sur cette affaire. »

Hermione garda le silence écoutant attentivement.

« - Très vite, j'ai compris que c'était de la plus haute importance. Notre cible était un potiologiste très brillant, et il y a certaine potion qui ne devrait pas être conçue. C'était une question de sécurité nationale. Notre individu avait des contacts avec des gens importants, et nous pensions qu'il voulait mener une attaque contre le Ministère.

- Cet homme était un partisan de Voldemort ?

- Un des plus fidèles.

- Alors, il préparait un attentat à des milliers de kilomètres de distance ?

- Non, nous avions tort. La réalité était encore plus pénible que ça. Nous ne pouvions pas l'éliminer sans savoir ce qui se tramait car nous serions peut-être passés à côté d'informations très importantes, aussi nous avons été obligés d'enquêter longuement.

- Et votre cible est revenue en Angleterre ?

- C'est exact. Le premier soir où vous m'avez reconnu à l'hôpital, Lux et moi venions d'arriver dans le pays. Nous suivions cet homme, et pour entrer incognito sur le territoire en évitant toutes les alarmes d'immigration, des Aurors avaient été envoyé en mission dans une planque pour une épuration massive, créant une diversion.

- Je ne comprends pas, nota Hermione. Des Aurors avaient… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Des Aurors ont été envoyé sciemment par le Ministère dans ce traquenard pour permettre à quelqu'un de profiter du tumulte près de la frontière et d'entrer dans le pays.

- Vous voulez dire… que le Ministère a permis à cet homme de pénétrer dans le pays ? s'horrifia la jeune femme.

- Oui. Nous avons été pris dans le feu croisé, et j'ai été touché par un tir ennemi. Lux a réussi à suivre notre homme tandis que j'étais transporté à Sainte-Mangouste. D'aucuns pensaient certainement que j'étais un Aurors. Lorsque j'ai pu reprendre contact avec Black, elle m'a dit ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. »

Le sorcier marqua une autre pose et croisa la main, en se penchant sur ces genoux.

« - L'homme que nous suivons s'appelle Jaret Dermot, comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est un Maitre de Potions. Il travaille actuellement pour le Ministère...

- Mais c'est un opposant d'après ce que vous venez de me dire ! C'est impossible, ça n'a aucun sens !

- Les autorités en place sont en train de jouer avec le feu, Hermione. Ils ont lâché la bride à cet homme et ferment les yeux du moment que Dermot fait ce qu'ils attendent de lui.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda la sorcière en redoutant la réponse.

- Dans un laboratoire ultra secret, se prépare en ce moment même une potion capable de tuer la moitié du pays.

- Mais… Même le Ministère n'est pas capable de ça ! Des gens se seraient opposés à ça ! Ils auraient parlé, rendu l'affaire publique ! »

Snape tourna tristement le regard vers elle.

« - Vous vous souvenez de l'explosion qui a soufflé ce stade de Quidditch en novembre ?

- Oui, j'étais sur place pour secourir les blessés…

- Cinq membres du gouvernement ont tragiquement trouvé la mort dans cet incident… Cinq personnes sans liens connus qui se retrouvent à aller à un match ensemble. Des personnes qui avaient des responsabilités élevés au sein de la ruche…

- Ils les auraient fait taire… en faisant s'effondrer tout un stade ? hurla la jeune femme.

- Il faut que vous compreniez, la situation actuelle est pire que ce que vous imaginez. La société magique est au bord de l'effondrement. L'Inquisition a été rétablie par les autorités et bientôt, ils s'empareront de tous les pouvoirs juridiques. Le Ministère est incapable de réguler la vague de violence qui monte et les opposants qui se manifestent de plus en plus. La folie plane…

- Alors ils traitent le mal par le mal ? Que comptent-ils faire ? Empoisonner tous leurs ennemis ?

- Précisément.

- Mais… c'est absurde ! Cela va se retourner contre eux, comment peuvent-ils faire confiance à Dermot ? Cet homme va les trahir !

- Et alors, ça sera la catastrophe générale. C'est pour cela que nous devons le tuer, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… »

* * *

><p>* The Gargoyle - Andrew Davidson, p.53<p>

_NdlA: Bonsoir à tous! Voici enfin le chapitre tant attendu avec une grosse louche de réponses! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire et je m'en excuse mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, je me suis creusée les neurones pour pouvoir sortir quelque chose de cohérent! J'espère que vous y voyez plus clair et qu'une partie des questions que vous vous posez a trouvé une réponse! ^^_  
><em>Dans la première partie de ce chapitre, Hermione lit un passage d'un ouvrage à Severus. Il s'agit d'un passage tiré de "The Gargoyle", un livre de Andrew Davidson. C'est vraiment un livre que j'apprécie énormément et qui a sa petite signification ici! Je m'excuse d'avance de l'avoir cité en anglais pour les personnes que cela a bloqué, la raison est toute simple: je ne possède ce livre qu'en anglais, et je ne voulais donc pas dénaturer l'auteur avec une traduction approximative!<em> _Mais pour ceux qui voudrait une idée globale, le narrateur décrit très poétiquement une jeune femme inconnue qui vient d'apparaitre près de lui alors qu'il est dans un lit d'hôpital, service des grands brûlés. La vision le subjugue, et la jeune femme finit par lui dire "tu as été brûlé, encore." comme salutation. Bref, je ne sais pas s'il existe une traduction de ce roman mais en tout cas je vous conseille de le lire, il est vraiment unique! Fin de parenthèse :)  
>On m'a également demandé si j'avais un rythme de parution: comme vous l'aurez vu non pas vraiment, mais j'attends en général un certain nombre de retour avant de poster la suite. Sous entendus, plus vous me ferez savoir que vous avez lu le chapitre, plus vite je posterais le suivant :p Et voilà, j'ai fini mon monologue pour ce soir et je vous revois au prochain numéro! <em>


	15. Alliance de femmes

**Chapitre 15 :**

**- Samedi 23 décembre, 23h50 –**

Hermione était de garde aux urgences magiques depuis le début de soirée. Il n'y avait pas eu de graves blessés pour le moment et la nuit était plutôt calme, ce qui était relativement étonnant vu la météo. Depuis le début de la semaine, les chutes de neige n'avaient pas cessé et un vent violent battait toute la ville sans interruption. Le bruit du vent à l'extérieur se faisait entendre dans tout le bâtiment et ce n'était pas du meilleur effet sur les nerfs. La jeune femme n'appréciait pas vraiment cela, surtout en pleine nuit, elle se sentait plus tendue que d'habitude mais s'efforçait de se concentrer en faisant le tour des lits de soin.

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle avait vu Snape pour la dernière fois, mais elle ne cessait de se repasser leur conversation en boucle. C'était peut-être là la véritable cause de son stress. Tous les soirs en rentrant chez elle, elle trouvait un courrier déposé par sa chouette sur le bord de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Si d'aventure il s'avérait que le courrier avait du retard, une angoisse sourde s'emparait d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le volatile apparaitre. C'était une sorte de rituel qu'elle avait instauré avec lui, lui faisant promettre qu'il lui donnerait des nouvelles chaque soir pour qu'elle sache qu'il n'était pas encore mort. Pendant un moment, la jeune femme avait envisagé de quitter son poste et de l'aider à planifier l'assassinat de Dermot, mais il le lui avait interdit. De plus, elle était certainement plus utile ici.

Depuis la mort de Quincy, le service avait repris sa routine comme si rien ne s'était passé. Laury Elbourne avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas laisser le Ministère mettre son nez dans son service, et elle tenait fort bien en respect l'Inquisition pour le moment. Hermione n'avait plus été contactée. Tout le personnel avait été briffé, et tout le monde faisait son possible pour faire tourner la maison sans rien laissé paraitre. Un peu plus tôt dans la semaine cependant, il y avait eu une autre coupure de magie. Elle n'avait pas duré longtemps, juste quelques minutes, mais assez pour mettre sur le pied de guerre la moitié de l'hôpital.

« - Hermione ! appela la jeune fille postée derrière l'accueil. Une noyade va arriver dans quelques instants.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a de libre ? demanda la médicomage.

- La salle deux vient d'être nettoyée.

- Très bien, merci.

- Vous voulez un coup de main ? proposa Cedric Dolme en espérant pouvoir assister le cas. »

Hermione hocha la tête en enfilant une paire de gants et lui fit signe qu'il venait avec elle sur ce cas. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, l'entrée des urgences s'ouvrit en laissant passer deux secouristes couverts de neige de la tête aux pieds. Hermione reconnut d'un coup d'œil les visages familiers de Lisa Wilde et de son équipier, Tobby Porter. Elle fit signe au duo de la suivre jusqu'à la salle libre et ils installèrent un petit corps sur un brancard.

« - Garçon de sept ans, hypothermique, réanimation après noyade.

- Dolme, sortilège de réchauffement lent. Vous savez combien de temps il est resté dans l'eau ? demanda Hermione en soulevant une paupière.

- Au minimum six minutes, annonça Tobby. Il est passé à travers la glace sur un lac. C'est son père qui l'a sorti de l'eau.

- Pupilles complétement dilatées. Les parents suivent ? demanda la médicomage.

- Oui, le père est en légère hypothermie aussi.

- D'accord, on va s'en charger. Comment il s'appelle ? Apporte-moi une couverture de survie, demanda Hermione à l'infirmière qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

- Elvin.

- Je crois qu'il est à 30°c, déclara l'étudiant.

- Tu crois ou tu en es sûr ? demanda Hermione en inspectant les voies respiratoires.

- J'en suis sûr !

- Très bien, il faut faire remonter sa température. On va avoir besoin d'un potiologiste ici, appelez-les. »

Tandis que les deux personnes s'affairaient autour de la petite victime, Hermione entendit un remue-ménage dans le couloir et en conclut que les parents du garçon venaient d'arriver. Son intuition se confirma quelques instants après quand un cataclysme envahit la salle de soins malgré les protestations d'un aide-soignant qui tentait d'empêcher l'intrusion. Un homme aux épaules carrées, trempées de la tête aux pieds et serré maladroitement dans une cape noire déboula dans la pièce, suivie par une jeune femme totalement dépassée par la situation. Le grand brun parlait fort et était visiblement très énervé qu'on ne le laisse pas voir son fils.

Hermione tourna la tête vers eux tandis qu'elle désengorgeait les poumons de l'enfant à l'aide d'un sort complexe.

« - Comment va-t-il ? demanda le père.

- Il est inconscient car sa température corporelle est trop basse. Nous faisons le maximum pour le réchauffer le plus vite possible.

- Il va s'en sortir ? demanda la jeune femme en s'accrochant à son mari.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, déclara doucement Hermione.

- Je n'irais nulle part.

- Monsieur, vous êtes trempé et vous aiderez beaucoup plus votre fils en nous laissant faire notre travail tranquillement.

- Je vais vous emmenez dans une pièce à l'écart, proposa l'infirmière.

- Hors de question !

- Monsieur, déclara fermement Hermione, nous avons besoin de temps et de concentration. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais vous allez sortir d'ici et nous vous tiendrons informés dès qu'il y aura du nouveau. »

Devant le ton sans appel de la jeune femme, les parents consentirent à vider les lieux. Quelques minutes après, quelqu'un entra à nouveau dans la pièce et glissa à cause du sol mouillé. La jeune femme se rattrapa de justesse à une table en métal en jurant.

« - Quelqu'un a demandé un potiologiste ? demanda-t-elle de fort mauvaise humeur.

- Oui, il faut… »

Hermione se tut, coupée par la surprise de se retrouver en face de Lux Black portant un uniforme de l'hôpital. Elle avait clairement manqué quelque chose. Elle mit quelques instants à se reprendre, repoussant les questions à plus tard. Il fallait d'abord s'occuper d'Elvin.

« - Enfant de sept ans en hypothermie sévère.

- Je vois, déclara Lux en sortant de son sac un flacon rouge. »

Elle s'approcha de l'enfant et pencha sa tête en arrière pour déposer quelques gouttes du liquide dans le fond de sa gorge. Elle regarda l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte de la pièce et vit que l'infirmière prenait soin de noter ce qu'elle disait dans un registre.

« - Minuit quarante, administration de trois gouttes de cérafeu par le potiologiste de garde. »

Puis se tournant vers Hermione, elle continua :

« - Autre chose ?

- J'aimerais que vous jetiez un coup d'œil sur le père, il est en salle d'attente avec une légère hypothermie.

- Je vais m'en occuper. »

**- Dimanche 24 décembre, 01h26 –**

La médicomage quitta la salle de réveil, laissant Elvin Tross sous bonne garde. L'enfant devrait revenir à lui dans peu de temps, sa température corporelle était remontée de manière satisfaisante et il répondait bien au traitement. La potion administrée par Lux Black avait été particulièrement efficace. D'ailleurs, où est-elle désormais ? Hermione aurait voulu lui dire deux mots et savoir pourquoi elle semblait travailler à Sainte-Mangouste soudainement.

Comme si le simple fait de penser à elle suffisait à invoquer la très sombre sorcière, Black apparut à l'autre bout du couloir où se tenait Hermione. Elle sembla comprendre qu'elle ne couperait pas à un interrogatoire en règle car celle-ci fit un signe de tête à la jeune femme et s'approcha dans sa direction. Lux portait ses cheveux noirs tirés très strictement en arrière, lui dégageant son visage agaçant de perfection. Ses yeux bleus fixèrent Hermione sans animosité et ça la rassura.

« - J'ignorais que vous travailliez ici, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

- C'est récent, expliqua Lux.

- Pourquoi avoir quitté Poudlard ?

- Disons qu'il s'agit d'une brillante idée de notre ami commun. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils sans trop comprendre. Elle se demandait quel intérêt Snape pouvait avoir à faire travailler Black ici. Ce n'était tout de même pas pour la surveiller ? Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se poser d'autres questions, un évènement imprévu vint bouleverser leur nuit tranquille. La garde qui avait si bien commencé promettait de tourner rapidement au cauchemar à partir de cet instant.

Une violente explosion souffla la zone tandis que Hermione et Lux étaient projetées contre le mur d'en face et retombaient au sol lourdement. La jeune femme fut sonnée par le choc et tenta de se redresser, mais son cerveau bourdonnait tellement qu'elle ne savait même pas dans quelle position elle se trouvait. Un bruit sourd martelait ses oreilles et sa vision refusait de s'éclaircir. Elle sentit le sol bouger tandis que les sensations revenaient lentement. Lorsqu'enfin elle fut capable de distinguer quelque chose, elle constata que son corps glissait sur le sol. Puis elle comprit que quelqu'un était en train de la tirer vers l'autre bout du couloir.

Lux s'était redressée en titubant, secouant la tête pour retrouver l'équilibre et distinguait des hurlements de l'autre côté du couloir, comportant maintenant un trou béant dans le mur. Puis elle aperçut Hermione sur le sol. Lux saisit la médicomage par le haut de sa robe et trainait la jeune femme sur le sol pour l'éloigner de l'origine de l'explosion, remontant le couloir dans le sens inverse, suivant son très bon instinct qui lui disait que la meilleure chose à faire à cet instant était de passer inaperçu. Arrivée près d'une salle vide, elle poussa la porte d'un coup d'épaule et lâcha Hermione après un dernier effort pour la trainer à l'intérieur. Sentant que celle-ci reprenait conscience et tentait de se relever, Lux s'en désintéressa et sortit sa baguette en s'approchant de la porte. Elle allait placer un sortilège verrou mais se ravisa au cas où la quelconque situation nécessitait de ne pas dévoiler sa présence, le moindre sortilège pourrait les trahir. Pour le moment, il valait mieux attendre d'en savoir plus. Des années d'expérience lui avait appris à faire face à n'importe quoi avec aplomb, et elle savait que la première règle était cruciale : toujours évaluer le danger avant d'agir.

Hermione s'était remise debout, s'appuyant contre le montant d'un lit et luttait contre le vertige. Elle s'approcha de Lux en titubant et jeta elle aussi un coup d'œil par la paroi vitrée de la porte. Une lourde fumée avait envahie le couloir dans lequel elles se tenaient quelques instants plus tôt. Des débris encore en flamme jonchaient le sol. Des corps étaient allongés près de l'entrée, des sorciers du personnel des urgences. Hermione devait se maitriser pour ne pas bouger.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? chuchota-t-elle en saisissant sa baguette.

- Comme si je le savais, marmonna Lux. »

Soudain, les deux femmes se reculèrent prestement de la vitre en voyant passer une silhouette à l'autre bout du couloir en feu. Hermione jeta brièvement un regard autour d'elle et comprit qu'elles se trouvaient dans une des chambres de nuit. Elle tira Lux vers la porte de derrière et l'ouvrit le plus discrètement possible pour sortir dans le couloir opposé. Au moment où elles faisaient cela, des jets de lumières magiques éclairèrent tout l'espace et des hurlements reprirent de plus belle. Les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension, ne sachant que faire.

« - On peut atteindre l'escalier par-là, murmura Lux en se glissant dans l'ombre d'un mur.

- On ne peut pas les laisser ! protesta Hermione.

- On ne connait rien de la situation, inutile d'aller se faire tuer !

- Hors de question ! répliqua Hermione en partant dans la direction opposée. »

Lux se figura un instant la tête de Snape si elle lui disait qu'elle avait laissé sa décérébrée de médicomage se faire éventrer par une horde de terroristes. Cela aurait pu être amusant, mais elle avait besoin de lui pour finir sa mission. Et quelque chose lui soufflait que si Granger ne s'en sortait pas vivante, elle pourrait dire adieux à la fin victorieuse qu'elle avait planifiée. Maudissant tous les sorciers de la terre, elle se résolut à suivre la jeune femme.

Hermione entra rapidement dans une pièce, suivie de Lux qui referma lentement la porte. Du personnel de l'hôpital était là, avec des patients plutôt légers. La médicomage repéra un de ses étudiants et soupira de soulagement en le voyant sain et sauf. Elle lui fit signe d'approcher.

« - Ecoute-moi bien, vous allez emmener toutes ces personnes à l'escalier nord, sans un bruit. Et dès que vous serrez sortis du service, je veux que vous donniez l'alerte. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais la situation est grave. Tu as compris ? »

Cedric Dolme hocha la tête gravement. Alors qu'ils évacuaient la salle sans perdre une seconde, Hermione et Lux montait la garde dans le couloir. Soudain, des bruits de combat se firent plus proches et la jeune femme frissonna. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au groupe d'évacuation, elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir une petite silhouette désorientée portant une blouse blanche se balader à quelques mètres d'eux. Le petit garçon rescapé de la noyade errait dans le couloir sans la moindre idée du danger qu'il courrait. Hermione échangea un bref coup d'œil avec Lux.

« - Non… la mit-elle en garde. »

Mais la jeune femme était déjà partie à la poursuite de l'enfant. Hermione courut à sa rencontre aussi vite qu'elle le put mais il était trop loin, et lorsqu'elle le rattrapa ils se trouvaient tous les deux à l'intersection qui menait à l'accueil. Le regard de la sorcière croisa celui d'un groupe masqué et elle se plaça devant le garçon en levant sa baguette. Dans son for intérieur, son cerveau avait tout le loisir de réfléchir à l'inévitable en une fraction de seconde. Elle était en train de préparer un sort bouclier mais elle savait que ça ne serait pas assez rapide. Elle attendait l'impact au ralenti. Soudain quelque chose la percuta à l'épaule et elle s'étala sur le sol.

Lux bondit devant elle en jetant un sort d'attaque comme une lionne.

A cet instant, quelqu'un hurla des ordres à tout vas. En quelques instants, tout redevint silencieux. Hermione s'était remise debout, tenant fermement la main du garçon d'une main et sa baguette de l'autre. Elle cherchait des yeux la raison de ce répit et ne fut pas longue à la trouver. Un des hommes dont le visage était masqué d'un foulard noir et d'une capuche s'approcha des deux femmes en les inspectant de près.

« - Vous êtes médicomages ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

- A ton avis ? répondit Lux d'une voix agacée en pointant son uniforme.

- Oui, coupa Hermione en voyant la colère briller dans le regard de leur interlocuteur.

- Venez avec moi. »

Les deux femmes obéirent sans un mot et elles marchèrent jusqu'à l'accueil où elles découvrirent un spectacle lugubre. L'entrée des urgences n'était plus qu'un large trou béant et noirci par une explosion. Des corps jonchaient le sol, mais ça ne semblait pas gêner l'assemblée de gens qui avait pris possession des lieux. Ils étaient une trentaine au bas mot, tous vêtu de noir et le visage partiellement dissimulé. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de demander pour savoir qu'ils étaient tous des anciens partisans de Voldemort. Celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe fit un signe de tête et deux hommes s'avancèrent en portant un corps de chaque côté. Ils l'allongèrent sur un des brancards du couloir. La victime était grièvement blessée de ce que pouvait en voir la jeune femme. Elle plaqua une main sur les yeux d'Elvin pour l'empêcher de voir le spectacle. Le petit garçon tremblait contre elle, totalement paniqué par la situation.

« - Soignez-le, ordonna le chef en se tournant vers Hermione.

- Et vous avez détruit la moitié d'un hôpital pour ça ? cracha lugubrement Lux. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir l'homme avait sa baguette pointée sur le haut de sa tête, touchant presque la peau. Hermione manqua une respiration. La sorcière aux cheveux noirs lança le regard le plus meurtrier dont elle était capable, mais sut se taire en attendant la suite.

« - J'ai dit, soignez-le. Et peut-être que je vous laisserais en vie.

- Peut-être ? Trop aimable.

- En tout cas ce qui est sûr, c'est que si tu n'y arrives pas je me ferais un plaisir de t'éventrer moi-même, susurra-t-il à son intention.

- Si tu savais combien de fois on m'a promis ça, dit la jeune femme en faisant un pas vers le blessé. »

Elle souleva un pan de tissu noir et fit une grimace en se tournant vers Hermione.

« - C'est moche, vraiment moche. »

Hermione s'écarta de l'enfant et s'approcha du brancard, faisant de même que Lux. Elle constata par elle-même que l'homme tenait plus du cadavre que du vivant à cet instant. C'était un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie à cette heure. D'après sa respiration sifflante, un de ses poumons était perforé et quelque chose l'avait à moitié éventré. Elle ne savait pas s'il était encore temps d'agir, mais elle comprenait fort bien qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Et elle devait gagner du temps pour penser à un plan B.

« - Il me faut un infirmier, déclara-t-elle d'une voix mesurée. »

L'homme de tête la jaugea un instant puis engloba tout le hall d'un bras.

« - Choisis parmi ceux qui ne sont pas morts, dit-il d'une voix amusée. »

Lentement, Hermione parcourut la salle des yeux et compta le nombre de ses collègues qui avaient été tués sans raison. Soudain, elle reconnut un visage familier et sentit qu'il pourrait être un bon atout, quelle que soit la suite des évènements. Elle fit signe au jeune homme de la rejoindre et il s'exécuta en hochant la tête.

« - Salut Franck, dit-elle à l'intention du secouriste, on va avoir besoin d'une paire de bras. »

**- Dimanche 24 décembre, 03h49–**

« - Je n'arrive pas à arrêter l'hémorragie, déclara Hermione en maitrisant le tremblement de ses mains.

- Magne-toi, salope ! ordonna le chef de clan en la menaçant de sa baguette.

- Arrêtez de pointer ça sur moi ! hurla-t-elle. Je ne peux pas me concentrer ! »

Echangeant un regard avec Lux Black, de l'autre côté de la table d'opération, Hermione concentra ses efforts pour tenter de sauver la vie de l'homme entre leurs mains. Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle ne savait pas encore faire repousser des morceaux d'intestins.

Un des sorciers qui les tenaient en otage en profita pour placer une main baladeuse sur la sorcière aux cheveux noirs. Elle lui vrilla un regard acéré.

« - Si tu me touches encore, je te jure que je t'arrache la main avec les dents, grogna-t-elle.

- Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! cracha-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur sa tempe. »

Du sang couvrait le sol, parsemé de choses qui n'auraient pas dû se trouver à l'extérieur d'un corps, et la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient empestait la mort à plein nez. Ils avaient tenté le maximum, mais Hermione et son équipe improvisée de pouvaient plus rien faire. Depuis de très longues minutes, elle se contentait de le maintenir tant bien que mal en vie en espérant trouver une solution, ou bien des renforts. Mais ils étaient pris au piège.

« - Je crois que ça marche, déclara Lux en versant le flacon qu'elle avait entre les mains. »

Hermione lui coula un regard interrogateur et scruta ses yeux bleus, puis elle comprit.

« - Franck, donnez-moi d'autres compresses.

- Alors ? s'impatienta l'homme qui tenait en joug la jeune femme.

- Il me faut des potions qui sont rangées dans la réserve, déclara Lux.

- Très bien. (La jeune femme fit un mouvement pour sortir de la pièce.) Non, pas toi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici. J'emmène la demoiselle, et pendant ce temps, mes gars vous surveillent. Pas de bêtises. »

Prise de cours, Hermione tenta de capter quelque chose de la part de Lux, mais celle-ci ne pouvait pas bouger un sourcil sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Escortée par le cerveau de la bande d'insurgés, Hermione se retrouva dans le couloir menant à la réserve, cherchant désespérément un plan d'attaque. On ne lui avait pas confisqué sa baguette bien entendu, puisqu'elle en avait besoin pour soigner leur compatriote blessé. Elle devait agir, c'était le plan de Lux. Se retrouver dans la réserve et se débarrasser de l'escorte. Mais ensuite ?

La porte s'ouvrit, Hermione passa la première. Elle se dirigea vers une des étagères du fond, couverte de flacons en tout genre et fit mine de chercher légèrement quelque chose de particulier. Elle pouvait sentir le regard posé sur elle. La jeune femme respira lentement et tendit les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour récupérer des flacons posés sur une des plus hautes étagères. L'instant d'après elle se retourna. Inconsciemment, le sorcier avait suivi son geste des yeux. Elle lui lança les flacons aux visages qui éclatèrent dans un bruit sourd. Saisissant sa baguette pendant que l'homme criait de douleur, elle lui lança un sortilège en quelques secondes et l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur opposé. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle courut hors de la réserve et remonta le couloir désert vers la salle d'opération.

D'un bond elle fut à l'intérieure et envoya un sortilège de plein fouet dans le preneur d'otage le plus proche. Aussitôt, Franck l'imita en bondissant à une extrémité de la pièce pour être moins facile à toucher. Un échange silencieux et intense déchira la pièce. Hermione chercha Lux des yeux quelques secondes, puis la distingua contre un des murs, un corps pressé sur elle. La sorcière avait tout de suite saisit l'opportunité de la situation et avait dérobé sa propre baguette au sorcier pour le tuer. Elle repoussa le corps sans vie avec une grimace de dégout tandis que sa robe de potiologiste était déchirée à hauteur de sa poitrine.

« - Bon, on se tire d'ici ! proposa le secouriste. »

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête et déboulèrent dans le couloir, baguettes en main, formant un triangle de sécurité.

Soudain, des sortilèges de stupéfictions les frôlèrent de peu. Hermione eut juste le temps de se retourner pour reconnaitre une équipe d'Aurors tandis que des ordres de cesser le feu volaient dans les rangs. L'équipe d'intervention les dépassa et quelqu'un leur fit signe de se diriger vers la sortie sans attendre, ils ne se firent pas prier pour se faire. Hermione courut presque jusqu'à l'extérieur, se retrouvant sur le parking de transplannage investi de tout un tas d'équipes spéciales. Les survivants étaient évacués rapidement hors des urgences magiques. La jeune femme repéra du coin de l'œil Elvin et ses parents qui semblaient se porter plutôt bien. Elle soupira de soulagement.

« - Granger ? »

Se tournant, Hermione croisa le regard inquiet de son étudiant.

« - Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle. »

Il hocha la tête.

« - Je ne savais pas si vous étiez toujours vivante.

- Merci d'avoir envoyé la cavalerie !

- Hermione ! cria une voix agacée. Toi, laisse-moi passer crétin ! »

La jeune femme tomba sur le visage fatigué et hors de lui de Draco Malfoy qui bousculait un agent de sécurité pour passer le périmètre. Il courut presque jusqu'à elle. Même si elle se sentait soudain soulagée de voir un visage familier, quelque chose la retint. Elle ne savait pas si elle serait encore capable de regarder Malfoy en face, pas après ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elle savait que c'était totalement inapproprié. Et finalement, il semblait l'avoir remarqué lui aussi. Il avait arrêté de la poursuivre. Mais ce soir, il avait un air terriblement inquiet.

« - Oh bon sang, on ne peut pas te laisser deux minutes sans que tu ne risques de mourir !

- Je suis navrée, je fais de mon mieux pourtant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Et honnêtement, je m'en moque… »

Malfoy posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme comme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. A cet instant, la médicomage capta un regard furtif et distingua la silhouette de Lux Black qui s'éloignait sans un mot, une main sur sa bouche. Hermione fronça les sourcils. C'était de la douleur qu'elle essayait de contenir juste à l'instant, elle aurait pu en jurer.

« - Malfoy, déclara Hermione d'une voix déterminée.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il avec attention.

- Je vais bien, lâche-moi. Quelqu'un a besoin de réconfort là-bas. »

Hermione hocha le menton en direction de la sorcière. Ses cheveux étaient à moitié défaits et tombaient dans son dos. La jeune femme était tournée vers un mur, une main appuyée contre, et l'autre placée sur sa poitrine à moitié nue. Elle cherchait à échapper à tous regards, mais Hermione sentait la fissure dans l'aura d'indifférence en cet instant. Draco sembla s'en rendre compte lui aussi, car il chercha un instant son courage en regardant ailleurs puis s'éloigna pour rejoindre Lux Black. La médicomage se désintéressa du spectacle, estimant que le reste ne la concernait pas.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle se sentait mal. Quelque chose manquait. Quelqu'un. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle souhaitait voir apparaitre le visage de Severus plus que n'importe quoi. Mais il n'était pas ici. Se résolvant à s'éloigner le plus possible, elle tomba alors sur le secouriste qu'elle avait recruté malgré lui. Elle voulait s'excuser.

« - Un autre whisky ? proposa-t-il en grimaçant.

- Non, merci, sourit-elle. Mais par contre, vous avez besoin d'être examiné.

- Oh par pitié, pas ce soir…

- Vous avez pris un mauvais coup tout à l'heure...

- Je survivrais jusqu'à demain, c'est promis.

- Alors, je vous raccompagne chez vous.

- Comme vous voulez.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui peut veiller sur vous cette nuit ?

- Pas exactement.

- Alors vous restez ici, dit-elle d'un ton ferme. Pas question de vous laisser seul.

- Si je passe la nuit chez mon frère, vous me laissez tranquille ?

- Vendu !

- Alors, en route, dit-il en se redressant tant bien que mal. »

* * *

><p><em>NdlA: Pas de grand blabla ce soir, je suis crevée, je vais savourer ma nuit de sommeil! :) Mais je tenais à finir ce chapitre avant d'aller me coucher. Un beau remue ménage et un croisement d'émotions sur la fin, j'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite bientôt!<em>


	16. Des tâches invisibles

**Chapitre 16 :**

**- Dimanche 24 décembre, 04h12–**

Hermione marchait lentement aux côtés de Franck sur le trottoir menant à la maison de son frère. Elle n'avait pas pensé à récupérer une veste en quittant précipitamment les lieux du massacre et le regrettait à présent. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'assurer que quelqu'un serait là en cas de problème pour le jeune homme qui avait été malmené durant la nuit, et rentrer se coucher aussi sec pour dormir plus de dix heures.

« - Je ne m'attends pas à un accueil très chaleureux, plaisanta le secouriste. Débarquer la veille de noël aux aurores ne faisait pas partie de mes plans.

- Eh bien si vous m'aviez écouté et que vous étiez resté en observation pour dissiper tout risque de commotion, vous ne seriez pas en train de dégrader vos relations familiales. »

Franck Delson rigola doucement en se tenant les côtes. La jeune femme le vit quitter le trottoir et entrer dans une petite cour entourée de grilles en fer. Elle fronça les sourcils en ayant un drôle de pressentiment. Il lui semblait avoir vu de la lumière à travers la lucarne en verre fumé de la porte d'entrée. Qui pouvait être debout à une heure pareille ? Peut-être que le frère de Franck avait eu vent de ce qui s'était passé à Sainte Mangouste et qu'il était sur le pied de guerre pour prendre des nouvelles de son frère. C'était une hypothèse plausible.

Le secouriste ne semblait rien avoir décelé d'anormal lorsqu'il frappa, aussi la jeune femme se força à reprendre une attitude plus désinvolte. Bientôt elle pourrait savourer la douceur de sa couette et oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer pour un temps.

Comme personne ne se décidait à venir ouvrir, Franck entra sans autre politesse. Après tout, il était un membre de la famille, cela ne serait donc pas vraiment dérangeant pensa la jeune femme. Elle se demanda cependant pourquoi la porte d'entrée était ouverte à une heure pareille. Elle suivit son compagnon à l'intérieur, avec la ferme intention de donner des consignes strictes à ses proches pour le surveiller de près. Elle aurait nettement préféré pouvoir faire un examen complet, mais elle ne pouvait pas le forcer.

Les deux personnes mirent un pied dans le salon en même temps, suivant la lumière d'un chandelier allumé. Hermione se figea sur place, incapable de produire un son.

Un homme ressemblant vaguement à Franck qu'elle devinait être son frère était à genoux sur le sol, le visage ensanglanté. A quelques pas de là, une femme tenait une petite fille contre elle en suppliant la personne en face d'elle d'épargner son mari. Hermione n'arrivait même pas à tendre le bras pour se saisir de sa baguette, ses lèvres étaient ouvertes sur un gémissement muet tandis que ses yeux se remplissait de douleur sans comprendre.

Franck Delson hurlait quelque chose à l'homme qui tenait en respect son frère, tandis que les baguettes crépitaient d'impatience de faire leur devoir. Le secouriste hésitait à faire quelque chose, craignant de blesser un membre de la famille par inadvertance dans un si petit lieux. Le salon bouillonnait de fureur et de stress. La haute silhouette noire ne tremblait pas d'un demi pouce, détournant le regard loin de la médicomage. Elle resta statique, brisée de sentiments contraires en découvrant Severus Snape, torturant un homme devant sa famille dans leur propre maison. Elle ne comprenait pas les circonstances, mais quelles qu'elles soient, c'était mal, c'était douloureux. Elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait encaisser la face cachée, le revers de la médaille, mais le pouvait-elle vraiment ?

« - Vous ne devriez pas être là, déclara-t-il simplement à son intention.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? cria Franck en pensant que cette remarque le concernait. Ecartez-vous de mon frère !

- Ne t'emmêles pas ! intervint celui-ci d'une voix dure.

- Jason…

- La ferme ! Fouttez le camp !

- Je vais encore devoir essuyer ce sang ? demanda finalement Hermione en rivant un regard suppliant vers Severus. »

Un silence contrit suivie sa phrase pendant lequel Franck la chercha des yeux sans comprendre.

« - Vous le connaissez ?

- Franck ! coupa son frère en crachant le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche. Dehors !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? hurla le secouriste, totalement hystérique. »

La femme de Jason Delson ne parvint pas à retenir ses pleurs, serrant sa fille plus fort. La petite croisa le regard de Hermione, les yeux écarquillés par la terreur, des larmes coulant sur ses jours silencieusement.

« - Finissons-en Delson, ordonna Snape, imperturbable.

- Jamais. »

Le visage fermé, le sorcier pointa sa baguette d'un geste sec vers le frère de Franck sous le regard impuissant de Hermione. Aussitôt l'homme retomba au sol, luttant contre un sortilège puissant. Le secouriste bondit d'un pas vers l'ancien mangemort dans la visible intention de le tuer. Avant qu'elle ait pu réfléchir, Hermione avait sa propre baguette pointée vers Franck, faisant barrage de son corps. Le regard incrédule et trahi que lui lança son collègue lui scia les entrailles. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

« - Vous… Vous êtes avec… tenta d'articuler Franck à travers sa rage.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

- Je vous tuerais aussi ! hurla-t-il. S'il le faut ! C'est ma famille !

- Franck ! cria Hermione. Je vous en prie, je ne peux…

- Parle ! ordonna toujours Snape à l'autre frère qui refusait toujours de coopérer.

- Snape ! renchérit la jeune femme en tournant à demi le visage.

- Traitresse !

- Snape !

- Donne-moi ces putains de mots de passe Delson ! _Legilimens_ !

- _Oppugno_ ! lança Franck.

- _Protego_ !

- Hermione dehors ! beugla de nouveau le sorcier noir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? pleura la femme de Jason sans comprendre. »

A cet instant, Franck Delson lança un sortilège de répulsion à Hermione, projetant la jeune femme contre le sol. Elle serra fermement sa baguette pour ne pas la perdre dans sa chute. Le souffle coupé, elle ouvrit instantanément les yeux. Penché sur le frère du secouriste, Snape tentait toujours d'obtenir quelques choses. Franck arma son bras pour lancer un nouveau sortilège, le champ maintenant complétement dégagé jusqu'au Maitre de Potions.

« - _Avada Ke_… »

Hermione envoya un poing d'air contre l'homme en une demi-fraction de seconde, l'envoyant s'écraser contre la cheminé en pierres du salon. Son corps émit un craquement sinistre en retombant au sol, glaçant le sang de la jeune femme tandis que la petite fille hurlait en tentant d'échapper aux bras de sa mère. La médicomage sentit des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos tandis qu'elle bondissait sur ses pieds pour courir jusqu'à Franck. L'homme gisait sur le ventre, du sang coulant le long de ses tempes. Hermione se laissa tomber sur les genoux, incapable de retenir un cri de souffrance, les mains tremblantes, ne sachant plus que faire.

**- Dimanche 24 décembre, 05h36 –**

Hermione était assise sur une petite chaise, dans la salle de repos des familles d'une clinique privée. Comme la moitié des urgences de Sainte Mangouste avait été détruire quelques heures avant, la médicomage avait dû se résoudre à transférer son collègue dans une structure moins bien équipée mais vitale pour sa survie. Elle avait dû déclarer que le jeune homme souffrait de lésions différées suite à l'agression de la nuit. Elle savait que cette histoire ne tiendrait pas debout longtemps, mais elle n'avait pas d'autres idées dans l'immédiat. Toute la famille Delson avait subi un sort d'oubliettes très puissant. Jason et sa femme étaient actuellement en train de dormir dans leur lit, comme si de rien n'était. Dans quelques heures, ils recevraient un courrier les informant de l'état de Franck, et ils accourraient à son chevet sans se douter de rien.

Le poids qui pesait sur la conscience de la jeune femme l'étouffait. Elle ne savait pas si Franck se réveillerait indemne. Elle ne savait pas s'il se réveillerait.

Elle repassait les évènements dans sa tête, cherchant une autre solution. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le blesser si lourdement. Mais il s'apprêtait à tuer Snape, quelques syllabes de plus et ça en aurait été fini, pour toujours. Et à cette seconde, c'était une réalité que la jeune femme n'aurait jamais pu supporter. Alors elle avait réagi d'instinct pour protéger un homme de la mort, quitte à en tuer un autre. Et elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle avait choisi de tuer son collègue pour sauver la vie du tortionnaire. Elle avait choisi de sacrifier celui qui voulait protéger sa famille pour celui qui venait profaner leur vie.

Hermione refoula un autre sanglot en se repliant un peu plus sur elle-même. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à une histoire cohérente, quelque chose à raconter lorsque le Ministère viendrait mettre son nez là-dedans. Et il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir, ils viendraient. Ils verraient encore sortir son nom du chapeau et ils fondraient sur elles comme des rapaces. Elle savait bien qu'elle était sur la sellette, le moindre prétexte serait bon. Cette fois, elle était vraiment dans le pétrin. Ils ne seraient pas longs à faire des rapprochements avec Snape. L'Inquisition lui tomberait dessus et il ne resterait rien d'elle. Mais à quoi bon ? Elle avait voulu apprendre à soigner des gens, et depuis quelques temps, tout le monde semblait mourir autour d'elle comme le centre d'une tornade.

Des pas précipités retentirent dans le petit couloir. La jeune femme n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils seraient si rapides…

« - Granger, lève ton cul de cette chaise ! »

Hermione leva les yeux, elle connaissait cette voix, et ce n'était nullement l'Inquisition.

« - Lux ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre. »

La sorcière ne répondit pas et entraina la jeune femme derrière elle vers la sortie. Elle marchait comme si elle fuyait quelque chose, ne laissant pas le temps à la jeune femme de poser la moindre question. Hermione ne voulait pas disparaitre comme une voleuse, tout ceci était sa faute après tout. Mais Black en avait décidé autrement, et sans un mot, les deux femmes sortirent de la petite clinique. Aussitôt un pied dehors, Draco Malfoy tira un bras de sous sa cape et attrapa l'autre flanc de la jeune femme. En quelques secondes, les trois personnes avaient disparus du perron comme si elles n'y avaient jamais été.

**- Dimanche 24 décembre, 06h40 –**

Hermione était allongée sur un lit qui n'était pas le sien, fixant la tenture du baldaquin pensivement. Elle n'avait plus la volonté d'ordonner à son corps de faire le moindre geste. La chambre sentait le refermé, l'odeur particulière des pièces qui attendent sagement de mourir de solitude dans des maisons désertées. Et dans le manoir des Malfoy, il y avait beaucoup de choses qui étaient laissées pour compte, sans but.

La jeune femme savait que Lux et Draco étaient en train de préparer un plan, quelque chose auquel elle aurait dû s'intéresser à la lueur des derniers événements. Mais elle s'en moquait. Ce qui pouvait lui arriver n'avait plus grande importance, qu'elle soit arrêtée par l'Inquisition ou bien pourchassée par des mages noirs, quelle importance ? Elle ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête les dernières images que son cerveau avait enregistrées. Elle se sentait tellement mal, de tous côtés. Elle avait été une collègue indigne, une amie indigne, une sorcière indigne. Qu'est-ce qui restait d'elle à présent ? C'était la guerre.

C'était la guerre, le mal. Elle le savait.

Et elle ne pouvait pas revenir sur les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées. Hermione savait pourtant que les mots font parfois plus mal que les coups, et cette fois, elle savait qu'elle avait franchi une limite douloureuse. Elle cherchait la bonne façon de faire.

**- Dimanche 24 décembre, 17h40 –**

Hermione s'éveilla en sursaut, cherchant un repère. Elle mit un moment à se rappeler où elle était. Lorsqu'elle regarda l'horloge posée sur la petite table de chevet en bois sombre, elle constata qu'elle avait dormi plus de dix heures d'affilé. Avec sa garde de nuit, et la suite des évènements, la fatigue l'avait finalement rattrapée et vaincue. A présent, elle se sentait d'une nouvelle forme. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Quittant la pièce à pas de loups, elle referma la porte blanche derrière elle et remonta un couloir orné d'un lourd tapis rouge qui courait sur toute la longueur. Les murs avaient jadis étaient ornés de tableaux, elle le savait car elle voyait encore la trace d'usure du papier peint sur leurs concours. Mais Draco les avaient tous fait décrocher…

La sorcière descendit prudemment l'escalier principal en cherchant un signe de vie dans la maison. Elle reconnut des voix familières provenant d'une pièce dans le renfoncement d'un mur. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps, des bougies brulaient doucement sur certains des chandeliers qui tentaient d'éclairer l'immense hall d'entrée. La porte de la pièce était à peine entrouverte, Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt sans entrer.

« - La situation devient compliquée, marmonnait Draco.

- La situation a toujours été compliquée, répondit Lux d'une voix posée.

- Et Snape ? Tu as pu le contacter ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment, crois-moi.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est effarent que tu ne saches toujours pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête, après toutes ces années…

- Excuse-moi, nota Draco un peu vexé, j'ai d'autres lutins à fouetter. Et cet homme a toujours été une forteresse impénétrable, même à l'époque où il côtoyait mon père.

- Ou bien tu ne t'intéresses pas assez aux autres pour comprendre, enfant gâté.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer avec toi.

- Ne prends pas d'air outré, Malfoy. Tu ignores complétement ce qui se passe dans ton dos.

- Plait-il ?

- S'il n'y avait pas eu cette affaire de changement de poste, tu ne serais pas au courant pour Dermot. Alors que tu avais tout sous le nez. Snape est impliqué jusque aux os dans ce merdier, depuis le début. Alors évite de me servir le couplet du sorcier outré.

- Eh bien puisque tu as l'air d'en connaitre si long, j'aimerais bien t'écouter !

- Pour quoi faire ? Satisfaire ta curiosité de gamin ? »

Hermione entendit Lux émettre un petit rire, sans animosité. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi la sorcière gardait ce ton détaché et indulgent. Peut-être qu'elle ne cherchait pas à être désagréable avec Draco. Elle lui énonçait simplement des vérités qu'il ignorait…

« - Si Snape a récupéré les mots de passe, ne devriez-vous pas être en train de vous concerter pour mener un raid ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Probablement. J'accompagnerais le sorcier lorsqu'il m'en donnera l'ordre, mais pour le moment, il est en train de chasser ses propres démons, et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire à ce propos. »

Draco devait avoir l'air indécis ou surpris, car elle entendit Lux reprendre.

« - Tu n'as jamais remarqué que les manches de ses chemises brillent toujours d'une propreté irréprochable alors que le reste du vêtement vieilli lentement d'usure naturelle ?

- Je ne te suis pas…

- C'est à force de lancer un sortilège de nettoyage pour enlever les traces de sang, Malfoy. »

Il y eut une longue pose pendant laquelle Hermione s'efforça de ne faire aucun bruit, alors qu'elle assimilait la même information que le jeune homme.

« - Lorsque tu descends si bas, et qu'il n'y a plus rien pour te retenir, tu essayes de te convaincre que tu es toujours en vie. Et crois-moi, à en juger par la tête de Granger, la descente a dû être très rude cette fois. »

**- Dimanche 24 décembre, 17h55 –**

Severus était assis sur le sol, adossé contre une bibliothèque dont certaines étagères pendaient en diagonal, ayant répandues leur contenu sur le sol. La petite pièce était une nouvelle fois sens dessus dessous, tandis que le sorcier fermait les yeux en écoutant sa respiration se ralentir. Il avait toujours détesté cette pièce, elle avait été la matérialisation de toutes ses craintes enfant, lorsque sa mère s'y enfermait des heures durant en silence. C'était devenu le lieu de virtualisation de tous les maux qui courraient dans son esprit. En silence, il laissait les démons revenir encore et encore, reprenant possession de son corps.

Le métal froid entre ses doigts lui glissait des mains alors que son étreinte se desserrait et que son esprit était toujours aussi lucide. Il avait ce qu'il attendait, il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Mais en avait-il encore la force ? Black pouvait peut être réussir seule, sauver le monde magique d'une menace qu'il ignorait encore, et le laisser en paix. Pourquoi continuait-il après tout ? Il n'avait rien à sauver, lui. Que les gens meurent ou vivent, quelle différence ? S'il se levait demain en sachant que la moitié de la ville était morte, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien l'atteindre ? Il n'avait personne pour qui s'inquiéter. Et personne n'attendrait son retour.

C'était si tentant de lâcher sa baguette, de fermer les yeux et d'attendre. Pour enfin rencontrer la véritable mort, le rideau final. Il avait repoussé cet instant de trop nombreuses fois, il avait eu trop de temps additionnel. Il aurait dû mourir depuis de nombreuses années, perdant chaque fois de très bonnes occasions d'en finir.

De sa main droite, le poignard tomba au sol. De sa main gauche, il lâcha sa baguette de sorcier. Il était vaincu.

_Je n'aurais jamais dû vous sauver._

La voix claire et vibrante de Hermione Granger venait le torturer jusque sur son lit de mort. Sa voix vibrante de douleur. La même qui lui avait proférer des paroles de réconfort auparavant. La même qui lui avait lu des heures durant les frasques d'un auteur passionné. Comment une même personne pouvait-elle mettre à la fois tant d'amour et de haine dans ses paroles ? Comment pouvait-il être la personne qu'on haïssait à ce point après l'avoir chéri ? L'histoire de toute une vie.

_Quel abruti ! _

Oui, ça aussi il l'avait souvent entendu.

« - Je vais vous tuer ! hurla une voix plus proche de la réalité. »

Soudainement, il sentit quelqu'un qui le giflait avec violence. Il ouvrit les yeux à demi, sans comprendre. Severus put alors distinguer une silhouette juste en face de son regard. Quelqu'un qui s'agitait sans qu'il n'en comprenne le but. Mais les ombres reculaient, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne voulait pas revenir à la réalité et rencontrer de nouveau la douleur. Il écarta le bras qui s'avançait vers lui en grognant.

« - Essayez encore ça et je vous coupe un bras ! répliqua-t-on.»

Qui que ce fut, cette voix était très en colère. Vraiment énormément. Et ça le perturbait. Est-ce qu'il devait se tenir tranquille ? Est-ce que ça lui permettrait d'échapper à une sanction ? Il avait l'habitude de prendre des raclés avec son père, et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. La personne avait l'air plutôt sure d'elle, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal s'il attendait un peu pour voir ce qui était en train de se passer. Peut-être que ça passerait plus vite et qu'il pourrait s'endormir. Il ne sentait déjà presque plus les coups de son père qui était sorti de la pièce. Il allait rester là encore un petit moment, caché. Sa mère finirait bien par venir le voir, elle fermerait la porte et lui caresserait les cheveux en fredonnant, pour que ça passe plus vite. Ils resteraient tous les deux pendant un moment, le temps qu'il puisse se reprendre.

« - Il est parti ? murmura-t-il. »

Hermione réfléchit un long moment pour essayer de donner un sens à cette question. Puis elle décida qu'elle allait acquiescer car ça semblait être la cause d'une grande inquiétude. Essuyant rageusement une larme qui pendait au bout de son nez, la jeune femme tomba sur les talons, fatiguée par l'effort qu'elle venait de faire. Sa main droite tremblait toujours autour de sa baguette tandis que le bas de son jean était maintenant couvert de sang. Elle avait une irrésistible envie d'empoigner ses cheveux et lui arracher la tête en hurlant des paroles obscènes, tandis que son cerveau ne cessait de lui crier que tout ceci était sa faute. Elle ne pouvait présumer de la force des autres, et elle ne pouvait continuer d'apaiser sa souffrance en blessant d'autres personnes.

Ce qu'elle avait vécu cette nuit était atroce. Cela dépassait les limites de la logique. Mais elle n'avait jamais prévu que le frère de son collègue soit impliqué dans un attentat terroriste qui pouvait tuer des milliers de personnes. Elle savait mieux que personnes que parfois il fallait sacrifier des vies pour en sauver d'autres. De plus, Snape n'avait jamais prévu de tuer qui que soit. Alors si la situation avait dérapé de la sorte, c'était uniquement la faute du hasard et de la malchance. Oui, c'était mal et réprimandable. Mais pouvait-elle se vanter de n'avoir aucun mort sur la conscience ? Pouvait-elle dire qu'elle ne s'était jamais sali les mains ?

Elle était tellement égoïste et aveugle parfois. Mais elle voulait être une personne plus forte.

Elle voulait ouvrir ses yeux et voir les choses dans leur globalité, être au fait de la vérité, tout comme Lux l'était. Personne à part elle n'avait remarqué d'insignifiants détails dans la composition vestimentaire d'un sorcier énigmatique. Et si elle ne l'avait pas fait, quelqu'un serait mort ce soir. Est-ce que Lux était aussi au courant de ça ? Est-ce qu'elle avait compté sur le caractère de Hermione pour faire les choses ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait pris le risque de voir tuer celui dont elle avait besoin ? Ou bien n'avait-elle simplement pas vu aussi loin ?

Hermione frissonna de toutes ces questions.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle était en train de veiller devant la cheminée allumée, un hibou se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle récupéra l'enveloppe, elle sursauta en constatant qu'elle lui était adressée. Elle reconnut l'écriture fine et détaillée de Lux Black et sut que la sorcière l'avait toujours espéré à cette même place en ce moment.

'_Ton collègue le secouriste vient de sortir du coma et il ne présente pas de lésions cérébrales. Il a également déclaré aux Aurors qu'il s'était senti mal en rentrant chez lui alors que tu le raccompagnais après l'attentat... Tu sembles avoir plus d'amis que tu ne le penses, Granger. Tu es également attendue mardi matin pour la garde de jour à l'hôpital, ne soit pas en retard il va y avoir une inspection surprise. Joyeux Noël. L. Black.'_

* * *

><p><em>NdlA: Un autre chapitre en ligne! Je ne sais pas si beaucoup d'entre vous sont en vacances ou si vous n'avez plus d'intérêt pour cette fic mais peu de personnes sont passées depuis le dernier chapitre :( Si quelque chose vous déplait, j'aimerais savoir quoi pour pouvoir m'améliorer! review = love. A bientôt j'espère ! :)<br>_


	17. Au bord de la mer

**Chapitre 17 :**

**- Lundi 25 décembre, 07h03 – **

Hermione s'éveilla après une courte nuit entrecoupée de rêves agités. Elle remarqua qu'elle s'était roulée en boule sur une extrémité du canapé en lambeaux dans le salon et s'était endormie pendant la nuit. Le feu aurait eu le temps de s'éteindre, pourtant il brulait toujours. Quelqu'un s'était levé durant la nuit pour le raviver. Elle chercha des yeux une présence sombre dans le salon, un bruit dans la vieille maison, un indice quelconque qui aurait pu trahir des évènements de la veille. A ce souvenir, la jeune femme sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour éviter un drame. Restait maintenant à savoir comment elle comptait occuper cette journée de fête.

La sorcière se leva lentement et fit quelques pas jusque dans la cuisine, avec la ferme intention de faire quelque chose à manger avant de tomber inanimée sur le sol. Elle se figea sur le seuil, tombant nez à nez avec une apparition familière. Assis de l'autre côté de la table, un Severus Snape à l'air aussi indécis qu'elle la regardait sans un mot. Il ne l'avait probablement pas entendu approcher, plongé dans de très profondes pensées. Mais à présent, ils étaient tous les deux à se faire face sans trop savoir quoi faire ni quoi dire. Et il faudrait bien que l'un d'eux se décide à faire avancer la situation.

Hermione estimait qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, et qu'elle avait passé déjà trop de limites. C'était à lui de clarifier ses intentions quant à sa présence et à leurs relations. Severus était convaincu qu'après ce qu'elle avait vu, c'était à elle de décider si elle souhaitait rester ou non en sa compagnie. Pendant de longues secondes, personne ne parla. La jeune femme se renfrogna, prenant mal le mutisme borné de son hôte. Le sorcier se persuadait que sa simple présence lui était des plus insupportables et qu'elle cherchait comment mettre un terme à cette relation bancale. Se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise, Hermione se frotta le bras et esquissa un geste pour battre en retraite. Snape se leva d'un bond en renversant sa chaise, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant tous les deux. Puis l'homme lui tourna le dos en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail de la petite cuisine sombre.

« - Café ? demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée. »

Hermione émit un petit bruit de gorge pour lui répondre en s'avançant vers une chaise ou elle se laissa tomber sans grande assurance. Pendant un moment, elle regarda le dos de son homologue en train de lui servir un liquide noir dans une petite tasse ébréchée à la hanse. Il prit la peine de s'avancer jusqu'à elle en contournant la table en bois pour lui tendre la boisson fumante. Hermione avança ses mains pour s'en saisir, à cet instant leurs doigts se frôlèrent maladroitement. La main du sorcier tremblait lorsqu'il retira son bras, comme s'il s'était frotté à un cactus géant. Dans une de ses innombrables pulsions stupides, la jeune femme lui attrapa le poignet. La tasse s'écrasa sur le parquet en se brisant mais aucun des deux ne semblait l'avoir remarqué tandis qu'ils se regardaient comme s'ils allaient prendre feu.

Et la main de Hermione n'était pas loin de s'immoler d'elle-même. Elle croisa un regard noir et dur. Puis des lèvres qui semblaient sur le point de dire quelque chose, une négation à son encontre, comme un défi. Mais la jeune femme était déjà debout en train d'esquisser un geste pour se rapprocher. Severus eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, mais Hermione avait empoigné de sa main libre la chemise noire de l'individu austère. Les deux corps luttèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent prostrés à demi sur le sol. La jeune femme secouait la tête comme pour lui interdire une évasion futile.

« - Si vous refaites ça, dit-elle, je vous tue. »

Snape n'avait pas besoin de demander de quoi elle parlait. Hermione n'avait pas non plus besoin de préciser que devant l'apparente stupidité de ses menaces, elle était des plus sérieuses quant à son implication dans l'histoire. Elle voulait cesser de tourner autour du pot, et de se demander à quel point elle était concernée.

« - Alors vous comptez m'immobiliser jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? réplica-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa posture, tandis qu'elle le dominait un peu de sa taille.

- Gardez vos sarcasmes pour un autre jour, demanda-t-elle. Je suis las de me battre avec vous. Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël.

- C'est un jour comme les autres dans ma vie sinueuse.

- Mais pas pour moi. Alors soyez de bonne compagnie.

- C'est une mauvaise idée, réplica-t-il en essayant de la chasser pour se remettre d'aplomb.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en luttant vainement. »

Il la bouscula et la fit basculer sur le sol avant de se remettre debout en s'époussetant. Une fois finie de lisser sa chemise, il croisa les bras sur son torse et la toisa avec son attitude professorale, jamais bien loin.

« - Pour commencer, je n'ai pas de cadeau à vous offrir.

- Je n'en ai pas non plus pour vous, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Encore heureux ! Je déteste les surprises.

- Tout le monde aime les surprises ! protesta Hermione.

- Moi pas, trancha-t-il d'une voix froide.

- C'est que personne ne vous a fait de bonnes surprises, voilà tout.

- Miss Je-sais-tout est de retour…

- Ne m'appelez pas ainsi, dit Hermione en se relevant à son tour. C'est la deuxième fois que je vous empêche de passer de l'autre côté, un peu de dévotion quant à mes compétences serait la bienvenue ! En outre, tout fout le camp en ce moment, et je n'ai que vous pour passer les fêtes avec moi.

- Ne prenez pas la peine de cacher votre déception surtout, dit-il avec une pointe de reproche.

- Cela implique aussi que vous n'avez que moi, et je ne fais pas un cinéma de votre mauvaise humeur constante. »

L'homme lui coula un regard noir en passant une main dans ses cheveux longs. Il comprit bien vite qu'elle se moquait de lui. Cela faisait bien longtemps que personne n'avait pris la liberté de lui parler de la sorte. Personne ne plaisantait avec lui, personne ne lui faisait de reproches amicaux. Personne ne s'inquiétait pour lui tout court. Il n'était plus familier de ce genre de chose, mais leurs fausses querelles étaient la chose qui se rapprochaient le plus d'une relation qu'il avait pu avoir ces dernières années. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle serait encore là, qu'elle resterait là. Qu'elle l'obligerait à passer Noël avec elle. Il ne savait pas s'il en était irrité ou heureux.

Soudain, ses propres pensées lui firent un choc terrible. Il dévisagea Hermione comme s'il voyait une apparition.

« - Quoi ? demanda-t-elle soudain. »

Il était en train de se demander s'il était heureux. Le choc qui l'immobilisait le laissait pantelant devant une jeune femme qui ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées. Elle haussa les épaules et se détourna.

« - Très bien, restez muet, j'en ai eu des plus coriaces que ça ! dit-elle. Si vous saviez tout ce que j'ai vu en travaillant aux urgences. »

Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle retourna dans la cuisine et sortit sa baguette de sa poche pour nettoyer la tasse brisée sur le sol. Une fois fait, elle se rapprocha du plan de travail et farfouilla pour trouver une autre tasse. Son estomac la tiraillait méchamment et elle avait besoin de manger, même si elle n'avait pas le meilleur des appétits ces derniers temps. Après tout, elle était encore humaine et avait besoin de satisfaire aux plus primitifs des besoins.

« - Un jour, un chamane m'a même lancé une malédiction parce que je refusais de lui implanter des écailles de dragon sous la peau, continua-t-elle en riant. Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? (Elle tourna la tête vers Severus.) Cet imbécile s'est enfui en emportant un stock complet de bézoards. Il s'est étouffé en en avalant trois. »

Hermione but une gorgée du café infâme qu'elle avait entre les mains puis ouvrit des placards à la recherche de nourriture. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se retourna résignée vers son hôte forcé et posa un poing sur sa hanche.

« - Il y a quelque chose à manger dans cette maison ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

- Je crains bien que non, souffla l'homme.

- Vous êtes une maitresse de maison pitoyable. »

Abandonnant sa tasse dans l'évier, Hermione portait toujours sa robe de médicomage, plus que sale désormais. Elle la déboutonna consciencieusement et se sentit soudain plus légère en déposant le vêtement sur une chaise. En dessous elle portait un pantalon en tissu gris et un pull noir. Elle tira ses cheveux en arrière et les attacha en chignon désordonné. Severus la regardait toujours sans un mot, appuyé contre l'embrassure de la porte.

« - Vous avez une cape à me prêter ?

- Vous allez quelque part ?

- Nous allons quelque part, annonça-t-elle avec assurance.

- Plait-il ?

- Manger. Si vous êtes affilié à une branche obscure de vampires, ce n'est pas mon cas. Habillez-vous, et faites quelque chose pour ne pas avoir l'air de sortir d'Azkaban. »

**- Lundi 25 décembre, 09h05 –**

« - Ici, annonça Hermione en s'arrêtant devant la devanture d'un petit café.

- Vous êtes certaine ? demanda Snape en trainant les pieds.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à redire ? J'ai faim et j'ai froid.

- Je commence à me saisir de l'information, à force… »

Hermione lui lança un sourire coupable. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à être de mauvaise humeur malgré toutes les menaces qui planaient de tous côtés. La neige tournoyait dans l'air, un maigre soleil brillait sur la petite bourgade où elle avait entrainé son compagnon d'infortune. Ici, parmi la communauté de sorciers du petit village de bord de mer, il y avait de très maigres chances que quelqu'un les reconnaisse, elle ou lui. Les sorciers devaient être moins affolés par les remous qui agitaient la capitale. Ils pouvaient espérer se fondre dans la masse pour quelques heures. Malgré le scepticisme de l'ancien Mangemort qui restait sur ses gardes, Hermione n'avait pas croisé un seul regard désapprobateur. Preuve qu'ils passaient inaperçus.

La jeune femme poussa la table de l'établissement, obligeant son compagnon à la suivre et elle alla s'installer à une petite table donnant sur une fenêtre. Elle retira la lourde cape noire que lui avait prêtée Severus, avec cet étrange sentiment de sentir une autre odeur que la sienne. L'homme l'imita et elle lui fit remarqué qu'il avait de la neige fondue sur les cheveux.

« - A votre place, je ne ferais pas l'ingénue comme ça, dit-il en désigna la baie vitrée du menton. »

La jeune femme se jeta un œil à travers son reflet et constata que ses cheveux bruns n'étaient pas plus fiers. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, une jeune fille à peine sortie de l'adolescence avec un sourire automatique mais chaleureux vint jusqu'à leur table.

« - Qu'est-ce que je peux vous offrir ce matin ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais prendre une omelette aux lardons et un chocolat liégeois, annonça la sorcière.

- Et pour Monsieur ?

- Un café noir.

- Et une autre omelette, répliqua Hermione avec son sourire le plus commercial. »

La petite serveuse blonde disparut dans l'arrière salle en quelques secondes. L'établissement était calme, seulement quelques clients mal réveillés et des couples amoureux. Hermione regarda la neige tomber par la fenêtre en essayant de ne penser à rien. Elle sentait le regard sombre de Snape qui la scrutait sans faillir. Elle aurait donné cher pour avoir accès à une parcelle de ses pensées, mais en même temps, elle voulait essayer de passer une journée normale. Le plus normale possible du moins.

Leur commande arriva dix minutes plus tard. Hermione se jeta sur son assiette, retrouvant soudain son appétit. Severus la regardait toujours.

« - Pas étonnant que vous soyez tout sec vu ce que vous avalez à l'année, dit-elle contrariée.

- Je ne suis pas sec, aboya Severus d'une voix maitrisée.

- Ah oui ? Vous devez bien cacher vos réserves à chaque fois que je vous recouds alors. »

Piqué au vif, le sorcier se saisit de sa fourchette et la planta rageusement dans son omelette en signe de défit. Hermione rigola intérieurement de ses dons de manipulatrice. Mais même s'il n'était pas rachitique, elle devait avouer qu'il n'était pas bien gros quand même ! Sa peau était tendue nerveusement sur ses muscles sans un gramme superflu. Ses longues années de maltraitance, les combats, le stress, les blessures, l'errance. Tout cela avait eu raison de sa santé morale et physique et elle le savait. En tant que médicomage, elle lui aurait conseillé du repos et une alimentation plus riche. En tant que… quoi que ce fut qu'elle soit, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas grand-chose si ce n'était veiller au grain lorsqu'elle l'avait sous les yeux.

Ils mangèrent presque dans le silence. Ça ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire, le silence n'était pas pesant mais reposant.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, la jeune femme se leva pour régler leurs commandes et Severus ronchonna en allant l'attendre à l'extérieur. Quelques minutes après, elle le rejoint et ferma sa cape jusqu'au dernier bouton en marchant vers lui. Le sorcier était appuyé contre un lampadaire en acier de l'autre côté de la rue. A sa plus grande surprise, il lui offrit son bras sans y penser lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur. Elle ne fit pas de commentaire et s'en saisit avant de l'entrainer à nouveau avec elle.

Hermione voulait marcher jusqu'au bout de la rue et voir la mer sur la promenade du petit village. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du rivage, la jeune femme abandonna son compagnon et courut jusque sur le sable comme une gamine. Une partie de la plage était couverte de neige, mais plus on avançait vers l'eau, plus les flocons fondaient. Les vagues balayaient régulièrement l'estran avec un bruit relaxant et constant. Hermione sourit et se retourna vers Snape qui approchait à pas plus mesurés, les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il semblait dubitatif, pour ne pas changer.

« - Ne me dites pas que vous n'aimez pas la mer, demanda Hermione en pencha la tête.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors quoi ? Vous avez l'air dépité, vous êtes impossible !

- Je n'étais jamais venu à la mer avant.

- Oh ! déclara Hermione, prise au dépourvue. »

Snape ne la regardait pas vraiment, elle eut donc le loisir de se recomposer une expression. L'homme était en pleine contemplation de l'horizon. Le ciel gris et nuageux plongeait sur un océan au bleu profond et langoureux. Les yeux du sorcier semblaient remplis d'émotions contradictoires. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta à ces côtés.

« - C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vaste.

- C'est tout ce que cela vous inspire ? rigola-t-elle doucement.

- C'est empli de liberté, aucune barrière, aucune obligation.

- C'est une bonne chose…

- La liberté est parfois effrayante.

- Tout ce qui est beau est effrayant, nota-t-elle. »

Il tourna un instant son attention vers elle, sembla réfléchir à quelque chose puis reporta son regard sur l'océan.

« - Il y a une odeur étrange.

- Ce sont les embruns de la mer ! Sels minéraux et chlorure de sodium, pour votre culture générale. »

Contre toute attente, Severus se mit à rire. Rire. Severus Snape se mit à rire. Hermione tourna la tête avec un visage choqué et amusé à la fois. Il la regarda en riant, la contaminant instantanément et elle éclata de rire à son tour, sentant une grande tension la quitter. Mue pour une pulsion quelconque, elle se pencha à l'approche d'une vague et en profita pour éclabousser le sorcier comme une enfant. Elle n'avait pas prévu la réaction de ce dernier qui bondit vers la vague pour lui rendre la politesse. Riant de plus belle, elle répéta son geste, mais elle avait beaucoup moins d'effet que lui. Voulant échapper à l'assaut, elle se déplaça dans l'eau, pataugeant maintenant jusqu'aux genoux malgré l'eau glacée. Severus la suivit pour ne pas laisser échapper sa proie, tandis qu'elle tentait de s'éloigner il la ceintura d'un bras. Une vague plus forte que les autres les fit vaciller. Le sorcier fut obligé de poser un genou sur le sable pour ne pas tomber et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt trempés jusqu'à la taille. Les cheveux dégoulinants à cause de leur joute aquatique et à moitié trempés dans l'eau glaciale, ils décidèrent qu'ils avaient assez joué. Ils regagnèrent la plage à grande enjambées, Hermione toujours prisonnière de son étreinte.

Une fois sur le sable, trempés et tremblants, ils ne se trouvaient plus si malins mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire.

« - Je n'arrive pas à attraper ma baguette, déclara Hermione en claquant des dents et en essayant de déboutonner sa cape.

- Et comment est-ce que vous feriez si un ennemi vous avez entrainé dans une eau glaciale, et que vous ne pouviez même pas vous défendre ? dit-il en se saisissant de la sienne et en la pointant sur elle.

- Eh bien, je n'irais sans doute pas m'amuser à ce genre de chose en terrain hostile…

- On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer. _Impervius ! _

- Je suppose que je passerais un mauvais moment alors, répondit Hermione en frissonnant sous l'effet du sort de séchage. »

**- Lundi 25 décembre, 15h37 –**

« - Dites-moi bien pourquoi je vous attend sagement depuis des heures devant ce magasin moldu ? ronchonna Severus.

- Premièrement, cela ne fait pas des heures… Deuxièmement, il est difficile de trouver un magasin ouvert le jour de Noël !

- Est-ce une urgence si vitale ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Puis-je en connaitre l'objet ?

- Absolument ! déclara Hermione en se saisissant de son achat. C'est votre cadeau de Noël !

- Granger !

- Snape ! répliqua-t-elle avec entousiasme.

- Que n'avez-vous point saisi dans mes inaptitudes sociales concernant les traditions de fêtes ?

- Taisez-vous, je suis certaine que vous allez aimer.

- Je n'aime pas les surprises !

- Si, celle-là vous allez aimer ! continua-t-elle en lui plaçant de force l'objet entre les mains. Ouvrez ! »

Le sorcier observa d'un air suspicieux le petit paquet, comme s'il s'était agi d'un objet hautement explosif. Il lança des regards à la ronde, mais il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les environs. Une sorte de bataille intérieure l'habitait tandis que la jeune femme trépignait d'impatience. Elle le pressa en peu en souriant.

« - Allez, ouvrez ! ordonna-t-elle. »

Soupira, l'homme déchira enfin le papier cadeau aux ridicules motifs de rênes de Noël et fit tourner un petit livre entre ses mains. Il reconnut le titre en question, c'était le livre que Hermione avait commençait à lui lire quelques temps auparavant.

« - Merci, dit-il pudiquement. »

Hermione eut un sourire triomphal en comprenant qu'elle avait visé juste. Attrapant le bras du sorcier, ils se remirent en route vers nulle part. Elle savait bien que tout le monde méritait un cadeau au moins une fois dans sa vie. Et cette journée n'était pas si mal que ça après tout, elle se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Et Snape était heureux de sa surprise, même s'il ne disait rien, même s'il faisait la moue, elle voyait bien que son regard avait changé. Elle voyait bien les petites étincelles d'impatience et de joie en recevant son cadeau.

Soudain, il s'arrêta, obligeant la jeune femme à en faire de même. Son visage était sévère.

« - Quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

- Je n'ai toujours pas de présent pour vous.

- Ah ! Ce n'est que ça, vous m'avez fait peur !

- Vous me faites passez pour une personne très impolie.

- Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas un modèle de bonne éducation, mais je vous pardonne. Après tout, je ne vous offre ceci que pour vous démontrez que vous aimez les surprises comme tout le monde, et que j'ai raison une fois de plus. Pur esprit scientifique. Rien de personnel. »

Devant la mienne déconfite de son interlocuteur, la sorcière éclata de rire.

« - Si cela vous tracasse tant, je sais ce que vous pouvez m'offrir comme cadeau.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Snape avec appréhension.

- Ceci. »

Avant d'avoir le temps de réfléchir, Hermione suivit son instinct et enlaça le sorcier. Abasourdi, Severus resta les bras ballants le long de son flanc tandis que sa gorge devenait sèche. Dans son état normal, il aurait dû repousser ce corps étranger et s'emmurer dans sa noire cape. Au lieu de cela, il finit par passer ses bras autours de la petite silhouette qui respirait contre lui avec la furieuse envie de la protéger du monde extérieur.

* * *

><p>NdlA: Fini l'été, bonne rentrée à tous ;)<p> 


	18. Révélation entre deux étages

**Chapitre 18:**

**- dimanche 7 janvier, 17h32 –**

Il y a des jours qui sont particulièrement mouvementés aux urgences magiques de Sainte Mangouste. Des jours où toutes les pires catastrophes s'enchainent pour engorger le service, déborder le personnel et déboucher inévitablement sur une catastrophe. Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours-là. Tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre pour tenter de faire face. Une petite accalmie s'était fait sentir en milieu de journée et avec la tombée de la nuit, le mauvais temps à l'extérieur recommençait à remplir la salle d'attente. L'équipe numéro un des urgences finissait sa garde à 6h demain matin. Il leur manquait toujours un superviseur et un étudiant, un des médicomage résident était sorti sur une intervention portant à quatre le nombre de médicomages dans l'enceinte. Des renforts avaient été demandés, mais ils n'arriveraient pas avant quelques temps.

Hermione finissait son troisième café de la journée en vitesse, pendant les quelques minutes de pause qu'elle venait de prendre. Retournant dans l'arène d'un pas décisif, elle regardait la petite salle d'attente noyée sous les arrivants et se demandait bien si elle allait pouvoir la vider avant demain. Le personnel infirmier avait été doublé pour tenter d'accroitre la vitesse de traitement des patients, mais sans médicomages supplémentaires, les choses n'avançaient pas vites.

La jeune femme se pencha par-dessus le comptoir d'accueil où trois infirmiers de triage avaient pris place provisoirement.

« - Alors, on en est où ? demanda-t-elle.

- On a vingt-six patients en attente, répondit une jeune femme brune.

- Des salles de libre ?

- Plus que des salles d'examen, le dernier patient grave vient de passer avec un médicomage.

- Bon, alors fermez provisoirement le service, plus aucunes équipes de secours pour le moment. »

Hermione savait parfaitement qu'il était nécessaire qu'ils rouvrent le plus vite possible aux grands blessés, ils étaient les mieux équipés pour soigner. Mais avec un tel flot d'arrivants, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. A croire qu'ils s'étaient tous donné le mot aujourd'hui ! La jeune femme avait envoyé ses deux étudiants au triage avec les infirmiers, pour essayer de gagner du temps. Ils pouvaient soigner la plupart des problèmes mineurs, et ça leur faisait une bonne expérience.

Lissant sa robe verte d'une main, elle rejoint le triage.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda-t-elle à Melina Fox qui était en train d'examiner une dame d'un âge certain.

- Mauvaise réception en transplanage, je pense que c'est une luxation de l'épaule.

- Oh, je me serais bien réparée moi-même, expliqua la petite mamie, mais j'ai un mauvais angle avec le bras gauche ! Je suis désolée !

- C'est notre travail de faire ça, madame, déclara Hermione un peu machinalement. Bon, on fait une réduction.

- Quoi, ici ? demanda Melina.

- Je n'ai plus vraiment de place, tous les cas faciles sans perdre de temps. Va me chercher une potion anesthésiante, demanda-t-elle. »

Pendant que la jeune fille s'exécutait, Hermione prit le temps d'expliquer brièvement ce qu'elle allait faire à sa patiente. Elle la positionna correctement sur son fauteuil et lui administra la potion lorsque son étudiante fut revenue, puis elle donna ses directives.

« - Place ton bras ici, pour faire contrepoids. Bien. »

Elle positionna sa baguette contre l'épaule incriminée et appliqua vivement son sortilège de remise en place. Il y eut un petit bruit sec.

« - Voilà, c'est terminé ! Tu vérifies les réflexes, ordonnance, et bon de sortie. »

Alors qu'elle allait passer à un autre patient, elle repéra de l'agitation sur l'espace d'arrivée des équipes de secours. Elle fronça les sourcils en se dirigeant vers la porte, elle avait pourtant signifié clairement qu'ils ne pouvaient plus prendre de cas grave. La porte s'ouvrit et elle reconnut d'un coup d'œil l'équipe de Lisa Wilde et Tobby Porter, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de travailler avec eux à force. Les deux secouristes amenaient une femme sur un brancard.

« - Une minute, déclara Hermione pas trop fort, vous n'avez pas eu notre message ? Nous sommes complets !

- Je sais, mais tout est complet partout, annonça Lisa. Il va falloir trouver, jeune femme de 24 ans, enceinte de 36 semaines, perte de connaissance.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un service d'obstétrique ? demanda Hermione en conduisant le brancard dans le couloir. Montez là !

- On a déjà essayé, ils ne peuvent pas !

- Parce que nous on peut ?! »

Hermione souffla un coup pour se calmer et tenta de trouver une solution.

« - Bon, alors, vous dites que vous n'êtes plus dispo pour le moment et vous restez donner un coup de main tant que je n'ai personne.

- Ok, approuva Tobby.

- He ! Fran ! Dites-moi qu'on a un lit quelque part, pitié.

-Hmm… réfléchit l'infirmier, non aucun pour le moment. Mais je peux bouger un patient qu'on a plâtré ?

- Parfait, faites ça ! Quelle chambre ?

- Salle cinq. »

En quelques minutes, Hermione se retrouva dans une salle minuscule absolument pas faite pour ça, avec une patiente qui n'était pas du tout au bon endroit, avec des secouristes en guise de personnels. Bien. Le service des urgences, jamais moyen de s'y ennuyer. La jeune femme était toujours dans les vapes, Hermione nota que c'était à cause de ce que lui avaient donné les secouristes pour la transporter jusqu'ici. Elle commença un examen rapide, en essayant de se souvenir de ses cours. Ce genre de cas n'était pas vraiment de son ressort, il avait tout un étage spécialisé pour ça, mais par la force des choses…

« - Et le père ? demanda-t-elle soudain. Vous en avez fait quoi ?

- Comme on ne savait pas où on l'emmenait, on n'a pas pu le prévenir tout de suite. C'est la folie avec cette tempête. Il devrait arriver.

- Baisse de la respiration, annonça Tobby.

- Posez un sortilège de ventilation.

- Besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda Fina en passant la tête dans la chambre.

- Oui, annonça Hermione, va nous chercher du matériel d'obstétrique. Vole ce que tu trouves et apporte-moi une solution de magnésium. »

L'infirmière secoua la tête et repartit aussitôt. Avant que les trois personnes aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, la patiente se mit à convulser violemment.

« - Wow, wow ! Attrape ses pieds ! Lisa, le détonifiant derrière toi ! »

Tandis que la secouriste fouillait dans le placard mural à la recherche du bon flacon, un homme apparut comme un diable dans la salle aussi blanc que le plafond. Hermione n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Evidemment, il avait choisi le plus mauvais moment pour s'enquérir de l'état de sa femme. Un brouhaha général commença à envahir la pièce tandis que la médicomage faisait son possible pour tenter d'arrêter les convulsions de sa patiente. Dans cette jolie pagaille, Lux Black entra dans la pièce, jetant un regard désintéressé au père.

« - Quelqu'un a demandé du magnésium ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, administration ! ordonna Hermione en maintenant la tête de la femme enceinte.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tobby, faites sortir Monsieur pour le moment.

- Quoi ?

- Venez avec moi s'il-vous-plait.

- Non !

- Je viens vous voir plus tard, expliqua Hermione. Lux, un quart au-dessus de concentration.

- Je lui administre, confirma la potioliste avec une voix monotone.

- Monsieur, venez, répéta fermement Tobby en escortant l'homme de sa grande taille dehors. »

Lentement, la pièce redevint plus calme tandis que la jeune femme arrêtait de convulser. Hermione contrôla les mouvements du fœtus, mais tout semblait normale et sous contrôle. Mais il allait falloir l'accoucher, et elle n'avait franchement pas envie de faire ça aux urgences.

**- dimanche 7 janvier, 19h48 –**

« - Melina ! hurla Hermione en voyant passer son étudiante près de la porte. »

La jeune fille sursauta et courut dans la salle, un peu choquée par ce qu'elle voyait. Hermione replaça une mèche de cheveux sur son front en sueur d'un mouvement de l'épaule tandis que l'étudiante enfilait des gants en vitesse. Toujours une main en soutient sous la tête de l'enfant à demi sorti, Hermione reprit son souffle.

« - Appuie sur le ventre, demanda-t-elle, vite ! »

Hermione essaya à nouveau de dégager l'enfant, mais rien n'y faisait.

« - Est-ce qu'il y a une salle de libre ?

- La salle 2 vient de se…

- Ok, Lux le brancard, Fina la porte, allez ! dit-elle en montant sur le lit de la patiente en soutenant l'enfant. »

En quelques minutes, toute la troupe avait investi une salle d'intervention enfin libre. Hermione demanda à nouveau que quelqu'un lui ramène un obstétricien _manu militari_ s'il le fallait et obligea le mari à quitter la salle par la force. Elle sentait la sueur le long de son dos, et était de plus en plus à court d'idée. Le cœur du bébé était maintenant très ralenti, plus la détresse durait, plus les lésions cérébrales risquaient d'être importantes. Elle prit une grande respiration en repoussant l'enfant à l'intérieur.

« - Bon tout le monde se calme ! »

Hermione attrapa sa baguette et émit un faible sortilège d'incision pour découper sa patiente. Elle n'avait probablement jamais été aussi tendue de toute sa vie tandis que son sortilège agissait comme un scalpel. Enfin, elle distingua le bébé.

« - Eh merde, c'est plein de sang !

- Hémorragie, annonça l'infirmière en utilisant des compresses. »

Hermione attrapa l'enfant et le plaça sous la direction de Lux Black. Tandis que la potiologiste tentait d'obtenir un signe de vie, Hermione se concentra pour sauver la vie de la mère. Elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter l'hémorragie et le sol de la salle était maintenant rouge écarlate. L'étudiante n'était pas loin de tourner de l'œil, mais Hermione avait besoin de son aide et elle ne devait pas flancher.

« - Bouche l'aorte, là ! Lux, le bébé ?

- Potion de tonification passée, dégagement des voies respiratoires, j'ai une recoloration.

- Ok, Melina, on arrête ça, voit si la ligature tiens. Lance un sort d'entrain, et passe une potion de régénération sanguine. Allez, reviens !

- Elle fait un arrêt, annonça l'infirmière. Elle ne coagule pas.

- Merde, merde ! Massage cardiaque !

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? cria un nouveau venu en entrant dans la pièce.

- Vous êtes qui ? aboya Hermione en continuant le massage.

- Obstétrique, Clark.

- Elle ne repart pas, annonça l'infirmière. Ça fait dix minutes…

- Vous avez passé la potion ?!

- Oui, confirma Fina.

- Elle est jeune, elle peut…

-Elle est morte, nota le dénommé Clark.

- Sortez de ma _putain_ de salle d'intervention avant que je ne vous _écorche _vivant ! hurla Hermione, hors d'elle. »

Choqué, l'obstétricien obéit malgré lui, prenant en charge le bébé que Lux avait réussi à stimuler. Il semblait aller plutôt bien et était vivace. Hermione descendit du brancard sur lequel elle était, les bras ballants et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche. Elle avait la gorge sèche et plus un bruit ne volait dans la salle.

« - Heure du décès, 20h02…, annonça-t-elle. »

**- dimanche 7 janvier, 20h36 –**

La médicomage redescendait vers son service, après avoir annoncé à son mari que Lina était décédée. Le moral au plus bas, elle venait de passer des heures éprouvantes et ne savait pas comment elle allait pouvoir assurer la fin de sa garde. C'est cet instant précis que choisi une mauvaise personne pour l'interpeller.

« - Granger ! GRANGER ! »

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle tomba nez à nez avec l'obstétricien qu'elle avait croisé plus tôt.

« - Est-ce que vous êtes FOLLE ? hurla-t-il. Depuis quand charcutez-vous vos patients ? C'est une catastrophe !

- Si j'étais vous, commença-t-elle le plus calmement possible, j'éviterais d'avoir cette conversation…

- C'est un miracle que le bébé soit en vie ! Vous êtes une bande d'incompétents !

- D'incompétents ? s'énerva-t-elle. Vous ne…

- Depuis quand est-ce que vous vous occupez de ça aux urgences ?

- Elle était aux urgences parce qu'il n'y avait plus un seul maudit lit chez vous ! Je vous ai envoyé des alertes toute la soirée ! J'ai envoyé mon infirmière chercher du personnel ! Et personne n'a bougé son putain de cul ! Si j'attendais encore, le bébé risquait de mourir et…

- Ah, oui parce que là c'est une réussite ! coupa l'homme, furieux.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?! Qu'est-ce que je devais faire selon vous, rien ?

- Vous devriez laisser des gens qualifiés prendre les décisions !

- Eh bien, encore faudrait-il qu'ils soient là vos abrutis de collègues ! beugla la sorcière.

- Je pense que cette conversation est terminée pour ce soir, déclara Lux Black qui venait d'arriver sans crier gare. »

La sorcière jeta un regard mauvais à l'homme devant elle et força Hermione à la suivre en lui attrapant le bras jusque dans la salle de repos des urgences. Personne ne se trouvait là, et tout le monde avait déjà entendu parlé de l'incident… La sorcière aux yeux bleus fixa sa collègue un long moment, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, appuyée contre le plan de travail.

« - Tu as pris les bonnes décisions, Granger, pas la peine de te torturer.

- Non, c'est faux, elle est morte.

- Eh bien, cela arrive parfois, aussi triste soit-il. Dans ces conditions, tu n'aurais rien pu faire d'autre. Ne laisse pas un crétin de détruire.

- J'aurais dû agir plus rapidement, dès qu'elle est arrivée.

- Tu as fait ce que tout médicomage aurait fait, même plus. Vous n'êtes pas formés pour ça. »

Un silence suivit, Lux n'était pas du genre à réconforter les gens. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, point. Si Hermione comptait pleurer sur son triste sort, elle n'allait pas lui tenir la main. Elle aussi avait été affectée, mais pas à un tel point. Travailler dans un hôpital demandait du détachement. Si Granger prenait autant à cœur chaque malade, elle ne vivrait pas longtemps.

« - Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

- Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas fini.

- Arrache-toi un bras, ou bien crève-toi un œil, mais trouve une excuse pour rentrer malgré tout. Tu ne devrais plus approcher de patients pour ce soir si tu veux mon avis. Je dois remonter au laboratoire, mais évite de te suicider lorsque j'aurais franchi la porte. Compris ?

- Compris, soupira Hermione après un long moment. »

Tandis que Lux regagnait son domaine, elle tenta de ne pas trop repenser aux évènements de ce soir. Parfois, les choses tournent mal et elle n'y pouvait rien. La potiologiste resserra l'élastique qui tenait ses cheveux en queue de cheval et déboutonna le haut de sa robe de sorcière pour chercher un peu d'air. Les dernières heures avaient été mouvementées et elle se sentait fatiguée. Elle pourrait bientôt rentrer chez elle, mais elle ne savait pas si elle en avait vraiment envie… Ces derniers temps, sa vie prenait une drôle de tournure et tout semblait lui échapper. Entre Snape, la traque, le tueur, baby-sitter Granger, sans oublier Malfoy… D'ailleurs en parlant de Malfoy…

La jeune femme sentit quelque chose l'attraper alors qu'elle passait devant un bureau vide et elle se retrouva à l'intérieur d'une salle sombre, un corps pendu à demi sur elle. Elle avait reconnu les traits de son assaillant malgré la capuche qu'il portait. Depuis quand Malfoy portait-il des capes de sorciers ?

« - Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! s'énerva Lux. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer !

- Ah, oui ? Dommage, grimaça le jeune homme. »

Il avait le souffle court et Lux nota alors son visage crispé. Il se tenait le flanc gauche d'une main, sa baguette dans l'autre. La jeune femme passa un bras autours de ses épaules pour le soutenir à la hâte alors qu'il s'affaissait contre le mur.

« - Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle vivement en dénouant la cape en laine. »

En dessous, il portait une chemise grise tâchée de sang. Sang qui continuait à couler et à se répandre sur le sol. Lux sentit un frisson la parcourir.

« - Mais pourquoi tu es venu jusqu'ici ? s'énerva-t-elle. Snape aurait fait l'affaire avant que tu ne sois à moitié mort !

- Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de les conduire là-bas… Et Severus est beaucoup moins sexy.

- Par tous les dieux, Malfoy, ce n'est pas le moment !

- C'est si moche que ça… ? demanda-t-il en fermant les yeux. »

Lux ne répondit pas, rejetant sa cape sur les épaules du garçon en l'exhortant à se lever. Elle avait besoin de matériel et d'un endroit plus discret. Ils risquaient de se faire surprendre à tout moment ici, et ça serait vraiment très fâcheux à expliquer. Le sang battant à tout rompre à ses oreilles, elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et se glissa à demi dans le couloir, personne n'était en vue. Un bras à la taille du grand blond, elle l'entraina maladroitement dans le couloir en priant pour que personne n'arrive. Malfoy laissait quelques gouttes de sang derrière lui à chaque pas. Ils étaient quasiment à hauteur des escaliers de secours.

« - Black ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda une voix dans son dos. »

Lux se glaça d'effroi. Parmi toutes les personnes au monde il fallait justement qu'elle tombe sur la seule qu'elle ne devait pas voir. Se retournant à moitié, Lux se retrouva en face de Damien Levinski. Par reflexe, Malfoy s'était écarté de la jeune femme et tentait de conserver une posture plus ou moins droite derrière elle. La potiologiste tenta de gagner du temps, et fit un petit signe de tête pour le saluer.

« - Je croyais que vous aviez fini votre garde aux urgences ?

- C'est le cas, assura Lux, j'allais justement descendre faire mon rapport. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit…

- Cela peut attendre, il faut refaire le stock d'urgences, nous avons été débordés aujourd'hui.

- Je le ferais, monsieur, assura-t-elle.

- Je vous dérange ? demanda le sorcier, devenant suspicieux. Et vous êtes, monsieur ?

- Rien qui ne vous concerne, déclara Lux en tentant de rester courtoise. »

Dans son dos, Draco commençait à voir double et n'était pas certain de tenir debout encore longtemps. Levinski allait abandonner la partie, visiblement blessé dans son orgueil, quand soudain son œil fut attiré par quelque chose au sol, les traces de sang encore fraiches. Lux ferma les yeux une demi-seconde en jurant mentalement toutes les insultes qu'elle pouvait. La chance n'était décidément pas de son côté ce soir.

« - Est-ce que vous aidez des opposants… ? Je vais vous…

- _Stupéfix_ ! C'est vraiment, se moquer du monde… cracha-t-elle. Je vous en foutrais des opposants, moi ! »

L'homme décolla du sol et s'affaissa un peu plus loin tandis que la jeune femme attrapait à nouveau le blessé et l'entrainait vers la sortie avant que le bruit n'alerte plus de monde. Elle s'occuperait de Levinski plus tard, consciente que cela allait déclencher une réaction en chaine dont elle se serait passée. L'homme allait certainement réagir, il fallait qu'elle prévienne Granger, et Snape. Et qu'elle se trouve un autre emploi. Snape allait être furieux, totalement. Elle repensa aux reproches qu'elle lui avait faits, l'accusant de faire passer les intérêts de Granger avant la mission qui était la sienne. Elle eut un rire jaune, songeant qu'elle venait de faire la même chose.

« - Vous avez beaucoup de chance aujourd'hui, Mr. Malfoy.

- Ah oui… On ne dirait pas de mon point de vue, plaisanta-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Est-ce que tu viens d'envoyer un sortilège sur ton patron ?

- Eh bien, techniquement, déclara Lux en descendant les marches. Mais je suis là uniquement parce que Snape me l'a demandé, et je pense que je vais pouvoir être mutée rapidement aux vues des circonstances.

- Encore votre plan secret-secret ? bafouilla Draco. »

Soudain, des bruits de pas dévalèrent à toutes vitesses les marches, venant dans leur direction. Lux eut à peine le temps de se déporter et de saisir sa baguette par reflexe. Elle savait différencier le bruit d'une course du bruit d'une attaque. Un corps bondit devant eux et elle se baissa de justesse pour éviter un sors, en lâchant un cri de rage. Elle entraina Draco dans son mouvement et le jeune homme se retint à la rambarde des escaliers, le souffle coupé. Le temps qu'elle envoie un sortilège pour répliquer, elle avait reconnu sans difficulté le visage de Levinski dans l'endroit exigu.

« - Fini de jouer ? dit-elle en ricanant. »

La sorcière attrapa avec force le bras du blessé et le poussa derrière elle pour l'exhorter à avancer, il fallait qu'ils sortent d'ici. Levinski semblait prêt à en découdre, et même si elle aurait adoré cette perspective, elle devait d'abord penser à protéger Malfoy.

« - Allons, tombons les masques Levinski, je sais qui vous êtes. »

D'abord choqué par cet aveu, l'homme se mit alors à rire froidement.

« - Confidences pour confidences, je ne vous ai jamais aimée ! dit-il. Vous êtes bien trop maline pour votre propre bien.

- Allons, allons, ne vous flattez pas. Il n'est pas difficile de vous percer à jour. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai joué votre jeu ? Pour vous avoir à l'œil pendant qu'on travaillait tranquille. Qui pensez-vous tromper avec vos imitations ?

- Mes imitations ? (L'homme lança un nouveau sortilège sur Lux tandis qu'elle courrait en descendant les marches pour gagner l'étage du bas.) Pauvre petite sorcière, vous…

- C'est inutile ! coupa Lux en riant. Vous ne pouvez pas me tromper, je sais bien que vous n'avez aucun géni, ni aucun esprit machiavélique. Toutes les petites mises en scène et les schémas que vous copiez, je sais d'où ils viennent car le salopard que vous avez eu comme Maitre de potions, c'est mon père figurez-vous ! »

Pendant un instant, Levinski fut déstabilisé complétement, permettant à la jeune femme de pousser Malfoy contre la porte du rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital.

« - Oh ? Je vous fais de la peine ? Vous ne trompez personne depuis le début, en reconstituant ses crimes, sauf que vous n'avez pas son génie. Et tout ça pour impressionner une femme qui ne veut pas de vous, quel dommage ! »

L'instant d'après Lux était dans le gigantesque hall d'accueil de l'hôpital, tirant un Malfoy mal en point avec elle. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se répandre ainsi, même face à un ennemi, elle d'ordinaire si froide et renfermée. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle lui avait dit tout ça, mais en tout cas ça l'avait soulagée. Elle se sentait soudain moins proche de cette ligne qui la séparait de l'être abominable qu'elle pourrait être, elle aussi, comme son père…

A la seconde où elle mit un pied hors de l'hôpital, jetant un dernier regard derrière elle pour contempler le visage déformé par la colère de Levinski, elle transplanna, serrant Malfoy entre ses bras. Pas de doute, Snape allait être totalement furieux. Mais cette fois finie de jouer, dès qu'elle se serait occupée du sorcier blessé, elle partirait en chasse pour finir le travail. Maintenant que sa couverture était rompue, Levinski allait certainement passer à l'action, mais elle s'en occuperait avant.

« - J'ai du mal comprendre, gémit Draco en passant le pas de la porte.

- Mais bon sang, vous ne vous taisez donc jamais Malfoy ? »

Lux claqua la porte de chez elle, verrouillant et reverouillant consciencieusement de sortilèges et allongea le blessé sur son canapé avec hâte. Elle courut jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient à la cave et descendit dans son laboratoire récupérer tout un tas de choses. Lorsqu'elle revint, Draco avait un teint de cadavre, mais il parlait toujours, ça !

« - Alors, le tueur qu'on… cherche depuis des mois… c'était ton patron ?

- Eh bien, je ne me suis pas découverte une passion pour les hôpitaux, non.

- Mais comment… »

Le jeune homme eut un râle de toux un peu violent qui l'obligea à se taire.

« - Et maintenant si tu veux bien la fermer quelques minutes, je pourrais te sauver la vie et ensuite penser à te raconter mes petits secrets… »

Cette fois, il ne répondit rien et ferma simplement les yeux, vaincu.

* * *

><p><em>NdlA: Oh! eh bien, ça c'est fait! Vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir hein? Comment ça, si? :D Je n'étais pas censé faire les révélations de la sorte à la base, mais après je me suis dit pourquoi pas... Je songe à raccourcir un peu cette histoire, alors il est probable que les dénouements soit proches. Si vous n'avez pas tout suivi et que vous avez du mal à faire les connexions (oui je sais c'est dur de ce souvenir de tout quand on ne lit pas tout à la suite), pas de panique il y aura de plus amples explications par la suite, et je reviendrais sur levinski-le-tueur, le père de Lux, le fameux complot et bla et bla! <em>

_Bref, qu'est-ce que vous pensez qui va se passer par la suite ?_ :)


	19. Voisinage utile

**Chapitre 19 : **

**- dimanche 7 janvier, 22h10 –**

« - Malfoy… Malfoy ! répéta Lux avec plus de vigueur. »

Finalement le sorcier ouvrit les yeux, un peu désorienté. Il fronça les sourcils, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose mais sa gorge était sèche et pâteuse. Il se rappela alors qu'il se trouvait dans le salon de la femme en noir, et qu'il était venu pour s'y vider de son sang dans un cadre plus intime. Il tendit un instant sa nuque raidie et constata que ses entrailles étaient toujours à l'intérieur de son corps. Lux l'avait débarrassé des vêtements inutiles et lui avait sans doute lancé un sortilège, car résultat des courses, il était encore en vie. Pourtant son pronostic n'était pas vraiment bon quelques heures plus tôt.

« - Ah, on se décide à émerger, commenta la sorcière. Vous avez tourné de l'œil comme un nourrisson Mr. Malfoy.

- Excusez-moi, ça faisait un moment que personne n'avait tenté de m'éviscérer, je suis un peu rouillé… commenta Draco avec une voix trainante.

- Je peux te donner des cours, j'en connais un rayon là dessus. Mais en parlant de ça, je veux savoir qui, quoi, et comment ? »

Le grand blond se passa une main derrière la nuque, tentant de se redresser. Lux lui attrapa fermement le bras et l'aida à s'appuyer contre le dossier du canapé. Il surprit son reflet dans un miroir, posé un peu plus loin sur une petite commode. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et voyait ses veines courir sous sa peau, clairement pas sous son meilleur jour. S'il avait pu l'éviter, il se serait bien passé de se montrer ainsi devant elle.

« - Je croyais qu'on devait d'abord parler du gars qui a tenté de te tuer tout à l'heure ? »

Draco eut alors une prise de conscience.

« - Une minute, on ne devrait pas faire quelque chose à propos de ça ?

- Comme envoyer un sorcier très puissant et très en colère à ses trousses ? Quelque chose comme ça tu veux dire ? Parce que c'est déjà fait, j'ai prévenu Snape pendant que vous vous autorisiez une petite sieste.

- Je vois… »

Mais en vérité non, il ne voyait pas du tout !

« - Revenons à nos patronus, que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda Lux en le fixant de son regard glaçant.

- Faisons court, un article est paru dans le journal officiel hier soir, citant malencontreusement mon nom en association avec quelques enquêtes des Aurors, visant à débusquer certaines personnes. Je pense que quelques un n'ont pas apprécié que je m'intéresse de trop près aux opposants…

- Quel est l'abruti qui aurait eu l'idée de citer ton nom alors que tu travaillerais en collaboration avec le Ministère dans un but commun, donc ? Ils ne sont pas stupides au point de ne pas penser que tu deviendrais une cible pour tous les criminels du coin !

- Oh ! C'est ce que je me disais… Peut-être qu'il y a un rapport avec le fait que ces enquêtes sont dirigées et votées en indépendance par le comité des Aurors, qui aurait quelques tendances à vouloir se libérer de l'influence de tout gouvernement actuel…

- Depuis quand y a-t-il un bureau d'Aurors indépendants ? demanda Lux avec surprise.

- Il est fort possible que ce soit depuis que je l'ai fait voter par mes estimées relations. Gagner une guerre, ça vous fait connaitre pas mal d'Aurors, mine de rien… »

Lux garda le silence, elle avait une petite mine indécise. Quelque chose entre l'envie de féliciter le jeune homme pour ce coup de main bien mené en secret, et l'envie de le réprimander pour être aussi stupide. Elle eut un petit rictus, tout à fait à la mode snapienne.

« - Si les petites mains qui ont voulu se débarrasser de toi sans se salir s'inquiètent, c'est que les choses sont en marche. Le Ministère ne pourra plus tenir debout très longtemps, les sorciers commencent à se poser des questions. Quand un pays va trop mal, trop longtemps, il est fort imprudent de mépriser la population. Peut-être que ce comité indépendant gagnera assez d'influence pour faire le poids.

- C'est ce que j'espère, les gens ont foi en nos Aurors, ils ont prouvé leur valeur en protégeant le monde magique quand le Ministère ne faisait rien. Mais venons-en aux choses qui m'intéressent maintenant que mes tripes sont à nouveau en lieu sûr, Levinski ? »

Lux eut soudain une mine très lasse, comme si elle allait lui raconter une histoire incroyablement longue et incroyablement ennuyeuse. Elle fit quelques pas jusqu'à une petite commode près de la bibliothèque en bois et ouvrit un tiroir duquel elle sortit une couverture. Elle la tendit à Malfoy en revenant vers le canapé. L'homme s'en saisit et la passa sur ses épaules avec des mouvements lents et mesurés, cachant son torse. Pendant ce temps Lux Black s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé et croisa les mains sur ses genoux. Apparemment, ça allait être long… Ces derniers temps, Lux et Draco avait passé du temps ensemble, essayant sans doute de chasser une certaine obscurité de leur vie. Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de ses choses-là, car la sorcière était bien trop secrète et ne lui faisait pas encore suffisamment confiance. En vérité, ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé…

Mais étrangement, il avait décelé quelque chose derrière la tueuse impitoyable qui tenait en respect Severus Snape. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une autre personne en face de lui, alors qu'il espérait que cette complicité étrange n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

« - Tu sais, commença la sorcière, tous ces mystères sur mon père…

- Oui ? commenta Draco, machinalement, avant de se rendre compte que, non il n'était pas censé savoir. Je veux dire…

- Inutile de faire l'innocent maintenant, je sais pertinemment que tu t'es renseigné sur le moindre de mes faits et gestes.

- J'aime savoir à qui j'ai à faire…

- Alors tu as sans doute appris que mes actes de naissances ont été blacklistés. La raison en est simple, cela fait désordre d'avoir un tueur en série comme père lorsqu'on travaille à l'OCMI.

- Un tueur en série ?

- Il n'y a pas de traces de rapports officiels, mais en officieux, il y a des années de cela, un tueur en série a terrorisé la communauté magique. S'en prenant à des enfants né moldus pour la plupart, tout comme aujourd'hui. Respectant le même schéma et les mêmes mises en scène.

- Une minute… L'affaire Wilow c'est bien ça ? Le soir où je suis venue ici lorsque tu étais aux urgences, je suis tombé sur Snape, qui avait en main des coupures de presse de l'époque. Il m'a parlé de ce tueur, Dermot. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris où il voulait en venir car tu ne pouvais pas être un imitateur. Dermot est ton père ?

- Oui, confirma la jeune femme. Jared Dermot, potiologiste de renom et très respecté à l'époque. Il enseignait dans une université de Londres et a eu de nombreux apprentis. Dont Jena Black, ma mère. Ils ont eu une liaison pendant quelques années jusqu'à que ma grand-mère le découvre et y mette fin par tous les moyens. C'est elle qui m'a élevé, et ce n'était pas marrant tous les jours crois-moi. Mais elle était très intelligente, et elle a vu clair dans son jeu depuis le départ.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle a voulu en éloigner ta mère ?

- A force de persévérance, elle a fait enfermer Dermot à Azkaban. Malheureusement, il l'a assassinée peu de temps avant, et j'ai été envoyé à Durmstrang.

- Donc, Snape et toi, vous poursuivez ton père qui a décidé de faire son grand retour et de reprendre où il s'en était arrêté ? demanda Draco, un peu perplexe.

- Non. Si nous sommes revenus en Angleterre, Snape et moi, c'est bien dans le but de poursuivre Dermot. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec les meurtres perpétrés récemment, jusqu'à ce que Snape ne me donne une liste de nom et que je découvre le contraire. Quelqu'un a retenu mon attention très vite, un certain Damien Levinski. Parce que mon père l'a eu comme apprenti de nombreuses années, il a été son Maitre de Potions pour son diplôme. Et comme par hasard, des meurtres recommencent juste au moment où Dermot revient dans le pays ? C'était trop facile de le traquer.

- Alors tu as pris un poste à l'hôpital pour pouvoir le surveiller.

- Exact. »

Lux replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

« - Mais si Dermot n'est pas l'auteur des crimes, pourquoi est-il revenu en Angleterre ?

- Ah, toute la question cher Malfoy. Ça fait un long moment que Snape et moi lui courrons après, sans pouvoir agir cependant de peur de manquer quelque chose. Il se prépare un complot en secret depuis des mois, un complot terrible. Et lorsque les choses viendront à échapper à tout contrôle, comme c'est inévitable, alors ce sera le plus gros massacre de l'Histoire de la sorcellerie.

- Bon sang, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?! s'alarma le sorcier.

- Dermot a créé un poison spécial qui sera utilisé pour éliminer les opposants au régime. Le Ministère prend des mesures drastiques face à la crise.

- Comment ça les opposants… Tu veux dire… Dermot ? Le… Non !

- J'ai bien peur que si !

- Non ! Le Ministère a engagé un meurtrier sous couverture pour se débarrasser de toutes les personnes gênantes ?

- Il n'est pas sous couverture, il est sous _protection intégrale_ ! Voilà pourquoi Snape et moi sommes passés en liste noire, le Ministère n'a pas de scrupule à fermer les yeux quand ils peuvent en tirer profit. Mais ils vont s'en mordre les baguettes, parce que Dermot va les rouler, comme il le fait toujours. C'est un psychopathe, Draco, et un psychopathe n'arrête jamais de tuer. Pas avec une si belle occasion !

- Il va y avoir un attentat…

- Oui, dès qu'il en aura l'occasion, il pourra tuer à grande échelle. C'est pourquoi, nous devons l'arrêter avant.

- Et que vous faut-il ?

- Nous avons les accès, et nous aurons bientôt le soutien nécessaire. Ministère ou pas, je ne laisserais personne jouer avec le feu, c'est ici que la traque s'arrête. Très bientôt.

- Je veux vous donner un coup de main, dit moi où et quand. »

Lux sembla réfléchir un long moment. Son regard céruléen contempla le vide de la nuit à travers les carreaux. Elle avait allumée quelques bougies d'un coup de baguette et sa peau blanche luisait doucement sous le reflet des flammes. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de désagréable visiblement.

« - Comme toute expérience, cela nécessite des tests. Nous épions le laboratoire depuis maintenant un certain temps, et nous avons vu passer les cadavres… Mais dans quelques jours vraisemblablement, il y a aura un autre test grandeur nature, lors du match de Quidditch de Brighton. Ensuite, ils déguiseront cela en attentat et blâmeront leur ennemi. Comme ils l'ont fait en novembre… »

Draco Malfoy relia toutes les affaires entre elles et en avait mal à la tête. Dire qu'il avait lu les nouvelles comme tout le monde, rageant de voir que des terroristes avaient causé un tel accident et de si nombreux morts. Ça le rendait malade de penser que tout cela était la faute même de leur gouvernement, qui n'hésitait pas à sacrifier des gens pour servir leurs desseins. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. C'en était fini, la gangrène avait gagné les hautes sphères, il allait falloir amputer tout ça. Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à dresser un petit cortège de gens indépendants, ce ne serait que la première pierre pour reprendre le pays !

« - Donc, c'est là que tout va se jouer.

- Oui, commenta Lux. Et nous n'aurons pas de deuxième chance, alors autant ne pas la rater.

- Vous ne la raterez pas, dit-il pensivement. Je vous donnerais une fabuleuse diversion. »

**- Lundi 8 janvier, 08h30 –**

Hermione sortait de sa salle de bain, les cheveux encore mouillés après avoir pris une douche. Elle était de repos aujourd'hui mais elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir beaucoup cette nuit. Les évènements de la veille étaient encore frais dans son esprit et elle se sentait morose. Elle se servit une tasse de café, ne sachant pourquoi elle continuait à boire ça par habitude, car elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le café. Mais ça faisait partie de la vie d'adulte qu'elle se forçait à jouer.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle quitta sa cuisine pour se diriger vers l'entrée et ouvrit machinalement. Sa voisine se tenait sur le palier avec un visage souriant. La jeune femme se força à ne rien laisser paraitre de son humeur intérieure et la salua chaleureusement.

« - Le facteur m'a déposé ton courrier par erreur, expliqua Carol en tendant les enveloppes à la jeune femme.

- Merci, c'est gentil. Tu veux prendre un café ? proposa Hermione. Je viens d'en faire.

- Avec plaisir ! »

Hermione referma la porte derrière son amie et les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. La sorcière sortit une tasse propre du placard et la remplit pour son invitée. Elles s'installèrent autours de la petite table de la cuisine et commencèrent à bavarder de chose et d'autre. Hermione était contente d'avoir un peu de compagnie, elle pourtant si solitaire d'ordinaire. Qui plus est, une compagnie moldue était des plus que bienvenue en ce moment. Elle avait envie de penser à tout sauf au monde magique.

Carol lui raconta comment sa fille faisait tourner en bourrique toute la maison et comment son mari avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre. Cela faisait longtemps que la jeune femme ne l'avait pas vu, la petite avait dû changer depuis le temps et grandir. Les enfants ne restaient jamais enfant très longtemps. Elle devrait penser à leur rendre visite un de ces soirs, où bien les inviter à diner. Oui, ça c'était une bonne idée ! Cela lui donnerait un prétexte pour cuisiner quelque chose.

« - Tu as l'air fatiguée, nota Carol au bout d'un moment. Le travail je suppose ?

- Oui, c'est assez difficile en ce moment, avec le mauvais temps ça n'arrange rien.

- Et ton ami étrange, comment va-t-il ? »

Hermione faillit s'étouffer avec une gorgée de son café et capta le regard brillant de la jeune femme. Elle ne perdait pas le nord en tout cas ! Cela la fit sourire malgré elle.

« - Il va bien aux dernières nouvelles, répondit Hermione. J'ai passé noël avec lui, dit-elle sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Comment était-ce ? demanda Carol avec intérêt.

- C'était… différent. Tu vois, les moindres choses sont différentes avec lui. Je ne sais pas si c'est embêtant ou non.

- Pourquoi on ne dinerait pas tous ensemble un de ces soirs ? Vous êtes plutôt intime maintenant à ce que je vois.

- Oui… Non ! déclara la sorcière en réalisant. Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, on n'a pas… Enfin tu vois, c'est compliqué. Ce n'est pas un flirt.

- Ah ? Tu n'es pas attiré par lui ?

- Eh… Je ne dirais pas ça, mais c'est… Disons qu'on a un passé commun un peu lourd, et c'est difficile de passer outre. Et puis…

- Et puis, ce n'est pas le genre de personne avec qui on imagine une jeune femme ?

- Je suppose qu'il y a de ça, oui, concéda Hermione.

- De nos jours, il est trop difficile de partager des sentiments avec quelqu'un pour avoir à prendre en compte ce genre de chose. Je pense que tu devrais moins réfléchir.

- Je suppose, admit Hermione timidement. Mais tu vois, ce n'est pas que ça… C'est juste que je ne sais jamais ce qu'il pense.

- Oh, je connais une très bonne méthode : lui demander. »

Hermione rigola doucement en regardant sa tasse de café. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle venait de se confier ainsi à sa voisine, pour lui raconter des choses aussi embarrassantes. Mais le fait est qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience de ses pensées avant de les avoir formulées à haute voix. Cela faisait du bien finalement, de juste être une femme normale parlant de ses problèmes de cœur à une amie. Et ne pas penser à toutes les atrocités qui l'attendaient dehors.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à nouveau à la porte de l'appartement. Jetant un coup d'œil à Carol, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. De l'autre côté, elle eut la très désagréable surprise de trouver un petit bonhomme en costume gris rayé. A voir les lunettes noires accrochées sur son nez et la mallette qu'il avait sous le bras, ça allait être douloureux.

« - Hermione Jane Granger ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pincée.

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme avec méfiance. »

Pour toute réponse, l'homme lui tendit un courrier identifié avec le sceau du Ministère. Cela allait être très douloureux… Sans un mot superflu, il lui souhaita une bonne journée et disparut dans la cage d'escalier. Hermione referma la porte comme un automate. Elle se dirigea vers le salon sans trop y penser et ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe, à l'intérieur, deux feuilles de parchemins étaient pliées et recouvertes par un message tapé à la machine à écrire. Ses yeux suivirent les lignes en silence.

_« A l'intention de Miss Hermione Granger, _

_Ceci, présente missive, est considérée comme ayant était remise à son destinataire et l'informe du point de vue juridique de sa situation. Par décision du Ministère, et à l'initiative de la partie plaignante, Miss Granger est mise en examen pour négligence et faute professionnelle ayant entrainées la mort sur la personne de Mrs. Lina Avalow, le 7 janvier dernier. A conté de cette date et jusqu'au verdict final qui sera rendu par un tribunal magique et compétant, Miss Granger est interdit d'exercice de sa profession, que ce soit dans le cadre de l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste, où dans toute autre structure. Une enquête sera effectuée par une équipe détachée sur place, et l'accusée devra se rendre disponible pour tout interrogatoire et complément d'enquête. De plus amples directives seront communiquées.  
>Cordialement,<em>

_Le bureau d'enquête Inquisitorial. »_

Hermione resta figée au milieu de la pièce, totalement déboussolée. Les feuilles lui glissèrent entre les doigts. Alarmée par le silence soudain de la jeune femme, Carol la rejoint et lui lança un regard inquiet. La sorcière était aussi pâle que la mort.

« - Alors ça…, commença-t-elle, alors ça c'est génial ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Parfait ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

- Une mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda timidement Carol avec inquiétude.

- Je suis accusée de meurtre ! lâcha la médicomage. Je n'ai plus le droit d'exercer la médecine jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. »

Finalement, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils du salon et se prit la tête entre les mains, incapable de retenir ses sanglots.

**- Lundi 8 janvier, 20h54 –**

Carol était en train de sortir des draps frais dans la chambre d'amis. Dans la pièce d'à côté, Hermione finissait de raconter une histoire à Lucy tandis que son père débarrassait la table dans le salon. La journée avait été assez étrange. Carol avait insisté pour que Hermione ne reste pas seule et l'avait séquestrée chez elle depuis lors. C'était probablement une bonne idée car la jeune femme semblait au plus bas, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Les choses semblaient plutôt graves cette fois. Quelle que soit la faute que Hermione avait commise, cela allait avoir de lourdes conséquences et la jeune femme espérait que sa voisine n'allait pas perdre son travail.

Depuis qu'elle la connaissait, elle ne semblait vivre que pour ça. Ce qui rendait la situation actuelle encore plus dramatique.

« - Je pouvais dormir chez moi, précisa Hermione en apparaissant sur le seuil de la porte. Je ne vais pas me suicider dès que vous aurez le dos tourné.

- Oui, eh bien, pourquoi ne pas rester ici pour que je dorme sur mes deux oreilles ? opposa Carol. »

Hermione abandonna la partie et fit le tour du lit pour l'aider à changer les draps. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Carol n'attendait personne mais elle laissa Hermione en charge de la literie pour aller ouvrir, néanmoins curieuse. Et quelle surprise !

« - Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir, déclara la jeune femme prise au dépourvue.

- Je cherche Hermione, et je me demandais si elle ne serait pas chez vous par le plus grand des hasards…, déclara Severus Snape sur le pas de la porte. »

La mère de famille hocha la tête, la première surprise passée et fit signe à son interlocuteur de la suivre. Elle le conduit jusqu'à la chambre d'amis ou la sorcière finissait de préparer son lit sans l'en avertir. Occupée par les taies d'oreiller, elle ne remarqua pas la soudaine présence de son homologue magique. Toujours aussi bien attentionnée, Carol choisit ce moment pour s'éclipser sans un mot. Severus fut satisfait de sa discrétion et referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui, faisant sursauter Hermione.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il, perplexe. Je vous ai cherché partout !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je crains de ne pas avoir de bonnes nouvelles.

- Encore…, soupira la sorcière. Cette journée ne finira donc-t-elle jamais ? »

Soudain très abattue par tout ce qui gravitait autours d'elle, la petite brune s'assit sur le bord du lit, la tête entre les mains. Elle avait pourtant réussi à se calmer une partie de l'après-midi et à agir normalement, comme si tout n'était pas catastrophique. Mais la présence de Snape à ses côtés la rendait soudain aussi vulnérable qu'un boursouf. Elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose, que quelqu'un la console.

Même peu habitué aux états d'âme humains, la détresse de la jeune femme ne put faire autrement que de le transpercer tout entier. Il se sentit soudain coupable. Occupé à toutes les choses qu'il avait à faire en ce moment crucial, il était conscient d'avoir manqué quelque chose d'important, qui visiblement venait de mettre à terre le monde de Hermione. Avec appréhension, il s'assit à côté d'elle et chercha quoi dire.

« - Ils m'ont fait renvoyer, expliqua Hermione pour lui faciliter la vie. Le Ministère m'a mise en examen pour avoir tué une de mes patientes, je n'ai plus le droit de travailler. Il ne me reste plus rien, c'est tout ce à quoi je servais…

- Il doit y avoir un malentendu, ce genre de choses arrive souvent... Un patient meurt et la famille cherche un responsable pour passer sa colère.

- Je ne me rappelle même pas son visage. Elle était devant moi toutes ces heures, et j'étais tellement concentrée, je ne me rappelle même pas son visage…

- Hermione…, commença le sorcier. Tu es humaine, les humains ne sont pas infaillibles, dit-il, ne sachant pas d'où il s'autorisait à la tutoyer.

- Je suis si inutile, je n'en peux plus. C'est trop dur ! dit-elle en pleurant. »

L'homme passa soudainement un bras autours de ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Hermione se laissa aller contre le torse chaud, savourant la présence d'une personne à ses côtés. Elle s'agrippa à lui, de manière un peu trop infantile peut-être, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle était à bout. Et ça faisait sacrément du bien de ne pas être seule. Il l'entoura de ses bras, caressant ses cheveux d'une main, partagé entre l'envie de continuer et l'envie de fuir à l'autre bout du pays.

Toujours silencieux, il laissa filer les minutes, espérant que la boule dans son estomac allait disparaitre et le laisser en paix. Hermione s'apaisa lentement, sans dire un mot, elle semblait réfléchir. Il écouta sa respiration et ses reniflements confus. Puis soudain, elle se redressa un peu, appuyée sur son genou, et posa une de ses mains minuscule dans son cou. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, intrigué. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans qu'il puisse réagir. D'ailleurs qu'aurait-il pu bien faire ? Son cerveau avait semblé cesser de fonctionner. Quant à ses sens, eux, ils fonctionnaient parfaitement.

Après un moment qui lui parut durer une vie, Hermione ouvrit un instant la bouche pour aspirer de l'air frais, puis l'embrassa à nouveau en se redressant un peu plus contre lui. Il bascula légèrement la tête vers le haut pour suivre le mouvement et plaça une main sur ses hanches. Celles de la jeune femme étaient toujours autours de son cou lorsqu'elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour l'inviter à la suivre. Il sentit sa langue caresser la sienne alors qu'elle lui en donnait un libre accès. Les yeux fermés, et encore humides, elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres et fins. Des bras possessifs se refermèrent autours de sa taille.

Finalement, la sorcière brune mit fin au baiser, le regardant avec un regard neuf. Il attendit, indécis, de savoir ce qu'elle allait dire, ce qu'elle allait faire. Quelque chose lui faisait atrocement mal dans la poitrine. C'était la peur, comprit-il.

« - J'ai parlé avec Carol aujourd'hui, dit-elle lentement, ça m'a fait réaliser certaines choses.

- Quel genre de choses ? demanda Severus avec une voix grave.

- Je veux que nous soyons plus que des amis. Si tu as ce genre de sentiments pour moi… »

Elle laissa sa question en suspens, avec une certaine appréhension.

« - Il y a tellement de choses qui rendent la situation étrange…

- Je sais, nota Hermione.

- Et il y a toutes ces choses que je dois faire…, continua-t-il.

- Je sais.

- Et je n'avais jamais réfléchi à ça. »

Hermione se tut, se contentant de le regarder calmement. Elle s'attendait à ce genre de réactions, elle ne fut donc pas surprise. Severus passa une main sur sa joue, effaçant les traces de ses larmes et caressant son visage.

« - Tu es une personne spéciale pour moi. Et j'aimerais ça, je crois. Mais pour le moment, nous avons des choses dont nous devons nous occuper qui sont plus importantes que toi ou moi.

- Je comprends, déclara la jeune femme.

- Je suis venu te chercher pour te mettre en sécurité. Il y a eu un incident à l'hôpital avec Black et Malfoy. Ils vont bien, mais Lux à pousser à bout le tueur, et malgré mes efforts je n'ai pas pu lui mettre la main dessus. J'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à toi si tu restes ici.

- Une minute, de quoi parles-tu ? Lux, l'hôpital ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Le chef de potiologie, Levinski, c'est l'auteur des meurtres de ces derniers mois.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione en bondissant sur ses pieds.

- C'est une longue histoire et compliquée… Mais cet homme a tenté de t'approcher par tous les moyens, tu l'obsèdes. Il a des centaines de photos de toi chez lui. Il a continué à tuer des gosses pour te voir tenter de les sauver, j'ignore pourquoi mais ça doit l'exciter. Maintenant qu'il a été démasqué, il sait qu'il ne pourra plus t'avoir, j'ai peur qu'il tente de te tuer à défaut.

- Oh mon dieu…, commenta Hermione, incapable d'autre chose.

- C'est pourquoi je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Hors de questions de te laisser seule tant que je n'ai pas mis la main sur lui. »

**- Lundi 8 janvier, 20h56 –**

« - Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se passe ? chuchota Franck.

- Chut, tais-toi ! demanda Carol en écoutant ce qui se passait dans la chambre d'ami malgré sa mauvaise conscience. Oh, je l'entends pleurer… La pauvre… »

Franck se pencha un peu plus au-dessus de l'épaule de sa femme.

« - Et là ? Je n'entends rien.

- Non, elle a arrêté… Oh !

- Oh ?

- Ah…

- Alors ? la pressa-t-il, inquiet.

- Bon, je crois qu'elle n'a plus besoin de nous ! Allons voir ailleurs si nous y sommes mon cher époux ! »

Franck sourit sournoisement et attrapa sa femme par la taille en regagnant le salon.

* * *

><p><em>NdlA: Quoi? Un nouveau chapitre? Déjà? Yes! because I can! :D <em>  
><em>Et vous avez même eu droit à un mega récapitulatif des informations, de manière plus ou moins subtiles, certes, mais fort utile je pense! Si c'est pas cool la vie! Et je parie que vous avez aimé la fin, et que maintenant vous voulez encore plus la suite? Oui, oui, je me dépêche! <em>  
><em>A bientot, des bisous! reviews = love.<em>


	20. Demain, la guerre

**Chapitre 20 :**

**- Mardi 9 janvier, 22h32 –**

Draco Malfoy marchait rapidement dans le sous-terrain, guidé par la lumière de son _lumos_. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses côtés, s'assurant que la sorcière le suivait toujours. Les deux acolytes franchirent une petite porte en bois, qui semblait charmée par un sortilège pour ressembler à un mur de brique lorsqu'on ne connaissait pas son emplacement. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce ronde, au centre de laquelle trônait une petite table couverte à ras bord de parchemins et de documents en tout genre. Aussitôt que les deux personnes furent arrivées, des sorciers émergèrent des alcôves de la pièce, certains en pleine conversation. Visiblement, Malfoy était attendu. Une trentaine de personne se réunit au centre de la pièce, calmement. Des bougies brulaient sur les murs, diffusant une lumière discrète qui ne parvenait pas à chasser toutes les ombres.

« - Navré pour le retard, déclara le sorcier blond, nous avons eu du mal à nous déplacer discrètement.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda alors un homme entre deux âges, en désignant la sorcière qui accompagnait le jeune homme.

- Lux Black, se présenta-t-elle elle-même. »

Un murmure agité s'éleva tandis que Lux faisait mine d'ignorer les regards méfiants qu'on lui lançait. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre d'accueil. Et pour tout dire, ils avaient des raisons de se montrer méfiants à son égard.

« - Est-ce bien là une bonne idée ? demanda timidement une petite sorcière rousse.

- Nous voulons tous la même chose ici, coupa Draco. Faites-moi confiance, je n'ai pas perdu l'esprit. Le Ministère poursuit cette sorcière pour des motifs qui nous concernent. Et nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire ce soir. »

L'assemblée d'Aurors se présenta tout ouïe, prêts à agir.

**- Mardi 9 janvier, 23h04 –**

Hermione regardait pensivement par la fenêtre de la cuisine, qui donnait sur le porche de la maison. Elle s'était enroulée dans une couverture en laine pour se protéger du froid de l'hiver et avait allumé un feu vif dans l'âtre du salon. Depuis le début de la matinée, elle était seule dans la maison de Snape. Elle n'avait dormi que d'un œil cette nuit, installée dans une des chambres de la demeure, écoutant le moindre bruit. Lorsqu'elle s'était levée, l'homme avait déjà disparu, fidèle à lui-même sans laisser de traces. La jeune femme s'était sentie étrangement vide, mais elle savait qu'il avait des choses plus importantes que sa petite personne sur le feu. Quel que soit l'endroit où Snape était allé, il n'avait pas souhaité l'en informer, et il devait y avoir une raison à cela.

Il s'était d'abord montré réticent à l'idée de la laisser seule chez lui. Avec Levinski qui rodait dans la nature, c'était risqué. Mais il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il voulait encore moins l'emmener avec lui pour sa propre sécurité. L'emplacement de la demeure était pratiquement inconnu de tous, et Hermione serait à même de se défendre en cas de danger maintenant qu'elle était sur ses gardes. Alors il avait disparu sans laisser de traces, laissant la jeune sorcière en proie à ses propres démons. Elle était devenue maintenant familière avec les lieux, avait réquisitionné un livre dans la bibliothèque de Severus et prit le temps de réfléchir à de nombreuses choses pendant la journée. Mais avec la nuit tombée, son inconscient devenait de plus en plus noir. Et elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle. Peut-être que quelque chose avait mal tourné ?

Elle se força à ignorer cette pensée et quitta son poste d'observation.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle se dirigea dans le couloir et fut attirée par la porte du fond, fermée pudiquement. Sa main se retrouva sur la poignée de porte, et elle entra sans trop savoir pourquoi dans la chambre du potiologiste. Elle se rappelait la dernière fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans la pièce, et les évènements qui avaient suivis. Mais beaucoup de choses avaient changé désormais, elle était si ignorante à l'époque.

Toujours enroulée dans sa couverture par-dessus son pyjama, elle s'assit sur un bord du lit, allumant la petite lampe à huile posée sur la table de chevet. Elle remarqua alors que le livre qu'elle lui avait offert à Noël était posé à côté, attendant sagement son propriétaire. Pénétrer dans la chambre de quelqu'un était comme s'introduire dans son cerveau. Et le cerveau de Severus était aussi complexe qu'une forteresse. Rien de superflu, rien d'inutile, et pourtant tellement de choses cachées un peu partout.

**- Mardi 9 janvier, 23h42 –**

Severus Snape marchait rapidement le long de la ruelle délimitée par des murs de briques, enveloppé dans son éternelle cape noire. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas réussi à attraper sa proie. L'homme semblait s'être volatilisé dans la nature sans une trace. Et c'était doublement inquiétant, car on ne disparaissait pas sans laisser de traces, et encore moins après avoir été percé à jour. Le sorcier soupçonnait Levinski d'avoir rejoint son mentor, ou pire, d'attendre à l'affut quelque part que les choses se déroulent selon ses plans. S'il y avait bien une chose que Snape avait appris avec les années c'était de ne jamais sous-estimer son ennemi, sinon la mort s'en suivrait. Levinski était peut être un simple meurtrier loin du génie de son modèle, mais il n'en restait pas moins dangereux. Et maintenant, il devait sans doute être très en colère.

Remontant les quartiers déserts et mal famés qu'il savait fréquentés par les anarchistes, Snape ouvrait l'œil et le bon. Mais il ne pensait pas que Levinski puisse choisir de trouver refuse parmi les opposants au Ministère, il n'avait pas fait ses preuves, on ne lui ouvrirait pas les bras sur un retournement de veste. En outre, Severus aurait eu tout intérêt à ne pas s'éterniser ici, il savait que des gens ne tarderaient pas à le reconnaitre. Et s'il tombait sur un groupe suffisamment nombreux, il pourrait lui arriver des bricoles… Il n'était pas un surhomme et il en avait douloureusement conscience à cette heure, cherchant vainement un homme sans la moindre piste. Peut-être que Lux aurait été plus efficace que lui. Il avait le sentiment de se faire vieux pour ce genre de jeux futiles… Mais Black avait d'autres occupations en tête.

A l'heure qu'il était, elle était probablement au cœur d'une réunion secrète avec les Aurors. Et Malfoy. Severus repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec la sorcière quelques heures avant de partir à la traque de Levinski. Parfois, cette femme lui faisait vraiment froid dans le dos… Severus Snape était un être solitaire et capable de beaucoup de choses, mais Lux Black disposait d'une autre limite morale que lui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non.

_« - Vous avez préféré sauver Malfoy plutôt que de mettre à terre Levinski ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ça venant de vous, vous devez avoir gagné quelques liens de proximité. Une telle humanité de votre part est inattendue… _

_- Rien ne vous échappe dites-moi, avait rétorqué Lux en croisant lentement les jambes. Malfoy est un allié utile, j'en ai besoin. _

_- Un allié ? Vous êtes en train de l'utiliser, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez trouvé le moyen de nous faire entrer dans le laboratoire, déclara froidement Snape._

_- Je préfère le laisser penser que cette idée vient de lui, ça fait du bien à son ego et les hommes tiennent à leurs egos. N'est-ce pas, Severus ?_

_- Je pensais que cela allait au-delà de l'outil professionnel entre vous et lui. Je me suis peut-être fourvoyé. _

_- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, nota Black. Mais contrairement à vous, je sais faire la différence entre le sexe et les affaires. _

_- J'en déduis que vous n'aurez aucun remord si le garçon venait à se faire tuer pour servir vos desseins. _

_- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il s'est lui-même proposé pour cette mise en scène. Je n'ai fait que semer les idées dans son esprit, il les a associé tout seul. Le parti indépendant des Aurors était une belle réussite je dois le dire, je n'en attendais pas tant. _

_- Aucun remord ? insista Snape, sournoisement._

_- Cela suffit, coupa la sombre sorcière. Vous me rendez malade, vous êtes devenu si faible. Des gens comptent pour moi, comme pour vous, je ne suis pas insensible. Mais contrairement à vous, je sais faire des sacrifices pour le futur. Si des gens doivent mourir, ils mourront. Je ne renoncerais pas à ma mission sous prétexte que j'ai eu des relations avec un homme. _

_- C'est amusant, nota le sorcier. J'ai connu une autre personne qui avait ce genre de discours. Il a placé ce tatouage sur mon bras._

_- Ne dépassez pas les limites, déclara Lux Black entre ses dents. Vous pourrez toujours pleurer sur mon manque d'humanité lorsque j'aurais tué mon père et sauvé tous ces braves gens que vous semblez soudainement tant estimer. » _

Le sorcier se demanda si Lux n'avait pas raison, depuis quand faisait-il tant attention à la race humaine ? Il se montrait soudainement hypocrite, oubliant le nombre incalculable de personnes qu'il avait utilisées et sacrifiées dans le passé pour mener à bien une mission. Après tout Lux et lui était si semblables. De qui se moquait-il ? Il restait toujours le sale traitre, des deux rangs, le bâtard qui avait abattu son mentor, l'homme qui avait sacrifié son amour contre la vengeance… Aujourd'hui, qu'il y avait-il de différent alors pour qu'il se permette de juger quelqu'un ? Il avait des cicatrices en plus, et encore plus de morts sur la conscience. Voilà tout.

Et il y avait cette sorcière inattendue en travers de sa route, sans savoir comment gérer cette relation étrange avec Hermione.

Il y a quelques années, il aurait sans doute fuis sans hésiter. Lux avait raison, il était devenu faible. Il était devenu incapable de résister. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, quelqu'un éprouvait de la compassion pour lui, connaissant tout son noir passé. Et il n'avait pas assez de volonté pour l'en détourner, c'était pathétique. Est-ce qu'il en était réduit à ça ? Chercher le salut, la rédemption ? La rédemption n'était pas une chose faite pour lui, il avait trop de sang sur les mains. Alors, que faire désormais ?

Dans un silence de tombes, le sorcier apparut magiquement sur le perron de sa demeure. Il prit le temps de tendre l'oreille, mais tout semblait calme et en ordre. La cheminée brulait encore, constata-t-il en entrant dans le salon. Comme la pièce était vide, il éteint le feu d'un mouvement de baguette, n'ayant que peu d'envies de retrouver des serpencendres dans les alentours. Il ôta machinalement, et un peu précipitamment, sa cape de sorcier et l'abandonna sur le sofa en se dirigeant dans le couloir sombre. L'homme fit un arrêt devant la porte de la chambre d'ami, entrouverte. Sans un bruit, il écarta le battant et jeta un regard à l'intérieur. Celle-ci était vide, une alarme s'éveilla instantanément en lui. Est-ce que Hermione avait été enlevée ? Levinski l'aurait retrouvée jusqu'ici et trainée avec lui ? Si c'était le cas, il n'avait aucun moyen de la retrouver. L'inquiétude se transforma en peur puis en colère, suivant le chemin tout tracé dans les veines du sorcier.

D'un pas plus rapide, il ouvrit la porte de son bureau, vérifiant que la jeune femme ne s'y trouvait pas, attirée par un quelconque livre, comme à son habitude. Mais là encore la pièce était vide et la maison lui semblait soudain terriblement silencieuse. Baguette en main, il ordonna d'un geste furieux aux chandeliers accrochés sur les murs du couloir de s'embraser. Une vive lumière éclaira alors le papier peint à rayures délavé. Snape avala la distance qui le séparait de sa propre chambre, espérant qu'elle ne serait pas vide et redoutant de l'ouvrir cependant. Il posa la main sur la poignée, et cela lui parut durer une éternité. Finalement, le rayon de lumière provenait du couloir éclaira le corps allongé sur le lit au centre de la pièce. L'homme relâcha un souffle qu'il n'était pas conscient de retenir jusqu'à présent. Il s'approcha à pas d'espion jusqu'au bord de son lit, observant la forme dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. La jeune femme semblait s'être endormie sans s'en rendre compte, sa baguette avait glissé de ses doigts et gisait sur la couette. Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, en position fœtale, enroulée dans une petite couverture dont elle dépassait largement. Sa respiration était régulière et calme, elle ne semblait pas consciente de la soudaine présence à ses côtés. Severus Snape était partagé entre son soulagement de la trouver là et son irritation de constater que n'importe qui pouvait l'approcher et la tuer dans son sommeil.

Il resta là, debout près de son lit, logé dans le rayon lumineux provenant du couloir, à la regarder. Lui qui avait cru son âme impénétrable si longtemps.

_Joyeux anniversaire, Severus,_ pensa-t-il gravement.

Une immense mélancolie lui tomba sur les épaules, l'accablant avec toute la force des souvenirs qu'il avait encore de ses nombreuses vies. Il baissa la tête, là que personne ne pouvait le voir flancher. Ses jambes étaient soudain si lasses qu'il se laissa glisser à genoux, les bras appuyés contre le lit. Soudain, il sentit un vif mouvement et releva le regard. Hermione avait attrapé sa baguette en une fraction de seconde et l'avait pointée sur son visage avant de pouvoir l'identifier. Par reflexe, il s'était saisi du morceau de bois et l'avait écarté sans ménagement de sa face, peu désireux de recevoir un sortilège mortel de plein fouet. Le pic de tension qui avait rempli la pièce s'abaissa soudain lorsque la jeune femme reconnut l'homme à ses côtés. Le cœur encore battant et le souffle court, elle ferma un instant les yeux, soulagée. Snape relâcha sa baguette.

« - Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru…, commença-t-elle. »

Puis elle se tut, regardant l'homme à genoux à ses côtés et fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Il se releva alors sans un mot, posant sa baguette sur la petite table de chevet et alluma la lampe à huile par la même occasion. Une petite flamme éclaira de nouveau les murs de la pièce.

« - Si j'avais voulu vous tuer, il ne m'aurait pas fallu beaucoup d'efforts, dit-il sans douceur.

- Oui, eh bien… Le sommeil m'a rattrapé sans que je m'en rende compte… Vous devriez peut-être essayer, déclara-t-elle un peu confuse par son ton.

- De dormir ou de vous tuer ?

- Très amusant, clama la sorcière en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Je ne trouve pas, non, appuya l'homme.

- Quelle humeur de troll, ma parole ! s'énerva la jeune femme. Toujours le même problème avec vous, un pas en avant, cinq pas en arrière. Mais je vais vous dire Severus Snape, je n'ai pas envie de jouer à ça ce soir. »

Tout en parlant, Hermione s'était dégagée de la couverture et levée avec la rapidité d'un félin et avait attrapé son homologue masculin par le bras, le forçant à s'assoir. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui dans une position que son esprit trouva soudainement très suggestive. Se forçant à chasser cette pensée de son cerveau, elle lui ôta ses chaussures rapidement. Se relevant, elle glissa ses mains au col de sa veste et entreprit de déboutonner celle-ci. Sans un mot, il la suivit des yeux. Elle fit glisser la veste de ses épaules et libéra la chemise de son pantalon. Estimant que le reste relevait d'un domaine un peu trop privé, elle le tira à nouveau vers elle, l'obligeant à se relever. Il s'exécuta, se demandant où conduisait son manège.

Hermione ouvrit la couette, l'invitant à s'allonger. Au lieu de lui obéir, il lui fit un mouvement du menton en désignant le lit. Peu portée sur la conversation à cet instant, la jeune femme ne chercha pas à polémiquer et se glissa entre les draps, savourant la chaleur qu'elle avait répandue au travers de la couette un peu plus tôt. Le sorcier finit de déboutonner sa chemise et la retira. Sa peau blanche et inégale brilla froidement dans la lumière. Il retira la ceinture qu'il portait à son pantalon et finit par rejoindre sa compagne. La lumière disparut. Elle se rapprocha de lui instinctivement, cherchant une protection. Il lui ouvrit ses bras. Il s'enlacèrent sans un mot, elle chassa ses cheveux ternes de son visage.

La situation avait changé soudainement, mais aucun des deux ne trouva à s'en plaindre.

« - Tu ne l'as pas trouvé ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Non. »

Il gravait ce souvenir de la femme qu'il était en train de serrer entre ses bras, sans savoir vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Surtout comment _elle_ en était arrivée là. Tout ça c'était sa faute. Il était d'une humeur massacrante, d'un piètre sens de l'humour, pas vraiment doté d'un physique avenant, au mieux à demi aveugle et défiguré. Et elle, cette petite sotte pourtant si intelligente, elle trouvait le moyen de se glisser dans son lit. S'il n'avait pas été si préoccupé et lessivé par les derniers jours, il aurait été inquiet d'une telle proximité. Mais aucun des deux n'étaient dans de tels dispositions, merlin sauf !

« - Que se passe-t-il maintenant ?

- Demain, c'est la guerre, répondit-il sans émotions. »

Il ferma les yeux, appuyant sa joue creuse contre le sommet de sa petite tête. Hermione l'enlaça plus étroitement, sentant soudain les ténèbres qui planaient dans la pièce. Elle n'oubliait jamais avec qui elle était, elle n'oubliait jamais le sang qui avait tâché ses mains à de nombreuses reprises. Soudain, une pensée la frappa. La laissant figée. Depuis longtemps, elle essayait de sauver Severus Snape. Depuis le soir où il lui avait été amené en morceaux aux urgences de Sainte Mangouste. Elle s'était perdue, essayant de sauver un seul homme de son propre vide. Mais finalement, depuis le début, ce n'était pas lui qu'elle essayait de sauver, c'était elle-même.

Elle lutta de tout son for intérieur pour contenir les larmes qui étaient en train de l'envahir. Elle avait assez pleuré comme ça, mais son corps en avait décidé autrement et la trahissait lâchement. Snape sentit des gouttes froides tomber sur sa peau.

« - Je sais bien que les apparences sont trompeuses, mais je ne suis pas encore mort, dit-t-il de sa voix grave. Nul besoin de pleurer maintenant, Miss. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire en lui donnant une tape amicale.

« - Idiot.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Pourquoi ne pleurerais-je pas ? dit-elle. J'ai peur, ma vie part en lambeaux.

- C'est notre lot à tous…, commenta-t-il calmement en passant une main sur son visage.

- Lorsque j'étais en première année, j'avais un faible pour vous, dit-elle soudainement.

- J'avais un instant oublié à quel point je me sentais vieux, merci beaucoup, dit-il en soupirant.

- Tu n'es pas vieux.

- Bien essayé. Et puis-je savoir par quel charme j'eus réussi à séduire de minuscules sorcières ?

- Cette introduction aux cours de potions était vraiment très… spéciale.

- C'était censé vous effrayer, pas vous charmer, Granger.

- Hey ! J'avais onze ans, j'étais confuse. Pour ma défense.

- Les choses n'ont pas tellement changé..., dit-il sarcastiquement. »

Sarcastiquement pour masquer le trouble dans sa voix. Hermione haussa les épaules en ignorant ses derniers propos. Elle continua à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux, peu désireuses d'analyser le quoi que ce fut qu'il y ait entre eux à cet instant. Elle n'avait pas envie de ranger tout ça dans des boîtes socialement correctes. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie de perdre ça.

« - La solitude est si amère, souffla-t-elle. Même lorsqu'il y a tous ces gens autour de moi qui me regardent, je me sens si seule. Et ce soir où je t'ai reconnu, pour la première fois, je me suis sentie de nouveau liée à quelqu'un. »

Severus crispa les mâchoires. La solitude était sa seule amie depuis si longtemps qu'il avait presque oublié à quoi ressemblait le contact de la peau contre la sienne. Et voilà qu'il avait entre les bras la sorcière la plus improbable qui soit. Et il n'avait pas envie de la laisser partir, ce qui rendait la chose très effrayante. Il attendait le moment fatidique où quelque chose viendrait rompre le charme et tout faire voler en éclat. Il sentait la mort planer dans son dos comme une vieille conquête.

« - Severus ? appela Hermione, à moitié endormie.

- Hmm...

- Joyeux anniversaire. »

La jeune femme roula sur le ventre, se calant à moitié sur lui, et s'endormit aussi sec entre ses bras.

* * *

><p><em>NdlA: Ahhh... Honnêtement, j'étais partagée, continuer, ne pas continuer ce chapitre. Mais je trouve qu'il se suffit à lui même, laissons la suite pour le prochain! Il risque d'être piquant d'ailleurs, le prochain, avec tout ce qu'il faut faire dedans! Allez, au boulot... reviews = super love, merci! A bientot :)<em>


	21. Insurrection

**Chapitre 21 : **

**- Jeudi 11 janvier, 00h03 –**

« - Oh, merde ! jura Hermione en manquant son souffle. »

La sorcière dérapa dans sa course et tenta de faire demi-tour, elle se cogna dans un mur en métal et s'aida de ses bras pour se détourner de la porte du fond. Une silhouette venait de surgir. Elle vrilla sur ses pieds et repartit dans l'autre sens, la gorge brûlante. Courant à grande enjambée entre les rayonnages en métal, elle jeta quelques regards par-dessus son épaule, sans cesser sa course. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans l'entrepôt, comme celui de son poursuivant.

Regardant à nouveau devant elle, elle faillit entrer en collision avec un chariot de fourniture et se réceptionna de ses deux mains dessus, renversant la moitié du contenu sur le sol dans un grand fracas métallique. La sorcière serra plus fort sa baguette et envoya un sortilège derrière elle, une partie proche des rayonnages s'écroula sur le sol. Elle ne vit pas si elle avait ralenti son poursuivant. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle poussa une autre porte et tomba sur un escalier. Soufflant péniblement, elle dévala les marches à toute allure, regardant une fois de plus par-dessus son épaule. Dans la demi-obscurité de la nuit, elle passa la seule porte qui s'offrait à elle à l'autre bout de l'escalier. Elle referma celle-ci d'un coup de pied et lança un sortilège de protection dessus dans la seconde.

Reprenant son souffle, la bouche à sec, elle lança fébrilement des regards autour d'elle. Elle était dans une sorte de poste de surveillance, elle pouvait en distinguer les moniteurs rangés sur des séries de tables. Cherchant désespérément une sortie, elle traversa la pièce et se retrouva alors dans un vestiaire qui sentait le refermé et la poussière. Des vieux casiers en fer divisaient la pièce en rangées. Et elle ne voyait aucune sortie.

Le sang qui coulait le long de son bras l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, elle sentait sa tête tourner.

Un bruit à l'autre bout de l'endroit lui appris que la porte de la salle de surveillance venait d'être forcée. Hermione se colla contre une rangée de casiers, réfléchissant le plus vite possible. Des pas venaient dans sa direction, la sorcière se dissimula dans la pénombre, essayant de localiser la position de l'individu. Si elle pouvait l'éviter et faire demi-tour…

**6 heures plus tôt…  
>- Mercredi 10 janvier, 19h30 - <strong>

Quelque chose éclata dans un bruit assourdissant à quelques mètres de là tandis que Severus Snape faisait son chemin d'un pas rapide et affirmé vers son objectif. Quelques heures auparavant, une alerte à l'attentat avait éclaté, provenant du match de Quidditch de ce soir. Une panique monstrueuse avait peu à peu envahi les rues, des rumeurs se propageaient. Des Aurors arpentaient les rues, des tas de sorciers les avaient vus. Des questions circulaient à demi voix, puis de plus en plus forte, jusqu'à devenir un hurlement continu. Des détachements d'Inquisiteurs avaient été envoyés sur les lieux du match, pour calmer la foule hystérique tandis que des sorciers et sorcières de plus en plus mécontents commençaient à laisser libre cours à leurs pulsions. On parlait d'un attentat organisé par le Ministère, on parlait d'un coup d'état. Certain disait que les Aurors allaient renverser le Ministère, ce soir. Et pendant ce temps-là, entre les cris et les bruits de batailles, entre les alliés et les ennemies, entre les civils et les membres du gouvernement, Snape passa dans les souterrains et descendit vers le laboratoire secret comme une ombre, prêt à abattre sa proie.

La panique et la confusion semée par Draco Malfoy et ses sbires étaient des plus bienvenues. Personne ne l'entendit lorsqu'il lança deux sortilèges sur les gardiens de l'entrée dérobée. Il se posta devant le mur de brique, cherchant de ses doigts les contours de l'entrée magique. Il avait toujours le mot de passe soutiré à Delson, et si la chance était avec lui il n'aurait pas changé. Il n'y avait pas de raison à cela. Sinon, il risquait d'échouer et alors tout ce qu'il avait fait aurait été vain.

Après cette nuit, le Ministère ne tolérerait pas plus longtemps les remous. Ce serait un massacre.

Soudain, il pensa à Hermione, juste assez longtemps pour l'empêcher de voir le sorcier qui apparaissait à sa droite, prêt à le tuer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus Snape allait se laisser surprendre et il allait en mourir, cela ne faisait aucun doute, pendant que les secondes s'étiraient.

« - _Avada Kedavra !_ »

L'homme tomba raide mort, sur le sol, les yeux encore ouverts.

Lux Black marchait d'un pas rageur vers l'entrée du laboratoire, sa longue robe noire dansant autours d'elle à chacun de ses pas. Elle tenait sa baguette en main et avait un regard meurtrier sur le visage. Elle se planta à côté du sorcier et le glaça de son regard bleu.

« - _Hello dear_, on dirait qu'on a voulu faire son malin sans moi, dit-elle en tentant de cacher son énervement.

- Une chance que vous soyez tenace, alors, déclara Severus sans émotions.

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire…, cracha-t-elle. Un peu plus et vous étiez bon pour l'enfer. »

Sans un autre mot, elle se détourna de lui et lui fit signe d'ouvrir le passage, visiblement très énervée. A vrai dire, il aurait préféré ne pas l'avoir avec lui. Il n'était pas encore certain de lui faire totalement confiance, et il ignorait comment elle pourrait réagir face à certaines situations. Mais il devait admettre que si Lux Black n'était pas apparue comme un fantôme quelques secondes avant, il serait mort. Pour de bon. Et certainement en route pour l'enfer, si tant est qu'il y en ait un quelque part.

Le mur se transfigura et bientôt, un passage se dessina dans lequel les deux sorciers s'engouffrèrent dans une tornade de capes noires. Aussitôt, l'ouverture se ferma et l'endroit reprit son apparence ordinaire, comme si rien de tout cela ne venait d'avoir lieu, hormis le cadavre qui gisait maintenant sur le sol.

Severus et Lux marchèrent d'un pas décidé à travers le long corridor, ils n'avaient jamais mis les pieds à l'intérieur du laboratoire. Ils ignoraient donc exactement la configuration du lieu, mais ils savaient dans tous les cas qu'il n'y aurait pas beaucoup d'échappatoire. Lorsqu'on a un tueur en cage, on ne lui laisse pas autant de marge de manœuvre qu'on pourrait le croire. Selon toute vraisemblance, Dermot serait dans l'endroit le plus difficile d'accès pour empêcher toute tentative d'évasion. Cela compliquerait aussi la tâche aux deux tueurs lorsqu'ils devraient fuir loin du Ministère. Si jamais ils fuyaient. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé explicitement, mais Snape savait que la jeune femme n'espérait guère ressortir en vie de ce clapier à gnomes. Pendant longtemps, il en avait pensé la même chose. Alors pourquoi à cet instant précis, tentait-il de mémoriser parfaitement la configuration des lieux pour pouvoir en réchapper ? Il n'était plus temps de se voiler la face, sa belle résolution du sacrifice commençait à voler en éclats, et ça lui faisait peur. S'il ressentait de la peur, de la peur de mourir, alors il ne serait pas prêt à tout pour effectuer sa mission. Pendant vingt ans, il avait attendu la mort comme une amie et à chaque occasion, elle l'avait fui. Et maintenant qu'il avait toutes les probabilités d'y laisser sa peau, il voulait s'en sortir. Son esprit luttait avec la force d'un adolescent, il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant.

« - Snape ! s'énerva la sorcière à côté de lui.

- Quoi ?

- Je vous jure que si vous ne vous concentrez pas, je vous tue moi-même, menaça-t-elle.

- Je crois vous avoir dit de ne plus me menacer…, gronda-t-il en vérifiant à l'angle d'un mur qu'il n'y avait personne.

- Oh, ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi, la soirée est déjà assez merdique comme ça !

- C'est ici ! commenta le sorcier en s'arrêtant devant une porte.

- Comment le savez-vous ? chuchota Lux avec méfiance.

- Il y a une différence de pression dans l'air qui passe par cette porte. Les laboratoires sont soumis à ce genre de norme pour éviter la contamination. »

Lux n'émit aucun commentaire, elle hocha simplement la tête. Ils étaient soudain tendus à l'extrême, ne sachant ce qu'ils allaient trouver derrière cette porte. Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Snape pointa sa baguette vers la poignée et tourna le regard vers Lux. Soudain, il sentit une pensée lui effleurer l'esprit, et il savait qu'elle ne venait pas de lui. Il n'aimait guère avoir une conversation de ce genre, mais la sorcière semblait trop crispée pour ne serait-ce qu'arriver à ouvrir la bouche. Et non, en effet, ils n'avaient croisé personne, aucune garde, rien. Ce qui était passablement étrange si l'on considérait la révolution qui se tramait à l'intérieur du Ministère. Ils prirent tous deux une grande inspiration et Snape ouvrit la porte d'un sortilège informulé. Le battant claqua contre le mur opposé, un souffle d'air les balaya, entrainé par la différence de pression. Les cheveux de Lux Black se soulevèrent autours de son visage, elle cligna des yeux presque au ralenti.

En quelques secondes, ils furent à l'intérieur. L'endroit était immense et terriblement bien équipé, de quoi faire pâlir n'importe quel Maitre de Potions. Des centaines de fioles s'alignaient sur des étagères murales, des tables de préparations couraient dans toute l'immense salle. Des sortilèges magiques conservaient des feux au centre des paillasses. Des chaudrons étaient rangés ici et là où bien utilisés. Et par-dessus tout, l'endroit était désert. Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit.

« - Merde ! cria Lux en tapant du poing contre une table. »

Snape était, lui, tout occupé à détailler la centaine de cartons qui s'entassait contre un des murs du laboratoire. Il s'approcha à pas de loup, et ouvrit un des cartons. A l'intérieur, il trouva tout un stock de seringues, emballées et prêtes à l'emploi. Craignant de comprendre ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il se saisit d'une des seringues et Lux s'approcha de lui pour s'enquérir de la situation. Il déballa une des seringues et la fit tourner entre ses doigts, observant le liquide ambré à l'intérieur du cylindre en verre.

« - A votre avis ? demanda-t-elle. Est-ce que c'est ça ?

- Non, on n'empoisonne pas les gens avec des seringues. Je pense…, dit-il avec précautions, qu'il s'agit d'un antidote.

- Un antidote ?

- Regardez, il n'y a pas assez de doses pour une population. Mais bien assez pour quelques personnes triées sur le volet… »

Pendant que le sorcier continuait d'observer le liquide et le testait doucement avec sa baguette, la jeune femme fit le tour de l'immense laboratoire, cherchant des preuves, des indices, n'importe quoi. Elle fouilla négligemment dans quelques dossiers, jetant des parchemins sur le sol. Alors qu'elle marchait vers la paillasse du fond, elle heurta soudain un mur invisible et recula instantanément, baguette droit devant elle. Le bouclier se mit à crépiter et des particules violettes apparurent à sa surface, le rendant bien visible dans l'air. Quelque chose cliqueta à ses oreilles, comme un bruit d'horloge et elle distingua un mécanisme bouger dans le fond de la pièce. Un ballon en verre de la tête d'une baignoire bouillonnait d'un liquide de couleur marron à l'intérieur. Les bulles éclataient à la surface avec une sorte de répugnance lente. La sorcière analysa brièvement le mécanisme, cherchant un moyen de supprimer tous dangers, même ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ce faisant, elle remarqua l'escalier taillé dans le sol qui s'enfonçait vers un niveau inférieur, juste à côté d'un trou béant dans le sol. Elle distinguait à peine quelques rayons lumineux mais elle pouvait presque entendre l'eau qui s'écoulait dans les égouts.

« - Snape…, appela-t-elle. Snape ! »

L'homme apparut derrière son épaule, regardant la même chose qu'elle.

« - Alors là, ça va vraiment être compliqué.

- Vous savez arrêter ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est un filtre à inertie, pour votre information. Et _non_, je ne _peux_ pas arrêter ça.

- Bien, dit-elle sans émotions. Il va falloir trouver un moyen, sinon Londres va devenir très morbide.

- Laissez-moi réfléchir en silence. »

La tension dans la pièce explosa tous les scores tandis que Snape avait les yeux rivés sur le filtre à travers le bouclier magique. L'homme tentait par tous les moyens d'imaginer une solution. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire directement à ce genre d'équipement, bien trop cher et bien trop rare pour que Poudlard puisse en être doté. Il avait seulement lu quelques rapports à ce sujet. Un mécanisme prodiguant une amplification magique à chaque potion, l'entrainant dans une croissant exponentielle jusqu'à son terme. Le liquide en train de bouillir à l'intérieur du ballon en verre était soumis à des sortilèges très instables qui n'étaient restreints que par la présence du champ d'équilibre construit par le mouvement rotatif perpétuel. Un bouillonnement d'atome et de brins de magie. Si quelqu'un avait mis sa main à l'intérieur, elle aurait été immédiatement rongée jusqu'à disparition. Il y avait des tas de mécanismes de sécurité autour de l'installation, il ne pouvait _pas_ l'arrêter.

Quel que soit le chemin qu'avait pris Dermot pour disparaitre, il avait laissé sa tâche achevée derrière lui. Snape était prêt à parier que tout aller exploser et se déverser dans les égouts, propageant une contamination dans l'eau. Il faudrait des mois pour pouvoir filtrer toutes les particules. Si jamais ils trouvaient que serait-ce la nature de cette mixture marron.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à mille choses à la fois, Lux Black se promenait le long du bouclier violet, comme un lion en cage. Elle passa quelques fois sa main proche de l'énergie et sentit le grésillement lui piquer la peau. Elle lança un regard à Snape, qui sembla sur le point de lui dire quelque chose. Mais elle ne pouvait pas regarder et attendre sans rien faire. La jeune femme leva sa baguette et dirigea ses bras vers l'escalier, aussitôt un sortilège jaillit du morceau de bois sombre et vint frapper de toute sa force le bouclier magique. La sorcière recula de quelques centimètres sous l'impact, maintenant le sortilège. L'air chauffa sous la tension, puis soudain, tout explosa et un nouveau courant d'air balaya la pièce. La porte par laquelle ils étaient rentrés se referma en claquant, les documents volèrent dans toute la pièce et la sorcière regarda les étincelles violettes se disperser dans l'air.

« - Pauvre folle, vous voulez nous tuer ?

- Un problème de régler, lança Lux en s'approchant du mécanisme étrange.

- Ne. Touchez. Pas. »

La sorcière brune lui lança un regard brûlant.

« - Puis-je vous rappeler que je suis aussi Maitre de Potions ? Je sais aussi bien que vous ce qu'il ne faut pas faire.

- Votre brillante démonstration m'en fait douter !

- Trouvez un moyen d'arrêter cette chose et économisez votre souffle ! Je n'ai pas été vous chercher au fin fond du monde pour rien ! »

**- Mercredi 10 janvier, 21h12 - **

Hermione avait tenté de se maitriser, de l'écouter et de ne pas mettre un pied dans cette affaire. Et elle avait tenue, quelques heures… Mais désormais, la jeune sorcière ne tenait plus en place et toutes les nouvelles qui lui parvenaient devenaient de plus en plus inquiétantes. Impossible qu'elle reste à se cacher chez lui, à attendre. Ce n'était pas elle. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait devenir. Hermione Granger transplanna près du Ministère, sortit sa baguette et s'engagea dans la cohue immense de la foule. Elle courut jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment, plus aucun accès n'était gardé, des personnes entraient et sortaient en courant, bousculant tout sur leurs passages. Le vaste hall était jonché de débris, certaines cheminées étaient closes. La sorcière se plaqua contre un mur, évitant des sortilèges qui ripaient de part et d'autre.

Puis soudain, elle commença à distinguer des choses qui lui étaient familières. Il y avait des urgentistes de Sainte Mangouste qui étaient là, et qui trainaient des sorciers blessés dans des coins pour les soigner. Hermione se rappela ce pour quoi elle était douée. Au diable le Ministère et leur enquête, de toute façon, il n'y aurait probablement plus de Ministère demain matin. En attendant, elle allait sauver des vies ce soir, parce que c'était ce pour quoi elle était faite. Saisissant sa baguette et sans aucun autre équipement, la jeune femme courut entre les obstacles et s'agenouilla près d'un sorcier portant un uniforme d'Aurors.

« - Où êtes-vous blessé ? demanda-t-elle en palpant son abdomen. »

Son visage était couvert de sang mais il était encore très conscient. Partout régnait l'apocalypse, tandis que les Aurors rebelles défiaient les troupes de l'Inquisiton. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs d'une autre époque. Elle frissonna.

**- Mercredi 10 janvier, 21h46 - **

« - Alors ? s'impatienta Snape en levant les yeux vers Lux Black.

- Alors rien ! grogna celle-ci, fébrile. J'ai beau éplucher ces torchons, il n'y a rien qui nous aidera dans ces notes !

- Il faut chercher la clef de voûte de la potion pour la ralentir.

- Oh vraiment ? feignit Lux avec ironie. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé moi-même ! Et en attendant ce vortex géant va nous péter à la gueule d'ici peu !

- Et vous suggérez ? siffla Snape. »

La sorcière se tut pendant un instant. Puis elle riva son regard céruléen sur son compagnon d'infortune, terriblement calme.

« - Nous avons besoin de mon père, on ne pourra jamais décomposer la formule à temps.

- Et vous le voyez dans le coin ?

- Il faut que l'un de nous parte à sa poursuite.

- Et que quelqu'un reste ici pour emmurer la potion si cela tournait mal.

- Oui. »

Un autre silence les électrisa.

« - Vous êtes meilleur pisteur que moi…, déclara Lux lentement. Vous devez le retrouver.

- Non. Je dois rester ici, j'ai plus de connaissances que vous sur cette chose, et vous le savez.

- Je ne renoncerais pas au dernier moment, je ne peux pas en dire autant de vous. »

Severus Snape baissa la tête en soupirant, s'appuyant sur le bord d'une table. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi fébrile. Oui, il était angoissé à l'idée de mourir. Est-ce qu'il serait capable de faire ce qu'il fallait jusqu'au bout ? Il savait pourquoi Lux voulait rester ici. La jeune femme ne faiblirait pas au dernier moment si tout espoir était vain, même si elle devait rester emmurer ici à jamais. Mais il savait également que Lux connaissait mieux son père et était plus à même de le retrouver, elle pourrait réussir à l'anticiper et à le retrouver. Et elle était une bien meilleure pisteuse que lui, ça aussi elle le savait parfaitement. Il fallait qu'il reste là, c'était le choix logique.

« - Inutile de perdre du temps, ordonna Snape, vite ! »

Sur un dernier regard de compréhension mutuelle, Lux Black hocha la tête et il la vit disparaitre par les escaliers en pierre. Soudain, il se retrouva seul dans le laboratoire, contemplant sa propre mort. Le silence l'enveloppa. Il se repencha sur les notes qu'il avait en face de lui, sachant que rien ne l'aiderait à défaire la potion, pendant que le filtre à inertie continuait de bouillir derrière lui.

**- Mercredi 10 janvier, 22h21 - **

Hermione sentit que les choses s'aggravaient tandis que la lutte devenait de plus en plus violente au sein de l'édifice. Plusieurs fois, elle croisa des visages connus. Elle venait de taper sur l'épaule de Tobby Porter pour lui signifier de transplanner avec un patient jusqu'à l'hôpital. Personne n'avait eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, si elle faisait partie de l'insurrection ou même si elle comptait se battre. Mais personne n'en avait eu l'envie non plus. Les médicomages qui étaient ici étaient présents de leur propre chef tout comme elle. Personne n'avait donné d'ordre, il n'y avait plus d'ordre en vigueur à cet instant. Il n'y avait plus que des individus avec leurs consciences particulières.

Les combats avaient progressé à l'intérieur du Ministère et désormais, le hall d'arrivée était presque silencieux en comparaison. Il y avait moins de monde et seulement de la poussière qui rendait difficile la visibilité par moment. La jeune femme toussa en s'essuyant les mains sur ses vêtements, déjà tâchés de sang. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle traversa le hall, puis contourna la fontaine et suivit les bruits de lutte. Au bout de plusieurs mètres, elle dut envoyer un bouclier pour se protéger d'un sortilège. Elle serra les dents, retrouvant tout son courage.

« - _Expulso_ ! »

Sautant sur le côté, la sorcière évita à nouveau un sortilège qui la visait et répliqua aussi sec. Même dans la confusion totale, elle retrouvait ses réflexes, la sortant de sa transe.

Soudainement, elle reconnut Draco à travers la foule de sorciers. Il se battait au côté d'un autre homme que Hermione ne connaissait pas, mais ils menaient la vie dure à leurs adversaires. Elle manœuvra lentement pour les rejoindre, avançant à force de sortilège et de ripostes. A sa droite, un cortège de sorciers déboucha soudainement d'un petit escalier qui menait vers les sous-sols. L'escouade s'arrêta un instant, ne sachant trop que faire. Pendant ce temps, la sorcière eut tout le loisir de constater que les Inquisiteurs escortaient une personne spéciale. Un grand homme au crâne rasé et au regard sévère. Elle réfléchit un instant, consciente que quelque chose était en train de se produire sous ses yeux même si elle n'en était pas certaine. Le groupe de sorciers décida qu'ils avaient trouvé une voie de sortie et se mit en mouvement. Une intuition brulante commanda à Hermione de faire quelque chose.

« - Draco ! hurla-t-elle par-dessus le cahos. Ici ! »

Le sorcier blond tourna la tête vers elle et vit ce qu'elle voyait. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent en un instant et il forma un nom sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de comprendre de quoi il retournait. Quelque chose la frappa par derrière, l'envoyant voler quelques pas plus loin. Si elle n'avait pas conjuré un demi bouclier par reflexe, elle serait probablement morte. Totalement sonnée, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et distingua seulement des formes pendant plusieurs secondes qui lui parurent une éternité. Le bruit environnant lui semblait soudain mis en sourdine, sa tête lui tournait atrocement. Elle chercha à se stabiliser, à comprendre dans quelle position elle se trouvait.

Finalement, elle reprit la maitrise de ses sens et sentit de la poussière contre sa bouche. Clignant des yeux, elle constata qu'elle était allongée face contre terre et roula sur le dos, essayant de distinguer la scène. Hermione se redressa sur ses coudes, se poussant contre un mur pour tenter de rester à couvert. Elle chercha Malfoy des yeux, mais il n'était plus là où elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Elle aurait juré avoir cligné des yeux juste quelques instants.

Sortant comme un diable de sa boite, Lux Black apparut soudainement en haut des mêmes escaliers que le groupe d'Inquisiteurs, un peu plus tôt. La sorcière respirait bruyamment et semblait avoir couru sur une longue distance. Elle tourna la tête en tous sens, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Elle bondit presque sur ses talons lorsque Malfoy lui attrapa sans ménagement le bras, esquissant un _protego_ au passage. Ils se hurlèrent des choses qui allaient trop vite pour que Hermione en comprenne le sens. Malfoy gesticula alors le bras dans une direction en adressant un ordre à Lux. Cette fois la jeune femme comprit ce qu'il disait.

« - Dermot ! Suis-moi ! »

Hermione fit enfin le rapprochement dans son esprit vaseux. L'homme au crâne rasé qu'elle avait vu passé était le père de Lux, qu'elle cherchait vraisemblablement toujours à tuer. Et il semblait bien parti pour disparaitre dans la nature encore une fois, escorté par des Inquisiteurs. Mais la jeune femme s'en moquait soudain comme de sa première chemise. Une chose lui martelait le cerveau, déjà douloureux. Elle se redressa et s'appuya un court instant sur le mur avant de partir au pas de course vers l'escalier par lequel Lux était arrivé. La jeune femme le dévala sans réfléchir, se retrouvant dans un couloir aux murs de pierres et marcha vivement vers l'autre bout, baguette en main. Où était-il ? Elle savait bien que les probabilités de le retrouver étaient minces, mais elle savait néanmoins qu'il était ici quelque part. Et maintenant que Lux et Draco avaient disparu à la poursuite de Dermot…

Elle marcha de longues minutes, la respiration sifflante. Elle ouvrit certaines portes, constata que d'autres étaient fermées. Elle descendit un autre escalier et se retrouva dans un passage plus étroit. Elle dépassa un conduit d'évacuation et une échelle rouillée. Quelques intersections semblaient conduire à l'extérieur à en juger par les quelques rayons lumineux qui éclairaient le sol humide. La jeune femme continua d'avancer, sentant son cœur prêt à exploser d'appréhension. Elle se retourna soudain, sursautant. Elle scruta le tunnel, jurant avoir entendu quelque chose. Ses yeux se perdaient dans l'obscurité, mais elle ne pouvait rien voir.

Severus était là, quelque part. Il ne devait plus être loin. Elle avait promis de ne rien faire d'irréfléchi, mais elle lui avait déjà sauvé la vie trop de fois pour savoir qu'il avait encore plus besoin d'aide que d'une promesse. Hermione se retourna pour reprendre sa route.

Une silhouette se dressait devant elle, elle se figea.

Un homme était à quelques mètres d'elle, dans la demi-obscurité, et il ne s'agissait pas de Snape. Son sang se glaça, il fit un pas, puis un autre. Elle réfléchit à toute allure, se sentant dangereusement dans la peau d'une souris prise au piège. C'était lui. Il semblait confus, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était là. Il n'était pas venu pour elle.

« - Levinski…, souffla Hermione entre ses dents. »

Jetant un dernier regard de regret vers le fond du corridor, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer dans cette direction. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il était capable, mais elle avait clairement compris les mises en garde de Severus à son égard. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle baisse sa garde.

« - _Confringo_ ! cria-t-elle soudain avant de faire demi-tour en courant. »

**- Mercredi 10 janvier, 23h04 - **

Quelque chose explosa tout prêt, Severus sentit l'onde de choc dans son bras. Il leva la tête des équations qu'il avait sous les yeux et réfléchit un instant. Si ses calculs étaient exacts il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps, peut être deux heures tout au plus avant que tout échappe à son contrôle et qu'il n'y ait plus de solution. Il devait penser à la meilleure façon de procéder. Quel sortilège pouvait-il mettre en place pour réduire les dommages collatéraux au maximum ? Il devrait encloisonner la pièce, piéger la potion à l'intérieur pour éviter que tout ne se déverse dans la nature. Mais avec le souffle que l'explosion produirait, et le degré de volatilité de la solution qu'il ignorait… difficile de prévoir toute les conséquences.

La seule donnée qu'il tenait pour sûr, c'est qu'il n'en réchapperait pas. Il ne survivrait pas à une telle déflagration. Cette fois, plus de tricheries.

Au moins, Hermione était sauve chez lui, et cette pensée l'aiderait à faire ce qu'il devait faire.

**- Mercredi 10 janvier, 23h22 - **

Hermione inspira à plein poumons, débouchant à l'extérieur sur un sol rendu glissant par la pluie. Elle faillit manquer de tomber mais se rattrapa de justesse. Lançant des coups d'œil de toute part, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une petite rue derrière le Ministère. Une de celles qu'ils avaient arpentées avec Harry et Ron le jour où ils s'étaient introduits clandestinement sous une potion de polynectar. Cette pensée lui redonna un sursaut de vitalité et la jeune femme continua de fuir son assaillant, lança un sortilège derrière elle. Quelque chose heurta son bouclier, la faisant vaciller. La magie qui l'enveloppait faiblit un instant, un autre sort la frappa, traversant ses défenses cette fois.

Heurtée par la magie, la jeune femme se réceptionna contre une porte en métal, laissant échapper un cri de douleur tandis qu'elle sentait son bras gauche pendre bizarrement contre elle. Du sang se mit rapidement à couler le long de sa peau, tâchant sa manche. Elle serra les mâchoires comme une damnée et poussa la porte, entrant dans un entrepôt dessert. Courant entre les rayonnages, la jeune femme essaya de regagner son souffle.

Elle s'écarta un instant du rayonnage et envoya un sortilège informulé sur l'homme qui venait d'apparaitre dans l'ouverture de la porte. Il dut reculer et disparaitre un instant de son champ de vision, elle se demanda si elle l'avait touché ou non.

Soudain, il fut à nouveau dans l'encadrement de la porte et courut à l'intérieur. Instinctivement, la sorcière se remit en course, sentant son sang se rependre sur le sol. Elle bondit au sommet d'un petit escalier de quelques marches qui marquait une passerelle vers des bureaux et claqua un autre sortilège avec force en direction de Levinski. Cette fois, l'air vrilla son adversaire et elle vit l'homme s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui. Les secondes passèrent, elle sentit sa tête tourner. Puis il se releva. Impossible ! Il ne s'agissait clairement pas d'un adversaire conventionnel. Sous son apparence inoffensive, le sorcier était un combattant rôdé. Est-ce que c'était ça qui lui avait permis de tuer tant de personnes sans qu'elles puissent se défendre ?

Hermione imagina tous les enfants qu'il avait assassinés lâchement. Elle les imagina sans défenses face à la force de ses sortilèges, sans aucune chance de survie. La colère bouillonna dans ses veines. Elle revoyait le visage de ses patients, des corps en lambeaux qu'elle avait tentés de sauver. Et de ceux qu'elle avait perdus. Elle revit le visage d'Anke, la gamine qui avait failli mourir, par deux fois, tout ça par la faute de ce monstre égocentrique et pervers.

« - Viens, viens, Granger, je t'attends… Hermione… »

Elle l'entendit l'appeler, alors qu'elle dévalait la passerelle de toute sa longueur. La jeune femme descendit les escaliers à l'autre bout et posa de nouveau un pied sur le sol.

« - Oh, merde ! jura Hermione en manquant son souffle. »

La sorcière dérapa dans sa course et tenta de faire demi-tour, elle se cogna dans un mur en métal et s'aida de ses bras pour se détourner de la porte du fond. Une silhouette venait de surgir. Elle vrilla sur ses pieds et repartit dans l'autre sens, la gorge brûlante. Courant à grande enjambée entre les rayonnages en métal, elle jeta quelques regards par-dessus son épaule, sans cesser sa course. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans l'entrepôt, comme celui de son poursuivant.

Regardant à nouveau devant elle, elle faillit entrer en collision avec un chariot de fourniture et se réceptionna de ses deux mains dessus, renversant la moitié du contenu sur le sol dans un grand fracas métallique. La sorcière serra plus fort sa baguette et envoya un sortilège derrière elle, une partie proche des rayonnages s'écroula sur le sol. Elle ne vit pas si elle avait ralenti son poursuivant. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle poussa une autre porte et tomba sur un escalier. Soufflant péniblement, elle dévala les marches à toute allure, regardant une fois de plus par-dessus son épaule. Dans la demi-obscurité de la nuit, elle passa la seule porte qui s'offrait à elle à l'autre bout de l'escalier. Elle referma celle-ci d'un coup de pied et lança un sortilège de protection dessus dans la seconde.

Reprenant son souffle, la bouche à sec, elle lança fébrilement des regards autour d'elle. Elle était dans une sorte de poste de surveillance, elle pouvait en distinguer les moniteurs rangés sur des séries de tables. Cherchant désespérément une sortie, elle traversa la pièce et se retrouva alors dans un vestiaire qui sentait le refermé et la poussière. Des vieux casiers en fer divisaient la pièce en rangées. Et elle ne voyait aucune sortie.

Le sang qui coulait le long de son bras l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, elle sentait sa tête tourner.

Un bruit à l'autre bout de l'endroit lui appris que la porte de la salle de surveillance venait d'être forcée. Hermione se colla contre une rangée de casiers, réfléchissant le plus vite possible. Des pas venaient dans sa direction, la sorcière se dissimula dans la pénombre, essayant de localiser la position de l'individu. Si elle pouvait l'éviter et faire demi-tour…

« - Je suis fatigué de jouer avec toi ! hurla Levinski soudainement.

- _Lacarnum Inflamare__ ! »_

Aussitôt, les magazines rangés dans un casier ouvert prirent feu et la jeune femme envoya un deuxième sortilège propulser son adversaire contre les flammes du brasier. Sans se demander si c'était efficace, elle se releva promptement et fit demi-tour vers l'unique sortie. Elle passa l'encadrement de la porte, le cœur battant à tout rompre, entendant des cris de rage derrière elle. Son état émotionnel était vraiment mal en point.

Elle ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'un corps la projeta violemment sur le sol, la faisant heurter son bras blessé, ce qui lui envoya une vague d'électricité dans tout le corps. Elle vit des papillons danser devant ses yeux pendant un instant. Soudainement, il était sur elle, elle s'attendait à recevoir un sortilège impardonnable à tout instant. La sorcière croisa son regard et lut toute la haine qui bouillonnait en lui à cet instant. Puis elle reçut un coup de poing dans l'estomac, vidant tout l'air qui se trouvait encore dans ses poumons. Prise entre la surprise, la douleur et la peur, Hermione écarquilla les yeux, incapable de reprendre son inspiration. La panique la submergea.

« - Personne… Personne… Personne ! hurlait Levinski en la martelant de coups. Personne ne t'aura ! »

_Oh mon dieu, aidez-moi._ Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put penser avant d'être submergée par la douleur.

* * *

><p><em>NdlA: Eh bien... j'ai eu du mal à m'en sortir avec celui-ci! Vous sentez le bouillonnement de la situation ? <em>  
><em>Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit en attendant la suite, 3h20 un dimanche matin, j'ai bien mérité d'aller me coucher pour cette fois! Une petite review ? :)<em>


	22. Sacrifices et décisions

_NdlA; Mais oui! Une suite! Comme quoi tout peut arriver :D Un chapitre qui emmène vers le dénouement final, qui ne devrait pas tarder, noir et difficile, à ne pas lire quand vous êtes un peu déprimé. Je vais finir par clôturer cette histoire, si des gens n'ont pas encore perdu espoir de lire la suite, re bienvenue à vous ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 :<strong>

**- Jeudi 11 janvier, 00h02 –**

Tobby Porter transplana à nouveau près du Ministère, après avoir conduit son dernier patient à l'hôpital. Il chercha Hermione Granger des yeux, se demandant pourquoi il l'avait vu plus tôt ici. Il n'avait pas oublié la nuit de l'attentat au match de Quidditch. Il savait que la sorcière ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver le plus de personnes, se mettant en danger. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il s'entêtait, alors qu'il avait très bien compris que Hermione n'était pas intéressée. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un faible pour elle…

Courant entre les corps sans vies qui jonchaient le sol, le secouriste tenta de distinguer quelque chose dans le chaos qui régnait partout autour de lui. Soudain, il repérait une chevelure ébouriffée qui disparaissait dans un sous-terrain. Ni une, ni deux, Tobby s'engagea à sa suite, la suivant dans les dédales de couloirs obscurs. Bien vite, il fut déstabilisé, ni sachant plus s'il venait de droite ou de gauche. Puis une explosion magique fit vriller le sol, et il courut en direction de la source. Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, il n'y avait plus personnes et il continua sa route, débouchant à la surface par un escalier miteux.

En face de lui, la porte d'un entrepôt était ouverte et une forte odeur de calciné lui parvenait aux narines. Serrant sa baguette plus fermant, le secouriste sentie son cœur battre à tout rompre alors qu'il s'approchait du lieu du carnage, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait y trouver. Il ne devait pas oublier que Hermione était dans le collimateur de l'Inquisition… Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir envoyé quelqu'un pour la supprimer discrètement ? Cette pensée le fit progresser encore plus vite, affolé. Toute cette histoire était invraisemblable et lui échappait complétement. Tout leur échappait et partait en miettes, le pays était un vrai foutoir.

Lorsqu'il distingua les premières flammes, Tobby fut un instant aveuglé après la noirceur de la nuit glaciale. Il porta une main à ses yeux pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose. Soudain, il repéra une silhouette au sol et en mit pas longtemps à reconnaitre Hermione Granger, étendue inerte sur le sol. Paniqué, Tobby Porter bondit au bas des marches, jetant des coups d'œil à l'incendie qui se propageait rapidement. Il aurait pu essayer de l'endiguer, mais cela lui aurait pris des précieuses minutes que la jeune femme n'avait peut-être pas. Le secouriste ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici, seule et visiblement mal en point. Lorsqu'il se pencha à côté d'elle, il vit que son visage était couvert de sang. Brandissant sa baguette vers elle, il sentit les fêlures dans ses os et tressaillit en comprenant qu'elle avait reçu un violent coup à la tête. Alerté, l'homme se releva, conscient qu'un danger pouvait encore être là et inspecta vivement les alentours.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un mouvement, un sortilège le frappa en pleine poitrine et le projeta contre le mur d'en face, le laissant retomber sur le sol, pantelant. Ses côtes venaient de craquer dans sa poitrine et une douleur aiguë se propagea jusqu'à ses orteils. Rivant tant bien que mal les yeux vers son ennemi, incrédule, Tobby hoqueta soudain de surprise. Il connaissait cet homme ! Il travaillait à l'hôpital !

**« — **Combien de sorciers est-ce que je vais devoir tuer cette nuit ! hurla l'agresseur, les yeux révulsés. Tout ça c'est ta faute Hermione ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi… Tu n'avais qu'à les sauver, pour que tout le monde te voit. J'ai fait tout ça pour toi ! »

Ne comprenant pas un traitre mot qui sortait de la bouche de l'homme dont il ne se rappelait pas le nom, Tobby grogna en se remettant sur ses pieds lentement. La silhouette de l'inconnu se rapprocha à nouveau d'Hermione, et pointa sa baguette vers elle. Tobby écarquilla les yeux en hurlant.

« **— **_Expulso !_ »

L'homme à côté de Hermione fut soudain soulevé du sol tandis que l'explosion renvoyait ses bras dans un angle qui n'était pas naturel. Le corps s'écrasa alors près d'une étagère en feu et Tobby sentit ses os vibrer en entendant les cris de la victime tandis que le feu magique s'emparait de sa chair, dévorant le moindre tissu vivant malgré les mouvements étranges de la victime, tentant de se soustraire à son cruel sort. Incapable de soutenir la vision plus longtemps, le secouriste tituba de nouveau jusqu'à Hermione qui gisait sur le sol totalement inconsciente. Il reporta sa baguette vers son visage, les doigts poisseux de son propre sang et tenta de se concentrer pour appeler un sortilège de premiers secours. Il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau un jeune diplômé sans expérience, sa tête semblait complétement vide et ses mains tremblaient violemment. Du sang coulait du nez de la sorcière et de ses oreilles et Tobby n'avait pas besoin de faire un examen approfondit pour savoir qu'elle souffrait qu'une lourde commotion, peut-être d'une hémorragie cérébrale. Complétement sonné, il n'entendait qu'à moitié les cris d'agonie de l'homme derrière lui, tandis qu'il invoquait un sortilège pour immobiliser le corps de Hermione. L'instant d'après, il posa une main sur son épaule, et transplana d'urgence, avec pour seule idée de ramener la sorcière à Sainte-Mangouste. Là-bas, il fallait qu'on la sauve !

**- Jeudi 11 janvier, 01h36 –**

Lux respirait difficilement à force de courir et d'éviter les sortilèges. Un autre sort meurtrier passa tout près de son oreille, crépitant sur sa peau tandis qu'elle bondissait sur le côté et roula au sol. Lorsqu'elle riposta, l'Inquisiteur s'écroula sur le sol, raide mort.

A côté d'elle, Draco Malfoy serrait les rangs et l'aidait à progresser. Ils avaient retrouvé le convoi spécial chargé de protéger leur cible après une course folle à travers Londres, et ils n'étaient pas prêts de les laisser s'échapper, pas vivants. Ils étaient allés trop loin, au prix de trop de sacrifices, ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière. Draco et Lux étaient prêts à tout pour mettre un terme à cette macabre mascarade. Le Ministère était sans doute tombé à l'heure qu'il était, les Aurors rebelles avaient repris en main le pays, c'était la fin de la déchéance. Ils ne laisseraient personne capable de revenir et de renverser cela.

Lux Black bondit sur ses pieds et conjura un sortilège impardonnable, frappant l'homme en face d'elle d'une lueur verte. Le corps sans vie tomba au sol comme un pantin, faisant une brèche dans la muraille vivante qui entourait Dermot. Saisissant cette occasion, la sorcière sortit de derrière la sépulture en pierre où elle s'abritait et cria en envoyant un autre sort. La cible utilisa le corps d'un de ses Inquisiteurs pour se protéger, et continua à courir le long de l'allée du cimetière où l'ironie du sort les avait conduits. Plus énervée que jamais, la femme slaloma entre les tombes, essayant de rattraper l'homme qu'elle traquait depuis si longtemps. Elle lança un regard à Draco qui se déplaçait à sa gauche.

Il leur fallait Dermot vivant, et il le savait. Ils partaient avec un handicap.

Un rire froid réveilla le silence de la nuit, un rire hystérique et dépourvu d'émotions.

« **— **Il va s'enfuir ! hurla Lux, incapable de réprimer sa rage. »

Ils distinguèrent alors les Inquisiteurs restants et Dermot, regroupés près d'un tombeau plus haut que les autres. À quelques pas d'eux, une botte usée étaient posée sur un escalier. D'abord surprise de voir l'objet là, Lux comprit rapidement qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés ici par hasard. Un portoloin avait été laissé ici pour les cas d'urgences. Lux aurait pu tenter de tracer un transplannage, grâce au résidu magique, et cela son père le savait. Mais s'ils touchaient cette botte s'en était fini, elle n'aurait plus aucun moyen de le retrouver. Il avait utilisé cette technique des dizaines de fois pour les semer, elle et Snape par le passé.

Voyant le regard d'affolement sur le visage de Lux Black, Draco comprit que la situation était grave. Il était plus proche qu'elle, elle n'arriverait jamais à temps et elle le savait. Elle lui lança un regard évocateur et il entendit sa voix autoritaire à travers son esprit. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire… Bondissant sur la volée de marche, Draco brandit sa baguette et abattit deux des Inquisiteurs en un éclair, il était si près de Dermot. Il avait encore le temps de l'arrêter ! Lux comptait sur lui, elle lui faisait confiance ! Il savait que cette relation était fausse et destructrice, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, Lux était aussi froide que lui, aussi désabusée. Il voulait se faire du mal à la garder près de lui, pour se sentir en vie de nouveau.

Draco s'apprêta à envoyer un sortilège sur leur cible pour l'empêcher de toucher cette satanée botte. Mais quelque chose se mettait en travers de son chemin au ralenti. Le dernier des Inquisiteurs, prêts à tout pour arrêter les rebelles. Draco l'avait oublié, occupé par l'urgence d'arrêter la fuite de Dermot. Une lumière verte crépitait déjà au bout de la baguette de l'homme tandis que Draco Malfoy contemplait sa propre mort dans un silence irréel. Le temps semblait s'écouler différemment désormais, dans cette fraction de seconde où il savait à présent qu'il allait mourir… Il avait échoué, il n'avait pas réussi. Il avait trahi Lux.

Au fond de lui, il savait que les choses finiraient comme ça. Il serait tué, parce que Lux l'utilisait depuis le début pour arriver à ses fins. Il pouvait se l'avouer maintenant, il savait pertinemment que la sorcière le voyait seulement comme un instrument, c'est ce qu'il avait été toute sa vie. Un instrument pour son père, pour Voldemort… Il s'était résigné. Mais les rares fois où il avait regardé dans les yeux de Lux Black pour y voir tout au fond de son âme, il avait compris qu'il pourrait continuer à se mentir tant qu'elle pouvait feindre de lui mentir aussi. Il savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas de véritable estime pour lui, mais il pouvait se l'imaginer, et ça lui suffisait. Et maintenant, il allait mourir, et elle ne pleurerait pas.

D'un bond, une tâche noire lui barra son champ de vision et une lueur verte traversa le cimetière, éclatant en face d'eux. L'Inquisiteur cria en envoyant son sortilège, et tomba raide mort. Suivie par la silhouette noire devant Draco qui s'écroula au sol. Le jeune homme suivit des yeux le mouvement, incrédule, puis croisa le regard de Dermot qui sembla un instant aussi hébété que lui.

L'homme tourna alors la tête vers le portoloin. Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre d'où lui venait toute cette haine, Draco pointa sa baguette vers l'homme et l'abattit d'un geste en poussant un cri inhumain qui se perdit dans la nuit. Jared Dermot tomba à la renverse, et resta étendu sur le sol froid du cimetière, mort.

Draco sentit sa baguette glisser entre ses doigts et ses genoux cogner le sol. Il resta sans réaction, incapable de pouvoir appréhender les sentiments qui le traversaient, submergé par trop de choses à la fois. Puis il portant les mains vers le corps de Lux et la toucha du bout des doigts, terrorisé par ce qu'il allait sentir. Sa peau était encore chaude. Alors le sorcier sentit presque un barrage céder dans son esprit et des larmes de haine, de douleur et de désespoir lui échappèrent tandis qu'il se penchait pour serrer rageusement le corps sans vie entre ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas, comment… Pourquoi ? Lux le laissait là, confus et perdu, ne sachant lui dire pourquoi elle s'était mise en travers de son chemin pour le sauver alors qu'elle savait que ce serait la dernière chose qu'elle ferait. Il n'était qu'un instrument pour elle ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ici à mourir lentement de toute cette culpabilité qu'elle lui laissait. Il ne comprenait pas…

Déchiré, Draco emprisonna le corps sans vie de Lux Black entre ses bras, la berçant en laissant sortir les cris qui lui brulaient la gorge. Il pouvait bien laisser le monde bruler, il n'en avait plus rien à faire désormais.

**- Jeudi 11 janvier, 02h48 –**

Severus faisait les cents pas dans le laboratoire, réfléchissant à tout rompre. Il écrivit rageusement quelque chose sur le tableau noir, continuant ses calculs aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour trouver la clef de voute de la potion. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter, mais si jamais il réussissait à l'affaiblir, à la modifier… Mais s'il se trompait, il provoquerait l'effet inverse, chaque action aurait une réaction et il ne voulait pas risquer de rendre encore plus dangereux le liquide instable qui bouillonnait dans le filtre à inertie. C'était une question de minutes maintenant.

Il avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de pouvoir s'enfuir, il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Il devait rester là et contenir l'explosion pour tenter de sauver la population de Londres. Il avait déjà fait envoyer les antidotes dans un lieu sûr, avec un peu de temps, des potiologistes arriveraient à les dupliquer et à soigner des gens malades s'ils le devaient. C'était une pensée rassurante, mais ça n'empêcherait pas tous les morts qui risquaient d'arriver entre temps…

Fixant rageusement ses calculs, Severus se répéta qu'il devait se mettre dans la peau de Dermot et de penser comme lui pour pouvoir tenter de comprendre les mécanismes qu'il avait utilisé pour son invention. Il espérait toujours que Lux lui ramène son père à temps, mais il attendait depuis trop longtemps. Quelque chose devait être arrivée, cet espoir là aussi avait disparu, il était le dernier. Il avait promis à la sorcière qu'il ferait ce qu'il fallait.

Les secondes lui filaient entre les doigts…

Prenant une grande inspiration, le Maitre de Potions traça rageusement une autre ligne de prévisions sur le tableau et se décida. C'était ici qu'il pouvait agir, il n'avait droit qu'à un seul essai. C'était le point faible que Dermot avait laissé derrière lui, car il n'imaginait pas que quelqu'un pourrait altérer son poison. Il ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Severus n'aurait qu'un seul créneau, il ferait ralentir la courbe d'action de l'enzyme, presque à zéro, et avec un peu de chance cela ralentirait le mécanisme d'entrelacement des ingrédients, assez pour modifier la toxicité. S'il se plantait, il était fini, et il le savait. Mais il n'avait plus le choix.

Saisissant sa baguette, Severus Snape fit face à la potion et se concentra sur ce qu'il avait à faire.

**- Jeudi 11 janvier, 02h59 –**

Draco Malfoy traversa le hall du Ministère, voyant à peine ce qui l'entourait. Derrière lui, les Aurors encore valides marchaient vivement la mine grave. L'Inquisition avait désertée les lieux, les résistants avaient été exécutés. Ils avaient passé le point de non-retour. Ils n'avaient plus la compassion nécessaire pour faire des prisonniers. Cette nouvelle page avait été écrite dans le sang, et il avait celui de Lux encore sur les mains.

Consumé par la haine et la rancœur, il n'avait désormais plus qu'une seule mission : finir ce que Lux avait commencé. Escorté par sa cohorte d'Aurors, Draco descendit dans les sous-sols du Ministère, suivant les indications que la jeune femme lui avaient vaguement données pendant qu'ils pourchassaient Dermot. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était partie.

Traversant les couloirs désertés, le groupe de sorciers débouchèrent à l'entrée du laboratoire en ébullition. Snape avait encore sa baguette en main et semblait étonné de les voir tous là, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient. Apparemment, son ancien directeur de Maison avait réussi à faire quelque chose à l'énorme tourbillon bouillonnant derrière lui car la pièce n'avait pas encore explosée.

« **— **Sortez d'ici ! aboya Snape en bondissant vers lui. Vite !

— Non, _vous_ sortez d'ici, répliqua Draco en s'approchant.

— Tout va exploser, pauvre fou ! Je dois sceller la pièce !

— Non, déclara Draco autoritaire. Vous dehors ! Dermot m'a expliqué comment faire, mais il faut que vous conteniez la pression à l'intérieur.

— Dermot ? déclara vivement Snape en lançant des regards au filtre. Où ?

— Longue histoire, pas le temps, vite ! hurla le sorcier. Dehors ! Il n'y a plus que ça à faire. »

N'ayant plus le temps de réfléchir, Severus Snape quitta à contre cœur la pièce, accompagné par les Aurors, et ils se postèrent tous à l'extérieur, formant une ligne le long du couloir à intervalle régulier. Draco les vit lever leurs baguettes et se concentrer pour établir un bouclier autours du laboratoire. D'un coup de baguette, le sorcier referma la porte et se retrouva seul au centre de la pièce. Bien sûr, Dermot ne lui avait rien expliqué avant de mourir. Mais Snape était un Maitre de Potions hors pair, et ils auraient besoin de lui si la potion se rependait dans la ville. Ils avaient besoin de lui pour soigner les gens, Draco ne pouvait pas le laisser se sacrifier. Et par-dessus tout, il ne pouvait pas supporter de vivre avec le poids que Lux lui avait laissé. Il sourit à cette pensée.

**« — **Tu vois, moi aussi je fais ce qu'il faut, murmura-t-il. »

**- Jeudi 11 janvier, 03h03 –**

Severus maintenait le champ de force avec ses collègues autours du laboratoire, tandis qu'il espérait que Draco puisse faire à temps ce qu'il avait à faire, quoi que ce fût. Les minutes s'écoulaient en silence, tandis que la tension grésillait presque dans l'air.

Les Aurors échangèrent des coups d'œil.

Soudain, Severus comprit qu'il s'était fait berner par un petit imbécile.

Une explosion souleva le sol et fit vibrer les murs, faisant onduler la pierre. Les sorciers reculèrent sous l'impact, grognant pour tenter de conserver leur position et ne pas laisser s'écrouler le champ de force. Le formidable impact poussait sur leur sortilège, cherchant à s'échapper de toute part. Severus serra les mâchoires, déstabilisé par tout ce qui se bousculait dans son cerveau. Il s'efforça de faire le vide et de continuer à maintenir le champ de force. S'il cédait et que la potion s'échappait, cela ferait des dégâts colossaux.

La dernière ligne de défense des Aurors lutta jusqu'à l'épuisement, restant de longues heures debout sans sciller, attendant que l'énergie du filtre à inertie se dissipe enfin. Les muscles au supplice et vidés de toutes leurs forces, les hommes et femmes qui avaient repris le Ministère aux mains de l'Inquisition ne laissèrent pas échapper un seul mot dans la noirceur du couloir tandis qu'ils se tenaient là de toutes leurs dernières forces pour sauver ceux qu'ils aimaient.

Dans un coin de son esprit, Snape de cessait de repenser aux dernières paroles de Malfoy.

**- Jeudi 11 janvier, 07h24 –**

Le laboratoire fut scellé et enterré dans un étau magique, condamnant son accès à jamais, et tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il serait renommé le Laboratoire Zéro dans l'avenir, et une commémoration aurait lieu pour célébrer le sacrifice de Draco Malfoy, Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, qui avait donné sa vie lors de la chute de l'Inquisition pour sauver ses pairs.

**- Jeudi 11 janvier, 14h37 –**

Severus Snape se tenait à côté du lit dans lequel était allongée Hermione, à Sainte-Mangouste. L'hôpital était débordé et envahi de patients à tous les étages. Le personnel soignant était épuisé et ils n'avaient presque plus de matériel disponible. L'apocalypse qui occurait alentours avait beau être à son comble, le sorcier ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la minuscule silhouette au teint gris qui gisait dans le lit, sous tout un tas de sortilèges magiques.

Il n'était pas certain de ce qui s'était passé, mais la seule chose qui tournait dans son esprit était que personne n'avait su lui dire si Hermione allait vivre ou mourir. Et c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Draco Malfoy était mort de son plein grès, pour le sauver, alors que c'était à lui d'être à cette place. Lux Black était morte, pour sauver un homme qu'elle aimait probablement, alors qu'il l'avait accusé de n'avoir aucun sentiment pour la race humaine. Jusqu'où s'était-il fourvoyé à son sujet ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris la jeune femme, il n'avait pas vu, il n'avait pas ressentie ses blessures. Alors que lui n'avait jamais été capable de mourir pour celle qu'il avait aimée. Tous ces gens, qui avaient sacrifié leurs vies pour leur devoir, leur honneur, leur loyauté.

Où était son honneur à lui ?

Une fois de plus, il était en vie alors que tous étaient morts autours de lui ! Et maintenant Hermione. Mais comment par Merlin ? Pourquoi elle ? Et pourquoi maintenant. Incapable de rester plus longtemps à contempler le corps brisé, Severus disparut de la pièce, presque en courant, cherchant désespérément de l'air. Dès qu'il eut mis le pied dehors, il transplanna jusque chez lui et s'enferma dans la seule pièce capable de boire sa souffrance. Submergé par sa propre haine envers le monde, envers la vie, Snape se maudit pour s'être laissé entrainer dans cette histoire, pour l'avoir entrainée elle. Depuis quand l'avait-il laissée entrer ? Elle l'avait rendu faible, il n'avait pas été capable d'être assez ferme ! Tout ce qui arrivait été sa faute, s'il l'avait tenue à distance… Si seulement elle n'avait pas voulu le sauver à tout prix, maintenant c'était elle qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver !

Perdue dans une haine des plus viscérale contre le monde entier, Severus chercha un moyen pour la faire sortir. Il ne voulait pas de sa compassion, de sa patience, de sa douceur. Il ne voulait pas de son amour, si seulement elle avait pu rester loin de lui. Il la détestait ! Et il se détestait encore plus pour lui avoir fait ça.

L'homme renversa tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau en hurlant. Les encriers se brisèrent sur le sol dans un fracas de verre, tachant les parchemins. Les livres s'ouvrirent et fracturèrent leurs reliures tandis que leur bourreau s'avançait vers sa bibliothèque. Il lança au sol d'autres ouvrages avec rage, saisissant une statuette en bronze pour l'envoyer briser un des vitraux du bureau. Il perdait le contrôle de tout, c'était fini, il cédait. Pour la première fois en vingt ans, il n'avait plus aucune prise sur lui-même. Le légendaire masque de glace se fracturait dans tous les sens. Severus Snape ne pouvait plus rien faire pour combattre la fureur qui l'envahissait. Il hurlait littéralement, réduisant à néant tout ce qui se trouvait à porté de mains, il se mit à frapper le meuble en bois qui lui servait de secrétaire, sentant toute sa fureur s'arquer dans ses muscles.

Il ouvrit soudainement un des tiroirs de son feu bureau et en tira un long poignard en métal. Il fallait qu'il ressente la douleur, qu'elle s'insinue en lui jusqu'au plus profond. Sa plus fidèle compagne, sa seule compagne, la seule chose assez forte pour exorciser tout le reste. Il remonta rageusement la manche de sa chemise et mordit sa chair de la lame, sentant le liquide chaud et poisseux couler sur sa peau, accompagné de cette sensation tellement familière. Il avait mal, il se vidait de son sang. Mais ça ne lui faisait plus rien, ce n'était pas assez. Plus assez. Rien ne chassait ce gouffre noir au fond de lui qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Alors il recommença, encore et encore, transforma son bras en lambeaux de chair. Mais bientôt, il ne sentit plus rien. Il renversa la dernière chaise encore debout d'un coup de pied et s'effondra au sol la seconde d'après, se vidant de son sang. Ça ne partait pas. Toujours ce même regard.

Cette petite garce, cette sale pute ! Comment osait-elle ? Pourquoi le regardait-elle avec ce regard immonde visé sur le visage ? Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Une sale gamine impétueuse, la fidèle alliée de Potter. Non, il n'avait pas besoin de voir ça dans ses yeux à elle.

Soudain la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Et elle recommença à lui hurler dessus, comme elle le faisait toujours. Il aurait voulu l'étrangler, la voir suffoquer entre ses doigts. Mais il n'y voyait déjà plus assez clair pour ça à mesure que le sang se répandait sur le sol de pierre. Des mains s'approchèrent de lui. Il lui saisit le bras en hurlant quelque chose et la repoussa violemment, elle tomba au sol en gémissant. Il s'en moquait. Il la haïssait.

Elle se releva malgré tout et réussit à lui agripper fermement le bras. Il vit alors la forme d'une baguette pointée sur lui. De son bras libre et valide il la saisit alors, sentant une peau froide sous ses doigts. Il se moquait de savoir quoi ni comment, il allait la tuer. Ne plus revoir son regard, ne plus entendre ses paroles ignobles, ne plus sentir ça. Il resserra ses doigts sur sa gorge. Elle lui sourit et posa une main douce sur sa joue. Puis les doigts de Snape se refermèrent sur du vide et sa vision de la jeune femme disparut. Il comprit, il comprit à nouveau. Parce qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Parce qu'elle était déjà morte. Pour lui. Son esprit s'écroula une nouvelle fois.

Il resta assis là, à se vider de son sang, encore choqué par son hallucination. Il savait bien que s'il grattait sous la surface, il savait bien ce qu'il trouverait... Il ne pouvait pas sortir son regard de son esprit. Il aurait voulu qu'elle le déteste, qu'elle le haïsse, qu'elle l'évite. Mais non, elle restait là, près de lui, à l'aimer, à l'aider. Et maintenant elle était morte pour lui, comme tous les autres. Et ça faisait mal d'y penser constamment... Toute cette rage qui l'envahissait coulait lentement au loin, remplacée par le désespoir. Parce qu'il savait bien au fond de lui, qu'il l'aimait.


End file.
